Kage Nendaiki: Chi no Namida
by Shadow Noir Wing
Summary: Con la aparición de un nuevo personaje una nueva historia fue escrita y por ende otro destino. Pero cuando la 4ta guerra ninja se desata muchos secretos del pasado saldrán a la luz y entre ellos se encuentra el pasado de Naruto. Discontinuada.
1. Prologo: Ángel en Cautiverio

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- Posiblemente en un futuro halla Lime, Lemon o escenas más fuertes, pero les avisare cuando eso suceda. Es importante que lean las notas de autor al final de cada capitulo, ya que las explicaciones del capitulo vienen allí. ****Por el momento le pondré clasificación T pero será cambiada si es necesario o si ustedes están de acuerdo en dejar esa clasificación en cuanto lean más capítulos. ES IMPORTANTE LEER NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.**

Un comentario más antes de pasar al fic, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dibujar en computadora o a mano? Por que tengo un pequeño concurso para aquellos que sepan hacerlo. Según la caracteristicas de Alexis Namikaze de 11 años y de 17 años que he puesto en el fic quiero que me hagan un dibujo donde la muestren a ella, con ropa normal (según su gusto) y la ropa ANBU (de 11 años la que describi en este capitulo, la de 17 años a su gusto), puede estar sola o con Itachi, Naruto o Sasuke o los 3 y en las poses que más les guste. La fecha limite es el 20 de Septiembre cuando se cierra el concurso, el ganador del primer lugar podra participar en Chi no Namida como estrella principal junto con Alexis, Itachi y los 12 de Konoha, el segundo lugar participara como co-potragonista en un nuevo fic tambien de Naruto que estoy haciendo y se llama el Requiem de los Caídos cuyo summary pondre en mi profile en breve y el tercer lugar podra participar en las secuelas de este fic también como co-portagonista.

Las caracteristicas escenciales que deben de tomar en cuenta son:

1.- Alexis tiene las facciones de su madre Kushina.

2.- Alexis tiene su cabello rubio pero con reflejos rojizos naturales a lo largo de su cabellera. Sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Minato solo que son violeta en vez de azules y con forma de ojos de mujer.

3.- Su peinado consiste esencialmente en el flequillo lo tiene hacia adelante, dos mechone a cada lado de su rostro llegandole al busto. Suelto esencialmente pero a veces lo trae en una coleta alta, pueden ponerle cualquier peinado que quieran siempre y cuando respeten los dos mechones que le llegan al busto.

4.- A la edad de 17 años, Alexis posee un busto no tan exagerado como Tsunade pero exuberante, podria decirse como el de Anko.

Ahora sí, paseen al fic.

* * *

**Naruto**

**Crónicas Sombrías: Lágrimas de Sangre**

**

* * *

**

**Prologo**

**Ángel en cautiverio**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_"Desear la acción es desear una limitación. En este sentido todo acto es un sacrificio. _

_Al escoger una cosa rechazamos necesariamente algunas otras."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**País del Fuego**_

La luna brillaba intensamente aquella noche mientras observaban con tranquilidad el cielo plagadazo de hermosas estrellas. El único ruido que había es producido por los animales nocturnos y el crepitar de la madera en la fogata que habían hecho para preparar la cena de esa noche. Los cinco se mantenían en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la naturaleza y de la paz que el día de mañana se verá interrumpida debido al plan de su líder. Una de las cinco personas levantó la mirada de la fogata y observo a su líder, a su Sensei y madre adoptiva.

- Sensei

- ¿Si, Janlee? – Preguntó sin quitar su mirada del cielo y sin dejar de acariciar los rubios cabellos del chico de 12 años que descansa en su regazo

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Ya se la hiciste Jan

- No te metas en esto Yami

- Chicos – Los llamó su Sensei, que es una joven mujer de 17 años. Ambos se callaron de inmediato ante el llamado. – Decías Jan

- Bueno me preguntaba la razón por la que abandono su aldea y por que regresa ahora

Ella no contesto de inmediato. Se tomó unos minutos para escoger las palabras adecuadas, el chico rubio abrió sus ojos mostrando un par de cielos azules que la miraron del mismo modo que el pequeño que estaba recargado en el regazo del chico llamado Yami.

- Es una historia complicada, pero supongo que están listos para escucharla – Ella suspiró mientras miraba hacia la fogata, quedándose absorta en las llamas – Todo comenzó hace 6 años, cuando cierta persona encontró a un ángel en cautiverio…

_**-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&- FLASH BACK -&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-**_

_**Konoha**_

_**6 años antes del inicio de la serie**_

_**2 años antes de la masacre de los Uchiha**_

_- ¿Escuchaste los rumores?_

_- ¿El del fantasma que ronda la prisión? Si lo escuche pero no creo en eso._

_- Pues yo si, una vez hice guardia allí y lo oí. Sus gritos eran desgarradores._

_- Cuando yo hice guardia no escuche gritos pero si rugidos y cadenas arrastrándose_

_- Escuche que algunos presos desaparecían y que al día siguiente aparecían muertos. _

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?_

_- Es que a Uchiha-san le ha tocado ir para investigar extrañas matanzas y desapariciones en la prisión_

_- ¿En serio?_

Itachi mira de reojo a aquellos ANBU que cuchicheaban entre si acerca del dichoso fantasma, no era la primera vez que escuchaba acerca de ello en el Cuartel ANBU al que pertenecía, aunque jamás les había hecho caso, sin embargo ahora era diferente. El Hokage le había asignado la misión de investigar las extrañas muertes de algunos presos. Salió del cuartel para regresar a casa; caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha en dirección al Barrio Uchiha localizada cerca de una de las murallas de la aldea. En su recorrido vio como la paz reinaba, a niños jugando, enamorados caminando por la calle, familias disfrutando de un día soleado, vio a su hogar por el que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar cualquier cosa para que siguiera estando en paz.

De pronto, por instinto extendió los brazos y evitó que alguien se golpeara. Bajo la mirada para toparse con un par de ojos azules como el cielo en una carita infantil llena de inocencia y en aquellas bronceadas mejillas unas singulares y simpáticas marcas negras como bigotes dándole un aspecto algo zorruno al pequeño niño de brillantes hebras de oro que había atajado antes de que cayera al suelo. Reconoció al pequeño como el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas: Naruto Uzumaki.

- Gomen – Se disculpó el pequeño mientras se alejaba de Itachi

- ¿Qué hacías subido allá arriba? – Preguntó refiriéndose al árbol de donde había caído el pequeño Naruto de 6 años

- Nada – Exclamó el pequeño rubio inocentemente

Itachi extrañado enarcó una ceja, pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo más el peque dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

- Eso estuvo cerca

- /_Deberías de ser más precavido la próxima vez Naru-chan/_

El pequeño rubio hizo un puchero al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza. Desde que tenía 2 años había empezado a escuchar una voz en su cabeza, al principio se había asustado mucho pero con el paso del tiempo la curiosidad había superado el miedo y pronto el que escuchara la voz se hizo normal, de alguna manera aquella misteriosa voz lo hacía sentirse menos solo y odiado.

- /_Sobre todo siendo ese chico un Uchiha/_

- ¿Cómo sabías que era un Uchiha? – Preguntó curioso el pequeño Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso a su casa

- /_Llegue a conocer a un Uchiha hace tiempo y ese chico tiene todas las características de serlo/_

- Ah bueno

- /_Ne ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la academia?/_

- ¿Acaso no lo vistes?

- /_Iie, usar la habilidad de ver a través de tus ojos es cansado y solo tengo el suficiente chakra para escenas cortas/_

- Entonces ¿Cómo es que te comunicas conmigo? Además no se donde te encuentras y eso que te he buscado por toda la aldea.

- /_Me gustaría poder conocerte personalmente y no a través de tus ojos o lo de alguien más. Contestando a tu pregunta no se donde me encuentro y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría Naru-chan, este lugar es muy peligroso para un niño como tú/_

- Eso es un fastidio

- /_Dímelo a mí. En cuanto a lo de comunicarme contigo, bueno dada nuestra naturaleza es normal que podamos hacer esto/_

- ¿Qué naturaleza?

- /_Te lo diré cuando seas más grande/_

De pronto el pequeño Naruto vio borroso y se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza y su visión volvió a la normalidad. Eso solo significaba una cosa, a la persona dueña de la voz que escuchaba se estaba quedando sin chakra

- ¿Lexi-chan? – Llamó preocupado

- /_Gomen ne Naru-chan, pero tengo que irme. Mi chakra se esta agotando. Buenas Noches mi pequeño Kitsune./_

La voz desapareció, al igual que la calidez y la alegría que le rodeaba como cada vez que aquella voz hablaba con él, siendo remplazado por una sensación de frió y soledad.

- Sayonara Oneesan

El murmullo del pequeño fue llevado por el viento hasta el lugar donde aquella persona reside. Aquel cuarto se mantuvo en silencio como siempre, en silencio y con un frió que calaba hasta los huesos, tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo y en medio de toda esa oscuridad unas pupilas negras como el carbón con borde rojizo que en su interior giraba tres aspas plateadas unidas por una de sus puntas brillaban y giraban de forma siniestra. Un aura oscura envolvía la habitación proveniente de la persona que allí yacía encerrada, un aura que incluso a los guardias ANBU que custodiaban la puerta les helaba la sangre y les causaba escalofríos. Aun no podían comprender como alguien tan joven como esa persona poseía tal poder siniestro.

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 días después**_

_**Prisión de Konoha**_

Itachi miró el edificio frente a él por un momento pero luego ingreso en él. Se dirigió de inmediato con el director de la prisión quien le guió por ella para que la conociera así como enseñarle los archivos de los prisioneros que habían muerto.

- ¿Cree que podrá descubrir algo Uchiha-san? – Preguntó el director preocupado e intranquilo

- Aun no lo se, tengo que inspeccionar el lugar de los hechos

- Claro, sígame

El director lo guió hacia uno de los pisos bajo tierra que formaba el ala de castigo de la prisión. La parte norte del pasillo olía a muerte, las puertas destrozadas, el suelo y las paredes manchadas de sangre. El director hizo una mueca y se abrazó a si mismo, ese lugar le causaba escalofríos; Itachi por otro lado inspeccionó el lugar usando su Sharingan tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo ordinario y vaya que lo hizo, un rastro de chakra rojo aun quedaba vagando por el lugar a penas perceptible para sus ojos pero para ojos normales totalmente imposible de ver. Siguió el rastro rojizo el cual llevaba casi al final del pasillo norte, extrañamente ese se detenía en la pared.

- "_Extraño_" – Pensó Itachi enarcando una ceja ante lo que veía, desactivo el Sharingan y miró entonces al director que lo había estado siguiendo en silenció – ¿Solo ha habido ataques en esta zona?

- No pero aquí es donde se han concentrado más los ataques

- Muéstreme los otros lugares donde hubo los ataques

- Claro

Ambos hombres caminaron dirigiéndose fuera de esa área cuando de pronto un viento helado se dejó sentir en el lugar causándoles escalofríos a ambos. Itachi se detuvo bruscamente y se puso en alerta al sentir esa sensación, sentía una presencia extraña, una que lo ponía nervioso; pronto la sensación inquietante desapareció para ser cambiada por una oleada de tranquilidad, era extraño pese a que parecía la misma presencia era diferente, ya no sentía esa oscuridad y sed de sangre ahora la presencia era reconfortante y hasta parecía agradecida. Entre las sombras de aquella habitación, unos ojos rojos como la sangre habían desaparecido dejando tan solo unos de un vivo color violeta semejante a la bella gema morada conocida como Amatista. El ambiente de la habitación también había cambiado y aquella sed de sangre fue reprimida en lo profundo de la prisión mortal en la que estaba confinado.

- /_Tsk ¿Por qué has hecho eso?_/ – Gruñó una voz masculina que resonó en su mente

Una suave y femenina risa resonó dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. Después de dos días su conciencia había despertado por fin, de modo que había podido tomar de nuevo el control de su mente y cuerpo.

- Lo estabas asustando – Murmuró la voz femenina a penas perceptible, estaba aun muy débil incluso para hablar, hace días que no comía nada

- /_No dejas que me divierta__/_

- Tranquilo, pronto podrás hacerlo. Presiento que no falta mucho para que logremos irnos de aquí

- /_¿A que te refieres?_/

- Digamos que he tenido un sueño interesante

- _/Espero que tengas razón, tu cuerpo no resistirá mucho más y si tu mueres yo lo haré y al hacerlo el equilibrio de mi yo original se verá afectado__/_

- Descuida, nuestra situación mejorara. Esto tan solo es el principio del fin mí querido Tales.

* * *

_**Oficina del Director**_

_**2 noches después**_

Itachi se encontraba revisando los planos de la prisión pero no encontró nada extraño o que estuviera de más. Había pedido al Hokage que un Hyuga le acompañará para que checára toda la prisión y con su Byakugan le dijera si habían cuartos extras ocultos pero no había encontrado nada lo cual ciertamente le extraño. Durantes esas dos noches que había estado allí no había escuchado ni visto nada fuera de lo normal pero eso no significaba que las cosas estuvieran bien. Aquella noche Itachi se encuentra dando una vuelta por los pasillos buscando al responsable de las muertes pero nada; súbitamente se detuvo al escuchar un extraño ruido, sacó un Kunai y con cuidado se fue acercando pero no encontró nada. De pronto una gran cantidad de instinto asesino se sintió con fuerza detrás de él y sin que se diera cuenta una enorme sombra emergió de la nada a punto de abalanzarse sobre él pero entonces giró aunque no vio nada. Siguió su camino dando una segunda vuelta al pasillo hasta que se detuvo en una celda la cual estaba abierta cuando hace escasos cinco minutos estaba cerrada, se acerco con cuidado y al asomarse se quedo sorprendido ante la escena.

En medio de aquella celda la macabra escena le provocó una mueca de asco. Un cuerpo yacía en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre, su cuerpo presentaba múltiples heridas y había dos que sobresalían en su cuello y en su brazo derecho, unas marcas de colmillos y garras respectivamente. Las cosas extrañas eran que el cuerpo presentaba hematomas en las muñecas, tobillos y el cuello, como si hubiera sido sujetado por fuertes sogas y además tenia un enorme agujero en el pecho dejando ver el interior… totalmente vacío, no había corazón alguno. De nuevo sintió esa sensación como si alguien le observaba, miró a todos lados en aquella habitación hasta que detecto algo, en la esquina de la habitación había una sombra y lo extraño era que no había nada cerca para que dicha sombra se produjera.

Sorprendido notó como la sombra se movía velozmente saliendo de la habitación e Itachi salió detrás en espera de encontrar al causante de dicha sombra y por lo mismo al asesino misterioso. Por más que corrió por los pasillos aun usando chakra para aumentar su velocidad no pudo seguir el ritmo de aquella "sombra" llegando a perderla, al menos fue así durante unos minutos pues esta "sombra" volvió a aparecer lo cual significaba que quería que la siguiera. Finalmente Itachi se detuvo frente a una pared, la misma en donde había identificado el rastro de chakra rojo hace dos días; totalmente extrañado palmeó la pared para ver si había alguna puerta camuflada y después de unos minutos encontró un interruptor, en la pared aparecieron unas marcas las cuales se juntaron hasta formar una puerta y el pedazo de pared se movió dejando al descubierto unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo. Bajó las escaleras y a cada paso que daba la sensación de frió y oscuridad que sentía aumentaba. Terminó de bajar el último peldaño de la escalera y frente a él se abría paso un acantilado y después de este, a lo lejos, se apreciaba una puerta custodiada por dos shinobis o al menos así parecía pero no estaba del todo seguro. Se quedo pensativo tratando de encontrar una forma de cruzar el acantilado pero sin previo aviso unos bloques emergieron del interior del acantilado formando poco a poco un estrecho camino de piedra.

- _Cruza el camino y encontraras las respuestas que buscas _– Se escuchó de pronto resonar en aquella extraña habitación una voz femenina, suave y aterciopelada, un voz que se le hacía vagamente familiar.

- ¿Quién eres?

- _Si cruzas los averiguaras Uchiha-san_

Meditándolo por un momento llegó a la decisión de cruzar, por alguna razón que desconocía presentía que podía confiar en aquella voz, aunque a medida que se acercaba esa confianza disminuía por el chakra siniestro y poderoso que sentía provenir de aquella puerta. Esa noche si que se había sorprendido más que en toda su vida, los dos guardias eran ANBU raíz que sin embargo estaban muertos pero se mantenían erguidos y lo miraban, eran cadáveres manipulados. Estos se hicieron a un lado y abrieron la puerta dejando salir una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado y oscuro que le puso los pelos de punta y todos sus sentidos de supervivencia se activaron, algo le decía que tenia que salir de allí inmediatamente pero aun así entro, su curiosidad había sido superior al miedo irracional que sentía.

- /_Vaya pero mira quien esta aquí, un Uchiha. No había visto uno en años/_ – Se escuchó de pronto en la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, Itachi activó su Sharingan para saber de donde vino la voz pero solo pudo ver una silueta recargada en la pared con los brazos extendidos

- Lo dices como si fuera algún tipo de animal – Exclamó una voz femenina, la misma que había escuchado antes.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunta Itachi por segunda vez – ¿Por qué están aquí?

- /_Son muchas preguntas Uchiha, además ¿Por qué tendríamos que responderte?/_

- Tales suficiente

- /_ ¿Acaso piensas responderle?/_

- ¿Por que no lo haría? Él preguntó algo y por lo mismo requiere una respuesta

- /_Pero…/_

- A lado de la puerta donde estas parado hay un interruptor de luz, enciéndela por favor.

Itachi palmeó la pared con cuidado y entonces encontró el dicho interruptor accionándolo. Al instante del techo apareció una luz que ilumino el cuarto permitiéndole ver a sus interlocutores, el asombro fue bastante evidente en su rostro al ver lo que tenía enfrente: atada por unas gruesas cadenas de metal en sus muñecas y la otra punta de las cadenas sujetas a la pared, con otras cadenas atadas a sus tobillos y que a su vez de estas cuelgan unas pesadas bolas de metal se encuentra una chica de su edad, su cuerpo aunque curvilíneo y bien proporcionado para su edad (11 años) esta extremadamente delgado, su piel es blanca aunque manchada de tierra, polvo y lo que parecía ser sangre seca pese a eso no tenía ni una sola herida al menos visible.

Sus cabellos son extremadamente largos hasta sus pantorrillas de un color rubio con reflejos rojos muy mal cuidado, opaco y sin brillo, pero fue su rostro lo que le llamó mucho la atención. Ojos de un hermoso color violeta ligeramente rasgados llenos de astucia y una inusual amabilidad, nariz afilada, labios rojizos medianos y carnosos, pómulos ligeramente hundidos, su ropa estaba desgarrada, manchada de sangre y tierra. Pese a lo demacrada que se veía la chica era la más hermosa que jamás había visto en sus 11 años de vida; y dado que era tan joven y no le llaman mucho la atención las chicas, se podría decir que no tenía experiencia en ese ámbito por eso estaba deslumbrado por ella. Ella sonrió de medio lado ante la cara que el Uchiha había puesto.

- Acaso te han comido la lengua los ratones, _Akuma-chan _**/1/**

Un relámpago de recuerdos paso por la mente del genio Uchiha, cientos de imágenes y sensaciones que inconscientemente había bloqueado hace 6 años. Abrió enormemente los ojos mientras el kunai que sostenía caía al suelo. Solo había una persona en todo el mundo que lo llamaba de esa manera, una persona que pensó que llevaba muerta 6 años.

- Alexis

La sonrisa de la chica se agrando más mientras que sus ojos por primera vez se iluminaron, estaba feliz por que él la recordaba pese al tiempo que había pasado. Miro con cariño al Uchiha mientras este se acercaba aun incrédulo por ver a su mejor amiga, la amiga que creyó que había perdido el día en que Kyuubi había atacado la aldea. Cayó de rodillas frente a ella casi con miedo a tocarla por pensar que se trataba de un sueño o una fantasía como las que había tenido los primeros dos años después de su "muerte".

- Soy real, no soy ni un sueño ni una fantasía – Le dijo la rubia sonriendo sabiendo lo que el estaba pensando como siempre sucedía cuando se miraban

- Alexis… estas viva.

Y entonces sin poder reprimirse más la abrazo. Es verdad que nunca había interactuado mucho con el sexo opuesto, le fastidiaban enormemente las chicas que estaban obsesionadas con el y que habían fundado un "Club de Fans". Solo había permitido que dos mujeres se acercarán a él una es su madre por supuesto y la otra era Alexis, su primera, única y mejor amiga. La rubia soltó un gemido lastimero cuando Itachi la abrazó, no es que le molestara esa muestra cariño sino por que había tocado accidentalmente su costado; de inmediato se alejó de ella un tanto preocupado.

- ¿Te lastime?

- No es nada.

- _/¿Qué no es nada? Pero mocosa tienes dos costillas rotas./_

- Tales nadie te pregunto

- ¿Con quien hablas?... ¿Por qué rayos estas aquí y en este estado?

- _/Son muchas preguntas Uchiha y a todo esto, ¿De donde rayos conoces tu a un Uchiha, Alexis?/_

- Es mi mejor amigo o al menos eso espero que siga siendo.

- Por supuesto que lo soy, pero _Tenshi-chan_ **/2/ **¿Qué te ha pasado? Me habían dicho que moriste.

- Me imagino que la noticia se los dio un ANBU ¿No? – Exclamó Alexis mirando a su amigo que estaba ocupado tratando de abrir los grilletes pero le era imposible ya que no había cerradura alguna – No lo intentes, solo el vejete puede abrirlas.

- ¿Vejete? – Pregunta Itachi confundido

- _/Se refiere a ese viejo loco de Danzou/_

- El es la razón del por que estoy aquí – Dijo Alexis mientras hacia una mueca al acomodarse mejor en el suelo – Cuando el Kyuubi atacó yo seguí a papá sin que el se diera cuenta, fue mala idea por que en medio de la batalla resulte herida de muerte y no me quedaba más que unos minutos de vida. Papá tenía pensado hacer un ritual ya que se dio cuenta que Kyuubi era más poderoso de lo que pensaba y no tenía el poder suficiente para derrotarle. Decidió encerrar al demonio en un bebe recién nacido pero al ver mi estado cambio ligeramente sus planes; solo ese bebe tendría el poder suficiente para mantener a raya al Kyuubi sino lo hubiera encerrado en mi, sin embargo el poder de Kyuubi era demasiado oscuro aun para un alma inocente como ese bebe por eso dividió el poder, la parte yang la dejo dentro del bebe mientras que la parte ying, lo más oscuro del rey demonio, la encerró dentro de mi para salvarme la vida. Me convirtió en el segundo Jinchuriki del Kyuubi.

- Entonces esa voz que oí cuando entre es el Kyuubi

- Si, o al menos parte de él. Yo lo llamo Tales para diferenciarlo de su otra parte.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

- _/__**Alguien más observaba la batalla que el Cuarto tenía conmigo**__/ _– Se escuchó de pronto una voz diferente a la de Tales o Alexis

- ¿Kyuubi? – Preguntó Alexis curiosa ante la incrédula mirada de Itachi – Es una sorpresa escucharte bola de pelos

- _/__**Hmp ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?/**_ – Gruñó el zorro

- No las suficientes – Se burló la rubia rojiza

- _/Danzou y sus ANBU raíz habían observado también la pelea/_ – Continuó Tales ignorando la discusión entre su otra mitad y su contenedor – /_Danzou quiso usar el poder de los dos contenedores del más poderoso de los 9 bijuu para sus fines, sin embargo solo pudo apoderarse de mi contenedor ya que algunos ninjas leales al tercero aparecieron impidiéndole apoderarse del hermano de Alexis/_

- ¡¿Hermano? - Itachi miró a Alexis con sorpresa, esta dejó de pelar con el Kyuubi al sentir la mirada de su amigo sobre ella y como si le leyera la mente asintió – ¿El niño Uzumaki es tu hermano?

- El apellido de soltera de mamá era Uzumaki. Seguramente le pusieron ese apellido para protegerlo, papá tenía muchos enemigos y que decir del abuelo Jiraya. Si se enteraban que él era hijo de Minato Namikaze el Cuarto Hokage y ahijado del Sannin de los Sapos Jiraya podría estar en peligro.

- ¿Todo este tiempo has estado aquí y en ese estado?

- No, al principio me tenían en una habitación al cuidado de unas mujeres pero cuando me recupere por completo unos meses después de la muerte de mis padres, Danzou mando a que me entrenaran. El quiere utilizar mi poder y el de Tales para sus fines, como un arma secreta en caso de que sus planes de apoderarse de la aldea fallaran. Hace dos años que me encerró aquí, una habitación secreta e indetectable aun para un Sharingan o Byakugan gracias a que me forzó a usar el poder de Tales para ello; solo me saca cuando necesita que me deshaga de alguno de sus enemigos o personas que considera que deberían de desaparecer, si no me necesita me deja aquí, amarrada y drenando mi chakra dejándome tan solo el suficiente para no morir. No he querido usar el Chakra de Tales para escapar por que me amenazó que si lo hacía algo le pasaría a Naruto y eso no quiero; suficiente ha tenido ya con el desprecio y las golpizas que los aldeanos le han dado.

- _/Hace cuatro años logramos comunicarnos con Kyuubi y con ese niño, desde entonces hemos estado hablando los cuatro aunque obviamente Naruto no sabe nada acerca de Kyuubi o de mi. Es demasiado pequeño para entenderlo./_

- Y usando mi Kekkei Genkai he logrado saber como es y acompañarlo de alguna forma para que no este solo. Aunque fue difícil aprender a usarlo sola sin la ayuda de mamá; por suerte cuando era más pequeña antes de que todo sucediera ella me explico como funciona.

- No sabía que tuvieras un Kekkei Genkai

- Se supone que es un secreto. Además Naruto y yo somos los últimos usuarios del _Jigokugan_ **/3/**

- ¿Jigokugan?... ¿El ojo del infierno? – Pregunta con sorpresa Itachi aunque su rostro no lo demostraba tanto – Creí que era una leyenda.

- Y seguirá así Ita-chan. Nadie fuera de nosotros debe de saberlo. Danzou no lo sabe y nunca debe de enterarse.

- _**/Será mejor que te vayas Uchiha, es peligroso que te quedes mucho tiempo en esa habitación/**_

- Kyuubi tiene razón, no quiere que Danzou venga y te encuentre aquí. No quiero ponerte ni a ti ni a mi hermano en peligro.

- No pienso dejarte aquí, te liberare.

- No podrás hacerlo Itachi, Danzou se enterara y estarás en problemas y mi hermano también.

- No te preocupes por eso Alexis, me encargaré de todo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo más, le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse e irse. Alexis parpadeó sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada, siempre había sentido algo más que amistad por su mejor amigo cuando era niña y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ese sentimiento aun vivía en su corazón haciéndose más fuerte. Su amor infantil había estado madurando con el tiempo.

- _/Alexis respira/_ – Le recordó un divertido Tales mientras que Kyuubi se reía a carcajadas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Mansión Uchiha**_

_**Una semana después**_

¡CRASH!

El plato que sostenía en sus manos resbaló, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos pero eso a ella no le importó. Estaba más absorta viendo con incredulidad a su hijo mayor, su marido parecía tan sorprendido como ella mientras ambos observaban a la joven que yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Itachi Uchiha. El pequeño Sasuke venía acompañado de nada menos que Naruto, el cual prácticamente saltaba alrededor del Uchiha mayor queriendo saber como se encontraba su desaparecida – ahora encontrada – hermana mayor.

- Oh por Kami – Murmura Mikoto cubriéndose la boca con sus manos en casi estado de shock – ¡Alexis!

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Exclamó Fugaku levantándose de la mesa de la cocina – Itachi ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Les contaré después, necesito ayuda con Lexi. Ella esta muy mal herida y desnutrida.

Mikoto no lo pensó dos veces y le hizo una señal a su hijo para que el acompañará, guiándolo directo hacia la habitación de invitados donde el Uchiha puso con cuidado a su mejor amiga. Fugaku entro trayendo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y detrás de ellos los más pequeños quienes: uno estaba curioso y el otro preocupado. Mientras Mikoto curaba a Alexis lo mejor que podía sin ser medico ninja, Itachi contaba lo sucedido desde que le asignaron la misión de encontrar al asesino que había en la cárcel, pasando el como había encontrado a Alexis y finalizando en que había hecho para liberarla.

- Eso fue muy peligroso Itachi – Espetó Fugaku molesto – Si Danzou se entera que ella o Naruto esta aquí sería problemático.

- Pues no iba a dejar que siguiera recibiendo ese trato – Le dijo Itachi con frialdad – Además ¿Acaso no es tu ahijada?... ¿La hubieras dejado allí si hubieras estado en mi lugar?

- No es el momento para discutir así y menos enfrente de los niños

Mikoto se levantó y había detenido la discusión antes de que su marido contestara algo. Afortunadamente los niños estaban más ocupados discutiendo entre si que escuchar a los mayores, el pequeño Naruto dejo al Uchiha menor con la palabra en la boca y luego subió a la cama sentándose a lado de la inconsciente Alexis.

- ¿Estará bien, Mikoto-san? – Preguntó el pequeño Naruto preocupado reteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero sus ojitos azules estaban cristalinos, Mikoto le miró con ternura.

- Si cariño, solo necesita descanar y comer mucho, con eso estará bien muy pronto. – Mikoto entonces miro a su marido y su hijo mayor dándoles una señal de que salieran del cuarto y por su expresión estaba enfadada, ni uno la contradijo y la obedecieron sin chistar, una vez fuera se giró a su hijo menor – Sasu-chan quédate con ellos y si llega a despertar me avisas.

- Hai Okasan

Mikoto les sonrió con cariño para luego salir, su sonrisa desapareció y miro seriamente a su marido y a su hijo quienes se tensaron. Si bien Mikoto siempre mostraba una sonrisa amable y cariñosa cuando se enojaba realmente daba miedo.

- Ambos tienen razón, sin embargo no es el momento para discutir eso. Primero hay que saber si Alexis se recuperará ya después veremos que hacemos. Pero ni Alexis ni Naruto se irán de aquí ¿Queda claro? – Mikoto miro seriamente a su marido quien solo hizo una mueca

- Hmp

- Iré a preparar algo de cenar para Naruto, seguro no ha comido nada.

_No llores, estoy aquí contigo._

_Siente como la oscuridad se va corriendo de aquí._

_No llores, yo estaré contigo._

_Las pesadillas, los demonios… todo termina aquí. _

Una dulce melodía se escuchaba en aquel lugar mientras la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos de un color tan vivo como el fuego y unos preciosos ojos violetas tan brillantes como un par de amatistas acariciaban con lentitud la corta melena rubia rojiza de la pequeña, quien mantenía su cabeza recargada en el abultado vientre de la mujer.

_Así que cierra tus ojos y estarás viajando._

_A un mágico mundo._

_Donde la paz reinará siempre._

_Hoy, las estrellas guiaran tus sueños y protegerán_

_Todo encima de ti. _

Un apuesto hombre de brillantes cabellos rubios como hebras de oro muy revuelto y pacíficos ojos azules tan brillantes como zafiros mantenía a la mujer y a la pequeña abrazadas, con su barbilla recargada en el hombro de la mujer y escuchaba con atención el pacifico canto de la mujer de cabellos de fuego.

_Esta noche un ángel vendrá a darte un beso._

_Solo a ti._

_Dulces sueños._

_Mi pequeña pieza de amor._

La escena mostraba tanta paz y ternura, tanto amor. La escena de una familia feliz. Unos pasos se oyeron, acercándose a la pequeña familia más esta no pareció darse cuenta de aquello, puesto que seguían escuchando la hermosa canción de cuna.

_Aquí vamos, no mires para atrás._

_Coge mi mano y volaremos lejos._

_Acá tienes mil aventuras para vivir._

_Tan solo elige una cada noche._

- ¿Aun mirando eso? – Preguntó una grave y oscura voz, una versión más grande de la pequeña rubia que se encuentra sentada frente a la escena abrió sus ojos mostrando las preciosas amatistas que había heredado de su madre.

- Es lo único que me queda – Murmura antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y sumergirse de nuevo en la canción.

_Hoy, las estrellas guiaran tus sueños y protegerán_

_Todo encima de ti. _

_Esta noche un ángel vendrá a darte un beso_

_Solo a ti._

Las lágrimas bajaron lentamente por la pálida piel de marfil de la joven adolescente, mientras poco a poco las heridas de su cuerpo fueron sanando, más sin embargo las de su corazón aun estaban frescas pese al tiempo que había pasado. Por un momento la imagen de la mujer y del hombre osciló, como si quisieran desaparecer pero de inmediato la voz de ella se unió a la de la mujer haciendo que las imágenes volvieran a ser estables.

_No recuerdes la oscuridad y el dolor._

_Ven aquí ahora._

_De vuelta a la luz._

Unos brazos calidos la rodearon transmitiéndole un sin fin de cosas y sensaciones. Ella no abrió los ojos sabiendo de quien se trataba, tan solo se dejo caer en ellos; la apretó contra sí para que supiera que estaba con ella, de alguna u otra forma no la había abandonado.

_Hoy, las estrellas guiaran tus sueños y protegerán…_

_Todo encima de ti. _

_Esta noche un ángel vendrá a darte un beso…_

_Solo a ti._

_Dulces sueños._

_Mi pequeña pieza de amor. _**/4/**

Ella abrió sus ojos violetas y lo miró. Un par de gemas de ónix le regresaron la mirada.

- Es momento de que regreses

Ella hizo una mueca ante aquello pero no protesto cuando él la cargo y se la llevó de allí, la escena de aquella familia se fue diluyendo hasta desaparecer por completo dejando el espacio vacío y a Tales observando a ese par.

- ¿Todo esta yendo como queremos? – Pregunta una fría voz que resonó en el lugar

- Lo hace pero esto no nos saldrá barato Kyuubi

- Pero es mejor que nada

- Si, en eso tienes razón.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sala de Junta del Consejo**_

_**Un mes después**_

-… lamentablemente no se ha podido encontrar al culpable de lo que sucedió en prisión.

- Entiendo – Sarutobi dejó en la mesa el papel que tenia en la mano y luego miró a las personas que lo acompañaban, las cabezas de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, sus consejeros y el líder de los ANBU raíz. – ¿Algo más, Shikaku?

- No señor

- Bien, en ese caso damos por terminada la reunión.

Empezaron a recoger los papeles y levantarse para irse, de pronto el Hokage los llamó justo cuando Danzou sujetaba la manija de la puerta para salir de allí.

- Oh antes de que me olvide – Todos miraron al Hokage, este aún se mantenía en su asiento y les sonreía, una sonrisa que les dio mala espina a algunos pero que solo Fugaku sabía a que se debía – Una kunoichi a llegado recientemente a la aldea, le hemos hecho un examen el cual ha pasado con altas calificaciones y desde este momento formará parte de mi grupo ANBU personal.

- ¿Y eso nos afecta a nosotros cómo…? – Preguntó Danzou inexpresivamente mirando a su rival

- En nada en realidad, solo quiero que la conozcan. Tenshi – La llamó

- ¿Si? – Se escucho una suave y dulce voz, sin embargo no se veía a la dueña por ningún lado

- ¿Podrías presentarte, querida?

- Hai, Hokage-sama

Detrás del asiento del Hokage, desde las sombras que proyectaba la silla, apareció una niña de 11 años. Sus largos cabellos rubios con reflejos rojizos y que tiene las puntas de su larga cabellera rojas caen con gracia por sus hombros, sus orbes violetas reflejaban tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo les daba una sensación escalofriante. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto por el traje ANBU: pantalones negros ajustados con sandalias ninjas negras, su playera negra sin mangas de cuello alto, el chaleco gris y colgando de su espalda y parte de sus hombros hay una capa con capucha incluida de color gris metálico. La banda ninja con el emblema de la aldea la tiene en su frente levantando un poco su flequillo y la mitad de su rostro esta cubierto por una mascara negra. (Como el rostro de Kakashi)

A simple vista parecía una muñequita de porcelana debido a su piel pálida, pero el aura que transmitía dejaba en claro que no dudaría en matarlos si el Hokage así se lo ordenaba. Fugaku sonrió imperceptiblemente mirando con orgullo a su ahijada, después de a ver pasado casi dos semanas inconsciente había despertado y eso gracias a que Itachi la había sacado de su exilio mental autoimpuesto luego de a verla rescatado de las manos de Danzou y había requerido dos semanas más para que ella estuviera en optimas condiciones, lamentablemente la pequeña alegre y despreocupada que había sido a los 5 murió y la nueva Alexis era tan contradictoria entre si pero muy diferente a aquella niña

Danzou se quedó paralizado al verla, hace un mes su arma, aquella que durante seis años estuvo preparando para cuando llegará a necesitar ayuda para lograr sus planes escapó. Había utilizado la redada de los presos para escapar sin que se dieran cuenta, por más que la buscó no encontró nada y eso que el primer lugar en que fue a buscarla había sido con el chico zorro, su hermano. Al tampoco lo había encontrado, el segundo lugar al que fue a buscar fue con los Uchiha pero sucedió lo mismo, ni Alexis ni Naruto habían aparecido… hasta ahora. Ella le miró y por un momento sus ojos parpadearon a rojo con su pupila dilatada, aunque solo fue una milésima de segundo y Danzou creyó a ver sufrido una alucinación debido a la luz que le daba directo a la chica. El Hokage habló llamando la atención de Danzou.

- Ella es Alexis, su nombre clave es Tenshi.

- Mucho gusto en conocerles – Contestó ella con una suave sonrisa mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Alexis se esta quedando en mi casa junto a su hermano. Probablemente la verán mucho por la torre y también a su hermano.

- ¿Y como se llama su hermano? – Preguntó Kida Inuzuka curioso

- Naruto – Contestó Alexis tranquilamente – Naruto Uzumaki

Al escuchar el nombre todos abrieron extremadamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa. El chico zorro era el hermano menor de esa chica y por la mirada que les dirigió se dieron cuenta de que ella sabía lo que el pequeño había vivido y que aquel que tratará de volver a dañarlo no viviría para contarlo.

- Durante el ataque de Kyuubi, Alexis fue herida de gravedad y por lo mismo tuvo que ser enviada a otra aldea para su recuperación – Explicó el Hokage divertido ante las miradas de shock de todos – Hace un mes que a penas se recuperó y volvió a la aldea, esa es la razón por la que no pudo cuidar a su hermano, pero ahora que esta de regreso ella será su tutora legal.

- Es muy joven, tan solo es una niña – Dijo de inmediato Danzou con el ceño fruncido y mirando con odio a Alexis pero ella se mantuvo impasible – Dudo que sepa cuidarlo

- Pero no esta sola, mi familia esta con ella

Todos miraron a Fugaku con sorpresa excepto por los del consejo y Danzou, quienes lo miraron con odio y frialdad pero como buen Uchiha, Fugaku los ignoró y ni se inmutó ante las miradas que le dirigían.

- Al fin y al cabo, Alexis es mi ahijada. – Continuó con una sonrisa de superioridad

Y esa noticia fue otra bomba para todos, pero sobre todo para los concejales y Danzou.

- Bien si no hay más temas que tratar es momento de retirarnos – Sarutobi se levantó de la silla, Alexis de inmediato le siguió como si fuera su sombra – Acompáñame Tenshi, deseo hablar contigo a solas.

- Como ordene Hokage-sama – Se volvió entonces a ver al Uchiha – Tío Fugaku ¿Podría llevarte a Naruto con tía Mikoto? Se encuentra esperando afuera con Itachi-kun pero el tiene algunas cosas que hacer y no puede quedarse.

- Claro. ¿Los veo en la cena?

- Hai – Exclamó alegremente, muy diferente a la fría y tranquila forma en que se había comportado antes.

Todos salieron del lugar y en el pasillo se toparon al genio Uchiha quien tomaba de la mano al pequeño Naruto quien estaba parloteando sin cesar mientras Itachi lo escuchaba pacientemente. Pero cuando vio como la expresión del mejor amigo de su hermana se volvió seria e inexpresiva supo que ya no estaban solos en el pasillo; se quedo totalmente petrificado al verse enfrentado a varias miradas que desconocía y algunas de ellas le causaron escalofríos, rápidamente se escondió detrás de Itachi aforrándose a su pierna.

- Naru-chan, el tío Fugaku te llevará con la tía Mikoto y estarás con ellos hasta que vaya por ti. Podrás entretenerte mejor con Sasu-chan que conmigo, seguro te aburrirás. – Le dijo Alexis mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura, el solo asintió tímidamente pero no dijo nada más, solo se acerco a Fugaku

El pequeño corrió hasta Fugaku y tomo su mano, el Patriarca del Clan se despidió de su ahijada y su hijo mayor para luego dar vuelta e irse. Tanto Alexis como Itachi siguieron al Hokage a su oficina, puesto que tenia que hablar con ambos de algo importante. Por las calles de aldea Fugaku caminaba tranquilamente ignorando las miradas que algunos le dirigen debido al pequeño rubio que lo acompañaba, quien se mantenía callado mirando al suelo.

- Fugaku-san

- ¿Si?

- Usted sabe ¿Por qué los adultos me miran de esa manera? – Preguntó de pronto el pequeño mirándolo con grandes ojos de curiosidad y tristeza, Fugaku se detuvo de golpe y lo miro con un poco de sorpresa reflejado en sus facciones – Parecieran que me odian pero ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué les he hecho? Y ¿Por qué siempre en mi cumpleaños lanzan piedras a mi casa y me insultan? Nunca he podido salir ese día, prefiero pasarlo a salvo encerrado.

Fugaku no supo que responder a eso. ¿Cómo explicar a un niño de 6 años que la razón de que lo odian es por que su propio padre le selló un demonio en su interior que fue el causante de la masacre sucedida hace exactamente 6 años? No podía hacerlo, si lo hacía seguramente Naruto odiaría a Minato por lo que hizo y no quería que eso sucediera, al fin y al cabo Minato fue uno de sus mejores amigos. Aunque muchos lo dudaran debajo de todo ese hielo, de toda esa indiferencia, frialdad y oscuridad de los Uchiha había un corazón, y ciertamente eran pocas las personas que podían llegar a ese corazón.

- No lo se Naruto, pero no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Ya no estas solo, ahora tienes a tu hermana y por supuesto a nosotros.

Naruto le miro, sabiendo que no había contestado su pregunta pero decidió dejar eso de lado y le sonrió, agradeciendo su buena fortuna de que había encontrado por fin una familia que lo quería realmente que, como bien dijo Fugaku, no volvería a estar solo nunca más. Sin si quiera imaginarse que él seria una pieza clave para la salvación del mundo ninja.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Parque de Konoha**_

- Jajajaja ¡Más alto, Itachi, más alto! Jajajajaja

Las alegres carcajadas se escuchaban llenando el espacio vacío en aquella tarde. Alexis se encontraba sentada en un columpio mientras Itachi detrás de ella le daba impulso, la joven no traía su vestimenta ANBU sino que ahora estaba vestida de civil. Una falda roja doble siendo la primera parte cortísima y la segunda más larga que tiene un tajo dejando ver su pierna derecha, una playera rosa que deja al descubierto sus hombros de manga larga y amplia y unas sandalias ninja rojas de tacón hasta debajo de la rodilla con el talón y los dedos descubiertos, sus cabellos rubios rojizos están amarrados en una coleta alta.

Itachi observó con un brillo de alegría en sus oscuros ojos la sonrisa de Alexis. Había sido muy duro para él observar en lo que su antiguamente alegre amiga se había convertido, ella jamás había guardado su dolor pero al ver que no había despertado en una semana se había preocupado. Uno de los Uchiha más confiables y leales a Fugaku que era un medico ninja la checo, dándose cuenta que se había auto encerrado en su mente y se negaba a salir. Por lo mismo él había tomado la decisión de ir por ella y aunque no lo lamentaba si se entristeció ante lo que había visto; viajando a través de dolorosos recuerdos la encontró hecha un ovillo en el suelo de su mente con Tales a su lado con la imagen de sus padres frente a ellos cantando la canción de cuna que Kushina le cantaba a Alexis cuando era bebe.

- ¿Estas mejor? – Preguntó Itachi una hora después mientras ambos regresaban al Barrio Uchiha

- Lo estoy, gracias – Le dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente mientras caminaba a su lado, de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y en sus ojos violetas había un extraño brillo – Pero nunca podré volver a ser la de antes

- Lo se pero me alegra que una parte de aquella niña que fue mi mejor amiga aun este viva en ti.

- Mou ¿A caso ya no soy tu mejor amiga Ita-chan?

- No dije eso y no me llames Ita-chan.

- Lastima pero te tendrás que aguantar Ita-chan

- Había olvidado lo terca que eres – Murmuro con fastidio mientras Alexis reía por lo bajo

- ¡Itachi!

Los jóvenes se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás al escuchar el grito, solo para ver a un chico de su edad con un gran parecido a Itachi y a Sasuke corriendo hacia ellos. Alexis sonrió enormemente al reconocer al chico y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, la joven no dejo que se acercara sino que prácticamente lo tacleo, haciendo que ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Shisui-kun!

- ¡Ugh Alexis no respiro!

Itachi solo observó la escena con cara de poker, esa escena la había visto tantas veces en su niñez que ya ni le sorprendió pero si le alegro. Eso le decía que Alexis no había cambiado tanto y si bien, había gran oscuridad en su corazón debido al trato de Danzou todos estos años aun en su interior brillaba la luz que tanto había caracterizado a Alexis cuando tenía casi la edad de su hermano, aquella luz que hacia que él y todos la llamaran… Tenshi.

_**-&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&- FIN FLASH BACK -&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&-**_

_**En alguna parte del país del Fuego**_

- Así que eso sucedió – Murmura Yami

- ¿Y que paso luego, sensei? – Pregunta curiosa Janlee mientras se acomodaba mejor en la bolsa de dormir – ¿Se quedaron a vivir con los Uchiha?... ¿Cómo fue que termino yéndose de la aldea?... ¿Cómo…?

- Janlee tranquila – Le dijo divertida Alexis mirando a su discípula e hija adoptiva aunque Janlee fuera tan solo dos años menor que ella – ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Por que quiero entender, es decir, la conocemos por más de 3 años y nunca habla de su pasado al menos hasta ahora.

- Será mejor que se duerman ya, mañana llegaremos a Konoha

Janlee y Yami hicieron una mueca pero igual obedecieron, Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco mientras que Alexis suspiró y miro hacia el cielo, los recuerdos vagaron por su mente desde el momento en que se vio libre de nuevo hasta ahora…

* * *

_**Especial 01**_

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí esta el prologo de la nueva versión de Chi no Namida y como se habrán dado cuenta tiene otro titulo aunque el mismo subtitulo. En esta ocasión la historia será un casi Universo Alterno. En esencia todas las escenas importantes que conocemos en el anime & manga estarán solo que ligeramente cambiadas, otras escenas están totalmente cambiadas pero en esencia es el mismo Naruto que todos conocemos y amamos. Habrá nuevos personajes y los antiguos que ustedes ya conocen de la antigua versión como Alexis, Yami o Janlee tendrá cambios ya sea en su apariencia, personalidad o historia, también el Kazerugan de los Uzumaki fue cambiado y ahora es el Jigokugan que en capítulos siguientes sabrán en que consiste y como es manejado por sus usuarios.

En esta ocasión la historia es más elaborada y tiene tres partes más a parte de esta. Originalmente la historia consta de 20 capítulos más epilogo pero puede que aumenten o disminuyan depende de cómo vaya haciendo la historia y créanmelo esta vez será diferente y mejor que la anterior, así mismo esta historia tiene toques de otras en las cuales me he inspirado sin embargo aunque en esencia es lo mismo al mismo tiempo no lo es pero ya se darán cuenta de que hablo. Las personalidades también serán un poco diferentes pero tratando de mostrar la mayor parte del tiempo su personalidad tal como Kishimoto-sensei los creo.

**/1/** **Akuma** = Demonio

**/2/ Tenshi **= Ángel

**/3/ Jigokugan **= Ojo Infernal. Nueva Línea sucesora de los Uzumaki antes llamados Tatsumaki

**/4/ **La canción de este capitulo se llama Arwen Lullaby pertenece a la película – o eso creo – del Señor de los Anillos, es la canción de cuna de Arwen Undomiel, la encontré en you tube y me gusto mucho, de preferible escuchar la canción mientras leen el capitulo en mi profile estará el link para que accedan al video.

Sin más que decir me despido y espero que les agrade esta nueva versión. Eso si, Alexis es totalmente diferente a la chica que conocieron en la primera versión así que no les sorprenda si de pronto es alegre y dulce y al siguiente sanguinaria y sin sentimientos. Después de lo que vivió no es de sorprenderse sin embargo hay algo más con ella, un misterio que ronda su nacimiento y los lazos con su familia. En este fic he fusionado el anime y el manga además de a ver grandes sorpresas, he puesto puntos claves dentro de la historia econdidos entre la paja que revelaran secretos.


	2. Las aventuras del Ángel y el Zorro

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- Posiblemente en un futuro halla Lime, Lemon o escenas más fuertes, pero les avisare cuando eso suceda. Es importante que lean las notas de autor al final de cada capitulo, ya que las explicaciones del capitulo vienen allí. ****Por el momento le pondré clasificación T pero será cambiada si es necesario o si ustedes están de acuerdo en dejar esa clasificación en cuanto lean más capítulos.**

Un comentario más antes de pasar al fic, ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dibujar en computadora o a mano? Por que tengo un pequeño concurso para aquellos que sepan hacerlo. Según la características de Alexis Namikaze de 11 años y de 17 años que he puesto en el fic quiero que me hagan un dibujo donde la muestren a ella, con ropa normal (según su gusto) y la ropa ANBU (de 11 años la que describí en este capitulo, la de 17 años a su gusto), puede estar sola o con Itachi, Naruto o Sasuke o los 3 y en las poses que más les guste. La fecha limite es el 20 de Septiembre cuando se cierra el concurso, el ganador del primer lugar podrá participar en Chi no Namida como estrella principal junto con Alexis, Itachi y los 12 de Konoha, el segundo lugar participara como co-protagonista en un nuevo fic también de Naruto que estoy haciendo y se llama el Réquiem de los Caídos cuyo summary pondré en mi profile en breve y el tercer lugar podrá participar en las secuelas de este fic también como co-protagonista.

Las características esenciales que deben de tomar en cuenta son:

1.- Alexis tiene las facciones de su madre Kushina.

2.- Alexis tiene su cabello rubio pero con reflejos rojizos naturales a lo largo de su cabellera. Sus ojos son muy parecidos a los de Minato solo que son violeta en vez de azules y con forma de ojos de mujer.

3.- Su peinado consiste esencialmente en el flequillo lo tiene hacia adelante, dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro llegándole al busto. Suelto esencialmente pero a veces lo trae en una coleta alta, pueden ponerle cualquier peinado que quieran siempre y cuando respeten los dos mechones que le llegan al busto.

4.- A la edad de 17 años, Alexis posee un busto no tan exagerado como Tsunade pero exuberante, podría decirse como el de Anko.

Envíen sus dibujos a mi e-mail: _**luz (guion bajo) tenshi (arroba) Hotmail (punto) com**_

Ahora sí, paseen al fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Las aventuras del Ángel y el Zorro**

_**País del Remolino**_

_**A un mes de la Masacre Uchiha**_

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Alexis? – Pregunta Itachi mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque que había en aquel lugar.

Tanto Alexis como Itachi se encontraban en el País del Remolino no muy lejos de lo que alguna vez fue la prospera Aldea del Remolino y que hoy en día solo quedaban ruinas. Hace algún tiempo, cuando su madre y sus abuelos vivían en aquella aldea la guerra había llegado a tan pacifica aldea destruyéndola y por lo mismo muchos de aquellos shinobis se habían tenido que ir a otras partes. Los últimos miembros del Clan Uzumaki se habían refugiado en Konoha llevándose con ellos el secreto del Jingokugan.

- Hemos venido para hacer un trato

- ¿Con quien?

- Con la muerte misma

Itachi miró confundido a su amiga. ¿A que rayos se refería? La rubia detuvo su recorrido a los pies de unas enormes escaleras que llevaban cuesta arriba, Itachi parpadeo mientras observa el lugar siguiendo a Alexis tranquilamente. A medida que subía pudo ver varias cascadas una conectada a la otra que terminaban en el lago al inicio de las escaleras, curiosamente el agua es de color rojo como si fuera sangre y hay extrañas inscripciones en las rocas que no podía leer pero de alguna manera sabía que significaban algo, algo importante puesto que el ambiente cambiaba a medida que subían, un ambiente cargado de poder y una sensación que le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¿En donde estamos?

- En el Templo Shinzoo shi o también conocido como el Corazón de la Muerte. Es un templo que fue construido hace muchos siglos por mis antepasados los Tatsumaki honrando a nuestra diosa patrona Izanami. – Contestó Alexis tranquilamente – Es el equivalente al Templo Nakano de los Uchiha, los poseedores del Jingokugan venían a este templo a meditar, a brindarles sus respetos a Izanami y también a bautizar a sus hijos. Dentro del templo se esconde muchos secretos del Jingokugan y por supuesto del clan, pero principalmente en este lugar se puede comunicar con la diosa.

- Y supongo entonces que cuando dijiste que viniste a hacer un trato con la muerte misma te referías a Izanami.

- Exacto.

Itachi ya no dijo nada pero de alguna manera le dio un mal presentimiento. El Templo Shinzoo Shi tenía un gran parecido al Templo del Fuego – el mismo donde vive Sora en el relleno de Shippuden – sin embargo las estatuas y los símbolos eran diferentes al igual que el color del mismo. La enorme puerta tenía grabado en relieve un remolino situado en medio y enfrente había dos estatuas de shinigamis.

- Solo una Tatsumaki puede entrar en el templo, espérame aquí Itachi que no tardare.

Itachi no dijo nada solo asintió sabiendo las reglas de los clanes era normal que no pudiera entrar en los templos consagrados a una deidad por los clanes. Ella abrió la puerta un poco y entro para luego volver a cerrarla, Itachi vago su mirada por el lugar y termino por acercarse a unas rocas que estaban allí y se sentó en espera de que Alexis saliera. Ella no tardo mucho en salir, media hora más o menos lo cual extraño a Itachi pues pensó que estaría más tiempo, aunque ciertamente lo que le extraño más es verla cargando una jaula plateada que en su interior contenía cientos de hermosas mariposas negras con toques azul metálico.

- ¿Para que es eso? – Preguntó Itachi acercándose y aunque no quisiera demostrarlo no pudo evitar mostrar curiosidad.

- Para el encargo de Izanami, son conocidas como _Papillones Infernorum _– Respondió tranquilamente Alexis mientras se acercaba a la orilla del risco justamente a lado de las escaleras.

Alexis abrió la jaula sin embargo las mariposas no salieron, solo se quedaron quietas como si esperaran ordenes. La rubia cerró los ojos y recitó las palabras que la Diosa le dijo que repitiera:

- "Viajen a través del tiempo y el espacio, de vida a muerte y de muerte a vida. Desplieguen sus alas y cumplan el designio de la diosa reina, que los hilos plateados del destino de los elegidos negros se vuelvan para que cumplan con la misión de sus vidas y, cuando un nuevo fuego sea encendido terminen con lo que una vez fue empezado por el maldito caleidoscopio carmesí nacido de los seis caminos."

Bastaron esas simples palabras – que confundieron aun más a Itachi – para que las mariposas emprendieran el vuelo, centenares de aquellas mariposas salieron de la jaula y volaron en distintas direcciones quedando solamente dos, una de ellas se poso en el cuello de Alexis y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en su piel hasta formar un tatuaje negro azulado para luego desaparecer, la segunda se quedo quieta contra el pecho de Itachi introduciéndose lentamente a través de la ropa hasta quedar tatuada en su piel como paso con Alexis y luego desaparecer.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Konoha**_

- Wow ¿Ya vieron eso?

- ¿Qué serán?

- Parecen mariposas

- Son hermosas

Frases como esas se escuchan por toda Konoha mientras observaban el vuelo de una colonia de mariposas de color negro. Los habitantes salían de su casa observando el extraño fenómeno pero se quedaron aún más sorprendidos al ver como algunas de las mariposas se posaban sobre algunas personas y sucedía lo mismo que con Alexis e Itachi, las mariposas entraban en la piel de ciertas personas. Naruto parpadeo mirando la mariposa posada en su brazo, de la misma manera que Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku sin embargo los patriarcas del clan sabían a que se debía eso y que eran realmente esas mariposas, las habían visto hace muchos años gracias a Kushina, la difunta madre de Alexis y Naruto. Otro que supo lo que estaba sucediendo era Hiashi Hyuga o al menos lo intuía por la plática que había tenido con Alexis hace un año.

- ¿Qué estarás planeando Alexis? – Se preguntó Sarutobi, Tercer Hokage mientras miraba la mariposa posada en su mano y la que estaba sobre la cabeza de su nieto Konohamaru que tenía 3 años.

_**En alguna parte del País del Fuego**_

- Curioso – Murmura Orochimaru mientras observa la mariposa negra posada en su dedo, esta se mantenía quieta y para su sorpresa le sostenía la mirada – ¿Qué eres?

Obviamente la mariposa no le respondió sin embargo al Sannin de las Serpientes le dio una mala sensación sostenerla. Antes de que decidiera espantarla o comérsela, la mariposa negra empezó a introducirse en su piel sin que pudiera evitarlo desapareciendo por completo. Y el mal presentimiento aumento al suceder eso.

_**En alguna parte del mundo ninja**_

- Una mariposa del infierno – Murmura el hombre de cabello blanco observando la mariposa posada en su hombro – ¿Quién la invocó? Solo los miembros de la familia Uzumaki pueden hacerlo y se que Naruto no sabe como hacerlo.

Jiraya se quedó confundido y muy extrañado, aunque la mariposa desapareció traspasando su ropa hasta su piel no se alarmó. Una vez Kushina las había invocado y había hecho que una hiciera exactamente lo que esta hacia, eso le salvo la vida.

* * *

_**(Manga 145-146)**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato **_

_**Complejo Uchiha, un mes después**_

La noche había caído en la aldea, la luna iluminaba de forma extraña mientras el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, que sin que nadie supiera era visitado por la muerte. Una pequeña figura recorría las calles del complejo de una de las familias más poderosas de la aldea, una pequeña figura que corresponde al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha de 7 años de edad. El pequeño había estado todo el día entrenando y se le había hecho tarde por lo mismo regresaba corriendo a casa esperando que no lo regañaran…

- Llegó muy tarde del entrenamiento – Dijo Sasuke corriendo a su casa, cuando de pronto se detuvo y miro hacia arriba extrañado – ¿Qué es esa sensación?...

Al dar vuelta por una esquina se quedo totalmente quieto al ver la escena sin poder creerlo. La calle llena de cuerpos, sangre y armas, el hedor de la muerte había caído sobre el complejo de los Uchiha.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

De pronto se dio cuenta, ¡Sus padres! Rápidamente corrió hacia su casa entrando de golpe llamando a gritos a sus padres…

- ¡Padre!... ¡Madre!

- ¡Sasuke no entres!

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe al oír aquello mientras miraba la puerta del estudio de su padre. Se quedo paralizado pero mentalmente se gritaba que se moviera, cuando logro hacerlo abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio con horror a sus padres muertos en el suelo y frente a el a alguien aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras y no sabía quien era.

- ¡Padre, Madre!

Pero entonces aquella persona salió de las sombras por completo y vio con sorpresa de que se trataba de su hermano mayor Itachi.

- ¡Hermano! – Llamó Sasuke – Hermano, Hermano, Padre y Madre. ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

- Ha sido una tontería por tu parte entrar hermano. – Dijo Itachi tranquilamente mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento

Itachi abrió entonces sus ojos mostrando su Sharingan aunque era diferente al que Sasuke conocía, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha había activado su Mangekyo Sharingan y le mostraba al pequeño Sasuke lo que había acontecido. El grito desgarrador de Sasuke se escucho por todo el complejo mientras el se negaba a creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Por qué hermano?

- Solo era un reto para probarme a mi mismo

- ¿Un reto?... Por eso… ¿Lo has hecho solo por eso?... ¿Has matado a todo el mundo solo para probarte?

- Era importante para mí hacerlo

- ¡Bastardo!

Sasuke se levantó de golpe y trató de correr hacia su hermano para golpearlo pero fue tarde, Itachi apareció delante de el cortándole el camino y dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago que el saco el aire cayendo al suelo.

- Tengo miedo, no me mates.

- No eres una presa importante, hermanito inútil. – Dijo Itachi mirándolo con indiferencia – Si quieres matarme vive miserablemente… Ódiame… Sobrevive a pesar de todo… Corre… corre y aprende a sobrevivir… Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos búscame…

Cerca de las murallas de la salida de la aldea se encontraban tres personas. Una adolescente de 13 años y dos niños de 8 años. Ella se encontraba jugueteando con un extraño Kunai que lanzaba y atrapaba al aire, el pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente y finalmente una niña de cabello corto azulado oscuro y ojos color perla se encuentra sentada a lado de la adolescente semi dormida. Una silueta apareció de pronto frente a los tres llamando la atención de los dos rubios, la chica dejo el kunai guardándolo en su bolsa y miro al chico.

- ¿Todo listo?

- Si

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Itachi? – Espetó el rubio sorprendido al verlo manchado de sangre – ¿Y Sasuke?... ¿No vendrá con nosotros?

- No Naruto – Contestó Alexis mientras tomaba en brazos a la peliazul, para tener 8 años era muy liviana cosa que le preocupó – Él se quedara en la aldea, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se den cuenta

- ¿Qué hace la heredera de los Hyuga aquí? – Pregunta Itachi mientras pone a Naruto sobre su espalda y los cuatros emprenden el camino saltando de un árbol a otro

- Nos acompañara por un tiempo. Al parecer hay una amenaza entre los Hyuga y el tío Hiashi me pidió que me la llevara.

- ¿Tío Hiashi?... ¿Otro tío que no conozco? – Naruto mira a su hermana curioso

- Nop, tío Hiashi y tío Fugaku fueron los mejores amigos de papá.

- Cuyo nombre sigo sin saber – Le recordó Naruto con molestia

- Aun eres muy joven, espera al menos un año

- Tsk

Los cuatro se alejaron de lo que alguna vez fue su aldea, su hogar. Estuvieron avanzando casi toda la noche hasta que llegaron a una aldea cercana dirigiéndose rápidamente a una casa que construyeron en el bosque no muy lejos de esa aldea y oculta por un fuerte jutsu de ocultación. Ambos subieron al segundo piso de la casa y dejaron a los niños en una de las habitaciones para que siguieran durmiendo sin problemas.

- ¿Te iras ya?

- Si, cuídate mucho _Tenshi-chan_

- Eso te lo debería de decir yo

Alexis se acercó a Itachi, puso sus manos en los hombros de él y alzándose en las puntas de sus pies lo beso suavemente en los labios. El se quedo rígido por un momento sorprendido por lo que ella había hecho pero solo fue un segundo antes de que rodeara la cintura de ella y profundizara el beso. Ladeó la cabeza un poco y rodeó por completo su cuello apegándose a su cuerpo, disfrutando el beso, sus lengas acariciándose y el aroma varonil de él envolviéndola. Cuando el aire les hizo falta se alejaron, ella suspiró mientras recargaba su frente en el pecho de Itachi y este recargó su barbilla en los rubios cabellos de la joven.

- Regresa de vez en cuando, no quiero perderte de nuevo Itachi

- Lo haré – Murmura acariciando distraídamente la cintura de la rubia – Tengo que irme ya.

Alexis hizo un mohín de disgusto pero le soltó no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios. Itachi suspiró y de mala gana también la soltó. El Uchiha tuvo que marcharse ya antes de que se arrepintiera pero tiene una misión que cumplir y no puede detenerse ante nada ni siquiera por sus sentimientos por Alexis y sabía que ella entendía.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Una semana después**_

- ¡Vamos chicos van muy lento! – Gritó Alexis de brazos cruzado mirando a su hermano y a la pequeña Hyuga correr en círculos frente a la casa.

- Nee-san estamos agotados, hemos estado corriendo desde el amanecer

- Ustedes querían ser Ninja ¿No? Pues ahora se aguantan. Sus cuerpos deben de tener la resistencia adecuada.

- Pero ya va a ser mediodía, no hemos comido nada y Hinata-chan esta muy cansada – Se quejó Naruto mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Desde que Alexis había aparecido en la vida de Naruto muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellas que los hermanos Uzumaki habían visitado varias veces la Mansión Hyuga ya que la rubia mayor tenía largas platicas con Hiashi y en una de esas visitas había conocido a la pequeña Hyuga y futura heredera volviéndose amigos pese a la personalidad tan tímida de la Hyuga. Volviendo al presente Alexis suspiró…

- Vale descansen. Iré a prepararé la comida.

La rubia se dio vuelta e ingresó a la casa. Naruto se dejo caer al suelo cansado con los brazos extendidos y respirando grandes bocanas de aire, Hinata cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire y también muy cansada.

- Que patéticos son – Se escuchó una voz burlona y fría

- Que se puede esperar de unos humanos

Naruto giró el rostro solo para toparse a dos zorros físicamente idénticos pues son del mismo tamaño que Pakkun el perro Ninja de Kakashi. Las diferencias eran en los colores, mientras que el de la derecha es naranja rojizo con las puntas de las patas y la cola – que tiene nueve rayas dividiéndola – de color dorado; y el de la izquierda es rojo carmesí con las puntas y la cola – idéntica al anterior – color ocre.

- ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí bolas de pelos, Dattebayo? – Gruñó Naruto molesto

- Estábamos aburridos – Contestó el zorro de pelaje naranja rojizo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña Hyuga y se echaba en su regazo

- Ho… hola Kyuu…bi-sama – Saludó tímidamente Hinata

- Y es que no pudieron ir a otro lado Tales – Dijo Naruto mirando al zorro rojizo

Si, tal como leen, ese par de zorros no son otros que el Rey demonio pero separados en dos entes, por un lado estaba Kyuubi y por el otro Tales – sellado dentro de Alexis – quien posee la parta más oscura del zorro – aunque eso no quiere decir que Kyuubi – sellado dentro de Naruto – perdió toda su oscuridad pero si un gran porcentaje. Hace casi una semana tan solo un día después de su llegada a ese lugar Alexis les contó tanto a Naruto como Hinata la verdad de lo que aconteció hace 8 años, el ataque del Kyuubi y lo que el Cuarto Hokage había hecho aunque obviamente Alexis no le reveló a Naruto que el Cuarto era su padre porque no quería que lo odiara – al menos de momento –; esa noticia fue un duro golpe para el rubio y también para Hinata quien sentía un gran cariño y admiración por el rubio que un futuro se convertiría en amor.

Los hermanos Namikaze/Uzumaki llegaron a un acuerdo con el zorro de nueve colas, luego de que Naruto conociera en su totalidad al Kyuubi dentro de su mente por supuesto, a cambio de que ellos les prestaran su chakra los dos rubios utilizarían una variación de la técnica de invocación para hacerlos aparecer en el mundo real, obviamente en un tamaño estándar para no llamar la atención y los hicieron – a Tales y Kyuubi – firmar un contrato con sangre donde decía que ellos obedecerían solo sus ordenes cuando estuvieran fuera y que solos los hermanos Uzumaki podían invocarlos. De mala gana ambos zorros aceptaron el trato, y de ese modo Alexis inicio el entrenamiento de los dos pequeños para que estuvieran listos para el momento de regresar a la aldea antes de su examen gennin puesto que ellos seguían escritos en la Academia Ninja como estaban antes de marcharse.

- No hay otra cosa que hacer por acá, Baka

- ¿Dónde esta la mocosa mayor? – Pregunta Kyuubi de pronto al no verla hasta que siente un golpe en su cabeza – ¡¿Pero quien rayos fue?

- Fui yo, ¿Algún problema?

Alexis se encuentra frente a ellos de brazos cruzados mirando amenazadoramente al Kyuubi, aunque sabe que no surtirá efecto le parece divertido la reacción del zorro quien se lanza sobre ella molesto pero es detenido por una brazo cubierto por una capa negra con nubes rojas. Todos observan perplejos al recién llegado o mejor dicho recién llegados ya que eran dos, ambos vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas, sombrero sobre sus cabezas y un anillo blanco con un kanji rojo en sus dedos.

- ¡Itachi! – Grita Alexis reaccionando por fin y se lanza sobre el pelinegro haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y que soltara al zorro quien salió volando y que por suerte cayó de pie

- Un día de estos terminaras matándome con esos abrazos que das – Murmura el Uchiha medio azul por el abrazo de boa constrictor de la rubia

- Lo siento pero me alegra tanto verte. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Si quieres me voy – El Uchiha se veía ofendido por lo que dijo su compañera

- ¡No!

- ¿Itachi-san?

- ¿Eh?

Fue entonces que los niños, Alexis y los dos zorros miraron al acompañante de Itachi, cuando este se quito el sombrero dejo al descubierto…

- ¿Un pez? – Se preguntaron sorprendidos Naruto y Hinata quien se escondió detrás del rubio al ver a aquella persona.

- Su nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki, es mi compañero en Akatsuki

- ¿Uno de los miembros de las Siete Espadas de la Aldea oculta de la Niebla? – Pregunta Alexis enarcando una ceja, sentada ahora en el regazo del Uchiha.

- Ah has oído hablar de mi ¿Eh?

- Si – Mira entonces al Uchiha mientras se quita de encima de él – ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí?

- Tengo un plan

Los ojos de Alexis relampaguearon por un momento, pero luego sonrió amablemente y los invitó a todos a pasar a la casa pues la comida estaba lista. Itachi miro con desconfianza a su amiga, esa sonrisa le dio un mal presentimiento pues no era la verdadera sonrisa que siempre mostraba desde que había sido liberada de aquel infierno y que solo mostraba a sus seres queridos. Naruto toma de la mano a Hinata y le habló en voz baja.

- Si la cosa se pone fea nos largamos a mi habitación. ¿Entendido?

- Hai Naruto-kun

- No entiendo por que deja que ese Akatsuki entre en nuestro territorio – Murmura Tales molesto trotando detrás de los humanos

- A mi me preocupa más el plan del Uchiha, podría interferir con nuestros planes.

- Eso también.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Un año después**_

_**En alguna parte del país del agua**_

_**Naruto y Hinata: 9 años, Alexis: 14 años**_

Hace seis meses que el trío había dejado la casa en la que habían vivido durante algunos meses para iniciar un viaje de entrenamiento y de paso alejarse un poco más de Konoha. Según lo que Alexis había averiguado se había hecho todo un caos cuando descubrieron la matanza de los Uchiha y aún más la desaparición del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi y su hermana, por suerte nadie se había enterado que la ausencia de Hinata se debía a que estaba con ellos sino que había ido a una casa que los Hyuga tenían fuera de la aldea para entrenar.

En esos momentos caminaban tranquilamente o al menos Alexis, los pobres niños a penas si podían caminar debido a las pesas que traen en sus muñecas, tobillos y torso. Ese era uno de los entrenamientos a los que los sometía la rubia, también le enseñaba jutsus básicos y genjutsus, ella quería esperar un poco más al menos otro año para que desarrollaran mejor su manejo del chakra y saber que elemento son al menos Hinata pues sabía que Naruto sería tipo Aire como su padre. Un ruido interrumpió el recorrido, los tres se detuvieron y se miraron entre si confundidos.

- Es mi imaginación o estoy escuchando el llanto de un niño, Nee-san

- No Naru-Chan no es tu imaginación. Hinata

- Hai – Hinata había logrado en ese año desarrollar bastante bien su línea sucesora aunque aun le es algo difícil manejarla – ¡Byakugan!

Las venas alrededor de los ojos de la peliazul se hicieron más pronunciadas dejando en evidencia el uso del Ojo puro de los Hyuga. Una figura se encontraba en el suelo inmóvil y a su lado un pequeño que gemía…

- Es un ninja Alexis-sensei, esta a unos 2 Kilómetros al norte y parece herido. A su lado esta un niño.

- Bien, vamos a ver de que se trata

- Hai

El trío se desvió del camino aunque no iban muy rápido sobre todo por que los pequeños se estaban acostumbrando a un al nuevo peso, que cambiaban cada cuatro meses, y por lo mismo les hacía ir lento, además Alexis no quería alejarse de ellos por si eran atacados. Al llegar al lugar que Hinata había señalado vieron a un chico de 10 años, cabellos negros y cortos pero muy revueltos, su cuerpo esta lleno de heridas y su ropa desgarrada con manchas de sangre. Entre sus brazos se encuentra un pequeño niño de 5 años llorando, posee el mismo color de cabello que el chico y unos bonitos e inocentes ojos castaños que los miraba con miedo; Alexis se acercó con cuidado hacia aquel par.

- Tranquilo cariño, no pienso hacerte daño – Le dijo suavemente – ¿Qué les ha pasado?

- Bbbuuaaa – Gimoteó el pequeño – Nos… snif… atacaron… snif

- Oh pequeño – Con más cuidado aun tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo meció suavemente hasta que logro calmarlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo a cargo de Naruto y Hinata, después se dirigió hacia el caído checándolo – Parece que solo esta inconsciente pero tendré que hacerle un chequeo más profundo pero aquí no podré.

- ¿Qué hacemos Nee-san?

- Iremos al pueblo que esta cerca de aquí, allí podré curarlo mejor.

Alexis se llevó su pulgar a la boca y lo mordió sacando un poco de sangre, luego rápidamente hizo una secuencia de sellos para luego poner la mano en el suelo y dijo…

- _**¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! /1/**_

Hubo una pequeña explosión y cuando el humo desapareció en aquel lugar estaba un enorme zorro de hermoso pelaje color gris metálico con la parte del pecho, la parte inferior de las patas y la punta de su esponjosa cola de color blanco, sus ojos son de color gris con un aro rojizo alrededor de la pupila. El zorro se estiró realmente contento de poder estar en el mundo humano, posó sus grisáceas pupilas en la rubia Uzumaki.

- ¿Me necesitas, Alexis?

- Si Kookatsu _**/2/**_, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a llevar a este chico, por favor?

El zorro miro al chico inconsciente luego a Alexis y haciendo una mueca se acercó al chico, inclinó la cabeza y tomando con su hocico la ropa de él lo alzó o mejor dicho lo lanzó hacia arriba para luego atraparlo con su lomo. Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de los dos rubios y la peliazul ante la escena pero no dijeron nada. Emprendieron el rumbo de nuevo, caminaron por un par de horas más hasta que llegaron a un pueblo pequeño, buscaron una posada y la encontraron. Por suerte la posada tenía de esas habitaciones que eran como casas pequeñas, Alexis pago una por al menos una semana y luego se dispuso a sanar las heridas del chico.

_**Varías horas después**_

Soltó un quejido, le dolía absolutamente todo pero no tanto como esperaba después de lo que había pasado, su mente esta llena de confusión preguntándose si todavía estaba vivo o ya de plano muerto. Solo esperaba que su hermano estuviera… un clic hubo en su cabeza cuando recordó a su hermano pequeño, abrió los ojos dispuesto a levantarse de golpe pero hubo algo que lo dejo congelado, a milímetros de su cara esta una nariz blanca junto con mucho pelo del mismo color y unos ojos azules brillantes. Se quedo quieto con el grito ahogado en su garganta ante la zorruna cara que veía, el animal ladeó la cabeza curioso ante la gama de expresiones que aparecía en el rostro y ojos del humano al que le habían pedido que vigilase.

- Qué tal – Saludó el zorro blanco alegremente

El gritó que el chico soltó se escuchó por toda la posada y los alrededores, Alexis, Naruto y Hinata que estaban en el comedor de la posada cenando algo se levantaron de golpe al escuchar el gritó y luego de que el pequeño Setsuna – como dijo que se llamaba el niño – aseguró que era la voz de su hermano como una ráfaga los tres – mejor dicho cuatro pero Setsuna iba en brazos de Alexis así que no contaba mucho – corrieron directo a la habitación entrando de golpe. La escena frente a ellos los dejo pasmados, el chico que se supone estaba herido e inconsciente ahora no parecía estar muy herido y si bien consciente, tanto que estaba persiguiendo a un zorro de pelaje blanco como la nieve con la punta de sus orejas color azul oscuro y preciosos ojos celestes.

- ¡Ayúdeme Alexis-sama! – Gritó el zorro al verla y saltó hacia ella temblando – ¡Aleje a ese loco de mí!

- Itazura _**/3/**_ ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta Alexis confundida mientras trata de calmar a un histérico zorro

- ¡No se, de pronto ese loco despertó, gritó y empezó a perseguirme!

- Es tuyo esa rata peluda

- ¡No le digas así! – Gritaron a coro los hermanos Uzumaki molestos

- ¡Aniki!

- ¡Setsuna!... ¿Estas bien?... ¿No te han hecho daño?

Tardaron al menos media hora en lograr calmar al chico que dijo llamarse Yami Hino. Luego de eso Alexis se encontraba sentado a lado del chico volviendo a poner en su lugar algunos vendajes que en la loca carrera se habían caído. Itazura estaba en brazos de Hinata mirando con odio al chico y sumamente molesto por la forma en que lo trató, ni que hubiera sido tan malo, tan solo le había lamido la mejilla.

- Así que ¿Cómo terminaste herido de esta forma, Dattebayo? – Pregunta Naruto curioso

- Fue por una emboscada, a penas si pude escapar ya que no podía pelear estando Setsuna conmigo. Podría a ver resultado herido.

- Eres ninja de la Aldea de la Niebla – No fue pregunta sino afirmación por parte de Alexis quien había terminado de vendar al chico – Seguro hiciste algo grave para que te consideren un renegado, pero nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarte considerando que huimos de nuestra aldea. No tienes por que contarnos si no quieres pero…

De pronto Alexis se calló y se quedo mirando la ventana, los demás curiosos giraron a mirar a donde ella lo hacía solo para ver parada en el marco de la ventana un hermosa mariposa negra con azul que Naruto y Hinata reconocieron de inmediato como una de las que habían aparecido hace tiempo en la aldea y que dos de las cuales se habían introducido dentro de ellos. Alexis se levantó y se acercó, con sorpresa vieron que la mariposa entraba en la habitación y se posaba en la mano que la rubia mantenía alzada.

- Permiso – Exclamó Alexis saliendo de la habitación dejando a los demás colgados por excepto de Itazura que si sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Ella regreso media hora después diciendo que Yami y su hermano los acompañarían desde ese momento. Aunque Yami intento objetar algo se tuvo que morder la lengua al ver a su pequeño hermano tan entusiasmado y no tuvo corazón para negarse. Pese al carácter introvertido y frío que Yami mostraba siempre – y que a Alexis le recordaba mucho al de un Uchiha – quería a su hermano menor por sobre todas las cosas poniendo su felicidad y seguridad ante todo.

* * *

_**Varios meses después**_

_**Sunagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Arena)**_

- ¿A que rayos vamos a Suna, Sensei? – Pregunta Yami cansado

Hace dos meses que Yami se había vuelto discípulo de Alexis después de a vérselo pedido muchas veces y ella se había negado. Al final termino por hartarla y ella accedió. A veces Yami podía ser más insistente y cabezota que Naruto o ella misma. Yami la había visto pelear contra unos shinobis de la Aldea de la Roca que habían confundido a Naruto con su padre y habían intentado matarle, obviamente los pobres infelices fueron asesinados por la rubia sin siquiera darles oportunidad de gritar. Eso desde luego dejo maravillado al chico, sobre todo por la destreza y agilidad que posee la rubia Uzumaki, por no decir también el instinto sanguinario y asesino que posee.

- Busco información importante – Contestó Alexis acomodando la capucha que la protegía del árido viento del desierto – ¿Cómo se encuentran niños?

- ¡Sedientos! – Dijeron a coro Setsuna, Naruto y Hinata, los tres subidos sobre el lomo de Kooketsu mientras este sostenía con su cola un paraguas café claro sobre la cabeza de los niños

- No se preocupen dentro de poco llegaremos – Les dijo Alexis sonriendo pero de pronto su sonrisa se borro y su expresión se puso seria mientras se detenía – Yami, quédate con los niños y no interfieras

Yami abrió la boca para decirle algo pero decidió luego callarse al ver como los ojos de su nueva Sensei parpadeaban en rojo por un momento y esta vez no fue si imaginación. Súbitamente sintió una extraña sensación que hizo que sus censores de peligro estuvieran en alerta roja, asintió y se quedó a lado de los niños y del zorro, quien se mantuvo tranquilo. Sin previó aviso una lluvia de shirkens y kunai salió de la nada lanzándose sobre el grupo, Alexis levantó su mano derecha y la punta de su dedo índice fue iluminado por su chakra, movió su mano de un lado a otro en un curioso patrón al momento que decía:

- **¡**_**Kori no **__**Kumonosu**_**! /4/ **

Cientos y cientos de hilos de hielo aparecieron alrededor del grupo y todos tenían como origen la mano de Alexis. Los hilos formaron una red protectora que hizo que las armas chocaran contra el escudo y se quedaran incrustadas con las puntas congeladas. Ella hizo girar su mano un poco y las armas esta vez apuntaron al lugar donde vinieron regresando el ataque haciendo saltar al enemigo, un grupo de ladrones forajidos.

- Vaya eres mejor de lo que pensábamos niña – Se burló el líder de los ladrones

- ¿Te parece? – Preguntó una voz detrás de él haciendo que el tipo diera un respingo y girara, solo para ver a Alexis detrás de él

Más de uno parpadeo sorprendido, no solo por la velocidad de ella al moverse o hacer jutsu sino por que no se habían dado cuenta en que momento había creado un Kage Bunshin. La Alexis que había aparecido solo sonrió para luego desenvainar su espada y decapitando al líder al instante. Miró entonces al resto de los ladrones con una fría expresión.

- Largo o seguirán su camino

Ellos no lo pensaron dos veces y se largaron agradeciendo a Kami por que los dejo con vida. La Alexis que estaba junto a los niños desapareció dejando saber que esa era el Clon de Sombras. La verdadera miro su Katana manchada de sangre, frunció el ceño y agitó la espada para quitar la sangre luego la envaino y camino hacia los demás tranquilamente.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Alexis con una sonrisa alegre

- Aun sigo pensando que es bipolar – Murmura Yami con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien, los pequeños y el zorro asintieron

- ¿Ah?... ¿Decías algo Yami?

- ¿Yo? Nada, Alexis-sensei no dije nada – Espetó Yami un poco nervioso aunque tratando de no demostrarlo, podrá ser hermosa y super fuerte pero le daba escalofríos su cambiante personalidad de ser la más amable y dulce chica a la asesina sin corazón de hace un momento.

Siguieron su camino llegando una hora después a las grandes murallas que protegían la aldea de la Arena. Alexis se adelantó al grupo para hablar con los guardianes mientras Yami siendo el mayor del grupo de niños se quedaba cuidándolos, cuando vio la seña de la rubia se acercaron todos para entrar a la villa. El pequeño Naruto y la pequeña Hinata se quedaron sorprendidos mientras observaban el interior de las murallas, sobre una colina podían observar perfectamente la aldea la cual, si bien no era tan grande como la de Konoha entendían por que era la segunda mejor aldea de las cinco principales que había.

Alexis los guió directamente a la torre del Kazekage mientras les decía que no hablaran ni tocaran nada, que ella se encargaría de todo. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de la oficina del líder de la aldea Alexis llamó a la puerta esperando el permiso para pasar, una vez concedido entraron en una enorme oficina y frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabello corto pelirrojo y fríos ojos castaños que los miraban a todos.

- Buenas Tardes Kazekage-sama

- ¿Quiénes son y ha que han venido? – Preguntó yendo al grano, Alexis no cambio su expresión sería ni si quiera se molesto por ello.

- Mi nombre es Alexis Uzumaki

El Kazekage entrecerró sus ojos los cuales se volvieron aun más fríos al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

- La llamada Konoha no Shi Tenshi ¿No es así?

- Si, aunque no he sido llamada así desde que abandone Konoha

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Quiero hablar con Chiyo-sama, se que fue ella quien encerró a Shukaku en un nuevo Jinchuuriki.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que yo tengo mi propio Jinchuuriki, el del Kyuubi para ser exactos.

El hombre pese a todo se quedo paralizado y miro con sorpresa a la rubia. Ella tan solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Por que no hacemos un pequeño trato, Kazekage-sama

- ¿Qué es un Jinchuuriki? – Preguntó en voz baja Yami a los dos niños y el zorro, estos se encogieron de hombros dando a entender que no sabían

_**Casa del Kazekage**_

_**2 horas después**_

- ¡Wii! – Decían Naruto y Setsuna mientras saltaban en el sillón de la sala

- Naruto-san, Setsuna dejen de saltar o se caerán – Decía Yami molesto mientras trataba de bajarlos pero cuando bajaba a uno el otro se le escapaba

- Así que vienes de Konoha

- Nací en Konoha pero no he vivido allí desde hace casi dos años

En la cocina se estaba llevando una peculiar plática entre la hija mayor del Kazekage: Sabaku no Temari de 13 años, el hijo del medio Sabaku no Kankuro de 12 años y la pequeña Hinata quien le ayudaba a las dos rubias a preparar la cena.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Kankuro curioso

- Cosas de la vida – Dijo simplemente mientras seguía cortando la verdura pero se detuvo de pronto y miro hacia la puerta donde un pequeño pelirrojo de la edad de su hermano estaba parado mirándolos fijamente con una expresión vacía

- / _Sin duda alguna el es el Jinchuuriki de Shukaku__** /**_

- _/ _Vaya Tales es una sorpresa oírte ya pensé que te habías muerto_ /_

_- / __No digas tonterías niña__** /**_

Alexis vio como los otros dos hijos del Kage se tensaban y mostraban miedo ante el pequeño. Frunció el ceño pero luego dejo lo que estaba haciendo y secándose con el delantal se acerco al pelirrojo. Ignoró la arena que había aparecido a su alrededor ante el acercamiento que había hecho y se acuclilló frente a él ignorando también el llamado de los otros dos niños.

- Hola pequeño, soy Alexis ¿Cómo te llamas tu? – Le dijo dedicándole la más tierna y dulce sonrisa que pudo hacer, aquellas que solo dedicaba a su hermano menor. Eso pareció descolocar un poco al niño.

- ¡Nee-san!

- ¡Naruto ven acá!

- ¡Yami Nii-chan cuidado con ese jarrón!

¡Crash!

- Ay por Kami – Murmuró Alexis cubriéndose el rostro con una mano exasperada, Hinata salió rápidamente de la cocina preocupada por Naruto – Ahora que rompieron…

Se levantó y salió de la cocina con los hermanos Sabaku no detrás de ella solo para ver a Naruto en el suelo sollozando sujetándose la rodilla donde tenía pedazos de cerámica incrustada y sangre manchando su piel, Hinata esta a su lado preocupada, Yami yacía en el suelo medio inconsciente con el resto de cerámica del jarrón en la cabeza mientras Setsuna zarandeaba a su hermano preocupado con lágrimas en sus ojitos azules. Alexis preocupada se acercó a su hermano menor e hincándose frente a él fue sacando con mucho cuidado los vidrios de la rodilla mientras el pequeño rubio gimoteaba.

- Duele Nee-san – Se quejó Naruto

- Ya Naru-chan, estoy por sacar el último – Con mucho cuidado sacó el pedazo de cerámica que era más grande que los otros, una vez que lo hizo cogió el pañuelo que Hinata le tendía y limpio la sangre hasta poder ver tres finas líneas rojizas.

De pronto un pequeño humo salió de las heridas y estas fueron sanándose solas hasta que la piel quedo totalmente lisa sin cicatriz.

- Espero que eso te enseñe a no saltar en los sillones de casas ajenas Naruto

- Lo siento Nee-san dattebayo!

Alexis solo suspiró se acerco su rostro a su hermano y lo beso en la frente y en ambas mejillas haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¿Podrías quedarte quieto al menos hasta que termine de cocinar, Otouto? Si lo haces haré el ramen especial que tanto te gusta

- ¿En serio? – A Naruto se le ilumino la mirada ante aquello, Alexis solo sonrió – ¡Si Dattebayo!

- ¿Cómo estas Yami? – Pregunta Alexis mirando a su discípulo

- Aun no se como rayos soporta al hiperactivo de su hermano, Sensei

- Años de práctica – Sonrió Alexis luego miro a los hermanos Sabaku no – Entonces ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

- Gaara – Contestó el pequeño pelirrojo un poco confundido, sorprendido y tímido, esa expresión solo logro provocarle ternura a Alexis

- ¡Kawai!... ¡Eres tan lindo, tanto como mi Naru-chan!

Fue el chillido de Alexis antes de abalanzarse sobre Gaara evadiendo ágilmente la arena que salió de improviso, cargó al pequeño pelirrojo y restregó su mejilla contra la de él ante la incrédula mirada de los hermanos del pelirrojo, el Kazekage que acababa de llegar y las miradas resignadas de los acompañantes de la rubia. Lo que ninguno más que Naruto supo fue de la plática entre bijuus que se llevaba acabo en un plano diferente en cuanto Alexis tuvo contacto con la piel de Gaara.

_**Dimensión Demoníaca**_

- ¡Vaya, vaya pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! – Se escuchó la voz chillona de Shukaku haciendo que a Kyuubi, Tales, Naruto y Alexis – estos dos últimos escuchando todo – casi se retorcieran por el dolor que les provoco en sus oídos – Es nada menos que Kyuubi, ¿A ti también te atraparon?

- No, solo soy producto de tu imaginación Ichibi – Le contestó Kyuubi destilando sarcasmo mientras se masajeaba su oreja con una de sus patas delanteras

- No le sigas el juego Kyuubi

- ¿Y tu quien rayos eres? – Pregunta Shukaku mirando a Tales con desconfianza y olfateo, arrugó la nariz – Apestas a Kyuubi, ¿Acaso es tu cría?

- No lo es tonto, el soy yo.

- ¿Eh?

- No se por que no me sorprende que no lo entiendas – Kyuubi puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión confundida del Tanuki

- La persona con la que nos enfrentamos en Konoha hace 9 años separo de Kyuubi gran parte de su esencia oscura, y esa esencia soy yo mi nombre es Tales

- Oh genial, si no podía soportar a uno ahora hay dos

- / ¿Podrían dejar de discutir tonterías y centrarse en lo que nos importa dúo de bolas de pelos y seudo mapache? /

- ¿Esa quien es?

- Mi Jinchuuriki – Contestó Tales – Es la hija mayor del hombre que nos separó, el hijo menor es el Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi

- Bien, en algo esa niña tiene razón centrémonos. Shukaku tenemos una propuesta que seguro te interesara

- ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

- Una en la que te divertirás, te lo aseguro

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dimensión Humana**_

_**Suna, esa misma noche**_

- Naruto-Kun creo que nos hemos perdido – Murmura Hinata mirando a todos lados por las calles solitarias de la aldea de la arena

- ¿Te parece? – Pregunta Setsuna con cierta ironía sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba usando, al parecer tanto tiempo con su hermano ya le estaban pegando sus mañas

Alexis había salido esa noche de la aldea dejando a los 3 pequeños a cargo de Yami y Kooketsu. Los 3 niños no tenían sueño así que se les dio por escaparse aprovechando que Yami y Kooketsu estaban discutiendo y fueron a conocer las calles de la arena pero cuando quisieron regresar se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos y todo por culpa de Naruto cuyo sentido de la orientación era pésimo.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – Quiso saber Hinata asustada sujetándose a la espalda de Naruto

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los tres dieron un respingo al escuchar aquello pero al ver que tan solo se trataba de Gaara se calmaron un poco.

- Nos perdimos ¿Y tu?

- Salí a tomar aire

- Te importa entonces si te acompañamos, la verdad no quiero regresar aún.

- Demo Naruto-kun

- Descuida Hina-chan a mi hermana no creo que le moleste, después de todo esto puede servirnos como entrenamiento

- Puede que Naruto Nii-chan tenga razón – Dijo Setsuna que venía sujetado del brazo del rubio para no perderse o que el rubio no se perdiera más no estoy segura

De ese modo los cuatro pequeños se dirigieron hacia un parque donde se quedaron jugando. Era la primera vez que Gaara se divertida, la primera vez que unos niños querían jugar con el, supuso que ellos no sabían lo que el tenia dentro o lo que había pasado y el no pensaba decírselos, no era tonto. Naruto se divertía a lo grande, al contrario de Hinata y Setsuna el sabía lo que Gaara custodiaba y lo entendía mejor que nadie ya que ambos vivieron cosas muy similares, el pequeño rubio vio el miedo y odio en los ojos de la gente horas atrás cuando Alexis salió acompañada de los cuatro, vio como esas miradas eran dirigidas hacia Gaara y se prometió a si mismo ser su amigo y demostrarle que no estaba solo, que había alguien que lo entendía.

Desde las sombras unos ojos violetas observaban con ternura la imagen de los cuatro niños. Sabía que había sido mala idea dejarlos al cuidado de Yami y Kooketsu cuya relación era pésima aunque no tanto como con Itazuna, al parecer Yami no perdonaba al pequeño zorro por lo ocurrido hace seis meses. A lado de aquella persona estaba una chica cubierta por una capa observando de forma vacía a la nada, Alexis suspiro mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la miro con preocupación, desde que había ido por ella estaba así y no la culpaba realmente, no después de lo que había vivido. Una mariposa negra con azul pasó enfrente de Alexis quien la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta aterrizó sobre la cabeza de la chica y desapareció dentro de ella.

_**Tiempo Presente**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

- Wow ¿esta es Konoha? Es inmensa – Exclamó Janlee observando con sorpresa todo

- No por nada es la aldea más poderosa de las cinco principales

- Vamos, tenemos que ver al Hokage

- ¡Hai sensei!

Los cinco empezaron a caminar entrando en la aldea pasando por la caseta de guardia cuando fueron parados por estos, Alexis saco un pergamino y se lo paso al guardia, después de leerlo este les dejo pasar aunque les pareció raro que tratara a Alexis con tanto respeto.

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Especial 02**_

¿Saben? Me alegró mucho que les guste la historia y espero que siga así ya que prácticamente re-haré la serie quitando el relleno y dejando los acontecimientos importantes del manga obviamente a mi estilo, así que no le sorprenda que deje vivo a algunos o mate a otros. Los personajes de Yami y Setsuna pertenecen a lo hermanos Daniel y Estiven Jiménez que muy amablemente me lo prestaron, Janlee es de mi amiga Angie o como la conocen Princesakitsune17, el resto de personajes o ideas son míos.

**/1/** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** = Técnica de Invocación

**/2/ Kookatsu** = Astucia

**/3/ Itazura **= Travesura

**/4/ Kori no ****Kumonosu**= Red de Hielo. Crea como su nombre lo dice una Red hecha de hielo cuyos hilos salen de los dedos de Alexis. No requiere mucho chakra para hacerlo.


	3. Misma historia pero distinto comienzo

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

/DEJEN REVIEW/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- Posiblemente en un futuro halla Lime, Lemon o escenas más fuertes, pero les avisare cuando eso suceda. Es importante que lean las notas de autor al final de cada capitulo, ya que las explicaciones del capitulo vienen allí. ****Por el momento le pondré clasificación T pero será cambiada si es necesario o si ustedes están de acuerdo en dejar esa clasificación en cuanto lean más capítulos.**

**Otra cosa, creo que en el cap pasado el pequeño Setsuna era pelinegro bueno fue un error de mi parte, no me fije hasta después de publicar, realmente es rubio.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Misma historia pero distinto comienzo**_

_**Oficina del Hokage**_

- Señor lamento molestarle pero lo buscan

- ¿Quién Yuki?

- Soy yo ojiichan

Sarutobi levantó la mirada al escuchar aquella voz y vio con grata sorpresa a una adolescente Alexis de 17 años entrando en la habitación, su cabello rubio rojizo ahora es largo hasta debajo de las caderas, su flequillo esta alzado un poco, sus facciones se afilaron al igual que sus ojos violeta que se volvieron más oscuros. Su figura se estilizó formando suaves y abundantes curvas, su apariencia es frágil y dulce pero Sarutobi sabía muy bien que detrás de aquella apariencia angelical había una poderosa y sanguinaria guerrera.

Su vestimenta consiste en una minifalda negra ajustada hasta medio muslo y una playera negra sin mangas de cuello alto pegada, encima lleva un especie de vestido blanco que deja al descubierto los hombros e inicio de sus pechos, manga corta, bordes a la altura del pecho y las mangas rojo sangre del mismo color del Obi que ajusta el atuendo a su figura, la falda del vestido se dividía en dos llegándole a la rodilla y mostrando la falda negra. Sus pies están cubiertos por sandalias ninjas negras de tacón alto que le llegan a media pantorrilla, unos guantes negros sin dedos en sus brazos junto con protectores de metal como los que llevan algunos jounin de la aldea.

Detrás de ella aparece un chico de unos 14 años, sus cabellos son negros cortos y bastante rebeldes, poseedor de un par de ojos castaño oscuro tirando a negro, había cierto aire de arrogancia y frialdad rodeándole, viste un pantalón negro hasta la pantorrilla con varias bolsas a los costados, una camiseta verde militar con la figura de un dragón rojo en el frente mientras la cola rodeaba el torso, sandalias Ninja negras. Sus manos se encuentran vendadazas de una forma similar a la de Neji.

Detrás de él entro una chica de la misma edad, sus cabellos castaños rojizos están amarrados en una media coleta la cual a su vez en una cebolla con mechones sueltos que caen en su rostro y el resto del cabello suelto por sus hombros y espalda, sus orbes miel reflejan frialdad pero al mismo tiempo una profunda melancolía. Viste un short corto color canela, una camiseta roja que deja al descubierto sus hombros con encaje en la parte superior de manga cortísima, el resto del atuendo ajustado a su esbelta figura y encima llevaba otra sola que esta era de finos tirantes y era tipo corsé solo que de color salmón. Sandalias ninjas color canela al igual que unas muñequeras.

Y finalmente un par de rubios, el primero de ellos resultó ser Naruto aunque un poco diferente al que el recordaba. El segundo tenía cierto parecido con el chico pelinegro de 14 años, cabello rubio pero más oscuro que el de Naruto ligeramente más largo que el pelinegro pero igual de rebelde, ojos azules con toques verdosos llenos de inocencia y alegría, el niño de 9 años viste un short amarillo oscuro, una playera de mangas muy cortas que dejan ver casi todo su brazo de color azul oscuro con un dragón en rojo de la misma forma que el pelinegro. Sarutobi sonrió mientras miraba al grupo.

- Alexis, Naruto me alegro tanto de que regresaran – Dijo Sarutobi levantándose y caminando hacia ellos, ambos hermanos le abrazaron también contentos

- ¡Nos alegra verte ojiichan, Dattebayo!

- Espero que no hayamos venido tarde para el examen de gennin

- No de hecho es en una semana, tienen tiempo suficiente

- Menos mal

- ¿Quién son sus amigos? – Pregunta curioso

- Oh si, ellos son mis discípulos Yami Hino y Janlee Hikyosho, ah y el pequeño es Setsuna Hino hermano menor de Yami y otro discípulo aunque a él solo le he enseñado lo básico. Quería saber si podías admitirlo en la academia también y a Yami y Janlee hacerles un examen para ver que rango son.

- Al parecer no estuviste de ociosa durante tu viaje – Exclamó perplejo Sarutobi

- Es lo que menos hice – Sonrió ella

Durante la siguiente media hora Alexis puso al tanto al Hokage de lo que habían hecho en aquellos cuatro años en que habían estado fuera de la aldea, pero luego la rubia había pedido a los niños salir ya que ocupaba hablar con el líder de la aldea a solas.

- Bien ya estamos solos, ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

- Si Sarutobi-sama, es algo que afectara el futuro de todos.

Alexis suspiró mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana que había en el despacho, se había asegurado de usar un jutsu especial que había creado para evitar que alguien escuchara la plática y que también sirviera para encontrar presencias ocultas en la habitación y dejarlas en un estado de coma inducido por un pequeño periodo de tiempo.

- Todo tiene que ver con la Diosa Izanami, hace 17 años…

* * *

- No creo que a la sensei le agrade que nos hayamos ido sin avisarle – Dijo Janlee preocupada

- A mi no me sorprendería que ya lo supiera Janlee, así que tranquilízate

- El mocoso tiene razón, a ella no se le escapa ni una – Musitó con desgana cierto zorro

Por las calles de la aldea se paseaban nuestros protagonistas pero con dos agregados, dos zorros pequeños que parecían crías, uno de ellos descansaba sobre la cabeza del rubio mientras el segundo estaba cómodo en brazos de Setsuna. Seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta pero los dos zorros eran realmente Kyuubi y Tales aunque en el caso del primero le habían tenido que acortar el nombre a Kyuu y a su otra mitad le habían dejado el nombre puesto que nadie sabía de él. Yami, Setsuna y Janlee observaban con cierta fascinación la aldea, era realmente enorme y asombrosa sobre todo la montaña de los Hokages, era única en el mundo shinobi. Naruto por otro lado miraba de un lado a otro como buscando algo o mejor dicho alguien pero sin resultado.

- Tengo hambre Yami Nii-chan

- Si yo también – Dijo Janlee – Naruto-san sabe de un lugar donde podamos comer

- Claro vengan, los llevaré al lugar donde preparan le mejor ramen del mundo, Dattebayo!

El rubio los dirigió rápidamente por las calles de la aldea, los tres extranjeros tuvieron que correr para alcanzarle y no perderle de vista mientras el pequeño Kyuubi tuvo que aferrarse con uñas y dientes al chaleco que el rubio portaba para no caerse debido a lo rápido que iba. Lamentablemente para el rubio al doblar por una esquina se topo de frente con alguien haciendo que ambos chocaran y cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Itai! – Gimió Naruto mientras se sobaba su cabeza, a su lado con espirales en vez de ojos estaba Kyuu tirado en el suelo

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas, Dobe?

- Argg cállate Teme

Ambos niños se callaron de pronto sorprendidos y aun más cuando subieron la mirada topándose de ese modo Azul vs. Negro justo cuando el Equipo Shitenshi llegaba a su encuentro.

- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Naruto?

- Naruto-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Naruto Nii-chan

- Pero bueno Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que te fijes siempre por donde corres

- ¡Alexis! – Fue el grito colectivo de todos los allí presentes dejando media sorda a la pobre

Unos minutos más tarde con todo el mundo más calmado Alexis le explica a Sasuke a que se debía su desaparición – obviamente con información modificada – y lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido con su familia sobre todo por que era la suya de alguna manera.

- Oh vamos Sasuke ¿Me harás la ley del hielo? Ya te dije que lo sentía

- … - Fue la respuesta del Uchiha mientras comía un tazón de Ramen

- Arrgg – Soltó la rubia molesta mientras era observada por Naruto, Setsuna, Yami, Janlee, Ayame y Teuchi con una gota de sudor resbalar por sus sienes.

- Y bueno Alexis dime ¿Te quedaras en la aldea? – Pregunta Ayame mirando a su vieja amiga

- Nop Ayame-chan, tengo cosas que hacer fuera de ella y solo Naruto y Setsuna se quedaran. Pero regresaré para los exámenes Chunin, quiero ver como mi pequeño Kitsune se convierte en un gran Chunin. Por lo pronto solo me quedaré un mes.

- Lo dudo, seguro sigue tan torpe como siempre

- ¿Qué has dicho Sasuke-Teme?

- Lo que oíste Dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

- Teme

- Usuratonkachi

- O se callan o los calló yo, ustedes deciden – Exclamó Alexis sin alterar su tono, los dos de inmediato se callaron con un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, aun recordaban la forma en que ella los callaba cuando eran más pequeños siempre que se internaban en sus discusiones habituales. – Eso es, buenos niños.

- No has cambiado nada Lexi-chan – Sonrió Ayame divertida

- Si tú lo dices. En fin, niños si ya terminaron será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa que se hace tarde y mañana ustedes dos Naruto, Setsuna entraran en la academia.

- Hai – Dijeron sus acompañantes algunos desganadamente

- Otra cosa Sasuke, recoge las cosas de tu departamento, te vendrás a vivir con nosotros. Ya hable con Hokage-sama

- ¿Qué? – Sasuke miro extrañado a la rubia y luego la miro con desconfianza – ¿Por qué?

- Quiero reparar mis errores Sasuke, además sigues siendo mi segundo hermano. Así que andando niños.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cuartel ANBU Raíz**_

- Así que ella regreso – Danzou miro a su subordinado con seriedad a lo que él asintió

- Si señor pero no regreso sola, su hermano y tres chicos más la acompañan.

- Bien quiero que la mantengan vigilada sobre todo a ella y a su hermano.

- Entendido señor – Y con eso desapareció de la presencia de Danzou

- Esta vez pagaras por todo – Murmuró Danzou mientras distraídamente se acariciaba una marca en su brazo debajo de todos los vendajes, allí había una marca de garras que latía un poco al sentir el chakra de su dueña original en las cercanías – Y con quien menos piensas.

Danzou miró la celda frente a él en la que una maltrecha persona se encuentra atada a la pared de una forma similar a la que Alexis estuvo durante su infancia. Aquella persona abre con dificultad los ojos mostrando entre la sombras un par de zafiros que brillan con intensidad, la voluntad de fuego ardía con fuerza en su mirada así como su orgullo, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba desde hace 12 años no se ha doblegado ante el jefe de raíz y eso el lo sabía. Pues aquella ola llevada por el viento se hacia cada vez más grande y solo esperaba el momento oportuno para terminar de desgastar la roca que era Danzou.

* * *

_**Mansión Namikaze**_

_**Esa noche**_

- O sea que esta casa es de tus padres Dobe

- Hai Sasuke-Teme aunque Neesan no ha querido decirme el nombre de Otousan, solo he conseguido que me dijera quien fue Okasan, se llamaba Kushina y pertenecía a la Aldea del Remolino.

- Wow si que es enorme

- Vamos niños no se retrasen – Exclamó Alexis mientras abría la casa con el juego de llaves que Sarutobi le había dado – Hogar, dulce Hogar

El grupo dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor y luego caminaron por un pequeño corredor hasta que encontraron un marco de doble puerta – aunque sin ellas – que daba paso a una espacio sala con desnivel en el centro donde estaban tres sillones: uno de tres plazas, uno de dos y el ultimo de una sola. Frente a los sillones había una televisión grande y detrás de lo sillones una enorme chimenea sobre la cual hay un gran pedazo en blanco donde aparentemente había una gran fotografía debido a que la pared esta marcada, sobre la chimenea hay un estante con varias fotografías enmarcadas. Al fondo de la habitación hay un enorme ventanal que da hacia el hermoso jardín, en otra esquina había un pequeño librero con algunos libros, asombrosamente el lugar estaba limpio y como nuevo.

- ¿Por qué el lugar esta limpio? – Se extrañó Naruto

- Por que envíe algunos clones dos días antes para que limpiaran todo – Contestó Alexis – Bien les diré la distribución de la casa, en este piso no solo esta el recibidor y la sala sino también al fondo están la cocina, el estudio de nuestro padre, un almacén, la biblioteca y la puerta que da al sótano, en el primer piso están siete habitaciones con baño propio y una sala de juego, en el tercer piso hay otras siete habitaciones y unas escaleras que llevan al ático. Afuera esta el jardín, un invernadero y al fondo un dojo de entrenamiento que le pedí a Ojiisan que construyera de modo que podrán entrenar sin problemas. Acompáñenme para mostrarles sus habitaciones.

El grupo subió hacia el segundo piso donde encontraron ocho puertas en el corredor de hermosa y fina madera, la rubia se acerco a una de las habitaciones que están a lado derecho y abrió la primera puerta revelando de ese modo la sala de juegos, se acercó a la segunda puerta en la cual tenía tallada la figura de una cría de zorro junto con el emblema de la familia Uzumaki: un remolino.

- Esta será tu habitación Naru-chan, la siguiente es la de Sasuke, luego sigue la de Yami, la de enfrente del salón de juegos es la mía, la siguiente de Janlee y la que sigue es la de Setsuna. Desempaquen chicos, yo iré al mercado por que no hay nada de comer en la casa.

- ¿No quiere que le acompañe Sensei?

- No Yami tranquilo, Tales irá conmigo

- ¿Qué yo que? – Preguntó el zorro levantando la cabeza y mirando a su portadora

- Que tú me acompañaras – Contestó sonriendo burlonamente la rubia mientras tomaba del cuello al zorro y desaparecía del lugar sin darle tiempo de quejarse

- Tonto – Murmuró Kyuubi divertido asomando su cabeza por el cierre abierto del chaleco de Naruto

- ¿Y tu que demonios haces allí dattebayo?

- Nada que te importé mocoso

- Arrggg

- Y ahí van de nuevo – Janlee puso los ojos en blanco antes de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta

- ¿Siempre pelean así? – Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Yami y Setsuna quienes asintieron

- Sip, siempre aunque las peleas de mi Aniki e Itazura-chan son peores

- ¡No me menciones a esa rata peluda del demonio! – Gritó Yami entrando a su habitación y luego cerrando la puerta fuertemente

- Te terminaras acostumbrando a este grupo de locos o sino te volvieras uno en el intento – Suspiró Setsuna antes de imitar a su hermano y entrar a su nueva habitación, dejando atrás a un confundido Sasuke que no sabía donde se vino a meter

**Habitación de Janlee**

La castaña se quedó observando su habitación, las paredes están pintadas de un suave color durazno, la cama cubierta por una suave colcha blanca con nubes verdes se encuentra de costado a la puerta y en medio de la habitación, frente a la cama hay un pequeño tocador con espejo incluido, a lado de este la puerta abierta deja ver el espacioso y hermoso baño de azulejo, a lado de la puerta de entrada esta el espacioso armario y del otro costado de la cama pegado a la ventana hay un escritorio de fina madera de caoba, el suelo esta alfombrado por completo en color verde parecía sácate. Janlee sonrió observando la habitación que al parecer fue diseñada especialmente para ella, se acercó a la cama y dejo su mochila en ella y empezó a desempacar el poco vestuario que tenía, aunque cuando abrió el armario se sorprendió al verlo lleno de ropa.

- ¿ACASO SE VOLVIÓ LOCA?

Fue una exclamación colectiva por parte los tres discípulos de Alexis al ver sus armarios llenos de ropa. Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos eran Sasuke y Naruto; el primero por que su armario estaba vacío y el segundo por que ya sabía que estaban allí. Luego de acomodar sus cosas decidieron recorrer la casa para conocerla excepto los dos doceañeros quienes salieron para ver el dojo de entrenamiento que Alexis mencionó.

- No esta mal – Dijo Naruto inspeccionándolo detenidamente

- Oye dobe

- ¿Qué pasa teme?

- Cuando estuvieron de viaje ¿No escucharon algo de _él_?

- Te refieres a tu hermano ¿Verdad? – Sasuke le dirigió una oscura mirada al rubio que el ignoro descaradamente – Pues lo siento teme pero no escuchamos gran cosa, solo que se unió a una organización llamada Akatsuki.

- ¿Akatsuki? – Sasuke miró a su amigo enarcando una ceja

Pese al tiempo que había pasado los lazos de amistad que los unían seguían allí, unos lazos que deberán de cruzar por grandes retos para descubrir que tan fuertes son.

- Según escuche a Nee-san decirlo es una organización criminal que buscan personas poderosas para reclutarlas. ¿Cómo esta ella?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja mirándolo, sabía de quien hablaba pues cada vez que recibía alguna carta de Alexis o Naruto durante el último año en que estuvieron fuera de la aldea el rubio preguntaba siempre por Hinata Hyuga.

- Se encuentra bien aunque no se junta con nadie en la academia.

- ¿A demostrado sus habilidades? – Pregunta curioso Naruto mirando a su amigo quien negó con la cabeza

- Es extraño, se que fue entrenada por Alexis y se por experiencia que al hacer eso cambias por completo. Pero ella parece ser la misma chica que recuerdo a ver conocido al entrar a la academia.

Naruto se echo a reír al oír aquello ante la extrañada mirada del menor de los Uchiha

- ¿De que te ríes dobe?

- Que ese comportamiento me huele a plan de mi loca hermana. Es lo mismo que me ha dicho a mí, que no muestre mis habilidades a menos que sea necesario, que haga creer algo que no soy y así poder tomar por sorpresa a mis enemigos.

- Como un buen Ninja lo haría – Río Sasuke

* * *

Alexis camina tarareando una canción cargada de bolsas al igual que Tales que caminaba a su lado en su forma adulta mascullando por lo bajo maldiciones contra su Jinchuuriki. La rubia se detuvo de pronto haciendo que su acompañante se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que el zorro chocara contra sus piernas.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- Mira – Dijo ella, Tales miró hacia donde ella

Delante de ambos se encontraba parada una niña de 12 años, largo cabello rosa por debajo de la cadera completamente liso, brillantes ojos color verde jade, piel blanca, cuerpo delgado pero esbelto cubierto por un vestido rojo con blanco de manga corta con cierre al frente y con aperturas a los costados dejando ver un short verde arriba de la rodilla y las sandalias azules cubren sus pies. Alexis caminó hacia ella y la saludó

- ¡Ohayo Sakura-chan!

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada y se quedó sorprendida ante la presencia de la rubia rojiza antes de sonreír alegremente al verla, después de 3 años veía de nuevo a una vieja amiga rápidamente corrió hacia ella dándole un abrazo procurando no tirar las bolsas que cargaba.

- ¡Alexis-san!

- Pero mírate cuanto has crecido Sakura-chan – Le dijo Alexis sonriendo mirándola con cariño – Veo que el botón de cerezo esta floreciendo

- Ay pero que cosas dice Alexis-san, pero dígame ¿Cuándo volvió?

- Hace como cuatro horas deje a Naru-chan y a los demás en nuestra nueva casa y salí para comprar la despensa ya que no había nada en la casa, ¿Recuerdas a Tales cierto?

- Por supuesto, ¿Cómo se esta Tales-sama? – Exclamó Sakura mientras acariciaba la cabeza del zorro como sabía que le gustaba

- Bien niña pero basta de tanto arrumaco

- Oh no digas tonterías Tales si bien que te gusta – Le dijo Alexis burlonamente lo que ocasionó que Tales la mirara con molestia ante la divertida mirada de Sakura, entonces la Uzumaki se volvió a la niña – ¿Estas ocupada? Es que quiero invitarte a comer a la casa, así conocerías a mi hermano y mis alumnos.

- Pues no se, no me gustaría ser una molestia

- No lo serás – Le dijo Alexis entonces puso una sonrisa picara en su rostro – Además Sasuke-chan vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante y en estos momentos esta ya en la casa

Al escuchar aquello los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa se iluminaron, Alexis solo se soltó a reír antes de pasarle la mitad de las cosas que cargaba y ambas emprendieron el rumbo a la Mansión Namikaze no sin antes pasar por un lugar antes. Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que estas dos se conocen? Bien, digamos que Alexis hizo cosas muy interesantes durante su estancia fuera de la aldea pero volvía a esta de vez en cuando para ser el Ángel de la Guardia de la siguiente generación, una generación que posee en sus miembros grandes shinobis como por ejemplo el menor de los hermanos de un clan asesinado o el hijo menor del gran héroe de la aldea.

Volviendo con las chicas y el zorro estos regresaron hacia la casa, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que era una Mansión ubicada en el barrio rico de la ciudad no muy lejos de la Mansión Hyuga, en la cual se habían detenido para buscar a la heredera Hyuga quien al ver a Alexis prácticamente se lanzo sobre ella mostrando una acción tan efusiva nada propio de la tímida Hinata Hyuga, que incluso varios de ellos se asomaron para ver que había sido el grito. Ahora las tres Kunoichis y el zorro regresaron a casa como dije antes.

- Estoy segura que Naru-chan se emocionara al verte Hina-chan, realmente te ha extrañado

- ¿En… serio? – Preguntó con timidez la Hyuga

- Claro, nos mareo a todos por días. – Rió Alexis mientras abría la casa y entraba, las tres dejaron sus sandalias en la entrada y caminaron a la cocina – ¡Niños ya…!

Su grito murió cuando pasaron por la sala pues para ir a la cocina forzosamente tenían que pasar por la sala, el lugar estaba casi destruido y además había un agujero donde antes estaba una ventana.

- Oh oh – Murmuró Hinata mientras rápidamente se alejaba de Alexis siendo imitada por Sakura

- Oh esto será divertido – Sonrió malévolamente Tales mientras dejaba las cosas en el suelo y seguía a Alexis quien al reaccionar había soltado las compras y salió por el agujero

Cuando las cuatro salieron encontraron a Yami observando entretenido como Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban enfrentándose, a lado del pelinegro se encontraba una muy furiosa Janlee amarrada y amordazada mientras era custodiaba por Setsuna. Hinata, Sakura y Tales miraron con lastima a todos agradeciendo no ser el centro de ira de la rubia rojiza quien en un rápido movimiento que a penas pudieron ver hizo un jutsu, del suelo salieron cadenas hechas de luz blanca que sujetaron a los dos contendientes. Naruto se quedo totalmente rígido al ver las cadenas sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa técnica, Sasuke trató de quitarse las cadenas pero le era imposible mientras más luchaba más fuerte se hacía el agarre.

- Deja de luchar Uchiha, solo harás que las cadenas se ajusten más – Dijo una voz que paralizó los movimientos del Uchiha, tragó saliva y miro a donde venía la voz

- Alexis – Murmuró nervioso aunque trato de no mostrarlo falló miserablemente y como no sentir miedo cuando los ojos de la rubia pasaron de violeta a rojo en milésimas de segundo.

- Nee-san jejeje ¿Ya llegaste?

- No, soy un producto de tu imaginación – Le dijo con sarcasmo, Naruto tragó saliva sabiendo que había sido una estúpida pregunta

- Alexis-san no cree que deberíamos de guardar las cosas antes de que se echen a perder – Dijo Sakura para tratar de salvar la vida de los dos chicos

Ante el llamado todos la miraron ya que no se dieron cuenta que ella estaba allí al igual que Hinata quien parecía de acuerdo con la pelirrosa. Alexis contó hasta 10 para tratar de calmarse y aunque no lo hizo al menos sus ojos volvieron a ser violeta para alivio de todos, las cadenas desaparecieron haciendo que ambos chicos cayeran debido a la fuerza de gravedad.

- Tienen suerte de que Kura-chan les ayudo, ahora levántense y vayan a darse un baño. Mañana les diré cual es su castigo y no quiero quejas de ninguno. Setsuna cariño desata a Janlee, Yami compartirás el castigo con Naruto y Sasuke

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla y Naruto se apresuró a taparle la boca a Sasuke antes de que metiera la pata diciendo que el no haría nada. La última vez que alguien se negó a hacer algo ordenado por la Uzumaki termino muerto o peor aun siendo torturado por ella, los únicos que se salvan son Itachi y Naruto.

_**Cocina **_

_**Media hora después**_

Una cabeza rubia y una pelinegra se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina solo para ver a una furiosa rubia rojiza casi destazar una lechuga mientras Sakura y Hinata que le ayudaban a hacer la cena la miraban con una gota de sudor bajar por su sien.

- Al parecer sigue enojada – Murmuro Naruto haciendo una mueca

- ¿Te parece? – Le preguntó con sarcasmo Sasuke

- Naruto, Sasuke – Le llamó Alexi sin siquiera volteare haciendo que ambos niños se tensarán – Pongan la mesa, en un momento iremos a servir

- Hai

- ¿Se encuentra mejor sensei? – Pregunta Hinata preocupada mirando a la rubia

- Si Hina-chan tranquila

- No se por que presiento que su llegada a la aldea causara mucha conmoción – Murmuro Sakura suspirando

- Y dime Sakura ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sasuke? – Ante la pregunta de Alexis la pelirrosa enrojeció de golpe y casi se corta con el cuchillo

- No…se ha que…se refiere – Tartamudeó Sakura más roja que el cabello de Gaara

- Sabes muy bien de que hablo así que habla o te hago un interrogatorio ANBU

- Vale, vale no hay que exagerar – La chica de 12 años suspiro y miro a la rubia de 17 años – He seguido los consejos que me dio hace dos años.

- ¿Y?

- Nada, se podría decir que somos amigos o eso creo.

- ¿No has vuelto a comportarte como una fangirl?

- Nop

- ¿Le has tratado con indiferencia?

- He hecho todo lo que me has dicho pero no hemos avanzado mucho

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – Suspiró Alexi desalentada

_**

* * *

**_

_**Al día siguiente**_

_**Academia Ninja**_

- Buenos niños les comunicó que el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno – Exclamó Iruka uno de los sensei de la Academia

Aquello ocasionó varios murmullos de sorpresa y de confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que entrara un nuevo alumno cuando faltaba una semana para la graduación? Por la cara de todos Iruka entendió sus pensamientos y se dispuso a explicarle…

- Hace cuatro años estuvo con ustedes pero por problemas familiares tuvo que marcharse de la aldea, ahora estará con nosotros para graduare con su generación, o sea ustedes, por favor pasa.

Un chico entró al salón, sus cabellos son cortos rubios brillantes revueltos y despuntados, alegres ojos de un profundo color azul como el mismo cielo, piel aperlada, en sus mejillas hay tres marcas como si fueran bigotes; viste un pantalón gris que le llega a mitad de la pantorrilla junto con sandalias Ninja grises, una playera de manga larga gris y encima una de manga corta color naranja con una espiral roja en su brazo derecho, alrededor de su cuello cuelga un dije, parecía una piedra pequeña color verde jade. Todos se le quedaron viendo perplejos, las niñas no pudieron evitar pensar que era guapo más aun por su forma de parar y moverse, los chicos solo lo miraron con indiferencia aunque también con curiosidad, solo fueron pocos los que lo reconocieron.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Exclamó fuertemente con una gran sonrisa – ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto volver a estar aquí dattebayo!

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco desde su asiento debido a la escandalosa presentación, Hinata rió por lo bajo un poco divertida y Sakura solo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Bien Naruto, puedes sentarte en… - Pero una voz interrumpió a Iruka

- ¿Y yo que? ¿Acaso estoy pintado mocoso?

- No me digas mocoso además creí que te habías perdido como no te vi siguiéndome

- Naruto ¿Con quien hablas? – Pregunta Iruka curioso como toda la clase

- Con él – Señalando algo en el suelo

Todo mundo bajo la mirada solo para ver a lado de los pies de Naruto a una cría de zorro, su pelaje es naranja oscuro bastante sedoso, sus patitas, la punta de su cola y de sus orejas es rojo sangre al igual que sus ojos rasgados que por alguna razón puso nerviosos a la mayoría.

- El es Kyuu, una invocación y un amigo mío.

El zorro miro a todos con indiferencia pero en cuanto vio a Hinata en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de la Hyuga, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la rapidez del zorro y más aún al ver como la más callada y tímida de la clase estaba acariciando a la cría que por muy pequeña que fuera imponía respeto y miedo.

- Bueno como decía Naruto puedes sentarte a lado de Hinata, hay un lugar vacío.

- Hai – El rubio camino tranquilamente hasta el asiento de la Hyuga y tomo de la cola al zorro para alejarlo de la chica, este gruño y le mostró los dientes al rubio – Kyuu compórtate o le diré a Nee-san

- No le tengo miedo a esa mocosa

- Tsk pues deberías – Le dijo esta vez Sasuke mirando burlonamente al zorro

- El teme tiene razón Kyuu. Recuerda lo que paso la última vez, no pudiste levantarte en una semana

Kyuubi no lo demostró pero ciertamente le tenía un poco de respeto y miedo a la mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki, además sabía _que_ era ella realmente y cuan peligrosa podría ser incluso para los demonios como él. Maldecía enormemente a Izanami por eso. Y así fue como comenzó la semana de Naruto en la Academia, se reencontró con sus viejos amigos Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba quienes eran los únicos que le hablaban cuando era más chico, pasaba los recreos con Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura. Con su llegada las cosas cambiaron, aun desde antes Sakura se había comportado rara, dos años antes de ese día la pelirrosada dejo de perseguir a Sasuke, dejo de comportarse como una fan girl y demostraba alguna aptitudes que nadie sabia que tenía ni siquiera Ino con quien al parecer recupero su amistad perdida. Sin embargo la Haruno ahora compartía algo así como una amistad con el Uchiha quien descubrió que detrás de la actitud de fan girl que Sakura había tenido se escondía alguien tímido, inteligente y muy interesante.

La semana paso volando y el día de la graduación había llegado. Ese día Alexis decidió acompañar a los dos niños de 12 años que se graduarían, como regalo adelantado la rubia les había dado un junto nuevo de ropa para las dos niñas y los dos niños, uno hecho a su medida y especial que sabia les ayudaría y protegería mejor. Por la calle se veía pasar a los tres, Naruto en esta ocasión viste un pantalón gris oscuro liso, unas sandalias negras, una camiseta naranja oscuro casi llegando al rojo y encima un chaleco gris oscuro con gorra incluida que en la espalda posee una espiral roja el emblema Uzumaki, Kyuubi iba descansando sobre su cabeza como Akamaru lo hace con Kiba; por otro lado Sasuke trae una ropa parecida a la de cuando era niño pero la playera ahora es sin manga, encima un chaleco azul oscuro con el emblema Uchiha bordado en la espalda, sus muñequera en vez de blancas como originalmente las tiene ahora son azul oscuro con el borde negro.

- Bueno niños les deseo mucha suerte pero se que pasaran sin problemas – Les dijo Alexis con una sonrisa mientras les daba un beso en la frente a ambos que hizo sonrojar a los chicos – Tengo cosas que hacer pero estaré aquí en cuanto terminen, me saludan a las chicas.

- Hai – Dijeron ambos

Alexis observo alejarse a ese par, soltó un suspiro de resignación y entonces dio media vuelta marchándose rumbo al hospital de la hoja. Cuando los dos chicos entraron se dieron cuenta que sus amigas ya estaban dentro así que se dirigieron hacia ellas aunque al verlas se quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de look. Sakura trae su hermoso y largo cabello sujeto en una coleta alta con sus acostumbrados dos mechones hacia delante solo que un poco más cortos, viste una falda short corta hasta medio muslo color rojo oscuro pegada a un cinturón blanco, una camiseta de manga larga negra de cuello y encima una chaqueta rojo oscuro de manga corta que le llega debajo del busto, las sandalias Ninja son tipo bota como las que tendrá en un futuro solo que de color rojo oscuro al igual que la liga con la que se sostiene la coleta.

Hinata por otro lado viste unos shorts azul oscuro que le llegan una mano arriba de la rodilla, sandalias Ninja azul oscuro idénticas a las de Tsunade pero solo con un cm. de tacón, una camiseta sin mangas azul oscuro pero con escote de malla en forma de onda hacia abajo en su pecho y encima tiene una chaqueta lila tirando más bien a azul oscuro de manga larga con cierra hasta debajo del busto que para tener 12 años estaba bastante desarrollado, su cabello corto lo llevaba igual pero de alguna manera parecía diferente. Se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos sorprendidos por el cambio de ambas chicas sino el resto también, y hay que decir que algunas chicas estaban bastante envidiosas sobre todo cuando vieron como el chico más popular de la Academia acompañado del otro chico guapo recién llegado se acercaban a las dos chicas, futuras kunoichis.

- Wow Hina-chan estas preciosa, Nee-san realmente tiene buen gusto con la ropa – Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le daba un abrazo haciendo enrojecer a la Hyuga quien afortunadamente no se desmayo, si bien hace un año que no estaba con Naruto ya no eran tímida con él como en antaño

Sakura les miró enternecida pero entonces sintió una penetrante mirada sobre ella, al girar la cabeza se topo con los oscuros ojos del Uchiha, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante su presencia cosa que no paso inadvertida para el Uchiha que por alguna razón le hizo sentirse orgulloso. Pese a que no dijo nada basta su mirada para que Sakura se sintiera feliz, dándose cuenta – al menos como la miraba de arriba abajo – que le gustaba como estaba vestida.

- Hola Sasuke-kun – Exclamó Ino apareciendo de pronto y empujando a Sakura hacia un lado

- Ay cerda fíjate por donde pasas – Se quejo la pelirrosada mirando a su amiga

- Pues no estés donde voy a pasar

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco antes de dirigirse mejor a sentarse a esperar a que Iruka-sensei llegara, Naruto y Hinata la acompañaron mientras el Uzumaki le hacia señas al Uchiha que solo el pudo interpretar. Entonces la puerta se abrió y allí entraron Iruka y Mizuki trayendo una bandeja con varias bandas ninjas las cuales pusieron en el escritorio, todo mundo se sentó cuando los vieron entrar esperando impacientes que comenzara. Iruka se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- Para graduarse deben de hacer correctamente un "Bunshin no jutsu", cuando los llame vendréis a la habitación de a la lado

- Oh genial – Exclamó Naruto pálido haciendo que sus amigos le miraran

- ¿Qué pasa Dobe?

- El Bunshin nunca me ha salido – Musitó el en voz baja ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros 3

- Entonces ¿Cómo piensas pasar?

- Naruto-kun y si haces esa técnica que Alexis-sensei te enseñó el primer año del viaje

- ¿Te refieres al…? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a su amiga quien asintió – ¡Hinata eres un genio!

- ¡Naruto quieres callarte! – Gritó Iruka sobresaltando al rubio quien asintió y soltó a la pelinegra

- ¿De que técnica crees que este hablando, Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Sakura curiosa en voz baja al Uchiha

- No se, pero si Alexis se la enseño es que será bastante útil – Le murmuró Sasuke

Uno a uno, fueron llamados hasta que solo quedaron Naruto y Kyuubi. El rubio entró en la habitación, el zorro se bajo de la cabeza del chico y se quedo sentado quieto observando todo aunque con algo de aburrición, por otro lado Naruto se quedo quieto esperando que el dieran la orden.

- Bien Naruto, el pase es de mínimo dos clones. Puedes comenzar cuando te sientas listo.

- Iruka-sensei que le parece si hago una técnica más interesante que el Bushin.

- Naruto las reglas son claras…

- Oh vamos Iruka déjalo, si no estuviera tan seguro de poder ejecutar la técnica que dice no lo estuviera diciendo ¿No? – Exclamó Mizuki sonriendo amablemente

- Vamos Iruka-sensei no se arrepentirá

- De acuerdo Naruto, ¿Qué técnica harás?

- Esta – Naruto movió sus manos haciendo el símbolo del carnero – _**¡KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! -1-**_

Ante la mirada incrédula de Iruka y Mizuki al menos 26 Narutos – contando el original – les regresaba la mirada con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Kyuubi puso los ojos en blanco ante el alarde del niño que ya se había tardado en demostrarlo. Mientras a fuera unos impacientes Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata esperaban al rubio, rezando internamente que lograra pasar la prueba con el plan que había ideado a último minuto gracias a la idea de Hinata. Sasuke traía la cinta en su frente mostrando la placa que lo denominaba Ninja de Konoha, Sakura se había soltando su cabello y traía la cinta en ellos a modo de diadema y Hinata la tenía alrededor del cuello.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Musitó Sakura preocupada caminando de un lado a otro

- Más le vale a ese Dobe a ver pasado – Dijo Sasuke recargado en la pared pero moviendo su pie constantemente – Alexis lo asesina si no lo hace

- Naruto-kun – Murmuró Hinata preocupada

De pronto la puerta se abre haciendo que los tres giraran a verla, un muy sonriente rubio con una reluciente cinta Ninja en su frente y un zorro en sus brazos salió. Sakura sonrió alegremente ante aquello, Sasuke torció sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante y Hinata prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del rubio quien soltando al zorro la tomó de la cintura y la alzó un poco mientras giraban, él entusiasmado por a verse graduado de Ninja. Antes de que Kyuubi atacará a Naruto por a verlo soltado de esa manera tan brusca se detuvo al sentir una energía conocida acercándose, rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de Sakura para salir de la línea de fuego, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de los cuatro gennin y Naruto se alejó de Hinata justo a tiempo antes de ser embestido por un rayo amarillo rojizo mientras un grito resonó en toda la Academia.

- ¡Naru-chan!

- ¡Ugh!

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de los gennin y los dos chunnin – que había salido detrás del rubio – al ver como Alexis había tacleado a su hermano y ver como llegaban unos cansados Yami, Janlee y Tales detrás de la rubia. Algunos minutos después el grupo salió de la Academia donde había algunos padres de familia junto con sus hijos festejando e incluso el Hokage mismo, aunque el festejo menguo al ver llegar al pequeño grupo, varios murmullos se alzaron al ver al rubio Uzumaki con la cinta Ninja, obviamente fue ignorado por el grupo.

- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes chicos – Dijo Alexis sonriendo con Tales en brazos y Kyuubi en su hombro derecho – Que les parece si para festejar vamos a Ichiraku Ramen, yo pago

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Naruto ilusionado mirando a su hermana quien asintió – ¡Genial dattebayo!

- Naruto – Le llamaron de pronto haciendo que todos se detuvieran. Se trataba de Mizuki – ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?, solo será un minuto.

- ¿Eh? Claro – Exclamó confundido el rubio mientras se alejaba del grupo

- Extraño – Murmuró Yami con desconfianza, miro entonces a su sensei y por la mirada de esta supo que algo extraño pasaba

- / _Parece que ha comenzado Alexis _/

- / Lo ha hecho Tales, solo espero que esta nueva realidad sea diferente a la anterior _/_

- / _**Lo es, es muy diferente y por lo mismo podría a ver cosas inesperadas**_ / – Dijo Kyuubi inmiscuyéndose en la platica mental Alexis-Tales. Pero al parecer no fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta.

- Necesito hablar contigo Iruka

- Hai Hokage-sama

* * *

_**Esa noche**_

- Realmente me creerá tan estúpido – Murmuró Naruto mientras entraba en al casa del Hokage – Esto es bastante fácil

- ¿Se puede saber que haces Naru-chan?

A Naruto poco falto para que se le saliera el corazón y giro bruscamente solo para encontrar a su hermana parada de cabeza sujetada al techo por chakra en sus pies, el rubio se llevo la mano al pecho mientras la miraba molesto.

- Ponte una jodida campana Nee-san, un día de estos me mataras de un susto.

- Esa boquita niño – Le regañó mientras se dejaba caer y daba una pequeña voltereta para caer de pie – Ahora dime ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Tsk que más, tratando de conseguir que me suban de rango a Chunin.

- Naruto se que no eres tan tonto como quieres que todos crean, te conozco desde que naciste además soy rubia pero no estúpida ¿Qué estas planeando?

- No me dejaras ir hasta que te lo diga ¿No?

- Exacto

- Bien…

Momentos después una sombra cargando algo alargado salió rápidamente de la Mansión del Hokage sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo poco tiempo después se armo el alboroto y varios Chunin y jounin se reunieron con el Hokage al darse cuenta del robo. Alexis se mantenía quieta a lado del Hokage escuchando impasiblemente los quejidos de los demás y lo que decían acerca de su hermano aunque por dentro su sangre hervía con furia por lo que decían.

- ¡No conseguirá salir de esta!

- ¡Hokage-sama!

- Si, es el pergamino prohibido hecho por el anterior Hokage usado de cierta manera, podría causar daño increíble

- Hace medio día que el pergamino ha sido sustraído, debemos darnos prisa y encontrar a Naruto.

- ¡Si señor!

Y con eso todos los shinobis por excepción de Alexis desaparecieron, ella solo miro sus uñas con indiferencia.

- Ahora Alexis dime ¿De que se trata todo esto?

- Es una misión Hokage-sama, descuide todo estará bien. Confió en que Naruto lo lograra.

- Espero que tengas razón.

Los shinobis se habían dividido para encontrar al rubio aunque Mizuki tiene otros planes. Después de varios minutos de a ver buscado Iruka logro encontrar al rubio, este se encontraba sentado en la raíz de un árbol jugueteando con un zorro pero no era Kyuu, ya que el zorro es blanco con grandes ojos azules y las puntas de sus alargadas orejas son azules, se traba de Itazura, Naruto levantó la mirada al sentir el chakra de Iruka y el sonrió.

- Hola sensei – Saludó Naruto mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el chunin

- Naruto

- ¿Si?

- ¿De donde sacaste ese rollo?

- Oh ¿Esto? – Señalando con su pulgar el rollo de colgaba de su espalda – Mizuki-sensei me hablo de él y de este sitio, me dijo que si lograba sacarlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta me iban a subir de rango

- ¿Mizuki? – Murmuró sorprendido de pronto presiente algo

Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás jalando a Iruka con el logrando esquivar los kunais que habían sido lanzados sobre ellos, ambos miraron hacia la dirección donde habían salido y se encontraron allí a Mizuki con una gran shuriken en su espalda.

- Buen trabajo encontrando a ese idiota – Musitó Mizuki sonriendo burlonamente

- Ya veo, eso es lo que esta pasando – Dijo Iruka sorprendido

- ¡Naruto dame ese rollo! – Grita Mizuki

- ¡Pase lo que pase no le des ese rollo! – Gritó a su vez Iruka – Este pergamino contiene jutsus prohibidos en su contenido, Mizuki solía curiosear sobre él.

- Naruto no hay razón para seguir ocultándotelo, seguramente tu hermana no te ha dicho la verdad

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunta Naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras permitía que Itazura cayera al suelo

- Desde ese día se impuso una norma especial para esta villa

- ¿Norma? – Naruto enarcó una ceja mirando a Mizuki

- Pero esta norma esta prohibida mencionártela

- ¿A mi?... ¿Qué norma?... ¡Dímelo! – Gritó Naruto

- He he he he he

- ¿Qué tipo de norma?

- La norma es que nadie tiene permitido hablarte del hecho de que tú eres el Kyuubi.

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Naruto – ¿A que te refieres?

- ¡Basta! – Gritó Iruka pero Mizuki lo ignoró

- Significa que tú eres el Kyuubi, el cual mató a los padres de Iruka y destrozó la villa. ¡Te selló el Hokage al que tú tanto admiras…!

- ¡Basta! – Volvió a gritar Iruka

- ¡Todo el mundo te ha estado engañando! – Gritó con satisfacción Mizuki al ver como Naruto bajaba la mirada, entonces se quito una de las dos shuriken grandes que traía en la espalda y la hizo girar – ¿No encuentras extraño que todo el mundo de odie?... ¡Iruka también!... ¡El también te odia!

La shuriken fue lanzada dirigiéndose directamente hacia Naruto, Iruka se preparo dispuesto a interponerse en el ataque pero de pronto el zorro blanco se puso enfrente de Naruto en pose de pelea y empezó a crecer de forma asombrosa hasta alcanzar fácilmente los dos metros, abrió su hocico y una llamarada de fuego salió disparada incinerando la shuriken por completo mientras de la garganta de Naruto salió una carcajada, una gran carcajada que se escuchó por todo el bosque y que desconcertó por completo a Iruka y Mizuki. El rubio levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos pasando a ser más unos azules rojizos y una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

- Ja dime algo que no supiera ya

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron con sorpresa ambos Chunin

- ¿Acaso ya lo sabías?

- Claro que ya lo sabe – Exclamó una profunda voz masculina salir de la garganta del enorme zorro blanco – Eso no es nada nuevo para Naruto-sama

- Alexis Nee-san me lo contó, me contó que es lo que esta sellado en mí – Naruto puso su mano en su estomago y luego miro a Mizuki – Y usted Mizuki-sensei cayó en nuestra trampa

Entonces Naruto desapareció y apareció a centímetros delante de Mizuki dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago que salió disparado varios metros llevándose algunos árboles en el camino hasta que se detuvo. Cuando Mizuki logro levantarse delante de él ya estaba Naruto acompañado del zorro y de un sorprendido Iruka, antes de que Mizuki se recompusiera del todo Naruto hizo una secuencia de sellos

- _**¡Fuuton: Kazerou no Jutsu! -2- (**__Elemento Aire: Técnica de la Prisión de Viento__**)**_

Una esfera hecha por completo de aire rodeo a Mizuki atrapándolo, este sintió de pronto varios cortes en su cuerpo trato de defenderse pero los cortes llegaban de todos lados y no sabía como pararlos, al final de la técnica cuando Naruto la desactivo Mizuki cayó al suelo muy mal herido. Naruto e Itazura se acercaron a él y el rubio hizo otros sellos para una nueva técnica.

- _**¡**__**Hijutsu: Nekutai**__**shiroi kitsune**__**no**__** jutsu! **__**-3-**__** (**__Artes secretas: Técnica de los lazos de zorro blanco__**)**_

El pelaje blanco de Itazura brillo y entonces parte de este se desprendió formando una tira larga y empezó a rodear al maltrecho Mizuki hasta amarrarlo por completo piernas y torso juntando sus brazos a los costados.

- Con eso bastara – Sonrió Naruto sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos

- Naruto, ¿Qué fue todo esto? – Pregunta Iruka acercándose

- Nee-san y yo teníamos sospechas de que había espías en las filas de Hokage-sama, así que cuando Mizuki me dijo que si lograba robar el pergamino del Cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta me ascendería a Chunin empezamos a sospechar. Así que ideamos un plan y Mizuki cayó en nuestra trampa.

- Muy bien hecho Naru-chan

Ambos alzaron la vista solo para ver a Alexis parada mirando todo con diversión y detrás de ella hay unos cuantos ANBU.

- Neko encárgate de esa escoria y llévasela a Ibiki-san

- Como diga Shitenshi-sama

- Ustedes examinen el perímetro si encuentran algo sospechoso comuníquenmelo a mi primero ¿Entendido?

- Hai – dijeron los ANBU antes de desaparecer, la rubia de un saltó llegó hacia Naruto

- Ambos lo hicieron bien, Naruto, Itazura

- Fue fácil

- Lástima que termino tan pronto – Se quejó Itazura haciendo un puchero mientras volvía poco a poco a su tamaño estándar y salta a los brazos de la rubia rojiza

- Bien ahora hay que volver con Hokage-sama, no vayas a perder ese pergamino Naruto

- No lo haré Nee-san

_**

* * *

**_

_**Especial 03**_

El cap 2 en línea, lamento la tardanza aunque el cap 3 tardara un poco más que este por que voy a la mitad y trato de hacerlos lo más largo que puedo sin perder la esencia del cap, como se dieron cuenta nuestros héroes han regresado ya a Konoha y la historia tal como la conocemos empezara pero cambiada en ciertas partes, también pónganse bien abusados ya que hay pistas en el fic pequeñas y casi invisibles que mostraran a más nuevos personajes aunque realmente son viejos.

**/1/** **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** = Técnica Multi clones de Sombras o Técnica de Replicación de Sombras, cualquiera de las dos sirve.

**/2/ Fuuton: Kazerou no Jutsu = **Elemento Aire: Técnica de la Prisión de Viento

**/3/** **Hijutsu: Nekutai****shiroi kitsune****no**** jutsu = **Artes secretas: Técnica de los lazos de zorro blanco


	4. El nacimiento del equipo 7

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

/DEJEN REVIEW/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_Palabras en cursiva…_ Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- Posiblemente en un futuro halla Lime, Lemon o escenas más fuertes, pero les avisare cuando eso suceda. Es importante que lean las notas de autor al final de cada capitulo, ya que las explicaciones del capitulo vienen allí. ****Por el momento le pondré clasificación T pero será cambiada si es necesario o si ustedes están de acuerdo en dejar esa clasificación en cuanto lean más capítulos.**

**Otra cosa, creo que en el cap pasado el pequeño Setsuna era pelinegro bueno fue un error de mi parte, no me fije hasta después de publicar, realmente es rubio.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**El nacimiento del equipo 7**_

_**Hospital de la Hoja**_

_**Habitación 301**_

Alexis cargando un precioso ramo de Iris blancas en flor el cual puso en un florero a lado de una cama donde una hermosa mujer de largo cabellos negros azulados y piel pálida descansaba apaciblemente conectada a un respirador. La rubia Uzumaki se acercó hacia la mesita de alado de la cama y tomando un cepillo lo utilizó en el cabello de la mujer, la puerta se abrió y allí entraron un doctor y el Hokage.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella Doc? – Pregunta Alexis sin dejar de cepillar el cabello

- Como siempre Alexis-sama, estable pero sigue en coma.

- Alexis ¿No crees que sería lo mejor desconectarla? – Pregunta Sarutobi mirando a la hija mayor de su sucesor/antecesor – Lleva en coma por cuatro años, no creo que despierte

- Lo hará

Alexis dejo el cepillo y miro entonces al doctor y al Hokage con seriedad.

- Ella despertara cuando llegue el momento adecuado, solo podemos preservar su cuerpo para cuando eso suceda.

- ¿Cómo esta tan segura Alexis-sama? – Pregunta el doctor sorprendido y curioso

- Por que yo prepare todo para que eso sucediera, originalmente Sasuke debió de ser el único Uchiha que sobrevivió a la matanza pero al involucrarme la historia cambio en muchos sentidos y entre ellos hay cuatro sobrevivientes Uchiha.

Tanto Doctor como Hokage parecían bastante sorprendidos mirando a la Uzumaki. Pero ella solo siguió mirando a la mujer, la mujer que la cuido a ella y a su hermano como si fuera una madre aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Su querida madrina.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Academia**_

_**Día siguiente a la graduación**_

- Maldita bola de pelos, ¿Por que rayos no me levantó? – Gruño Naruto molesto mientras corría por los pasillos de la Academia hacia su salón

Esa mañana Alexis había salido muy temprano por eso no estaba en la casa, Yami y Janlee están fuera de la aldea desde la noche anterior en una misión, Setsuna y el se habían quedado dormidos y tuvieron que hacer varios malabares para poder llegar a tiempo en la Academia. Y el condenado Kyuubi había desaparecido, ni siquiera lo despertó esa mañana; Naruto abrió la puerta de su salón y entró pero al ver la escena frente a sus ojos se quedó quieto totalmente incrédulo, en los asientos del medio de la segunda fila a lado de las ventanas están Sasuke y Sakura y para asombros de todo el mundo besándose. La carcajada burlona sacó a Naruto de su letargo y vio en los asientos contiguos a Hinata y un Kyuubi revolcándose de la risa en el escritorio del asiento de la Hyuga que sonrojada se tapaba la boca asombrada.

- Niños todos a sus asientos – Dijo Iruka entrando en el salón mirando unas hojas sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedió

Naruto se acerco hacia la mesa de Hinata y tomo al zorro de la cola alzándolo bastante enfadado.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Nada – Dijo este de forma inocente pero nadie le creyó

- Ya arreglaremos cuentas después

Naruto se sentó en la misma fila que Sasuke y Sakura quienes no se atrevían a mirarse, al parecer Kyuubi por una broma había hecho que el Uchiha y la Haruno se besaran en medio de todos cuando empujo a la chica pelirrosa que estaba distraída discutiendo con Ino. A saber por que lo hizo por que Naruto no entendía por que se le ha dado por hacer de cupido con ese par, aunque presentía que tenía que ver con su hermana.

- A partir de hoy todos son ninjas – Empezó a decir Iruka – Pero aun son gennin novatos, la parte más dura acaba de empezar. Ahora empezaran a tener misiones encargadas por la villa, así que hoy crearemos equipos de 3. Y cada equipo tendrá un Jounin sensei, seguirá las ordenes de sus sensei para cumplir las órdenes.

- _"¿Equipo de 3?"_ – Pensó Sasuke con fastidio

- _"Ojala me toque con Sasuke-kun" _– Pensó Sakura suspirando pero luego se sonrojo al recordar el beso

- "_Lastima que no me tocara con Hina-chan, pero bueno no estarán mal las personas que serán mis compañeros" _– Pensó Naruto sonriendo

- _"Como me gustaría estar con Naruto-kun pero se que es imposible, hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse."_ – Suspiró Hinata pensativa

- Hemos intentado hacer los equipos lo más equilibrados posible. Ahora equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke

- ¡Genial!

Fue el grito a coro de Sakura y Naruto mientras se daban los cinco, Sasuke puso lo ojos en blanco pero aun así sonrió levemente. Hinata estaba dividida entre la tristeza por no estar con Naruto y alegría por ver a Naruto tan contento, con una sonrisa verdadera como pocas había visto.

- Equipo 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba y Hyuga Hinata

- Oh te toco con cara de perro Hina-chan

- ¿A quien le dices cara de perro? – Gruñó Kiba molesto mirando al Uzumaki

- Yo no veo otro por aquí – Se metió Kyuubi a la discusión ocasionando que Akamaru le gruñera pero basto una mirada del zorro para hacer que Akamaru se asustara y se escondiera en el interior de la chaqueta de su amo

- Equipo 10: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru y Yamanaka Ino

- ¡¿Qué?

- Tsk que problemático

- Chomp chomp

No ha necesidad de explicar quien dijo esto ¿Cierto?... Iruka siguió diciendo los equipos faltantes y finalmente dio las últimas instrucciones.

- Vale, esta tarde conocerán a sus jounins sensei, descansad hasta entonces

Una vez dicho esto Iruka salió dejando solos a lo estudiantes quienes sacaron sus loncheras y se fueron hacia el jardín, todas las miradas iban en el pequeño grupo conformado por Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, por supuesto también iba el pequeño Kyuu descansando placidamente entre los brazos de la Hyuga.

- ¿Qué profesor creen que nos toque? – Preguntó Naruto pensativo mientras sacaba el ramen que su hermana le había preparado y dejado en la estufa esa mañana

- Solo espero que no sea un debilucho – Espetó Sasuke abriendo la caja de almuerzo que Alexis le había dejado esa mañana mostrando que contenía Omoraisu (arroz frito con tomate)

- Yo solo espero no terminar muerta la primera misión – Suspiro Sakura comiendo un poco de su Ebi-shuumai (Bolita de gamba)

- No seas pesimista – Le dijo Hinata suavemente sosteniendo su caja de almuerzo con Hoso maki sushi

Después de acabar con sus almuerzos y platicar un poco los cuatro se levantaron y regresaron al salón con todos lo de su clase, sin embargo cuando se acercaron al salón vieron que un gran tumulto de gente estaba allí observando al en el interior y murmuraban sobre eso.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Preguntó Sakura a Ino que era la más cerca

- Míralo por ti mismo frente de marquesina

- Deja de llamarme así Ino Cerda – Le dijo moleta la pelirrosada antes de asomarse y se quedo de piedra ante lo que vio

- No puede ser – Exclamó Naruto incrédulo

- No, si ya decía yo que era loca – Murmura Sasuke negando con la cabeza

- ¡Ohayo Naru-chan, Sasu-chan, Kura-chan y Hina-chan!

A lado del escritorio del profesor hay un enorme zorro de al menos dos metros y medio, su pelaje es de color azul medianoche excepto por le pecho que lo tiene blanco, con sus orejas, sus cuatro patas, alrededor de sus ojos magenta y la terminación de sus tres colas de color negro, además de un mechón de pelaje largo le cae por su ojo derecho. El zorro sostenía con un de sus colas a un hombre poco mayor que Alexis – la cual estaba sentada sobre el lomo del zorro – de cabello gris plata desordenado, su banda se encuentra inclinada cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, una mascara cubre su boca y mejillas, viste un atuendo Jounin, de pantalón negro, camiseta de manga larga con cuello alto, una espiral roja en su brazo derecho y pese que se encuentra alzado y de cabeza esta leyendo un libro de portada anaranjada con un circulo rojo en el lomo.

- Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero, Alexis ¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja mirando a su casi hermana y cuñada – Y por que traes a ese tipo así

- Tsk Sasu-chan ese vocabulario

- No eres mi madre Alexis

- Es cierto, no lo soy, pero te quiero como si fueras mi hermano. En cuanto al hombre, bueno es su nuevo sensei Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Les presento al Jounin Hatake Kakashi también llamado el Copy ninja o Sharingan no Kakashi.

- ¿En serio? – Gritaron a coro varias personas, la reputación de Kakashi era legendaria, se decía que había copiado mil jutsus en su vida

- ¿Y por que lo trae amarrado, Alexis-san? – Quiso saber Sakura confundida

- Kakashi-kun no solo es famoso por sus habilidades sino también por su tardanza crónica. Siempre llega tarde a cualquier sitio, por lo mismo al saber que sería el sensei del equipo 7 decidí ir por el antes de que se le ocurriera venir tarde o que se le olvidara.

- Alexis, pequeña ¿Podrías soltarme ya?

- Supongo de todos modos ya estas aquí. Hokkyoku puedes soltarlo.

- Como diga Alexis-sama

El zorro desenrosco la cola alrededor de Kakashi y este con una voltereta simple estaba en pie, sin cerrar el libro alzó la mirada a quienes serán sus futuros alumnos y sonrió debajo de su mascara, tal como Alexis le dijo sería interesante ser el Jounin sensei de esos tres.

- Chicos los veo en tejado en cinco minutos, no lleguen tarde

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua, Kakashi-kun? – Dijo divertida Alexis antes de que Hatake desapareciera en una pequeña explosión de humo – Bueno ya hice mi trabajo, no vemos en la tarde niños, Sakura, Hinata las invito a almorzar.

- De acuerdo – El Kitsune desapareció regresando a casa, Alexis desapareció también solo que ella no lo hizo en una nube de humo sino en un torbellino de plumas blancas y negras hechas de chakra que al caer al suelo se desvanecieron.

- ¿Esa… esa no era Konoha… no Shitenshi? – Preguntó una de las chicas de la clase con incredulidad

- ¿Konoha no Shitenshi? Estas de guasa – Le dijo un chico – Ella se fue de la aldea hace mucho al menos eso fue lo que oí

- Pues yo escuche que ella volvió

- Oigan ustedes – Dijo otro chico mirando a Naruto y cia – ¿Quién era ella?

- Mi hermana mayor – Contestó Naruto tranquilamente – Y si, ella es el Ángel de la Muerte de la Hoja Oculta. Nos vemos en la tarde Hina-chan, suerte con tu Jounin sensei y cuídate de los pulgosos

- Nos vemos Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata un poco divertida ante la insinuación mientras Kiba miraba asesinamente al rubio

- Parece que se quedaron sorprendidos – Kyuubi miraba divertido a los mocosos humanos desde la cabeza de Naruto mientras se alejaban del salón

- Tarde o temprano lo sabrán, además la reputación de mi hermana es grande, tanto como la que fue el Demonio de la Hoja Oculta.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido al escuchar aquel seudónimo, pues ese fue el nombre que le dieron a su hermano Itachi Uchiha cuando era shinobi, Konoha no Akuma. Una vez en el techo de la academia los tres – bueno cuatro contando Kyuubi – se sentaron frente a Kakashi sentado en el barandal.

- Ok. Empecemos con las presentaciones

- ¿Qué quiere saber? – Pregunta Sakura

- Pues lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus aficiones, sueños para el futuro, cosas así…

- Por qué no se presenta usted primero – Sugiere Naruto

- ¿Ohhh? Bueno mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake como ya Alexis dijo, y no tengo intención de contar mis gustos, ¿Sueños para el futuro? Hmm bueno tengo muchas aficiones.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos, ¡Pero si solo dijo su nombre!

- Ahora es su turno, empezar por la derecha

- Mi nombres es Uzumaki Naruto, lo que me gusta es el ramen, entrenar con Alexis Nee-san y con Hina-chan, lo que no me gusta es que las personas me desprecien sin conocerme y que le hagan daño a mis seres queridos, mis aficiones son aprender Kinjutsu (Técnicas Prohibidas) y Kenjutsu (Técnicas con la espadas) y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el mejor Hokage de todos incluso superior a Yondaime Hokage.

- "_Ha crecido bien, aunque me ha sorprendido considerando que Alexis ya no es aquella dulce y alegre niña que vi nacer_" – Pensó Kakashi mirando a Naruto – El que sigue

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hay un montón de cosas que no me gustan y no hay ninguna que me guste especialmente. No me gusta usar la palabra sueño pero tengo una ambición. El resurgimiento de mi clan y matar a cierto hombre

- "_Itachi Nii-san / Uchiha"_ – Pensaron a coro Naruto, Kakashi y Kyuubi respectivamente

- Bien, finalmente la chica

- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, lo que me gusta es aprender jutsus médicos, crear mis propios jutsus y…– Sakura se queda callada por un momento debatiéndose si seguir o no pero luego sacude la cabeza y prosigue – Lo que me desagrada es que me subestimen, mis aficiones son… – Volvió a quedarse callada por un momento pero luego decidió proseguir – Mi sueño para el futuro es ser una gran médico ninja como Tsunade-sama

Eso hizo que Kakashi y sobre todo Sasuke la miraran un poco perplejos, el primero por que pensó que era una Fan girl del Uchiha allí presente o al menos eso decía en el expediente que había leído, el menor por que jamás pensó que la pelirrosa que le parecía molestia – al menos hasta hace dos años – tuviera pensamientos profundos y no de fan girl.

- /No se tu pero esto me tiene la huella de Nee-san por todos lados/ – Le dijo Naruto a Kyuubi telepáticamente

- /_**Ya lo creo que si mocoso**_/ – Contestó este tan perplejo como su recipiente.

- Es suficiente. Empezaremos el entrenamiento mañana

- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento? – Pregunta curioso Naruto

- Supervivencia

- ¿Eh? – Dijeron los tres confundidos

- Verán, de los 17 graduados solo 9 se convertirán en Ninja de grado inferior, el resto volverá a la academia. Este es un entrenamiento-examen con un porcentaje de suspensión del 66 por ciento.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritaron a coro Sakura y Naruto asombrados, Sasuke solo frunció el ceño

- ¡Entonces ¿Para que era el examen de graduación? – Gritó Naruto exaltado y molesto, Kyuubi salto a la cabeza del rubio y lo golpeo con su cola en el rostro – ¡Itai!

- No seas escandaloso mocoso – Le dijo el zorro mientras se inclinaba para verlo de cabeza – El examen de graduación era solamente para ver cuantos podían convertirse en Gennin, o al menos eso es lo que Tales me dijo y a su vez él lo sabe por que Alexis se lo dijo

- Pues pudo a vernos advertido – Le dijo Sasuke mirando al zorro

- ¿Y quitarle la diversión al asunto? ¡Nah!

- Bueno – Dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de los tres gennin y el bijou – Mañana serán calificados en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, no se le olvide traer todas sus armas ninjas, ah y una recomendación no desayunes, podrían vomitar después. Los detalles están en este papel, no lleguen tarde mañana.

- Es bastante irónico que les digas eso, considerando tu tardanza crónica y tu manía de poner tontas excusas, Kakashi-kun

Kakashi giró sorprendido solo para toparse unos brillantes y divertidos ojos amatistas que lo miraban fijamente, Alexis se encuentra sentada en el barandal detrás del peligris tranquilamente. A Kakashi casi le da un ataque al verla, ni siquiera la había sentido llegar.

- Y tú sigues con tu maldita manía de tener pies de gato, ponte una maldita campana

- Soy una leyenda en el mundo shinobis mi querido Kakashi, es obvio que no puedo perder mi titulo como una de las mejores Kunoichis de esta aldea después de tía Tsunade.

- Al parecer no fue solo tu apariencia lo que heredaste de Kushina-san, también el ego.

- Que puedo decir, soy una digna Uzumaki

- Nee-san ¿Acaso Kakashi-sensei conoció a Okasan? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido y curioso

- Kakashi fue discípulo de Otousan, así que si, la conoció al igual que me conoce a mí desde que nací. – Respondió Alexis sonriendo – Bueno niños ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que pasar por Hina-chan.

- Hai – Dijeron los tres a coro

- ¿No vienes, Kakashi-kun?

- Iie, tengo algunas cosas que hacer

- Ok, entonces ya nos veremos. – La chica se bajo del barandal y se acercó a los gennin pero antes de irse giro su torso un poco y miro a Kakashi – Por tu bien será mejor que mañana no llegues tarde Hatake o sino me veré en la necesidad de volver a pasar por ti.

Y ante el brillo de sus ojos más el recuerdo de esa misma mañana, Kakashi Hatake, el Ninja que copia o Sharingan Kakashi, aquel que se ha enfrentado a miles de enemigos y nunca temió, lo hizo, por que sabía que Alexis cumplía siempre sus amenazas. El solo atino a asentir con lo cual ella se fue, dejando atrás a un aliviado Kakashi.

- No se que fue lo que te paso Alexis, pero me alegra no ser tu enemigo. – Murmuró Kakashi suspirando

* * *

_**Esa noche**_

_**Mansión Namikaze**_

Alexis se encontraba en el jardín de la Mansión, sus ojos se encuentran vendados mientras varios clones suyos la rodeaban con kunais en sus manos, a una señal de la original lo clones lanzaron la lluvia de kunais, ella los esquivaba rápidamente, tomó uno al vuelo y con él empezó a desviar la trayectoria de los demás y acabar con los clones que había hecho aparecer. Desde la terraza que unía ambas habitaciones Sasuke y Naruto observaban a la chica entrenar, sus movimientos son asombrosos ya que parecía más estar bailando que peleando, giros, vueltas, saltos, movimientos elegantes pero mortíferos, ciertamente Alexis es una hermosa rosa con espinas, mientras más hermosa más letal.

De pronto los agudos sentidos de los hermanos se activaron, aun desde su posición Naruto pudo sentir que su hermana ya no estaba sola en el jardín. Sasuke hizo amago de bajar a ayudarle al ver como varios shinobis aparecían pero Naruto lo sujeto de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza, Kyuubi entado en le barandal de madera movió su única cola de un lado para otro poniéndose cómodo para el espectáculo que Alexis le dará. El Uchiha miró a su amigo desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué me paras?... ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarle?

- No es necesario Sasuke, Nee-san saldrá de esta. Por algo la conocen como Konoha no Shitenshi

- Observa esto mocoso Uchiha y nunca lo olvides, por que observaras lo que es un verdadero shinobi, uno que ha sobrevivido a las experiencias más horribles que incluso los más experimentados no dudarían en matarse en vez de seguir adelante como ella lo hizo.

Ante las palabras del Kyuubi, Sasuke miró a su hermana adoptiva y cuñada. Ella se mantenía quieta con los ojos cerrados mientras la luna aparecía en el firmamento plagado de estrellas, sus rayos iluminan el jardín mostrando una escena que dejo paralizado al Uchiha. Pese a que la luna iluminaba no lo hacía con Alexis solo podía verse su silueta al abrir sus ojos violetas estos brillan de forma siniestra, matices rojos y una pupila rasgada se apreciaban en aquellas iris, los shinobis se lanzaron sobre ella con sus espadas en alto, pero ella desapareció fundiéndose con el ambiente dejando quietos a los dos shinobis en espera a que apareciera, de pronto de la nada uno de los shinobis cae al suelo agonizante, con sorpresa su acompañante – y gracias a la luz de la luna – puede ver como el caído tiene múltiples cortes en el cuerpo donde fluye con rapidez su sangre, su cabeza, sus extremidades (piernas y brazos) se encuentran arrancados de forma brutal de su torso bañado en sangre.

El instinto asesino que se sintió en el lugar despertó a los que estaban dormidos y paralizo aun más a Sasuke que tuvo que sostenerse del barandal para no caer, el segundo shinobi al comprender que no se enfrentaba a alguien normal trató de huir pero fue demasiado tarde, una sombra emergió de la nada y a continuación un charco de sangre se formó debajo de él, su mascara fue arrancada con violencia marcando el rostro del shinobi con la sangre de su compañero, unos ojos negros con el borde rojo y tres triángulos plateados unidos por sus puntas aparecieron en el rostro de su atacante mientras su mano atravesaba el pecho del shinobi, estuvieron unidos por un momento pero luego las iris amatistas regresaron y el shinobi cayó al suelo muerto dejando en la mano de la chica su palpitante corazón. Ella salió a la luz de la luna, un aterrado e incrédulo Sasuke, un tranquilo Naruto y unos confundidos Janlee, Yami y Setsuna observan a Alexis Uzumaki, la hija mayor del Yondaime, bañada en sangre tanto su ropa como sus cabellos y en su mano un corazón que aun palpitaba y que fuera arrancado gracias a las garras en vez de uñas que Alexis mostraba en ese momento. El Ángel de la Muerte de la Hoja Oculta había despertado esa noche, mostrándole a Sasuke uno de los matices más oscuros del mundo shinobi.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

_**10:30 a.m.**_

- Oh vamos teme ¿No me digas que le tienes miedo? – Se burlo Naruto mientras caminaba hacía el campo de entrenamiento número 7

Después de a ver visto la escalofriante escena de la que Alexis había sido protagonista, el Uchiha menor no pudo pasar mucho tiempo frente a su cuñada sin evitar recordar lo sucedido, por lo mismo prácticamente se atraganto con su desayuno y salió volando de la casa ante la mirada desconcertada de la rubia y burlona de Naruto. Si bien lo que sintió aquella fatídica noche cuando el clan Uchiha fue asesinado y lo sufrido a manos de su hermano no fue nada a comparación de lo que sintió la pasada noche, por que ayer conoció a un verdadero demonio ansioso de sangre y eso, si que le heló la sangre más de lo que fue aquella noche 4 años atrás.

- ¿Es que acaso tu no?

- No es la primera vez que veo que se comporta así, tan sanguinaria. Hace 4 años, cuando salimos de Konoha nos cruzamos con unos shinobis de Iwa los cuales me confundieron con mi padre, uno logró herirme y eso le costó la vida cuando Nee-san lo asesino sin darle tiempo si quiera de gritar, los otros tuvieron más suerte, fueron comidos por las invocaciones que Nee-san hizo. Aunque es sabio de tu parte temerle, mientras seas un aliado estarás a salvo de su ira pero si eres un enemigo, date por muerto.

- Será siempre así la vida de Shinobi

- Lo es, he viajado por varias partes del mundo shinobi y en todos lados es lo mismo Sasuke-teme

- Buenos Días Sasuke-kun, Naruto – Saludó Sakura detrás de ellos haciendo que estos se detuvieran

- Buenos Días Sakura – Dijeron a coro ambos

- Al parecer también le has hecho caso a Alexis Nee-san

- Bueno ella conoce mejor a nuestro sensei y si dijo que llegáramos a esta hora será por algo ¿No?

- Cierto

El trío llego finalmente al campo de entrenamiento número 7 y se sentaron a esperar a su sensei ya que no lo vieron por ningún lado, después de media hora Kakashi apareció, encontrándose a sus alumnos hablando en voz baja.

- Buenos días – Saludó Kakashi

- ¡Llega tarde!

- Lo siento pero es que me encontré con un gato negro en el camino y tuve que dar un rodeo

- Oh Kakashi-sensei no sea mentiroso – Se quejaron el rubio y la pelirrosada

- Bueno comencemos, esta puesto para el medio día – Kakashi sacó un reloj y lo puso sobre uno de los troncos que había en el lugar, luego sacó dos campanas – Aquí hay dos campanas y su misión es quitarme una antes de medio día. Aquellos que no la consigan antes de medio día no comerán, los ataré a estos troncos y comeré delante de ellos.

- "_Así que por eso dijo que no desayunáramos_" – Pensaron los tres suspirando – "_Menos mal que Alexis nos dijo que si desayunáramos_"

- Solo necesitan una campana. Solo hay dos, o sea, que uno de ustedes será atado a ese tronco y la persona que no consiga la campana suspenderá. Así que, por lo menos uno de vosotros volverá a la academia, pueden usar shurikens, no aprobarán a no ser que vengan a por mí con la intención de matarme. ¡Empezad!

Los tres rápidamente se volvieron humo, escondiéndose y usando la naturaleza a su favor tal como Alexis les enseñó por separado.

- Nada mal – Murmura Kakashi al no sentir los chakras de los tres

Naruto creó tres clones, dos de los cuales cambio con un henge a la apariencia de Sasuke y Sakura mientras él arrastraba a sus dos amigos lejos de la zona de peligro para formular un plan.

- Me imagino que se dieron cuenta de lo que la prueba trata

- Obvio que si Dobe, no somos tú

- Chicos no es el momento para eso – Atajó Sakura rápidamente al rubio para que no replicara – ¿Qué vamos hacer?

- ¿En que son buenos? – Pregunta Naruto mirando a sus compañeros

- Pues yo se Jutsus Doton y soy excelente con los sais – Exclamó Sakura haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran sorprendidos – ¿Qué?

- Nada, nada. Bien ¿Sasuke?

- Jutsus Katon y Taijutsu

- Lo mío son el Kage Bushin y Jutsus Futon

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea – Murmura Sakura pensativa – Ok, que les parece esto

Por otro lado Kakashi se encontraba ocupado peleando con "Naruto" quien de improviso había salido para atacarle – tal como sucedió originalmente – sin embargo cuando Kakashi lo golpeó con fuerza este desapareció, se trataba de un Kage bushin así como de Sakura y Sasuke a quienes había encontrado antes pero habían desaparecido.

- Vaya quien lo diría, resultaron más listos de lo que pensé

De pronto Kakashi da un alto hacía atrás evitando de ese modo unas manos de tierra que emergieron del suelo dispuesto a sujetarle, luego con su kunai desvió varias shurikens y kunais que iban hacia él. Dos segundos después una lluvia de kunais fueron lanzados sobre él y aparentemente no había forma de escapar.

- _**¡**__**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!**__**-1-**_

Una muralla esférica rodeo a Kakashi salvándole de la lluvia de kunais, pero cuando la deshizo vio al menos 30 Naruto lanzándose sobre él. Pronto inició una pelea de Taijutsu en donde si bien el hijo del Colmillo blanco es superior el rubio no se quedaba muy atrás, sus movimientos en cierto modo le recordaban a los de Alexis, dándose cuenta de la influencia que la rubia tiene sobre su hermano. Al final solo quedo uno, el "original".

- Buen Taijutsu pero no es suficiente para ganarme

- ¿Eso cree? – Sonrió Naruto divertido antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo

- Kage Bunshin – Murmuró sorprendido Kakashi pero al instante tuvo que esquivar un borrón rosa que se lanzó sobre él

- Esto aun no termina Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Sakura mientras lo atacaba con sus sais

- Teme ¿Estas listo? – Preguntó Naruto a Sasuke, ambos ocultos detrás de un pequeño genjutsu hecho por Sakura

- En cuanto Sakura nos de la señal

Ambos vieron el combate entre la gennin de cabello rosa y su Jounnin sensei quedándose bastante sorprendidos tanto como Kakahi por la agilidad y la gran habilidades que posee Sakura con esas armas. Movimientos certeros, saltos, giros, agachadas, precisión y fuerza, entonces la chica lanzó sus sais contra Kakashi aunque estos pasaron de largo y se incrustaron en el árbol detrás de él, esa era la señal. Kakashi no supo que pasó hasta que escuchó.

- _**¡Katón: Gokakyu no Jutu!**_**-2-**

- _**¡Futon: Rekudan no Jutsu!**_**-3-**

Kakashi sorprendido volteo solo para ver una enorme bola de fuego dirigirse hacia él y se hacía cada vez más grande gracias al fuerte viento que azotó, una fuerte explosión se escuchó a varios kilómetros a la redonda del campo de entrenamiento número 7 pero cuando el humo se disipó los tres gennin no vieron nada.

- Muy ingenioso de su parte – Exclamó una voz detrás de lo tres – Pero no han logrado herirme

- ¿Quién dijo que queríamos eso, Kakashi-sensei? – Sonrió Naruto zorrunamente mientras que Sakura y Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus rostros mostraban un cascabel cada uno.

Kakashi parpadeó sorprendido, miró a su cinturón y se dio cuenta que los cascabeles no estaban. Miro de nuevo a sus gennin.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Yo puedo responder eso – Dijo Sakura – Al momento en que lancé mi sais y estos pasaron de largo, no solo fue una señal para los chicos sino que recubrí mi sais con mi chakra y aunque el filo no estuvo ni de cerca de usted el chakra que los recubría si, corto el hilo de los cascabeles y antes de que cayeran al suelo una clon mío convertido en una ardilla los tomó, como usted estaba más ocupado viendo la bola de fuego ni se dio cuenta.

- Astucia, Poder y un buen trabajo en equipo – Murmuró mirando a los tres y sonrió debajo de la mascara – Felicidades chicos, han pasado la prueba

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron a coro los tres a lo que Kakashi asintió – ¡Genial!

Unos aplausos resonaron en el lugar haciendo que los cuatro miraran hacia donde hay un árbol caído, sentados en él se encuentran Alexis, Yami y Janlee quienes aplaudían.

- ¿Nee-san? – Naruto parpadeó mirando a su hermana – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vinimos a ver su prueba y realmente me impresionaron al trabajar en equipo de esa manera. Sobre todo por que son el primer equipo que Kakashi pasa desde que se volvió Jounnin.

- ¿Eh? – Dijeron lo tres sorprendidos

- Si, ahora ¿Por qué no buscan a los alumnos de Kurenai y Asuma? Llévenlos a la casa Naruto, Sasuke pues haremos una fiesta para los nueve novatos que lograron graduarse.

- ¿Solo nueve? – Se sorprendieron los tres pero accedieron a lo que Alexis pidió

Los chicos se fueron dejando atrás a Kakashi y el Equipo Tenshi, la rubia miró al que un tiempo fue su cuidador y hermano mayor adoptivo.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirte pero no aquí, es de suma importancia

- ¿Dónde?

- Acompáñame – Luego miró a su equipo – Ya saben que hacer

- Hai, Alexis-sensei

* * *

_**Campo de Entrenamiento 23, Equipo 8**_

- Felicidades chicos han pasado la prueba – Sonrió Kurenai ante su tres gennin que estaban algo cansados

- ¡Genial!

- ¡Guaf!

Hinata sonrió contenta mientras se sentaba en un árbol caído junto con Shino, quien aunque no parecía, también esta contento de a ver pasado, Kiba saltaba contento mientra Akamaru ladraba corriendo alrededor de su compañero, Kurenai mira a sus gennin con tranquilidad, realmente le habían impresionado.

- ¡HINA-CHAN!

- ¿Eh? – Hinata miró el camino que lleva fuera del campo de entrenamiento 23 y se dio cuenta de que un borrón amarillo corría hacia ella, lo reconoció de inmediato – Naruto-kun

Delante del equipo 8 Naruto Uzumaki se detuvo después de la carrera que dio, detrás de ellos unos cansados Sakura, Sasuke y el Equipo 10 llegaron. Los pobres – incluyendo a Asuma – se dejaron caer al suelo cansados.

- Por Kami como corre – Murmuro Ino entre jadeos

- Nunca en mi vida he corrido tanto – Medio se le entendió a Shikamaru tirado en el piso con los brazo extendidos mirando el cielo

- Tanto correr me dio hambre

- Naruto…es…un…baka – Balbuceó Sakura exhausta

- Hmp

- ¿Qué pasa chicos? – Pregunta Kurenai curiosa

- Nee-san hará una fiesta por a vernos graduado como gennin y me ha dicho que los invite a todos a la casa incluso usted Kurenai-sensei

- ¿A que hora es? – Quiso saber Kiba curioso

- En dos horas, tiempo suficiente para que avisen a sus padres que también están invitados y que se arreglen, Hina-chan sabe la dirección así que ella les dirá donde queda.

_**Mansión Namikaze**_

_**Esa noche**_

Todo se encontraba ya listo, el jardín se encuentra iluminado por luces y hay tres mesas llenas de comida y bebidas, además de varias sillas dispuestas en el lugar, la fuente que hay en le jardín fue encendida y la música suave de una grabadora armoniza el lugar. Lo invitados fueron llegando por grupos y pronto el lugar se encuentra rebosante de risas, conversaciones y alegría.

- Realmente es un gusto conocerte finalmente Alexis – Exclamó Kurenai mirando a la adolescente

- Igualmente Kurenai-san, he oído mucho de la Reina del Genjutsu

- Vaya gracias – Kurenai se sonrojo ante aquello

- ¡Yo!

- Kakashi al fin llegas ¿Qué fue esta vez? – Alexis miró enarcando una ceja al que consideraba un hermano mayor – ¿Un gato negro, una ancianita necesitada, el camino de la vida?

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos sobre todo de Kakashi. Por otro lado con los nueve novatos, estos se encuentran conociendo a los miembros del Equipo Shitenshi.

- Así que son discípulos de la hermana de Naruto

- Hai Ino-san, desde hace 3 años más o menos – Contesto Janlee

- Oh solo dime Ino a secas, no me gusta tanto la formalidad

- ¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento con ella? – Pregunta Neji interesado acercándose

- Hey chico destino, hace tiempo que no te veo – Dijo Naruto divertido aunque solo recibió una mirada fría por parte de Neji que no afecto al rubio, acostumbrado ya a las miradas frías gracias al Uchiha

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – Yami miró con seriedad al chico un año menor que él

- Simple curiosidad

- Su entrenamiento es muy estricto pero muy eficiente – Contestó Janlee antes de que a Yami se le ocurriera insultar al chico que reconoció como un Hyuga – Aunque hubo ocasiones en que se le paso la mano y si no morimos fue por pura suerte.

- No fue tan malo

- ¡Dilo por ti! – Exclamaron a coro Janlee, Setsuna y Naruto mirando a Yami como si estuviera loco

- Nee-san a veces e ponía muy maniaca en el entrenamiento – Naruto sintió un escalofrío al recordar su entrenamiento – Pero el que ellos tuvieron no fue ni de cerca como el mío.

- Menos mal que no soy tu dobe, tu hermana es un peligro ambulante

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso Uchiha?

Sasuke dio un respingo y giró solo para toparse cara a cara con su cuñada.

- Alexis-san me ayudaría a traer ya la comida – Pidió Sakura mientras se interponía entre ambos rápidamente – Creo que todos ya tienen hambre

- Mmm de acuerdo, pero no he olvidado esto Uchiha

Alexis se fue con Sakura lo que hizo a Sasuke respirar con alivio. La fiesta siguió su curso pero no se alargó mucho puesto que mañana empezaban las misiones para los nuevos gennin, cuando las luces de la Mansión se apagaron y todos se encontraba en silencio una sombra se movió furtivamente por el jardín hasta detenerse en el balcón de una de las habitaciones, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón y entro por ella junto con una corriente de cálido aire.

Sus pasos no sonaban en la habitación – dado su trabajo había aprendido a moverse en silencio y en las sombras – mientras llegaba a la cama donde la joven yacía dormida o aparentemente dormida, ella había sentido la presencia de él en cuanto había puesto un pie dentro de los terrenos de la mansión. Se mantuvo quita con los ojos cerrados y entonces sintió el toque, ligero como pluma, en sus cabellos y que luego trasladó a su mejilla, el aroma a sándalo inundó sus agudos sentidos y suspiró con fuerza.

- Es peligroso que estés aquí – Murmura ella sin siquiera voltearse – Si alguien siente tu presencia

- Se como ocultarla, ¿Cómo le fue?

Alexis se sentó en la cama y abrió sus ojos para revelar que estos habían dejado de ser violetas para ser negros como el carbón, en el borde hay un aro de color blanco y en medio del ojo en vez de pupila se encuentran tres rombos plateados cuya puntas se encuentran unidas formando un triangulo. Al instante se sintió transportado a otro lugar y vio en carne propia como había sido la prueba del equipo 7, el sonrió levemente ante de regresar de nuevo al presente.

- Mejor que la última vez

- No viniste solo para eso cariño, ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunta Alexis mientras sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad

- Están empezando a actuar, nos ha dado ya las órdenes de prepararnos para buscar a los bijuu

- Creí que tardarían más, bien de todos modos voy varios pasos delante de ellos, Nekomanta, Hachibi y Shukaku están advertidos y accedieron a trabajar con nosotros. ¿Has encontrado a Isonade?

- Aun no pero Kisame tiene una pista

- ¿Aun estas aliado con el? – Frunció el ceño mirando a su pareja – ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionara, Itachi?

Uchiha Itachi, vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas, características de la organización criminal llamada Akatsuki miró a la joven mujer que es su prometida, tomo la mano de ella donde relucía una hermosa sortija – que le había dado hace un año luego de que ambos habían estado en una aldea donde era muy común encontrar ese tipo de joyas que eran regaladas por los jóvenes a sus novia al querer casarse – y la llevó a sus labios para depositar un casto beso en el dorso de ella.

- Se muy bien que no me traicionará, puse un salvaguarda en caso de que lo necesite

- Bien

Ella arrastró a Itachi para que se acostara a su lado y pudiera descansar, él no se lo impidió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos pudieron dormir con sus defensas bajas sabiendo que el otro jamás lo traicionaría.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yomi no Kuni**_

_**Shi no Kyuden **_**-4-**

En una de las amplias habitaciones del lugar, cubierta por una gran oscuridad y solo las luces de cientos de antorchas puestas estratégicamente en la habitación la iluminaban está la dueña de tan oscura y temible tierra de pesadillas.

- Su majestad ¿Cree realmente que ella puede cumplir con esa misión?

- ¿Acaso dudas de mis decisiones, Niklos?

- Por su puesto que no Izanami-sama pero si dudo de ella

En la habitación sentada en un inmenso cojín negro con mariposas plateadas se encuentra sentada cubierta por sombras una mujer de largo cabello negro como el carbón largo pero a mitad del mismo cambia a color rojo y termina con las puntas rubias, su rostro no puede verse debido a la oscuridad que la rodea sin embargo sus ojos resaltan mucho en las sombras ya que es de una extraña mezcla del rosa y el lila. La mujer miró al apuesto hombre de larga cabellera rubia como los rayos del sol, ojos rasgados y felinos del color de la esmeralda, piel pálida, en su espalda sobresalen dos enormes alas membranosas como los murciélagos, sus manos están cubiertas de garras.

- Yo confió plenamente en ella, Niklos. Alexis jamás me ha fallado.

- ¿Por qué confía tanto en ella?

- Por que ella es especial

Izanami observó de nuevo la esfera a través de la cual podía vigilar el mundo terrenal, sus ojos brillaron esta vez con tintes rojos entre el mar de rosa y lila que son sus ojos mientras mira a Alexis y a Itachi dormidos en la habitación de la Uzumaki en Konoha.

- "_Se que no me vas a decepcionar_"

Las puertas de aquella habitación se abrieron y por ellas entró una exuberante y hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos como el mismo fuego, brillante y audaces ojos amatista que caminaba con seguridad hacía la reina de los dioses de la segunda generación.

- Izanami, tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante – Exclamó la mujer con fiereza, Izanami le dedicó una breve mirada aburrida antes de seguir mirando su esfera.

- Déjanos a solas Niklos

- Como diga, Izanami-sama

Niklos hizo una reverencia ante la diosa para luego dirigirse a la salida, al pasar a lado de la mujer pelirroja un escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo, esa mujer había llegado hace 12 años a Yomi y rápidamente se había convertido en uno de los generales más poderosos del ejército que sirve a Izanami. Hermosa, fiera, letal y que puede llegar a ser un tormento para sus enemigos, muchos la comparaban con la antigua capitana del escuadrón que lidera, Eiko la hija de Izanami e Izanagi, la primera diosa nacida en el inframundo.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?

- De mi familia, teníamos un trato Izanami – Siseó la pelirroja molesta – He cumplido mí parte con creces.

- Y yo también

- Entonces por que siento que mi marido esta sufriendo

- Por que eso es parte del plan mi querida amiga y pronto el será libre para reunirse con sus hijos, solo debes de tener paciencia

- Pues precisamente de eso carezco – Suspiró la pelirroja pensando en su amado marido y sus preciosos hijos, uno de los cuales a pena si pudo conocer antes de morir.

* * *

_**Especial 04**_

El cap 3 en línea, lamento la tardanza pero he estado últimamente muy ocupada con la escuela menos mal que aun no hago el servicio por que sino tardaría más. Cualquier duda ya saben ponganla en sus review y yo las contestare.

**/1/** **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi = **Elemento tierra: protección de tierra

**/2/ Katón: Gokakyu no Jutsu** = Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Gran bola de fuego

**/3/** **Futon: Rekudan no Jutsu **=Elemento Viento: Técnica de Ráfaga de aire comprimido

**/4/ Shi no Kyuden **= Palacio de la Muerte

Ahora, ante de finalizar el Jigokugan posee tres niveles como el Sharingan, el primer nivel – que es el ha usado Alexis en este capitulo – se llama _**Kyookyuu (Visión Compartida)**_ la cual consiste en poder ver a través de los ojos de los demás o en otros casos, hacer que los demás puedan ver lo que el usuario ve en ese momento o ha visto antes, es casi lo mismo que el Tsukiyomi del Sharingan o la Técnica mental de los Yamanaka de ver en la mente en las interrogaciones en ese aspecto de transmitir una imagen a otro. Esa es una de las razones por que Alexis es llamada Él Ángel de la Muerte, ella no toma rehenes para sacar la información, ella misma con su Jigokugan extrae la información y cuando ve que el individuo ya no posee más información que extraer lo asesina. El único defecto es que Alexis tiene que ver al oponente a los ojos para poder realizar esa técnica, la única excepción es Naruto, Kyuubi y Tales, Alexis no necesita ver directo a los ojos a ellos para usar esa técnica de su Kekkei Genkai debido al lazo sanguíneo o de alma que comparte con ello.


	5. Tierra de las Olas parte I

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

"_DEJEN REVIEW"__… Inner de Sakura_

/DEJEN REVIEW/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_**Palabras en cursiva**__…_ Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

**Advertencia.- Posiblemente en un futuro halla Lime, Lemon o escenas más fuertes, pero les avisare cuando eso suceda. Es importante que lean las notas de autor al final de cada capitulo, ya que las explicaciones del capitulo vienen allí. ****Por el momento le pondré clasificación T pero será cambiada si es necesario o si ustedes están de acuerdo en dejar esa clasificación en cuanto lean más capítulos.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Capitulo 4**

**Tierra de las Olas parte I: El valor de un ninja**

_**Konoha**_

_**Dos semanas después**_

El bosque se encuentra muy silencioso esa tarde pero se puede apreciar varias sombras moviéndose con cautela, desde hace varios minutos que dicha sombras persiguen a otra más pequeña y escurridiza.

- ¿Cuál es la distancia hacia el objetivo?

- 5 metros

- Estoy a 3 metros

- Kyuu es el más cercano

- De acuerdo, rodeen el área, Kyuu guíalo a la trampa

- No me digas algo que ya se

- Kyuu no es el momento para eso

- No te metas Gaki

- Dejen de discutir, el objetivo se mueve

El silencio volvió y el equipo siguió moviéndose, después de unos minutos se escuchó un fuerte grito, un gran maullido y una carcajada.

- Misión cumplida

- Bien, han logrado rescatar al gato llamado Tora

- Hum eso parece – Suspiró Sasuke mirando la escena frente a él

Cuando Kakashi llegó a donde su equipo se encuentra vio – con una gota de sudor – como Sakura trataba de ayudar a Naruto quien había quedado atrapado en medio de una disputa entre Kyuu y Tora, quienes – como en las caricaturas de Tom y Jerry – ruedan en una cortina de humo. 10 minutos después el equipo 7 ve con lástima como el pobre gato era apachurrado por su dueña, la esposa del Feudal del Fuego.

- ¡Mi Tora!... ¡Mi Tora, mami estaba tan preocupada!

- Maldito saco de pulgas – Maldijo Naruto por lo bajo mientras miraba los rasguños de su cara que van sanando en ese momento

- No me extraña que intentara escapar – Murmura Sakura con lástima viendo la escena

- Bien… la siguiente misión para el equipo 7 y su responsable Hatake Kakashi… Consiste en hacer de niñera para el hijo del gobernador y luego pueden ir al pueblo del lado para recoger boniatos…

- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESTO, OJI-SAMA!... ¡ES UNA MIERDA!... ¡YO QUIERO OCUPARME DE MISIONES IMPORTANTES!... ¡DANOS OTRA!

- "_No le falta razón_" – Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto

- "_Idiota"_ – Sakura se masajeó las sienes

- "_Me imaginaba que reaccionaria así, al parecer Alexis no lo cambio del todo_"

- _"Y allí vamos"_- Pensó Kyuubi poniendo los ojos, luego dio un salto para acabar en la cabeza de Naruto y darle en la cara con la cola

- ¡Itai!

- Escucha gaki no te aceleres, podrás ser más fuerte que los novatos promedio pero aun eres un novato por lo que tendrás misiones de novato por algún tiempo hasta que determinen que estés apto para una misión tipo B o A – Le dijo Kyuu aun acostado en su cabeza

- Kyuu tiene razón

Todas las miradas se posaron en la entrada de la oficina donde Alexis se encuentra parada y detrás de ella su equipo junto con un hombre que tiene pinta de mercader.

- Pero creo que ya están listos para una misión real

- ¡Alexis! – Se sorprendieron todos pues era sabido que la rubia rojiza había salido de la aldea hace varios días

- ¿Estas segura, Alexis? – Pregunta Iruka mirando a la Uzumaki

- No lo propondría sino estuviera segura Iruka-san, yo mejor que nadie conozco las capacidades del equipo 7, entrene a uno de ellos y a los otros dos les di varios pergaminos con técnicas.

- Bien, en ese caso les daré una misión C

- Y tengo la misión perfecta – Interrumpió Alexis mientras se hace a un lado para permitir un vistazo al señor – El es Tazuna, viene de la Tierra de las Olas y requiere un servicio de escolta.

Sarutobi miró a la chica enarcando una ceja pero entonce recordó lo que ella le había contado así que accedió a la misión para alegría de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. Alexis sonrió mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba pero antes puso la mano sobre el hombro a Yami e inclinándose hacia su oído le murmura.

- Necesito que lo sigas Yami y entregues un mensaje a dos personas.

- ¿Quiénes, sensei?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**En alguna parte del País del Agua**_

Itachi levantó la mirada al escuchar un canto conocido, Kisame miró hacia arriba también curioso por aquello y entonces, ambos vieron acercarse a una hermosa ave de plumaje rojo como la misma sangre con alguna plumas doradas, larga cola de capaz intercalando el rojo y el dorado, pico puntiagudo y filosas garras doradas, sus ojos son de un azul tan profundo como el mismo mar. Se trataba de un Fénix, la mítica criatura que renace de sus cenizas cada 500 años.

- Kaleb – Murmura Itachi mientras extiende su brazo para que el Fénix se recargue, él tuvo mucho cuidado con sus garras para no lastimar el brazo del Uchiha – ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- Alexis-sama desea verlo, mismo lugar misma hora. Es algo importante referente a las espadas.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos al oír aquello pero asintió, dándole la confirmación al Fénix, este extendió las alas y voló hacia el cielo donde desapareció en un fogonazo de fuego. Se volvió a Kisame quien parecía muy confundido.

- Vuelvo en tres días, si no regreso para entonces cumple la misión que el Líder nos asignó solo.

Y sin decir más palabra Itachi hizo su jutsu de desaparición – ese en que e transforma en ciento de cuervos – y se marcho, dejando atrás a un muy confundido Kisame. El Uchiha se dirigió rauda y veloz sobre su propia invocación – un enorme cuervo – hacía el lugar de encuentro que él y Alexis tenían, la casa en la que habían vivido el primer año luego de salir de Konoha; un día después había llegado y al entrar en la casa el olor a sangre le dio de lleno, frunció el ceño y siguió el aroma hasta la puerta que da al sótano que sirve como sala de interrogaciones.

- ¿Alexis? – Llamó Itachi en voz baja mientras bajaba

Al terminar de bajar vio que el sótano solo se encuentra iluminado por varias flamas flotantes en burbujas esparcidas por doquier, delante de él encadenado en la pared hay un hombre lleno de heridas hechas con algo que parecían ser garras, la sangre manchaba el cuerpo, la ropa desgarrada y el suelo pero al menos aun poseía su corazón pero éste no latía, Alexis le daba la espalda a él mientras observa su mano / garras manchadas con la sangre del sujeto. Itachi de pronto se sintió transportado al pasado, a la primera vez que había visto a su mejor amiga y a la mujer que ama con un comportamiento más animal que humano. Ella levantó la mirada al sentir su presencia, sus ojos aunque seguían siendo violetas poseen un aro rojo carmesí cerca de su pupila demostrando que aunque seguía siendo Alexis había desatado algo de la sed de sangre que Tales poseía.

- He encontrado el lugar de descanso de las "_**Yōso no Ken**_"- Murmura Alexis mientras lame su mano

Itachi se acercó y sujetó su muñeca para detener lo que estaba haciendo pero la jaló hacia él y estampó sus labios contra los de ella, Alexi gimió contra sus labios mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y contestaba con verdadero fervor ante el sabor que sentía en los labios de su compañero. Se besaron durante un largo rato hasta que sus pulmones necesitaban aire y se separaron, se miraron con sus pechos agitados, ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de Itachi mientras pasa su nariz sobre este.

- ¿Dónde? – Logró decir Itachi ya que lo que ella hacía lo distraía mucho

- En una isla flotante que deambula por el cielo bajo un campo de invisibilidad.

- ¿Cómo piensas encontrarla si no sabes el lugar exacto?

- Fácil – Murmuró Alexis mientras lamia el cuello de Itachi haciendo que él se estremeciera e hiciera que él la pusiera contra la pared y se recargara contra ella sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo – La isla se detiene cada cierto tiempo durante unos minutos y se donde y cuando se detendrá.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Aun tenemos tiempo pero por ahora quiero divertirme un poco, te he extrañado tanto – Ronroneó ella mientras se deshacía de la capa que cubre el cuerpo del Uchiha y metía sus manos debajo de su camiseta

- Un día de estos serás mi muerte – Suspiró Itachi mientras llevaba su mano a los cabellos de ella para jalarlo y luego besarla

Ambos volvieron a besarse con pasión, ignorando el cuerpo desangrado a lado de ellos o que Alexis se encuentre manchada de sangre ajena, después de todo no sería la primera vez que hicieran el amor a lado de un cadáver o después de una matanza o que ambos estuvieran manchados de sangre.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Día de la misión del equipo 7**_

_**Entrada de Konoha**_

- Esto es totalmente ridículo – Gruñó Sakura molesta y lo otros dos no estaban mejores – Siempre es lo mismo con él

- Deberíamos de comprarle un reloj, a ver si así si llega temprano – Murmura Naruto con fastidio

- Será mejor ir a buscarlo, después de todo no podemos empezar la misión sin él

- ¿Y sabes donde vive, Teme? – Sasuke se quedo pensativo pero luego negó, Naruto soltó un gruñido sarcástico – Eso es genial

- ¿Se ha retrasado antes?

- Siempre llega retrasado y con una tonta escusa – Dijo a coro el Equipo 7

¡Puff!

- ¡Yo! – Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa o al menos parecía una pues con su rostro tapado no estaban muy seguros

- ¡Llega tarde! – Gritaron a coro Sakura y Naruto mientras Sasuke y Kyuubi le mandaban miradas asesinas

- Lo siento pero es que cuando venía para acá me encontré con un perrito herido así que lo lleve al veterinario.

- ¿Y eso le tomo cinco horas? – Preguntó Sasuke enarcando una ceja

- Es que después de salir del veterinario le estuve buscando un buen hogar.

- Hay Kakashi-sensei no sea mentiroso, seguramente se le paso el tiempo por leer los tontos libros de Ero-sennin

- ¿Ero-sennin? – Preguntaron a coro confundidos

- Para desgracia mía, mi padrino y sensei de mi padre escribe el Icha Icha Paradise.

Todos le miraron sorprendido por ello aunque Kakashi por razone diferentes, Alexis no le había dicho que Naruto conocía a Jiraya. Después de uno minutos el equipo 7 y Tazuna empezaron con su recorrido y salieron de la aldea para dirigirse a la Tierra de las Olas siendo observados por un par de ninjas desde las sombras de unos árboles cercanos.

- Kakashi-sensei

- ¿Si Sakura?

- ¿Hay shinobis en la Tierra de las Olas?

- No, no hay shinobis. Aunque si hay en el resto de los países. Existen otras villas ocultas con shinobis, aunque con culturas y costumbres distintas a las nuestras.

- Vaya que lo hacen – Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de los demás, Kyuu que iba sentado en el hombro de Naruto frunció el ceño de pronto al ver algo en el suelo – Durante nuestro viaje Nee-san, los chicos y yo vimos muchísimas costumbres en las aldeas que visitamos, muchas de las cuales eran muy extrañas.

- ¿Viajaron mucho?

- Si, también estuvimos en las aldeas más importantes excepto la Aldea Oculta de la Roca. Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente cuando pasamos cerca de ella, al parecer algunos shinobis veteranos me confundieron con mi padre y casi me asesinan, lamentablemente para ellos Nee-san es muy aprensiva y sobreprotectora conmigo, no vivieron más que 3 minutos, solo a ellos se le ocurren molestar a Konoha no Shitenshi

- ¿El Ángel de la Muerte de la Hoja Oculta? – Pregunta Tazuna dejando de beber al escuchar aquello – He oído de ella, se dice que nunca ha tomado prisioneros y que si se topan con ella es mejor correr que enfrentarla. Muchos piensan que es un demonio con cara de ángel.

- "_Pues no están muy lejos de la realidad_" – Pensaron a coro Kakashi, Naruto y Kyuu

- Nee-san sabe como sacar información por eso no toma prisioneros.

- ¿Es tu hermana?

- Si, de hecho la chica que lo llevó a la oficina del Hokage ella es Shitenshi: Alexis Uzumaki

Mientra hablaban detrás de ello salieron dos shinobis de un charco en el suelo, uno de ellos lanzó una cadena directo a Kakashi haciendo que esta se enredara en su cuerpo y quedara atrapado; lo gennin y Tazuna se volvieron sorprendidos al escuchar el ruido de las cadenas y vieron a su sensei atrapado y a los dos shinobis.

- Sakura – Exclamó de pronto Sasuke mirando a su compañera

- Entendido – Sakura se puso delante de Tazuna e hizo una secuencia de sellos – _**¡Hana ninpou: Sakura mayu no jutsu!**_ _**-1-**_

Miles de pétalos de cerezo aparecieron y uno a uno fueron moviéndose hasta forma un capullo alrededor de Sakura y Tazuna a modo de escudo, Naruto reunió chakra en su mano y luego la puso en su muñeca derecha justo donde tiene una muñequera de piel color negra con el kanji _**Tenshi**_ grabado en oro, al hacer eso los kanji´s brillaron y una hermosa espada apareció con la cual Naruto corto las cadenas que apresaban a Kakashi; mientras esto pasaba Sasuke se movió rápidamente hasta detenerse frente a los dos shinobis e hizo una rápida secuencia de sellos.

- _**¡Raiton: Rappu denki no Jutsu!**__**-2-**_

Las manos de Sasuke fueron envueltas por electricidad que luego puso sobre el pecho de ambos shinobis y al hacerlo la electricidad lo rodeo como un manto paralizándolos y haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Todo sucedió en apenas unos minutos con una coordinación asombrosa que sorprendió hasta a Kakashi.

- Han estado practicando ¿Cierto?

- Por supuesto – Dijeron a coro los tres sonriendo mientras Sakura desactivaba su técnica

- No podíamos dejar que algo le pasara Sensei

- El dobe tiene razón, como usted dijo alguna vez: _**"**_Aquellos que no siguen las reglas son escoria… - Empezó Sasuke

- … Pero aquellos que abandonan a un camarada… - Continuó Sakura

- … Son peor que escoria.**"** – Finalizó Naruto

Kakashi sonrió al escuchar a sus alumnos, ciertamente la recomendación de Alexis sobre enseñarle jutsus elementales había sido buena aunque la Uzumaki había enseñado ya lo básico a los tres cuando los conoció así que podía centrarse en otra cosa más avanzada. Se volvió hacia los dos shinobis enemigos que seguían en el suelo sin poder moverse por el manto eléctrico que los envuelve.

- Parecen ser Chunnin de la aldea de la niebla. Estos shinobis son famosos por seguir peleando sin importar lo que pase.

- ¿Por qué nos han seguido? – Pregunta Sakura curiosa

- Eso podemos averiguar fácilmente

- ¿Cómo Dobe?

- ¿Kyuu?

Kyuubi cerró los ojos y dejó salir ondas de chakra rojo que cubrió el lugar por un momento pero luego desaparecieron.

- No hay nadie

- Bien, esto manténganlo en secreto chicos, nadie puede saber que lo tengo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Esto

Naruto cerró los ojos por un momento pero al abrirlos todos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que sus ojos azules se habían vuelto negros con un alo rojo en el borde del ojo y en el centro, en vez de pupila tiene tres rombos plateado unidos por la punta formando un triangulo; Kakashi fue el más sorprendido puesto que no había visto esos ojos nunca y eso que había visto mucho en su joven vida.

- ¿Qué clase de ojos son esos?

- ¿Tienes también un Kekkei Genkai?

- Como dije nadie debe de saber de estos ojos, se supone que este Kekkei Genkai se extinguió hace siglos, su nombre es el Jigokugan fue creado a partir de la unión de la hija de la Diosa Izanami y del hijo de un Shinigami al servicio de la diosa, básicamente posee características del Sharingan como la Hipnosis o transportarse dentro de la mente de alguien para atraparlo en alguna ilusión pero es más que eso, también posee características de las técnicas mentales de los Yamanaka, ya que el usuario una vez dentro de la mente de otra persona puede ver sus recuerdos más ocultos aun si usan algún tipo de sellado y además modificar la memoria.

- El Jigokugan fue en realidad el primer dojutsu en nacer – Interrumpió Kyuu haciendo que todos lo vean – El Rinnengan que poseía el Sabio de los Seis caminos, el creador del jutsu moderno tomo características del Jigokugan cuando se enfrento a estos ojos, de allí que el Sharingan – que nació a partir del Rinnengan – posee características similares. Naruto usara esas características para ver en la mente de esos shinobis y saber quien esta detrás del ataque.

- Pero si se creía extinto ¿Cómo es que Naruto lo tiene? – Pregunta Sakura confundida

- Por que Naruto y Alexis son los últimos usuarios vivos del Jigokugan también llamado Ojo Infernal, ambos son descendientes de los Tatsumaki, quienes fueron creados por la hija de Izanami, ellos son descendientes de los dioses. Hace siglos el clan Tatsumaki fue aniquilado para obtener aquellos ojos solo una familia pequeña sobrevivió y se fueron a esconder al País del Remolino donde adoptaron el apellido Uzumaki.

- ¿Otra pregunta o ya puedo sacar la información?

- Tenemos muchas pero eso puede esperar

- Bien, háganse hacia atrás

Naruto sujetó a uno de los shinobis y lo levantó para que pudiera verlo a los ojos, sorpresivamente la electricidad no le hizo nada pero eso era debido a los guantes que traía – hechos por Alexis y el material era nada menos que pelos de zorro demonio –, una vez que hicieron contacto visual los ojos del shinobis de la niebla quedaron vidriosos y parecía como ido mirando los ojos de Naruto. De pronto Naruto soltó al shinobis y mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules miró a todos.

- Trabajan bajo las ordenes de Gatou, al parecer es un hombre rico e influyente que no quiere que el puente sea terminado, quiere muerto al viejo y él lo sabe.

Todos miraron a Tazuna fijamente haciendo que él se sintiera culpable e incomodo.

- ¿Hay algo que desea decirnos, Tazuna-san? – Pregunta Kakashi seriamente, Tazuna solo suspira

- Lo haré pero no aquí, en cuanto lleguemos les contare todo

- Pero la misión se ha convertido en una tipo B, ¿No es demasiado para nosotros? – Pregunta Sakura mirando con nerviosismo a sus compañeros

- Yo nunca creí que fuera una miedosa Sakura

Detrás de ellos alguien apareció y fue quien hablo, cuando todos giraron con armas en mano e dieron cuenta de que el recién llegado no era otro que Yami.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Naruto mira al chico con ceño fruncido

- Alexis-sensei me envió en una misión especial y pasaba por aquí cuando los vi y escuche, ella los empujó a esta misión por algo además de pagar ella misma el resto del dinero que se requiere para una misión B aunque ustedes pensaron que era una C. Esto es una prueba de ella, la sensei quiere saber si ustedes están plenamente calificados para ser ninjas. ¿Realmente quieren decepcionarla? Después de todo lo que les ha enseñado.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Sunagakure no Sato**_

- Kazekage-sama le buscan

- ¿Quién?

- Yo – Janlee entró por la puerta y miró con tranquilidad al Kazekage – Buenas Tardes Kazekage-sama

- Janlee, hace tiempo que no te veo ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Traigo un mensaje para usted de Alexis-sensei, es muy importante que lo escuche y de preferencia a solas

- De acuerdo, Kenji déjanos a solas – Exclamó el Kazekage mirando a su asistente, quien asintió – ¿Qué mensaje?

- Ella sabe lo que planea hacer, pero descuide no piensa intervenir aunque pide que tenga mucho cuidado con ese hombre con quien se ha aliado, es muy peligroso y más cuando le dan la espalda.

- No entiendo, si sabe lo que planeo ¿Por qué no me detiene? Ella tiene las armas para hacerlo

- A Alexis-sensei no le importa lo que le pase a Konoha, si ha vuelto a hacer Ninja de allí es por su hermano, nada más. Además, ella tiene sus propios planes para la aldea y digamos que le conviene mucho lo que usted hará, sobre todo la intervención de su hijo.

- ¿Qué tanto sabe de mi aliado?

- Más de lo que imagina, Alexis ha seguido su trayectoria muy de cerca aunque él no lo sepa. Oh antes de que me olvide, la sensei tiene un regalo para usted.

Janlee extendió sus manos y de pronto una jaula de oro se materializo en ellas, en su interior descansa placidamente una hermosa mariposa negra con partes azul rey, Janlee abrió la jaula y la mariposa salió volando hasta la mano del Kazekage, donde lentamente empezó a meterse en su piel formando un tatuaje para luego desaparecer.

- Es para su protección – Fue lo único que dijo Janlee antes de dar vuelta y salir – Estaré en su casa hablando con Temari-chan

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Tierra de las Olas**_

- Que niebla más espesa, no veo nada

- Seguro que veremos el puente luego, la Tierra de las Olas esta en la base del puente

Cuando la niebla se despeja un poco todos pudieron ver la enorme construcción incompleta

- Wow es enorme – Exclamó Naruto asombrado mientras sostiene a Kyuu en brazos

- Hey cállate, ¿Por que crees que nos escondemos en al niebla y no usamos el motor? – Dijo Tazuna a Naruto – Tendríamos problemas si Gatou nos encuentra

- ¿Gatou? Es el hombre que dijo Naruto estaba detrás del ataque pasado ¿No?

- Si Sakura, Gatou es un corrupto magnate. Es dueño de una de las grandes compañías navías… pero secretamente el vende drogas y otras cosas ilegales, usando ninjas y pandillas para llevarse los negocios en los países… es un muy mal hombre.

- ¿Y por que lo persigue a usted? – Quiso saber Sasuke mirándolo seriamente

- Hace un año puso sus ojos en la Tierra de las olas, por medio de la violencia y el dinero, el rápidamente tomo el control de la industria pesquera. Ahora tiene el monopolio de todo… a la única cosa a la que tiene miedo ahora es a la completación del puente.

- Ya veo – Dijo Sakura con la mano en la barbilla – Desde que empezó a construir el puente, esta en su camino

- Así que por eso quiere quitarlo del camino

- Pero lo que no entiendo – Empezó a decir Naruto interrumpiendo a Sasuke – Es que si sabía de esos ninjas, ¿Por qué pediste una misión C?

- Nuestro país es super pobre, ni siquiera el señor feudal tiene dinero, y obviamente nosotros tampoco, así que no nos daba el dinero para pagar una misión B.

- Espera un momento – Exclamó de pronto Kyuu mirando a Tazuna quien se tenso al ser el objeto de atención del zorro, por mucho que le digan que es una invocación a él le parecía que era otra cosa, algo muy oscuro – Si Alexis completo el pago para una misión B ¿Por qué nos hicieron pensar que es una C?

- Supongo que por lo mismo que Yami nos dijo – Kyuu miro a Kakashi cuando habló – Es una prueba para los niños

- Eso tiene sentido, el sentido de humor de Alexis es más retorcido que el mío y eso ya es decir mucho

- Tazuna parece que hemos evadido la detección pero, solo porsiacaso, tomaremos la ruta que tiene vegetación. Les será más difícil que nos vean.

- Bien

Después de pasar por un largo túnel que hay debajo del puente llegaron a la orilla de un pequeño bosque. El pequeño grupo bajo de la lancha y luego de despedirse del encargado de la misma empezaron el camino a través del bosque, aunque Naruto capto algo no bien puso un pie dentro del bosque.

- / ¿_**Lo sentiste también? **_/

- / Si, no esta muy lejos de aquí. ¿Quién crees que sea? /

- / _**No se, pero su nivel es diferente al de los otros dos, ten cuidado gaki posiblemente sea un jounin poderoso**_ /

- Naruto ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Eh? Claro Sakura-chan ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es que parecías como ido

- Oh no es nada, solo me quede pensando

- No sabia que pensaras, ¿Te dolió? – Se burló Sasuke

- Ja ja muy divertido Teme

De pronto Naruto se quedo muy quieto al sentir una perturbación en el ambiente, un sonido silbante a penas perceptible pero que se hacia cada vez más fuerte a medida que los segundos pasaban.

- ¡Abajo! – Gritó Naruto mientras velozmente se acercaba a Tazuna y lo empujaba

Por inercia los demás obedecieron la orden de Naruto y vieron como una espada había salido volando de la espesura del bosque y se estrelló contra un árbol quedando incrustada en este, la espada es enorme y se notaba pesada, todos se fueron levantando justamente cuando alguien apareció, parecía ser de la edad de Kakashi, talvez un poco más grande, piel morena, cabello negro, ojos azules-grisáceos, su boca y mejillas cubiertas por vendas, viste un pantalón militar, una camiseta sin mangas y unos calentadores de brazos largos y gruesos.

- Bien, bien ¿Qué no es el Ninja perdido de la niebla, Zabuza Momochi? – Exclamó Kakashi observando al recién llegado, luego miró a sus alumnos – Retrocedan, el esta a otro nivel

Kakashi levantó su banda Ninja revelando su ojo, que para sorpresa de los demás sobre todo Sasuke se podía ver en su ojo izquierdo el Sharingan.

- Eres Kakahi, el tipo del Sharingan, siento molestarte pero me voy a llevar a ese viejo

- No se separen y protejan a Tazuna. Ni se les ocurra meterse en esto ¿Oyeron? Ése va a hacer su trabajo de equipo de hoy. – Luego miró a Zabuza – Tú pelearas conmigo

- Vaya por fin contemplo con mis ojos el tan famoso Sharingan – Exclamó con sarcasmo Zabuza – ¡Que gran Honor!

- / Kyuubi ¿Qué estas haciendo / - Pregunta Naruto al ver que Kyuu se arrastraba con mucho cuidado lejos de la pelea dirigiéndose a unos arbustos

- _**/ El elemento sorpresa Gaki, ¿Qué más? En cuanto el se distraiga le salto encima /**_

- / Eres muy pequeño para eso /

- / _**Por eso me harás más grande sacando dos colas más, estate atento /**_

- ¿Sharingan? – Pregunta Sakura confundida – Naruto lo mencionó antes pero ¿Qué es?

- El Sharingan es un dojutsu, una técnica ocular que pertenece exclusivamente al Clan Uchiha – Empezó a decir Sasuke – El usuario tiene la habilidad de adivinar y contrarrestar todo jutsu que su oponente use, sea ninjutsu, taijutsu o genjutsu. Pero el Sharingan es más que eso…

- Buena explicación niño, pero está muy resumida. El Sharingan es realmente temible, permite a quien la utiliza copiar al pie de la letra el jutsu de su adversario. – Dijo Zabuza – Cuando yo pertenecía al cuerpo de asesinato de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, llevaba una guia shinobis de bolsillo siempre conmigo, en la cual aparecía Hatake Kakashi. ¿Sabes lo que decía sobre ti? Que eres un shinobis imitador, que ha copiado más de 1000 jutsus a sus oponente.

- "_Wow_" – Pensó Naruto

- "_¿1000 jutsus?"- _Sasuke alzó ambas cejas al escucharlo

- "_Kakashi-sensei es asombroso__"-_ Sakura asintió de acuerdo con su Inner

- Ya basta de hablar, vamos al grano. Debo matar a este vejestorio de una vez.

Los tres gennin sacaron sus armas, Sakura sus sais, Sasuke y Naruto un par de espadas que fueron regaladas por Alexis y se agruparon alrededor de Tazuna.

- Pero antes veo que me tendré que enfrentar contigo Kakashi… ¿O me equivoco?

Zabuza desapareció de donde estaba tomando su arma con él, todos lo buscaron encontrándolo sobre el pequeño lago cercano a ellos. Su mano izquierda esta alzada, la derecha está frente a su pecho y el agua a su alrededor se alza mientras reúne chakra.

- "_Está concentrando gran parte de su chakra"_ – Piensa Kakashi mirándolo fijamente

- Ahora la técnica Ninja de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, _**¡Kirigakure no Jutsu!**_

Zabuza desapareció al mismo instante que una niebla cubrió el lugar dificultando al visión de todos, los chicos apretaron con más fuerza sus armas, atentos y esperando el momento en que el apareciera; Naruto cerró lo ojos y dejo que su sentido del olfato y el oído se intensificaran. Para él no es un problema la niebla ya que parte de su entrenamiento fue nublar algún sentido y usar lo otros para seguir adelante.

- ¡Desapareció!

- Estén atentos – Dijo Kakashi a sus alumnos, Naruto giró la cabeza ligeramente al escuchar algo moverse muy cerca de ellos

De pronto Naruto empujó a Sakura hacia Sasuke tomándolos desprevenidos y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo uno encima del otro un poco alejado de su posición original, él tomó a Tazuna del brazo y lo alejó de esa posición dando un gran salto solo un segundo antes de que Zabuza apareciera en el lugar original del equipo 7.

- ¿Cómo…? – Zabuza realmente estaba sorprendido por el rápido movimiento del chico quien creyó era uno de los más débiles

- Para mi la niebla no es un problema – Sonrió Naruto mostrando lo dientes, sus caninos parecían ser más puntiagudos de lo normal – Yo tuve un entrenamiento parecido al que la aldea de la niebla da, además mis sentidos se encuentran más desarrollados que las personas comunes, pierdo uno y lo otros se agudizan inmediatamente, la niebla no te ayudara más.

Y como para enfatizar su punto la niebla empezó a desvanecerse pero eso fue gracias a Kyuubi quien lanzó vapor caliente de su boca desde el lugar donde estaba escondido. Aún así Zabuza no se dio por vencido y decidió atacar a Naruto pero Kakashi apareció frente a el deteniendo la espada a penas con un kunai, pronto ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea mientras Naruto retrocedió para volver a su formación alrededor de Tazuna.

- Aún no entiendo por que la sensei quiere que ellos tengan este preciado regalo – Murmura Yami observando todo oculto desde las sombras – Es decir Zabuza es un renegado

- Alexis-sama tiene un plan y seguramente ellos son parte del mismo Yami

- Si tú lo dices pero no confió en ellos

- Siempre has sido muy desconfiado – Rió con diversión un pequeño dragón de escamas negras y rojas, ojos verdes rasgados y filosas garras que está enroscado alrededor del cuello de Yami

Yami miró de nuevo a la pelea y se dio cuenta de que Kakashi estaba detrás de Zabuza mientras sostiene un kunai directo al cuello del demonio de la aldea de la niebla.

- ¡Se acabó!

- ¡Lo logró! – Exclamó Sakura aliviada, aún así ni Naruto ni Sasuke bajaron la guardia

- Je, Je ¿Deberás crees que se acabó? No te das cuenta de nada. Vas a necesitar más que imitarme como un mimo para derrotarme y no te será fácil… No soy tan fácil de vencer

Para sorpresa de todos el Zabuza que estaba delante de Kakashi había desparecido, era un clon de agua y al instante otro Zabuza estaba detrás de Kakashi. Levantando su espada la lanzó contra Kakashi pero éste lo evito agachándose y el movimiento de la espada desequilibro un momento a Zabuza haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás, aún así se logra estabilizar y lanza a Kakahi hacia el lago.

- ¿Qué le pasa al agua? Pesa mucho – Exclama Kakashi mientras sale a la superficie pero con dificultad

- Je idiota – Se burla Zabuza mientras aparece detrás de el con las manos extendidas – _**¡Técnica de la Prisión de Agua!**_

- Mierda

Antes de que se diera cuenta Kakashi quedo atrapado en una esfera de agua.

- Ahora te tengo en mi celda especial de la cual no podrás salir. Me das muchos problemas cuando puedes moverte ¿sabes? Kakashi acabaré contigo más tarde, mientras les matare a ellos

Zabuza hizo un sello con la mano y creo un clon de agua.

- "_Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba"_

- Ustedes tres llevan bandas como si fueran ninjas de verdad pero un Ninja de verdad es alguien quien ha pasado numerosas veces por situaciones de vida o muerte. Es decir… una vez que figuren en mi lista de personas a las cuales enfrentarme, entonces pueden llamarse ninjas… ustedes tres no son ninjas.

Zabuza desapareció y antes de que se dieran cuenta Naruto fue lanzado hacia atrás, alarmados Sakura y Sasuke dieron un paso hacia delante pero se detuvieron abruptamente cuando el Naruto en el suelo estalló, dando a entender de que se trataba un clon, entonces se escuchó la voz de Naruto.

_**- ¡Fūton: Repusshō no jutsu!**_ _**-3-**_

Una fuerte corriente de aire salió disparada de la nada directo a clon-Zabuza lanzándolo hacia atrás desapareciéndolo, Naruto apareció de nuevo esta vez a lado de sus compañeros quienes se sobresaltaron ya que no lo habían visto.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Dobe?

- Claro Teme, pero debemos de hacer algo para liberar a Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Kyuu esta escondido? – Pregunto de pronto Sakura en voz baja pero sin dejar de mirara Zabuza, los demás la miraron y entonces reconocieron su expresión, tiene un plan

- Lo esta

- Bien, dile a Kyuu que necesitamos que el aparezca y se lance hacia el original – Empezó a decir mientras ve los clones que aparecieron de Zabuza – Una vez que el original esta distraído la prisión se romperá y podré ir por Kakashi-sensei, ustedes se encargaran de los clones y de Zabuza

- ¿Qué hay de Tazuna-san? No podemos dejarlo sin protección

- Yo no haré mucho así que dejare uno de mis clones con Tazuna-san

- Pero un clon normal no le ayudara mucho si el plan no resulta

- Mis clones son especiales, he hecho una variación del bushin no jutsu

- Ok, entonces empecemos. Preparado Teme

- Por supuesto dobe

- / Kyuu ¿escuchaste? /

- / _**Perfectamente, solo necesito la señal **_**/**

- Kyuu esta listo, andando

Sasuke salió corriendo directo hacia uno de los clones y utilizando su espada empezó a combatir con él, Naruto creo vario clones de sombras para distraer al otro clon, Sakura hizo un sello de manos y entonces en un pequeño torbellino de pétalos rosados apareció otra Sakura.

- Tú quédate con él y no dejes que nada le pase – Le dijo Sakura a su clon quien asintió, entonces Sakura se volvió hacia Naruto – ¡Naruto!

- ¡Entendido! – Gritó este de nuevo – ¡Kyuu!

Un borrón naranja rojizo salió de la espesura del bosque que rodea el lago y campo de batalla lanzándose directo sobre el Zabuza original, este giro al sentir la presencia pero fue demasiado tarde cuando un enorme zorro de al menos tres metros con tres colas había caído sobre él, quedándose paralizado al ver aquella hilera de filosos colmillos y uno diabólicos ojos rojos. La prisión se rompió y Sakura se lanzó al lago para ayudar a Kakashi sacándolo del peligro. Naruto y Sasuke se deshicieron de los clones, aunque con dificultad, y se acercaron a la orilla para ayudar a Sakura.

- Kyuu puedes dejarlo ir – Dijo Naruto mirando al zorro

- Tsk tienes suerte de que Alexis te ocupe vivo por el momento – Murmura Kyuu solo para él – Aunque no lo estarás por mucho

- Hay que detenerlo – Exclamó Sasuke – ¿Puedes hacer el jutsu que Alexis hizo en nosotros esa vez que regreso del mercado, Naruto?

- Si

- Úsalo entonces

- De acuerdo – Naruto hizo una secuencia de sellos y – ¡_**Hijutsu: Akari Kusari no jutsu**_**! **_**-4-**_

Dos cadenas hechas completamente de luz dorada aparecieron y rodearon a Zabuza sujetándolo por completo e imposibilitándolo para moverse, las cadenas terminaban en la palma de manos de Naruto.

- No te esfuerces en tratar de romper las cadenas porque no lo lograras, mientras más luchas más te apretaran y absorberán tu energía más rápido.

- Excelente trabajo en equipo chicos – Dijo Kakashi recargado en un árbol mientras trataba de recuperarse

- ¿Cómo se encuentra sensei?

- Estaré bien – Kakashi se volvió hacia Zabuza – Bien, vamos encargarnos de ti, Zabuza

Las orejas de Kyuu se movieron y Naruto giró la cabeza al escuchar un zumbido, como si algo fuera lanzado hacia ellos, ninguno de los dos pudo reaccionar cuando unas agujas se encajaron en el cuello de Zabuza. Sorprendidos los ninjas y Tazuna miraron hacia la dirección donde las agujas fueron lanzadas, sobre un árbol un ANBU se encontraba. Kakashi se acercó hacia Zabuza y tomó su pulso.

- Esta muerto – Anunció Kakashi

- Muchas gracias – El ANBU inclinó la cabeza – Desde hace mucho tiempo iba buscando la oportunidad de matar a Zabuza

- Esa mascara… eres un cazador de la aldea oculta de la niebla

- Estás bien informado

- ¿Un cazador? – Preguntó Sakura curiosa

- "_Por su voz y su altura, no debe ser más grande que Naruto y los demás y ya e un cazador"_ – Pensó Kakashi mirando al chcio

- Si, mi misión es cazar a los ninjas exiliados, soy un miembro del grupo de ninjas cazadores de la aldea de la niebla.

Naruto frunció el ceño mirando a Zabuza y luego al chico, traslado su mirada a Sasuke que también lo miraba, ambos pensaban lo mismo, ese cazador es muy fuerte tanto como para vencer a Zabuza tan fácilmente pero, había algo que sentían que estaba mal aunque no sabían que. El cazador desapareció y luego apareció a lado de Zabuza.

- Vuestro combate termina aquí por el momento, ahora debo de irme a entregar este cadáver, es un cuerpo lleno de secretos.

- De acuerdo, Naruto ¿Podría soltarlo?

Naruto hizo una mueca pero obedeció a Kakashi y desactivo el jutsu, una vez hecho esto el cazador tomó el cuerpo y se esfumó en un torbellino de hojas.

- Se han ido – Murmura Naruto

- Ahora tenemos que llevar a Tazuna-san a su casa. ¡Bien vámonos!

- ¡JAJAJA! Muchas gracias chicos. Vamos a mi casa a relajarnos un poco – Rió Tazuna pero la risa murió cuando vio a Kakashi caer al suelo inconsciente

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Sakura alarmada – ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Dijeron los otros dos

- Mi casa no está lejos

- Sasuke ayúdame a ponerlo encima de Kyuu – Dijo Naruto mientras sujeta a Kakashi de lo hombros

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Kyuu sorprendido – ¿Y por que tengo que llevarlo yo?

- Por que nosotros no podemos cargarlo todo el camino y ya que estas grande

- Esto te costara caro, Gaki – Espetó Kyuu molesto

Sasuke y Naruto pusieron a Kakashi encima de Kyuu y todos emprendieron su camino hacia la casa de Tazuna, Yami apareció en el lugar donde antes estaba el Equipo 7 y miró el lugar donde Zabuza había estado. Siguió rápidamente el rastro de esos dos con ayuda del pequeño dragón llamado Ryusuke hasta que llegaron a un conjunto de edificios, Yami junto sus manos y de pronto una hermosa jaula de oro apareció, abrió la jaula dejando salir a las dos hermosas mariposas negras azuladas que había dentro.

- Ya saben que hacer pequeñas – Murmura Yami suavemente mientras las mariposas volaban y se introducían a través de la pared

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**Celdas de Raíz**_

El lugar se encuentra en la oscuridad, los prisioneros se mantienen en calma pero es una celda en particular la cual nos interesa, allí, atado a la pared por gruesas cadenas un prisionero especial es mantenido y muy bien vigilado. Un par de ojos azules como el cielo se abrieron al sentir un chakra que el conocía muy bien pero que no había sentido en 12 años, una figura iluminada en chakra rojo a penas perceptible para los guardias de afuera apareció delante de él, sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de quien era. La figura sonrió con amor mientras alzaba su mano y acaricia su mejilla, se inclino hacía el y le murmuró algo que lo hizo sonreír.

- Muy pronto, solo se paciente mi amor – Murmuró con una dulce voz femenina para luego desaparecer

- Confió en ti y en nuestros hijos

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Especial 05**_

Si, lo se, me he tardado años pero como siempre la escuela absorbe mucho de mi tiempo ya que pronto terminare la universidad. Prometo que para el domingo o máximo el lunes estará el siguiente capitulo así que por favor sean pacientes. Para el Jigokugan he cambiado algunas cosas como por ejemplo que sea más antiguo incluso que el Rinnengan del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, ya que el Jigokugan tiene algunos aspectos del Sharingan. Una cosa más seguramente ya notaron que el comportamiento de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura es diferente al original pero eso es por la presencia de Alexis, como Naruto creció con una figura materna y que además fue una sensei él no es tan revoltoso como originalmente es, Sakura no es tan mimada por la plática que Alexis tuvo con ella y Sasuke no esta del todo solo, tiene alguien que supo escucharlo y apoyarlo como una hermana. Por otro lado el comportamiento de Itachi y de la propia Alexis es oscuro, extraño y hasta a veces macabro debido a un acontecimiento del pasado que se revelara en la segunda temporada del fic cuando pasemos a capítulos de Shippuden, por lo que les pido que mantengan la mente abierta para esa pareja Italex, así que no les extrañé mucho su futuro comportamiento.

**/1/** **Hana ninpou: Sakura mayu no jutsu = **Arte Ninja de la Flor: Técnica del Capullo de flor de cerezo

**/2/ Raiton: Rappu denki no Jutsu = **Elemento Rayo: Técnica de la Envoltura Eléctrica

**/3/** **Fūton: Repusshō no jutsu = **Elemento aire: Técnica de la Palma de viento violento

**/4/ Hijutsu: Akari Kusari no jutsu = **Artes secretas ninjas: Técnica de Cadenas de luz


	6. Tierra de las Olas parte II

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

"_DEJEN REVIEW"__… Inner de Sakura_

/DEJEN REVIEW/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_**Palabras en cursiva**__…_ Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

Si lo se, no tengo perdón por a ver tardado seis meses en subir pero tengo buenas razones, trabajos finales que hacer, historias que adelantar, trabajo, regreso a la escuela y etc…; como sea de todos modos aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo, probablemente ya todos se han dado cuenta que es muy apegado al manga pero solo era hasta que Sasuke se vaya de Konoha, la segunda temporada de este fic iniciando con Shippuden se desprende por completo de la trama original del manga, gracias a mi amigo Daniel Jimenez he decidido re-escribir la segunda parte que ya tenía prevista y me gusta más como ha quedado así que habrá nuevas sorpresas pero estas inician desde ya por que en este capitulo descubrirán otra de las personas que se encuentran vivas si es que no lo han descubierto ya, habrá algunos aspectos que tomaré de la versión anterior de Chi no Namida. En fin pasemos al fic…

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Tierra de las Olas Parte II: Mi camino Ninja**_

_**En alguna parte del mundo Shinobi**_

Alexi e Itachi miran con minuciosidad las espadas que se encuentran en cuatro rocas incrustadas, habían tenido mucha dificultad para moverlas y más aún para sacarlas de la isla en la que habían descansado por milenios pero al final había valido la pena.

- Así que ¿Qué hacemos con estas espadas ahora?

- Izanami-sama mandara a alguien por ellas y las pondrán en los punto principales para que se recargue el poder que poseen y estén listas para que los elegidos las tomen pero primero hay que preparar a esos elegidos.

- Que son quienes creo que son ¿No?

- En efecto, ahora esa parte del plan esta hecho lo siguiente es montar la base secreta que usaremos.

- ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

- De hecho si

Alexis sacó un mapa de su bolsa Ninja y extendiéndolo sobre la mesa empezó a explicarle su plan.

- ¿Estás segura que esa ubicación es buena? – Pregunta Itachi mirándola – Es muy obvia

- Tal vez pero nadie más que yo sabe que hay túneles secretos, ¿Cómo crees que sus habitantes podían pasar sin problemas?

- ¿Qué hay de los aldeanos que quedan y los que se encuentran en otras aldeas?

- La aldea esta rodeada por un jutsu especial, una vez que ya no viven regularmente allí la ubicación del lugar así como sus secretos se borra de su mente ni si quiera los Yamanaka descubrirán la ubicación o los secretos.

- Y como es que lo sabes tu o tu familia sino han vivido allí desde que Kushina-sama era niña

- Fácil, los Uzumaki eran los gobernantes del País del Remolino, el jutsu no afecta aquel que lleva la sangre Uzumaki.

Ambos se callaron de pronto cuando sintieron un chakra muy poderoso incluso más que el propio Kyuubi, delante de ellos de un remolino de color malva emergió alguien que paralizó a la pareja ya que pensaron que jamás volverían a verla. Ella tan solo sonrió al verlos aún juntos.

- Ha llegado la hora mis queridos guerreros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tierra de las Olas**_

_**Casa de Tazuna**_

Kakashi se encuentra acostado muy débil mientras que Sakura hincada a su lado pasaba su mano por encima del cuerpo de él con chakra verde rodeando su mano, Tazuna y su hija Tsunami miran con curiosidad la escena, Sasuke había mandado un mensaje a Alexis mientras Naruto se encuentra mirando por la ventana de la habitación pensativo, algo muy raro en él.

- ¿Eres un médico-ninja? – Pregunta Tazuna curioso

- No pero tengo el tipo de chakra requerido para serlo, la hermana mayor de Naruto me enseñó alguno jutsus médicos simples que me permiten ayudar a mi equipo. – Sakura dejo de usar su Chakra y luego buscó en su bolsa de viaje sacando un pequeño frasco – Tome sensei, con esto para mañana en la mañana se sentirá como nuevo pero necesitara dormir 12 horas completas

Sakura levanta un poco la cabeza de Kakashi y le dio a beber el líquido verdel del frasco luego lo dejó con cuidado y lo arropó. En ese momento Sasuke regresó.

- ¿Cómo está? – Pregunta en voz baja

- Bien solo necesita descansar, le di un brebaje que Alexis-san me enseñó a preparar.

Todos salieron de la habitación dejándolo descansar y se instalaron en la cocina.

- Está muy pensativo Naruto y eso es raro en ti – Dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio

- Solo estaba pensando en el tipo de la mascara que se llevó a Zabuza

- De todas formas ¿Quién es el chico de la mascara? – Pregunta Sakura curiosa y pensativa

- Era la mascara de los enviados especiales, los ANBU de la aldea de la Niebla – Explicó Kyuubi haciendo que lo miraran – También son conocidos como los eliminadores, su trabajo consiste en eliminar cualquier evidencia de la existencia de un ninja. El cuerpo de un ninja puede revelar los secretos de la técnicas ninja e información sobre los diferentes tipos de chakra de la aldea en la que están, así como cualquier medicina utilizada en ellos y otras cosas más.

- El cuerpo de un Ninja puede revelar información muy importante. Por eso, matando a los Ninja exiliados y eliminando sus cuerpos, los cazadores consiguen proteger los secretos de su aldea. Son especialistas en esa área. – Dijo Kakashi con voz débil – Sin ruidos, sin olores… ése es el final de un Ninja.

- ¿Entonces Zabuza ha sido descuartizado y eliminado? – Pregunta Sakura con una mueca – ¡Qué horror!

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando este fue cortado cuando Kakashi se sentó de golpe causándoles a todos un buen susto.

- Por Kami, Kakashi-sensei no nos asuste así – Exclamó Sakura con la mano en pecho

- ¿Qué pasa, sensei? – Pregunta Naruto curioso al ver a Kakashi tan pensativo

- ¿Eh? Bueno… se supone que los ninjas cazadores eliminan el cuerpo en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Y eso que? – Sakura preguntó sin comprender

- No lo ven Gaki´s – Todas las miradas se posaron en Kyuu sentado en el marco de la ventana – El chico de la mascara no eliminó el cuerpo allí, al contrario se lo llevó además ¿qué armas uso para derrotar a Zabuza?

La alarma sonó en la cabeza de Naruto y Sasuke, ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

- ¡Agujas! – Exclamaron a coro - No puede ser

- Si, exacto

- ¿De que hablan? – Pregunta Tazuna confundido al igual que Sakura

- Probablemente Zabuza esta vivo

- ¡Da! – Se burló Kyuubi

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritaron a coro Tazuna y Sakura

- Pero confirmaste su muerte ¿No?

- Si pero creo que solo fue una muerte momentánea. Las agujas que usó aquel cazador a menos que acierte en un punto vital, tienen un bajo índice de fatalidad.

- Esas agujas que uso las he visto antes – Comentó Kyuu moviendo su cola de un lado a otro – Alexis y Jan lee las tienen en su arsenal pero también las usan los médicos para terapia de acupuntura

- Realmente es muy raro ahora que lo dicen – Sakura suspiró preocupada – Parece que lo estaba ayudando

- Es lo más probable

De pronto alguien entra en el cuarto, era un niño pequeño de cabello y ojos negros con un sombrero blanco en la cabeza y un overol.

- Ooh Inari, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Abuelo, ya ha vuelto – Dijo mientras se acercaba al anciano

- Inari saluda a estas personas – Exclamó Tsunami viendo a su hijo – Son los ninjas que han protegido al abuelo.

- Ellos van a morir – Inari señaló a los tres ninjas – Es imposible que puedan ganarle a Gatou

- No diga tonterías mocoso – Exclamó Naruto molesto – Gatou podrá ser fuerte pero no es invencible, nosotros lo derrotaremos como lo grandes héroes del pasado, venceremos.

- ¿Eres idiota o que? – Dijo Inari con desprecio – Los héroes no existen

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Gritó Naruto molesto

- Si no quieres morir deberías irte

- ¿A dónde vas Inari? – Pregunta Tazuna al ver a su nieto caminar a la puerta

- A ver el mar desde mi habitación

- Espera Naruto ¿A dónde vas?

Pero Naruto no le contestó a Sakura solo salió detrás de Inari, estaba a punto de seguirle pero Sasuke la detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

- Deja, es algo que tiene hacer

Sakura miró a Sasuke y solo asintió sabiendo que después de su hermana, el Uchiha conoce perfectamente bien a Naruto. El rubio había llegado hacia la habitación donde había visto entrar a Inari pero antes de que pudiera tocar escuchó unos sollozos provenir del interior, se debatió unos minutos pero al final dio la vuelta y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sunagakure no Sato**_

_**Mansión del Kazekage**_

- ¿Estas segura Temari? – Pregunta Janlee preocupada

- Positivo, Kankuro creo una pequeña marioneta para espionaje y al probarla descubrió eso

- Es realmente muy preocupante, a la sensei le dará el ataque cuando se entere

- Me sorprendería si no destruyera algo

- A propósito de destruir, ¿Dónde esta Gaara-chan?

- Ni idea pero espero que no mate a nadie, es una lastima que Alexis no pueda arreglar su sello

- Es verdad – Acordó Janlee – El único que puede modificar el sello es Minato-sama y el está muerto

De pronto hubo una pequeña explosión de humo en la sala haciendo que ambas chicas se levantaran y se pusieran a la defensiva pero se tranquilizaron al ver que era tan solo un pequeño zorro de color negro con la punta de la cola, alrededor del cuello esponjoso, la punta de las oreja y sus cuatro patas de color blanco, nariz rosa y ojos dorados, alrededor de su pata delantera tiene un hitai-ate en miniatura con el signo de un par de alas de ángel.

- ¿Sucede algo, Shadow? – Pregunta curiosa Janlee

- Alexis-sama manda decir que regrese a Konoha de inmediato, ha sucedido algo y quiere que el equipo Tenshi este completo. Es un código 14

- Dile que parto de inmediato

- Por supuesto – Y con eso, el pequeño Shadow desapareció

- ¿Es tan grave? – Pregunta Temari curiosa y preocupada

- Mucho, bueno Temari-chan fue un gusto a ver platicado contigo, salúdame a tus hermanos

Y con eso ella salió de la casa del Kazekage y luego de avisar en la salida su ausencia corrió por todo el desierto hacia el bosque donde inicia el País del Fuego para regresar a Konoha preguntándose que habría pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tierra de las Olas**_

_**Al mismo tiempo**_

- Estoy aburrido – Se quejó el dragón que acompaña a Yami

- ¿Y que quieres que yo haga, Kaji? Busca con que entretenerte – Dijo Yami de forma distraída mientras observa al equipo 7 entrenar

- No hay nada

Antes de que Yami le dijera algo hubo una pequeña explosión de humo y Shadow apareció delante de ambos.

- Yami-san, Alexis-sama necesita que regrese a Konoha de inmediato. Es un código 14

Yami enarcó ambas cejas ante lo que escuchó, el código 14 dentro de la lista del equipo Tenshi era de los más graves y significaba que el asunto era muy serio.

- De acuerdo, gracias Shadow

Yami bajo del árbol donde estaba y tomando a Kaji de la cola salió corriendo rápidamente, por suerte no estaba tan lejos de Konoha y con su velocidad podría llegar en dos días más.

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? – Pregunta Kaji que logró moverse hasta el hombro de Yami y se aferró a él para no caer

- Ni idea pero el asunto ciertamente es importante como para usar a Shadow.

Cerca de dos días después a media noche tanto Yami como Janlee habían llegado a la entrada de la aldea, tal como el código 14 especificaba no debían ser vistos entrando a la aldea así que se transformaron en un par de conejos negros que les permitía una mejor movilidad sin ser descubiertos. Al llegar al jardín de la Mansión Namikaze volvieron a su verdadera forma, en la sala los esperaba Alexis y un cuervo negro en el hombro de la misma.

- Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos sensei ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No Yami pero los necesito a los dos para hacer una misión de rescate, necesito que entren a la base de ANBU Raíz y rescaten al prisionero de la celda 666.

Ambos enarcaron una ceja pero se encogieron de hombros, habían hecho cosas más bizarras bajo el mando de Alexis.

- ¿Saben donde está?

- Aquí hay un mapa

Durante la siguiente hora los tres se inclinaron sobre el mapa y se dispusieron a crear un plan lo suficientemente bueno como para no meter la pata, una vez listo el equipo Tenshi salió de la casa para dirigirse velozmente hacia la base de ANBU Raíz; Alexis se había quedado a unos metros atrás, sacó una flauta y murmuró:

- _**Oto ninpou: Suimin shinfonii no jutsu**_** -1-**

Una lenta pero hermosa melodía se escuchó, los ANBU raíz buscaron el origen de la música pero no pudieron encontrarla ya que de pronto sus cuerpos empezaron a sentirse pesados, sus parpados se cerraban y entonces todos cayeron al suelo sumergidos en un profundo sueño gracias a la música. Janlee tomó el brazo de Yami y lo jaló hacía la pared más próxima entrando en ella como si no estuviera, ambos viajaron a través de las sombras dirigiéndose al área de prisioneros, tratando de no hacer ruido buscaron la celda 666 y la encontraron en la parte de máxima seguridad custodiada por dos ANBU. Tratando de no hacer ruido pasaron cerca de ellos afortunadamente las sombras no solo les sirven como entrada o salida sino también los protegía que sintieran su chakra así que les fue fácil entrar en la celda donde encontraron al prisionero que tenían que rescatar.

- No te tardes Yami por que no me queda mucho chakra para sacarnos de aquí

- De acuerdo pero no me apures, esto es difícil estando a oscuras. A diferencia de la sensei yo no veo en la oscuridad

Yami se acercó hacia las cerraduras de las cadenas y sacando un senbo empezó a tratar de abrirla, tardo cerca de 20 minutos en abrir todas las cerraduras y una vez listo eso entre ambos sujetaron al prisionero y Janlee los hizo cruzar por la misma sombra por la que habían entrado. El prisionero abrió los ojos mostrando un par de gemas color azul cielo que miraban a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ya no esta en la celda sino que esta en un gran espacio morado oscuro y hay varios portales negros a su alrededor.

- ¿Por donde? – Pregunta Yam mirando a Janlee quien miraba por todos lados

- Aquel – Señaló el del techo

- Tenía que estar tan lejos – Murmura Yami molesto mientras se inclina un poco y luego da un salto al mismo tiempo que Janlee y entran por el portal del techo

Los tres salieron por las sombras proyectadas desde el edificio donde Alexis seguía sentada tocando la flauta.

- Misión cumplida sensei – Dijeron Yami y Janlee a coro

- Perfecto vámonos

Alexis dejó de tocar y rápidamente los cuatro se marcharon ocultos por las sombras de aquella Luna Nueva. No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente cuando se descubrió el escape del prisionero pero para ese entonces fue demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tierra de las Olas**_

_**Casa de Tazuna**_

El equipo 7 entró en la casa muertos en sus pies, habían estado entrando todos los días desde que habían llegado, su principal entrenamiento era el trabajo en equipo y algunos jutsus elementales que Kakashi les enseñaba.

- Bienvenidos – Les saludó Tsunami que se encuentra preparando la cena

- Hola – Saludó Sakura cansada, Naruto y Sasuke solo arrastran los pies

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa mientras Tsunami ponía los platos delante de ellos y estos empezaron a comer incluso Tsunami puso uno frente a Kyuubi que esta en el suelo debajo de la silla de Naruto. Había otro zorro en la habitación, Itazura se encuentra sentado en el suelo mirando con curiosidad la casa moviendo alegremente su esponjosa cola blanca, él había sido invocado por Naruto para ayudar en su entrenamiento pero había decidido quedarse en vez de regresar a la manada.

- ¿Por qué hay una fotografía rota en la pared? – Pregunta Itazura curioso mientras se levantaba y de un salto cae en el regazo de Sakura – Parece como si hubieran quitado apropósito a esa persona de la foto

- Es mi marido – Dijo Tsunami con tristeza

- Y fue el hombre que una vez fue llamado héroe por este pueblo – Concluyó Tazuna

Inari se levantó de golpe y alió de la habitación.

- Inari ¿A dónde vas?... ¡Inari!

- ¡Padre, Te dije que no hablar de él delante de Inari!

- ¿Qué le pasa a Inari-kun? – Pregunta Sakura curiosa

- Hay una explicación para esto – Suspiró Tazuna – Inari tuvo un padre con el que no compartía la misma sangre, estaban muy unidos como si fueran padre e hijo, Inari solía reír mucho en aquellos tiempos… Pero… Pero Inari cambió después del incidente de su padre… la palabra "valentía" dejó de existir para la gente de esta isla y para Inari… desde aquel día a causa de ese incidente.

- ¿Qué incidente? – Pregunta Kakashi – ¿Qué le pasó a Inari?

- Antes de explicaros eso, primero tengo que hablaros acerca del hombre que una vez fue llamado héroe de ese país.

- ¿Héroe? – Naruto prestó más atención

Mientras Tazuna contaba la historia de lo que había pasado con el padre de Inari, Kyuubi se distrajo cuando sintió a Tales tratando de hablar con él mediante su conexión.

- / ¿Qué sucede? / – Pregunta Kyuubi extrañado de que usara la conexión ya que casi no lo hace por estar siempre cerca

- / _**Lo hemos conseguido**_/

- / ¿En serio? No creí que fuera posible pero ¿Como es que estaba vivo? /

- /_**No lo se pero creo que Alexis si lo sabe, hay un lugar en su mente inaccesible para mi, una puerta que no puedo abrir**_/

- _/ _Ahora que lo pienso, el chakra de ella se siente raro muy diferente al del resto de los humanos. /

- / _**Ciertamente ella es diferente, me preguntó que secretos esconderá**__**.**_ /

Kyuubi cortó la comunicación al ver a Naruto levantándose de golpe y a penas tuvo tiempo de quitarse para que no lo golpeara, le iba a gritar algo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que portaba, una mirada que recordaba bastante bien.

- ¿A dónde vas Naruto? – Pregunta Sakura

- No vayas a entrenar, esta agotado y si gastas un poco más de chakra

- Lo haré

- ¿Uh? – Fue la respuesta de sus compañeros

- Le demostraré a Inari que los héroes aun existen.

Y con eso salió de la casa con Kyuubi pegado a sus talones, Itazura miró al contenedor de su rey y sonrió

- Si alguien puede demostrarlo eso es Naruto-sama – Exclamó feliz haciendo que todos lo miraran – El tiende hacer que lo imposible se haga realidad

Durante los siguientes tres días Naruto intensificó su entrenamiento y en ello descubrió un poco más de aquellos recuerdos que fueron sellados en su interior, eso es lo que Kyuubi y él han hecho desde que Alexis les había contado acerca de lo que Izanami había hecho con el mundo por culpa de Madara. Ni uno entendía a que se refería con ello pero no preguntaron mucho acerca de ello, Naruto estaba en esa meditación cuando sintió la presencia de alguien, era a penas sutil y hubiera pasado desapercibido para nadie pero desde que posee los sentidos más desarrollados que el resto de los humanos pudo oír un latido de corazón acercándose, al abrir los ojos de golpe sorprendió a dicha persona, es joven posiblemente de su edad o un poco mayor, su cabellos son negros y sus ojos castaños, piel pálida y vestido con un kimono azul y blanco, a simple vista parecía una hermosa niña pero Naruto sabía bien que las apariencias engañaban, ya que no era una niña sino un niño con facciones femeninas.

- Hola – Saludó Naruto mirando al recién llegado

- Hola, lamentó molestarte es que te vi aquí sentado y solo, pensé que necesitaba ayuda

- Oh descuida estoy bien, solo estaba meditando como parte de mi entrenamiento por cierto mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Naruto-san, mi nombre es Haku

- Igualmente pero puedes llamarme solo Naruto, el san no me gusta, así que ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Estoy recogiendo hierbas medicinales para un amigo mío que se encuentra herido

- ¿En serio? Bueno tal vez pueda ayudarte, mi mejor amiga sabe mucho de hierbas medicinales incluso hace sus propios ungüentos.

- Gracias

Durante los siguientes minutos ambo estuvieron hablando acerca de ellos mismos o de las plantas.

- Así que estabas entrenando ¿No?

- Si, quiero volverme muy fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos y para ser fuerte tengo que entrenar mucho, perdí a mis padres cuando era bebe y mi hermana es la única familia sanguínea que me queda, ella junto con mi amigos son muy valiosos para mi.

- Yo pienso de la misma manera, mis padres también murieron y mi tutor es lo único que me queda, mi persona preciosa – Unos minutos de silencio quedó entre ambos antes de que Haku se levantara – Tengo que irme ya, fue un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun

- Lo mismo digo Haku y espero que podamos ser amigos

- Desde luego

Haku sonrió y le estrechó la mano, luego dio vuelta y empezó a marcharse pero antes de que se fuera Sasuke había aparecido en el claro, Haku hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza para el Uchiha y se marchó después

- ¿Quién era?

- Un amigo, ¿Qué haces acá?

- Es hora de regresar además ya has destruido bastante bosque

Naruto miró alrededor y una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza del rubio, ambos regresaron a la casa de Tazuna. Al volver a la casa Naruto se encontraba muy agotado y hambriento, a mitad del camino Sasuke tuvo que ayudarle a caminar ya que del cansancio se derrumbó; al entrar a la casa se encontraron a todos en la cocina.

- Al fin has vuelto – Dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio siendo ayudado por el pelinegro – Espero que no te hayas excedido

- Lo hizo

- No fue mucho, Dattebayo!

- Bueno Naruto, Sasuke desde mañana ustedes se unirán a Sakura en la protección de Tazuna-san

- Ok

- Yo también estoy cansado de trabajar en el puente por suerte estamos por finalizarlo

- No deberían de extralimitarse tanto, hay que tomar todo con calma – Le dijo Tsunami

- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?…

- ¿Eh? – Naruto miró a Inari

- Bueno finalmente explotó – Murmura Kyuubi sentado en el marco de la ventana con Itazura a su lado

- ¿Por qué te estas esforzando tanto, hasta terminar de esa manera?... ¡Por mucho que entrenes, no puedes derrotar a los hombres de Gatou!... No importa cuanto te esfuerces, ni que digas esas palabras tan heroicas…¡La gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte!.

- Cállate

- ¡Cállate tú!... ¡Me cabrea verte así!... No sabes nada sobre este país, eres un entrometido… ¿Qué diablos sabes tú de mí?... ¡Yo soy diferente de ti, tú estás siempre alegre y haciendo el payaso, no conoces el verdadero dolor!

- ¿Es por eso que pretendes ser el protagonista de una tragedia y lloras todo el día? – Pregunta Naruto mientras levantaba la mirada, su equipo se sorprendió al ver la mirada fría e inexpresiva que le dirigía a Inari

Naruto se levantó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada ignorando el grito de Sakura. Esa noche Inari se encontraba sentado fuera de la casa cuando sintió que ya no estaba solo, miró hacia atrás solo para ver a un zorro blanco que si su memoria no le fallaba se llamaba Itazura y era una convocación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a hablar – Itazura se sentó delante de Inari – La forma en que le hablaste a Naruto-sama fue muy desconsiderada, tú no eres él único que ha sufrido. Los padres de Naruto-sama murieron cuando el era bebé, su hermana mayor fue hecha prisionera hasta cuando Naruto-sama cumplió los 6 años pero en esos 6 años el siempre estuvo solo, siempre solo, odiado por los habitantes de la aldea, despreciado, a penas si tenía para vivir luego de que lo echaran del orfanato, él había tenido que robar para sobrevivir y era apenas un niño.

Tú tuviste suerte, a pesar de que tu padre murió aún tenías a tú madre y a tú abuelo que siempre cuidaron de ti, que te dieron tu amor pero Naruto-sama conoció el amor de una hermana, de una madre cuando Alexis-sama logró escapar de su prisión. Y aún hoy, a pesar de todo Naruto-sama lo que más desea es conocer a sus padres, poder abrazarles, poder decirles que los ama, poder decirles mamá y papá. No dejes que su mascara te engañé, detrás de esas sonrisas, detrás de esa alegría hay un niño lastimado y temeroso.

_**Al día siguiente**_

- ¡Hasta luego! Por favor cuida de Naruto – Dijo Kakashi mirando a Tsunami – Ha exprimido u cuerpo al máximo, no creo que sea capaz de moverse en todo el día.

- De acuerdo

El equipo 7, Kakashi y Tazuna se dirigieron hacia el puente dejando atrás a un durmiente Naruto, Tsunami regresó dentro de la casa y se sentó en el comedor mientras Inari se sienta a su lado; hora y media después madre e hijo miraron curiosos y perplejos como Kyuubi entró en el comedor y para su sorpresa su espesa cola naranja rojizo se extendió volviéndose más delgada la dirigió hacia el estante tomando un cubo y luego la lleno con agua fría de la llave, una vez lleno cargó el cubo y con cuidado de no derramarlo regresó hacía la habitación. Inari miró confuso a su madre quien solo se encogió de hombros, dos segundos después el grito de Naruto resonó en toda la casa.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, estúpida bola de pelos? – Se quejó Naruto mientras se levantaba el flequillo mojado para ver a Kyuubi

- ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? Es cuando Zabuza ataca de nuevo

- Cierto, casi lo olvido

Rápidamente empezó a cambiarse y una vez listo recogió sus cosas e invocó a un zorro, este es más grande que Itazura, su pelaje es naranja rojizo con cinco franjas negras en su lomo así como sus orejas, sus patas delanteras y la punta de sus cuatros colas son negras, su pecho, parte de su rostro y sus patas traseras son blancas, sus ojos son naranja oscuro casi rojo.

- ¿Necesita ayuda Naruto-sama?

- Si Kooketsu, por favor quédate a cuidar a Tsunami y a su hijo Inari mientras ayudo a mis compañeros de equipo.

- Por supuesto

Naruto salió de la casa luego de a verse despedido de Tsunami y haber hablado rápidamente con Inari y se fue saltando de árbol en árbol, unos kilómetros después se dio cuenta de un camino de destrucción entre los árboles que se dirigen a la casa de Tazuna, su primer instinto fue seguirlos pero recordó a Kooketsu y supo que estarían bien. De nuevo en la casa Tsunami se encuentra en la cocina lavando los platos, Inari regresó del baño y estaba a punto de decirle algo a su madre cuando de pronto vio el extraño comportamiento del zorro que Naruto había dejado para protegerlos. Kooketsu le hizo una señal para que se callara y con cuidado sin hacer ruido se acercó a la puerta.

- Abre la puerta cuando te de la señal – Murmura en voz baja

- ¿Seguro?

- Completamente

Kooketsu se puso en posición y luego le dio la señal a Inari quien se había acercado a la puerta, al instante la abrió y Kooketsu saltó a través de la puerta y con sus tres colas empezó una paliza a los dos sorprendidos ladrones que trabajaban para Gatou.

- Con eso será suficiente – Sonrió Kooketsu sentado sobre los dos inconsciente hombres luego se volvió a Inari – Vamos niño, tenemos que hacer algo más que Naruto-sama pidió

Entonces una cortina de humo envolvió a Kooketsu y en su lugar hay una copia exacta a Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Naruto llegó al puente lo encontró lleno de niebla, suprimiendo su chakra tanto como pudo se fue acercando con cuidado escuchando la pelea de Kakashi y Zabuza, pero la primera pelea que encontró fue la de Sasuke y Haku, el Uchiha se encuentra atrapado por varios espejos de hielo creados por Haku mientras él atacaba oculto dentro de los espejos. Naruto creo varios clones los cuales los puso alrededor de la cúpula, reunió chakra en su mano en forma de esfera pero era de color rojo y no azul y entonces

- **¡Rasengan!**

**¡Crash!**

Fue el sonido que se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras que el chakra del Kyuubi se siente paralizando con ello la pelea entre Zabuza y Kakashi y debido a la intensidad del mismo la niebla del lugar empezó a desaparecer. Haku apenas tuvo tiempo de salir del espejo antes de que se destruyera, todo mundo miró con sorpresa a Naruto.

- Siento llegar tarde

- ¿Cómo…? – Se sorprendió Haku

- ¿Estas bien Sasuke? – Pregunta Naruto mientras se acerca a su amigo

- Eso creo – Dice mientras se levanta con ayuda de Naruto

- ¿Cómo has roto mis espejos de hielo?

- Utilicé mi Rasengan, la técnica que mi padre creo y mi hermana me enseñó – Luego en voz baja le dijo al Uchiha – Hay que pelear en equipo, solos no podremos vencerlo y menos cuando vuelva a intentar su técnica

- ¿Qué plan tienes entonces?

- Escucha…

- Menos mal que Naruto llegó – Suspiró aliviada Sakura mientras protegía a Tazuna

- Ese niño de nuevo – Murmura Zabuza con molestia

Una nueva pelea había comenzado, cientos de clones aparecieron y se lanzaron sobre Haku quien si bien era rápido los clones, aparecen a una velocidad igual que la suya por lo que le dificultaba usar nuevamente su técnica de espejos cristal de hielo. Mientras tanto Sasuke uso un henge para parecer Naruto y así camuflarse para poder acercarse a Haku; Naruto por otro lado se mezcló con sus clones también para acercarse a Haku y poder atacarle, debido al reciente entrenamiento de Kakashi el trabajo en equipo del equipo 7 había aumentado considerablemente de modo que la combinación Naru-Sasu era mortífera por ser ambos hábiles en ataque.

- "_Demonios_" – Pensó Haku mientras evade el golpe de Sasuke que perdió el Henge – "_Casi no me queda chakra y hay tantos clones_"

- "_Tengo que terminar rápido aquí_" – Pensó Zabuza usando el jutsu de niebla oculta de nuevo mientras usaba su espada para golpear a Kakashi pero él lo esquivo

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban respirando con dificultar, de por si Sasuke ya estaba bajo de chakra debido a su anterior pelea con Haku pero Naruto aun tenia un poco de energía más no lo suficiente como para usar más clones, decidió entonces que usaría el chakra del Kyuubi.

- / Kyuu necesito un poco de tu chakra /

- /_** Solo trata de no matarlo, Alexis lo ocupa con vida **_/

- Sasuke ¿Cuánto chakra te queda?

- Lo suficiente como para una técnica

- ¿Recuerdas la técnica de fuego que venía en el pergamino que neechan te dio?

- Si, pero no se si mi chakra es suficiente para hacerla

- Yo te presto el chakra

- Espero que funcione Dobe

Haku vio como Naruto se puso detrás de Sasuke poniendo sus mano en los hombros del pelinegro, ambos fueron rodeados por chakra de color rojo mientras Sasuke hace una secuencia de sellos.

_- __**¡Katon: Hageshii ame no jutsu!**_** -2- **

Una poderosa onda de calor cayó sobre el lugar interrumpiendo la pelea de Zabuza y Kakashi de nuevo, del cielo empezó a caer una gran cantidad de gotas hechas de fuego que al principio caían lento pero poco a poco fue aumentando de velocidad y aunque Haku pareció evadirlas al principio terminaron por dándole y lastimándole gravemente los brazos y derritiendo su mascara revelando su identidad. Kakashi aprovechó la distracción de Zabuza para invocar sus perros cazadores y atraparlo sin posibilidad de escapar.

- Ganamos – Exclamó Naruto aliviado cayendo al suelo

- ¡Chicos ¿Están bien? – Grita Sakura curiosa y preocupada, Sasuke y Naruto alzaron el pulgar para que ella supiera que lo estaban

- ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme? – Zabuza respiraba con dificultad mientras los perros cazadores de Kakashi lo sujetan

- Permití que me hicieras sangrar con dos de tus ataques apropósito para poder ejecutarlo, el olor de mi sangre ha impregnado tus armas, así que mis perros ninja no han tenido ningún problema en encontrarte… Su olfato es el más fino que hay, has sido tu el que ha caído en mi trampa… Y ahora veo que la niebla ha escamado, veo que tu futuro es la muerte…

- ¿Dices que mi futuro es la muerte? – Pregunta Zabuza – Estoy harto de tus fanfarronadas

- Cantaste victoria demasiado pronto Zabuza… No te hagas el duro, no puedes hacerme nada en tu estado, tu muerte es segura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Con Inari **_

- ¡Vamos juntos al puente!... ¡Si atacamos todos juntos podremos vencer a Gatou!

- Perdónanos Inari, nosotros decidimos dejar de luchar hace tiempo. Tu padre ha muerto, ya no está aquel a quien llamábamos héroe. S peleamos habrá mucha bajas, ya no quiero perder a nadie más. Nadie quiere tener que arrepentirse.

- Yo tampoco quiero tener que arrepentirme – Murmura Inari – Por eso… por eso debemos luchar.

- _Lo hombres no se arrepienten del camino que eligen. _– Fueron las palabras de su padre

- Os quiero mucho a todos, a mamá, al abuelo, a ti, Giichi, a todos los del pueblo. Me ha quedado más que claro… me pongo a llorar por cualquier cosa, no seré capaz de proteger nada.

- Inari se ha convertido en todo un hombrecito. ¿Te parece bien dejarle que vaya solo?

Inari regresó a casa y empezó a prepararse para ir al puente aunque Tsunami no estaba nada contenta.

- ¡Ni hablar!... ¡No puede ir al puente tú solo!

- He llamado a todas las puertas, pero nadie se atreve a venir conmigo.

- ¡Con más tazón entonces!... ¡No eres más que un niño!

- E verdad – Dijo Inari sonriendo – Solo soy un niño, pero se muy bien como hay que luchar. Haré que papá se sienta orgulloso de mí.

- ¡No vayas, Inari!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**De nuevo en el puente**_

Naruto uso el jutsu de cadenas de nuevo pero este fue diferente al que había usado antes o el que usaba Alexis, estas cadenas poseen picos en ellas y con ellas envolvió a Haku y lo arrastró hasta donde estaban Sakura y Tazuna y más cerca de donde Zabuza se encuentra prisionero por Kakashi.

- ¿Desde cuando tu cadena tienen picos? – Pregunta Sakura curiosa

- Estas cadenas son distintas a las anteriores, las cadenas de luz es el jutsu personal de nee-san que creó a partir de las cadenas de chakra que Okasan creó y que son como las que uso ahora, mi propia versión son diferentes.

- Chicos – Llamó Sasuke mientras miraba más allá de Kakashi y Zabuza

- ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

- Tenemos compañía

Los shinobis presentes – y conscientes – además de Tazuna miraron hacía donde el Uchiha miraba y se dieron cuenta de una multitud de hombres – probablemente bandidos y mercenarios – quienes se encuentran detrás de un hombre de traje y gafas.

- Gato – Dijo Zabuza mirándolo – ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?... ¿Y eso esbirros que traes contigo?

- ¿Qué pretende? – Murmura Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos

- ¡Ju ju! Han cambiado las normas de la pelea. Aunque a decir verdad, este fue mi propósito desde el principio. Por fin ha llegado tu hora, Zabuza.

- ¿Qué dices? – Gruñó Zabuza

- Nunca he tenido la menor intención de pagar por tus servicios... Si hubiera contratado a ninjas legales habría tenido muchísimo problemas con la villa al traicionarle y encima me hubiera costado un buen porrón de dinero. Por eso os empleé a vosotros, los ninjas fugitivos sois lo más fáciles de eliminar. Sólo he tenido que esperar al momento en que la lucha con otro Ninja te debilite para matarte, es una buena manera de ahorrar dinero, ¿verdad?; Aunque debo de admitir que comet´un error al contratarte a ti, Zabuza. Tanto oír hablar del "Demonio de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla" y mira lo que has resultado ser… nada más que un pequeño diablillo…

- ¡Vamos a acabar contigo!

- ¿De donde han salido todos esos? – Pregunta Sakura preocupada

- No se pero creo que vamos a tener que usarlas – Exclamó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba un pergamino de desplazamiento que Alexis le había dado, los otros dos lo imitaron.

- Discúlpame Kakashi, pero nuestra pelea se acaba aquí, ya no tengo ningún motivo para atacar a Tazuna. Así que no tiene sentido que pelee contra ti tampoco.

- Entiendo – Dijo Kakashi mientras hacia que sus perros ninjas soltaran a Zabuza – Tiene sentido

- Ahora que lo pienso – Continuo Gato mirando a Haku inconsciente en el suelo aun amarrado por las cadenas de Naruto – Tenía preparado algo especial para él. ¿Cómo te atreves a torcerme el brazo de esa manera?

Gato levantó el pie para darle una patada pero dos cosas sucedieron simultáneamente, otra cadena se desprendió de las que ya estaban y sujeto el pie de Gato impidiendo que golpeara a Haku mientras que tres flechas fueron disparadas, una en la pierna, otra en el corazón y la última directo entre los ojos. Todo mundo sorprendido miró a los tres genin; Naruto tiene su mano alzada hacia delante pero Sasuke es quien sostiene un arco de plata con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en el arco y en las flechas que sostiene en el cajak a su espalda. Hubo un momento de silencio ante lo que veían con muda sorpresa, Kakashi miró a sus gennin como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y Zabuza sintió un poco de respeto por esos dos ante sus acciones.

- ¡Malditos ninja se han cargado a nuestra fuente de ingresos!

- ¡Podéis daros por muertos!

- ¡Y arrasaremos la ciudad cuando acabamos!

- ¡Nos llevaremos todo lo que haya de valor!

- ¡Bien dicho!

- ¡A por ellos!

- ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunta Naruto mientras desaparecía las cadenas de chakra

- Ya no tengo chakra – Suspiró Sasuke

- Yo igual

- Yo aun conservo el mío – Dijo Sakura haciendo que todos la miraran – Y este es un buen momento para probar el nuevo jutsu que cree

- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunta Sasuke

- Bueno, la técnica requiere mucho chakra pero no se si pueda acabar con todos

- Trata de quitar tantos como puedas

Sakura asintió, se alejó de Tazuna y se puso en el camino de los bandidos, hizo unos cuantos sellos y gritó…

- _**¡Hana Ninpou: Chi no hana!**_ **-3-**

Al principio no parecía a ver sucedido nada pero de pronto del mismo puente aparecieron varias lianas delgadas de color verde que apresaron a la mitad de los bandidos, el resto trató de liberarlos utilizando sus armas pero estas se rompieron por lo fuerte de las lianas, a continuación varios capullos blancos empezaron a formarse en las lianas y empezaron a teñirse de rojo al igual que las lianas pero cuando estaban llenos se abrían mostrando que lo capullos eran flores de cerezo (Sakura) de color rosa. Sakura cayó al suelo cansada debido a la cantidad de chakra que requería la técnica al instante las lianas soltaron los cuerpos ahora momificados con su sangre totalmente extraída ante la mirada aterrada de lo demás bandidos.

- Wow – Se sorprendió Naruto mirando el resultado de la técnica

- Impresionante – Exclamó Tazuna asombrado

Sasuke no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ellos, aquella técnica fue asombrosa e hizo que viera a Sakura con otros ojos. Un escándalo llamó la atención del resto de los mercenarios y vieron una pequeña multitud de gente que traía todo tipo de armas incluso alguna caseras, delante del grupo se encontraba Inari con una casuela como casco y una pequeña ballesta en sus manos y a su lado un muy divertido y entusiasta Kooketsu movía sus colas alegremente.

- ¡Si se acercan un paso más a nuestra isla…!

- ¡…Tendréis que véroslas con todos sus habitantes…!

- ¡…No saldréis vivos de aquí!

- Inari…Chicos – Murmura Tazuna sorprendido

- ¡Inari! – Grita Naruto sorprendido y alegre

- Je, je, je, je ¡Los héroes siempre tienen que aparecer en el momento justo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Dos semanas después**_

El puente había sido finalmente terminado y por consiguiente el equipo 7 tenía que regresar a Konoha, Zabuza y Haku habían tenido que pasar dos semanas en cama luego de que Sakura los curará lo mejor que pudo con los pocos conocimientos de ninjutsu médico que conocía; ellos aún no sabían que harían pero estaban contentos de estar vivos y por alguna razón sentían que se lo debían a Naruto. Ese día era el último que el equipo 7 estaría en casa de Tazuna y estaban aprovechando el momento para entrenar sobre el agua o en el caso de Naruto enseñándole a Inari un poco de Taijutsu cuando una visita les sorprendió. Todos estaban en la cocina comiendo algo incluso Zabuza y Haku, quienes después de lo de Gato ya no tenían intenciones de matar a Tazuna además estaban recuperándose de sus lesiones, cuando de pronto la puerta de la casa es tocada por alguien, Tsunami se levantó y se dirigió a abrir solo para encontrarse con una chica joven de largo cabello rubio rojizo, ojos amatista con Ita-ate de Konoha alrededor de su brazo.

- Buenas Tardes, soy kunoichi de Konoha ¿Aún se encuentra Hatake Kakashi y su equipo?

- Si, aún están – Tsunami se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

Al sentir el chakra de la recién llegada – que no hizo nada para ocultarlo – los shinobi se levantaron bruscamente pero cuatro de ellos se calmaron al ver quien era, por otro lado Zabuza y Haku no lo hicieron, a simple vista parecía una chica tranquila pero había algo, no podían identificar que pero que les ponía el pelo de punta.

- ¡Nee-san! – Gritó Naruto sorprendido, ella sonrió con cariño al verlo

- Hola Naru-chan

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nee-san?

- Bueno, no podía esperar a darte la noticia personalmente pero tuvimos luz verde para liberarlo, él esta en casa sano y salvo

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar eso y empezó a saltar contento casi pisando la cola de Kyuubi quien rápidamente se quito y salto a la mesa, Naruto corrió a su hermana y la abrazo mientras los demás parecían confundidos por la plática.

- Por el momento esta débil después de lo que ha pasado pero está sanando con rapidez gracias al chakra de Tales que le estoy inyectado – Ella entonces dejó de mirar a su hermano y miró a Zabuza – Tú debes de ser Zabuza Momochi, el Demonio de la Niebla Oculta y el debe de ser Haku el último usuario vivo del Hyoton.

- Si ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunta Zabuza con su mano en el mango de su espada, Haku había acado un zenbo

- Tranquilos no vengo a atacarles, solo quiero hablar con ustedes; Mi nombre es Alexis Uzumaki, soy la hermana mayor de Naruto

Haku se tranquilizo pero Zabuza no lo hizo, el apretó con más fuerza su espada.

- Konoha no Shitenshi – Exclamó mirando a la chica con más desconfianza

Haku miró con sorpresa a su maestro y cuasi padre al escuchar aquello, Konoha no Shiteshi era un nombre muy temido tanto como el legendario Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Rayo Amarillo de Konoha), se decía que ella jamás tomaba prisioneros, que poseía una técnica muy efectiva para sacar información por lo que no necesitaba tomar prisioneros pero estos no necesariamente terminaban vivos, se había dado la alarma de huir en cuanto la vieran.

- Has oído hablar de mí por lo que veo

- Por supuesto, eres tan temida como el Rayo Amarillo

- Eso me halaga, es muy confortable de que me comparen con mi padre

Eso hizo que todos se sorprendieran aún más y se armara un escándalo entre los de Konoha pero dejó que Naruto les explicará y ella le hizo una señal a Zabuza para hablar en privado.

_**Al día siguiente**_

- Gracias a vosotros hemos podido completar el puente, os vamos a echar de menos. – Dijo Tazuna mirando al equipo 7

- Muchas gracias por todo – Exclamó Kakashi

- Venga ya, abuelo, vendremos a veros algún día. – Sonrió Naruto, entonces miró a Inari que contenía las lágrimas – Inari no pongas esa cara tan triste, chaval… Puedes llorar si quieres…

- ¡No pienso llorar!... ¡Llora tú si quieres, Naruto!

- Pues vale me voy

Naruto dio la vuelta para ocultar sus lágrimas, Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras Sasuke rodaba los ojos, Alexis solo suspiró.

- "Dios lo crea y ellos se juntan" – Pensó Sakura suspirando

- Zabuza no olvides lo que hablamos

- No lo haré niña

- Adiós Haku-chan

- Adiós Alexis-san

Los cinco empezaron a caminar por el puente para regresar a la aldea pero de pronto Alexis se detiene y voltea para ver a Zabuza lanzándole algo. Zabuza vio que era una fotografía, él se sorprendió al reconocer a los dos niños…

- Es de parte de tus hijos, descuida ellos se encuentran sanos y salvos.

Y sin decir más alcanzó al resto del grupo. El resto de lo habitantes miraron a unos héroes marcharse.

- Naruto hizo que Inari recuperase el valor e Inari hizo que el pueblo lo recobrase a su vez…Ese chico ha sido el autentico puente que nos ha conducido hasta el valor y la esperanza…

- Y hablando de puentes, todavía no le hemos dado un nombre al nuestro.

- Yo creo que solo podemos llamarlo de una manera

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué os parece "Gran puente de Naruto"

- Es un nombre esplendido

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Yomi no Kuni**_

- Bueno, bueno esto que si que fue interesante – Sonrió Izanami sentada cómodamente en su trono mientras observa en una gran esfera los acontecimientos sucedidos en la tierra

- Aún no entiendo por que estas tan interesada en esos mortales Iza

- Ah mi querido Shi ellos son muy interesantes

- Sigo sin verle el chiste

- Solo tienes que esperar, confió que eso tres niños no darán grandes y esplendidas sorpresas

- Y esas sorpresas involucran el que me hayan quitado dos almas

- Tal vez, pero es como diría un viejo amigo, por el bien mayor.

Shinigami frunció el ceño pero de todos modos siguió mirando, no sabía por que su vieja amiga le había impedido hacerse de las almas de Zabuza y Haku así como otras dos pero si algo sabía es que los planes de Izanami nunca lo decepcionan y esperaba que este plan no lo hiciera.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Especial 06**_

Algunas de las técnicas que mostraré en el fic son sacadas de otro anime o inventadas, también incluiré unas que vi en una página de Naruto-Uchiha y que por supuesto pondré quienes las dio. En cuanto al hecho de que Janlee puede viajar a través de las sombras es en realidad un Kekkei Genkai que aun estoy desarrollando para ella y me gustaría si pudieran dar ideas para el nombre, algo que tenga que ver con sombra, noche u oscuridad.

**/1/** **Oto ninpou: Suimin shinfonii no jutsu **Artes ninjas del sonido: Técnica de la Sinfonía de Sueño

**/2/ Katon: Hageshii ame no jutsu = **Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Lluvia Ígnea

**/3/** **Hana Ninpou: Chi no hana = **Arte Ninja de la Flor: Flores de Sangre (Esta técnica fue inspirada en la técnica Rosa real diabólica de Afrodita de Piscis – Saint Seiya)


	7. Examenes Chunnin Parte I

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

"_DEJEN REVIEW"__… Inner de Sakura_

/DEJEN REVIEW/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_**Palabras en cursiva**__…_ Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

**¡IMPORTANTE: Leer nota al final del capitulo!**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**___

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Exámenes Chunnin Parte I**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

- Naruto tranquilízate – Dijo Alexis mientras sujetaba a su hermano por el cuello de la ropa para que no saliera corriendo

- Pero Nee-san, quiero verlo ya

- Naruto él no se irá, además primero tenemos que ir con Sarutobi-sama

- Pero

- Alexis yo iré a entregar el reporte de la misión, ustedes pueden irse ya

- ¿Seguro, Kakashi?

- Claro

- De acuerdo

Alexis atrajo a su hermano en un apretado abrazo antes de que ambos fueran cubiertos por un remolino de plumas blancas y desaparecieron, la plumas que quedaban cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron.

- Sigo preguntándome como hace eso – Murmura Sakura curiosa

- Es un jutsu de su creación, es la única a parte de Itachi que puede hacer eso

- ¿Él también puede usarlo?

- Si, pero las suyas son negras.

Con los hermanos Namikaze, ambos aparecieron en la sala de la mansión, Naruto se quito la mochila y corrió hacia la habitación donde su hermana le dijo que él estaría. Janlee se encuentra sentada en la silla a lado de la cama ayudando al paciente a comer, Yami se encuentra recargado en la pared cerca de la ventana y Setsuna está sentado a los pies de la cama. El hombre levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse bruscamente y casi se ahoga con la comida al ver a Naruto, era casi como verse en un espejo solo que la forma de sus ojos, de su cabeza y mejillas eran como la de su difunta esposa.

- Otousan – Murmura Naruto con una mezcla de sentimientos

- Naruto – Minato Namikaze mira sin creer que el pequeño bebe que había cargado ahora es un hombre joven de 12 años

Alexis se recargó en el marco de la puerta y vio como su hermano se acercaba a la cama y abrazaba a Minato, ella no pudo más que sonreír mirando a todas las personas en el cuarto, su familia aunque aun faltaba un integrante más.

- ¿Es ese Yondaime? – Pregunta Sasuke sorprendido asomándose por el costado de Alexis

- Lo es

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Es una larga historia

_**Dos semanas después**_

Un muy cansado equipo 7 trotaba por la aldea mientras jalaban una gran roca, todo el mundo se aparataba de su camino y los miraban con lástima, no era raro ver a ellos en ese tipo de entrenamiento desde la llegada de Alexis a la aldea hace un año además de que estaban ya acostumbrados a ver a las autoproclamadas Bestias Verdes de Konoha en entrenamientos más bizarros.

- Tu hermana está loca – Balbuceó Sakura mientras se detenía para recuperar el aliento

- Dime algo que no sepa – Naruto se sujetó el costado respirando con dificultad

- Recuérdame no volver a pedirle ayuda para entrenar – Sasuke se recargó en la pared cubriendo su rostro con su brazo

Naruto iba a decirle algo cuando escucharon un grito, de inmediato reaccionaron y salieron corriendo hacia donde escucharon el grito. Al llegar vieron al equipo Konohamaru frente a 2 ninjas que nunca habían visto en la aldea, una es una chica mayor que ellos con su cabello rubio cenizo amarrado en cuatro coletas, ojos verdes y un gran ventilador detrás, el otro parecía tener un mono de cuerpo completo café con forma de gato y el rostro con pintura roja, él sujeta a Konohamaru del cuello de su ropa y parecía molesto. Naruto enarcó una ceja un poco sorprendido al verlos .

- Kankuro deja al niño en el suelo – Dijo Naruto acercándose, el susodicho levantó la mirada

- ¿Naruto?

- Hola, hey Temari-chan

- Vaya pero mira quien esta aquí – Sonrió divertida la rubia

- ¿Conoces a este mocoso?

- Si Kankuro, y si no quieres que halla un incidente internacional lo bajaras, estas sujetando al nieto del Hokage

Kakuro miró al chico que sujetaba pero luego lo lanzó hacia Naruto que lo atrapó al vuelo.

- ¿Esta bien Konohamaru?

- Si Naruto Nii-san – Konohamaru suspiró aliviado de estar en el suelo

- ¿Los conoces, Naruto? – Pregunta Sasuke

- Si, son los hijos del Kazekage, Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro, por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Estamos aquí para los exámenes Chunnin

- Oh cierto, Alexis me dijo que estos se celebraran este año en Konoha

- ¿Lexi-chan esta en la aldea? – Pregunta Temari

- Lo esta – Asintió Naruto, entonces él miró hacia el árbol que estaba a lado de ellos – Hola Gaara, ha pasado tiempo

Sorprendidos Sasuke y Sakura miraron hacia donde lo hacía su compañero de equipo y se dieron cuenta de que un chico estaba parado allí de cabeza, parecía ser de su edad, pelirrojo de ojos verdes con el kanji amor tatuado en su frente, el desapareció en un torbellino de arena y luego apareció delante de Naruto.

- Hola Naruto

- ¿Por qué no vienen a casa? Además hay una persona que queremos que conozcan y que ayudará a Gaara con el sello

- ¿En serio? – Dijeron Temari y Kankuro aliviados

- Si, Oh cierto no los he presentado, estos son mis compañeros de equipo Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, chicos el es Sabaku no Gaara, el Jinchuuriki de Shukaku

Ambos abrieron enormemente los ojos ante aquello. Naruto les había revelado uno de sus secretos mejor guardados y a pesar de sus miedos estos eran infundados, a Sasuke y Sakura no les importaba que el fuera el contener de un demonio, para ellos siempre sería su amigo Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mansión Namikaze**_

_**Cocina**_

Alexis se encontraba moviéndose por la cocina tarareando, la casa estaba vacía excepto por ella y su padre quien ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para salir de la cama y ahora esta sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando a su hija cocinar, le recordaba tanto a Kushina ya que a diferencia de Naruto, Alexis era una combinación perfecta tanto física como emocional de Kushina y él.

- ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?

- Hable con los abuelos

- Me alegro de que hayan sobrevivido ¿Cómo están?

- Ansiosos por ver a Naruto de nuevo

- Pero no solo es por eso ¿No?

- Nop, pero aún no es tiempo que sepas, es una sorpresa

- Miedo me dan tus sorpresas

- Oh Otou-san no soy tan mala

- Seguro que no

- ¡-¿Nee-san?-! – Se escuchó de pronto el grito de Naruto

- ¡En la cocina!

Minato giró hacia la puerta de la cocina para ver entrar a su hijo con sus compañeros de equipo pero también entraron 3 personas más, Alexis se limpió las manos y levantó la mirada para ver a sus invitados, había reconocido el chakra de los 3 en cuanto entraron a los territorios Namikaze.

- Temari, Kankuro, Gaara-chan – Saludó Alexis con una sonrisa mirando a los hermanos de la Arena

- Hola Alexis – Saludaron los dos hermanos mayores

Alexis se acercó hacia ellos y les dio un breve abrazo a los dos, después se dirigió hacia el menor y lo envolvió en sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojos. Gaara cerró los ojos y dejo que la calidez de su madre sustituta lo envolviera, Alexis era la única que había podido abrazar a Gaara sin que la arena la atacara además de ser la única valiente que quisiera estar cerca de Gaara además de Naruto.

- Me alegra verlos, chicos quiero presentarles a mi padre y el de Naruto: Minato Namiakze, Otousan ellos son los hijos del Kazekage, la rubia es Temari, el del mono negro es Kankuro y el más joven es Gaara el Jinchurriki de Shukaku, el bijou de una cola

- Gusto en conocerlos niños

- ¿Es El Rayo Amarillo? – Preguntó Temari sorprendida

- Creí que estaba muerto

- No lo esta pero es una larga historia que les contaré luego, Otousan ¿Podrías fijar el sello de Gaara? El sello ha sido mal colocado y Gaara no ha podido dormir nunca en su vida, además tiene que soportar la voz de Shukaku en su cabeza y déjame decirte que su voz no es precisamente bonita

- Por supuesto que no lo es – Dijo Kyuubi entrando en la cocina captando la mirada de todos

- ¿Dónde estabas bola de pelos?

- Cuida tu lenguaje gaki, tienes suerte de que este en esta forma

- No me das miedo

- ¿Siempre discuten así? – Pregunta Minato curioso a su hija

- Todo el tiempo – Contestaron a coro Sasuke y Sakura antes de que Alexis contestara, después de todo ellos tenían que soportar a ese par

- ¿Es quien creo que es?

- Si Kankuro, es Kyuubi. Él, Naruto, Tales y yo hicimos un trato a cambio de que nos presenten su poder ellos podrán salir al mundo humano en esa forma con una variación de la técnica de invocación que desarrolle pero solo los que poseen chakra demoniaco pueden usarlo. Creo que se lo enseñaré a Gaara así hace un trato con Shukaku también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alexis se encontraba recargada en la pared observando como se estaban eligiendo los equipos para el examen chuunin, ella suspiró al escuchar como Iruka discutía con los sensei de los nueve novatos por que cree que no están listos para ello.

- Iruka – Llamó Alexis en voz alta sobresaltando a todos ya que no la habían sentido

- ¿Alexis-san?

- ¿Confías en tus estudiantes?

- Por supuesto que lo hago

- ¿Crees que son buenos Ninja?

- Lo creo

- Entonces confía en que ellos están listos para esto, cada uno de los nueve novatos tiene la suficiente experiencia para la prueba que vendrá pero si no estas seguro ¿Qué te parece si los pongo a prueba a nuestros nueve graduados? De ese modo te darás cuenta si están listos o no

- No es mala idea – Dijo Sarutobi sonriendo – ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer la prueba?

- Por supuesto, por que a diferencia de otros tengo absoluta confianza en esos niños, son la promesa del mañana después de todo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Al día siguiente**_

6 Gennin corrieron por la aldea muy preocupados, hace 15 minutos un extraño había secuestrado a sus compañeras de equipo: Sakura, Hinata e Ino.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunta Naruto curioso

- Alguien secuestro a Ino – Dijo Choji

- ¿A Ino también?

- ¿Cómo que también?

- Sakura fue secuestrada

- También Hinata

- Eso es extraño – Murmura Shino

Mientras tanto en un campo abierto a las afueras de la aldea se encuentran las 3 kunoichis atrapadas por cadenas negras de chakra sin poder liberare ya que mientras más lo intentaban más las cadenas las apresaban. Frente a ellas está un encapuchado cuyos ojos rojos son lo único que pueden ver de él.

- ¿Por qué nos has hechos esto? – Gritó Ino molesta por no poder liberarse

- ¡Suéltanos! – Gritó Sakura igualmente molesta

Hinata era la única que permanecía callada y quieta, pensando en un plan para escapar aprovechando que el encapuchado estaba ocupado con los gritos de la rubia y la pelirrosa. En realidad el encapuchado se mantenía muy atento a los 3 y vio con orgullo como Hinata está tranquila y planeando algo, trabaja bien bajo presión. Ladeó la cabeza al sentir los chakras del resto de los nueve novatos, ellos se detuvieron frente al encapuchado.

- ¡Oye tú, déjalas en paz! – Grita Naruto exaltado

- Las liberare si pueden vencerme

- ¡Lo haremos!... ¡Vamos Akamaru!

- Espera Kiba – Dijo Shikamaru sujetándolo del brazo – No conocemos que tan fuerte es este tipo solo que es rápido, tenemos que tener un plan o las chicas podrían estar en peligro

- Shikamaru tiene razón – Sasuke frunció el ceño – Hay que tener un plan

_**POV Alexis**_

Debo de admitirlo que fueron más rápido de lo que pensé, me quede quieta esperando a que ellos me atacaran. Vi como se agruparon y entonces Naruto creó varios clones que se lanzaron sobre mi, esquive cada golpe y tomé uno de los clones del brazo lanzándolo sobre otro haciendo que desaparecieran, golpe en el estomago a otro dos y al detectar otros dos demasiado cerca de mis cautivas use el Hiraishin de Otousan para aparecer delante de ello y golpearlos con el pie.

- ¡Demonios! – Gruñó Naru-chan molestó

Sabía lo que estaban haciendo, estaban dándole tiempo a Shikamaru para que ideara un plan, de pronto vi una nube de insectos alzándose sobre mi, ellos me rodearon tapándome la vistea; sabía que no podía golpearlos pues son demasiados, puse mi mano derecha sobre el sello que tengo en la muñeca izquierda y libere mi flauta. La lleve a mis labios y empecé a tocar una melodía rítmica que llenó el lugar.

_**POV Normal**_

Todos se detuvieron por un momento al escuchar la melodía, vieron con absoluta sorpresa como los insectos se detuvieron abruptamente y luego se dirigieron hacía las cautivas kunoichis rodeándolas y formando un escudo.

- ¿Los está… controlando? – Preguntó sorprendido Kiba

- Es imposible – Murmura Shino

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Murmura Hinata abriendo enormemente los ojos

La melodía cambio ligeramente y la mitad de los insectos se desprendieron del escudo y fueron dirigidos hacia el grupo de shinobis, Sasuke hizo unos sellos y lanzó una bola de fuego para deshacerse de los insectos. Chouji hizo su técnica de familia convirtiéndose en una gran bola de carne que se dirigió hacia Alexis pero ella dio un salto para caer sobre él y luego empezó a caminar rápidamente en sentido contraria haciendo que Chouji se detuviera y ella le dio un golpe leve para mandarlo hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Kyuu, Akamaru ahora! – Gritaron de pronto Naruto y Kiba al unísono

Alexis giró un poco sorprendida al ver como Kyuubi salieron de entre los árboles lanzándose sobre ella y mordiendo su brazo mientras que Akamaru mordió su pierna. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Shikamaru aprovechó eso y uso su control de sombra para hacer una copia de seguridad para ambos animales mientras el resto corrió a las chicas. Los insectos salieron del control de Alexis y regresaron a Shino, sin embargo las cadenas que sujetaban a las chicas seguían intactas y no había forma de romperlas.

- Espera un momento – Dijo Sasuke observando las cadenas detenidamente un momento – Estas cadenas las usa Alexis

- ¿Qué? – Soltó Naruto acercándose para examinar el mismo las cadenas – Tienes razón… pero eso significa

Al escuchar eso todos miraron al encapuchado y agrandaron enormemente los ojos al ver que este desaparecía era un clon, Alexis – con la capucha bajada – apareció un segundo después sujetando a Kyuubi de la cola manteniéndolo boca abajo y debajo de su brazo derecho descansa Akamaru.

- ¡Alexis-san!

- ¡Neechan!

- Lo han hecho estupendamente bien para un grupo de gennin novatos – Sonrió ella mientras pone a ambos animales en el suelo

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto? – Quiso saber Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras ve como su hermana desactiva el jutsu de las cadenas

- Algunas personas no creían que estaban listos para los exámenes chunnin así que decidí hacer esta pequeña demostración para que se den cuenta de que ustedes ya no son unos niños y que saben como defenderse y defender a sus personas queridas.

Alexis caminó hacia las tres chicas y les sonrió.

- Aunque debo de admitir que quienes más me sorprendieron fueron ustedes chicas, antes de que lograra capturarlas dieron una buena batalla pero a todos aun les falta entrenamiento para vencer a un Jounnin y menos aun a alguien que esta casi a la par de un sannin. Pero con sus conocimientos actuales están listos para los exámenes Chunnin.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron los 9 novatos sorprendidos

- Si, ahora si me disculpan tengo que dar un reporte a sus sensei acerca de lo que vi en ustedes y su forma de pelear, Ja ne.

Y con ello un torbellino de plumas blancas la rodea desapareciendo en ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bosque Sur**_

El ruido de metal se escuchaba por todo el campo mientras los kunai volaban de un lado a otro, esa parte del bosque esta llena de muñecos colgante llenos de shurikens y kunai mientra tres personas se encuentran reunidas allí aunque solo es una la que esta practicando con las armas.

- ¡Hey!... ¿Se enteraron? – Pregunta uno con entusiasmo – A la prueba de ascenso e presentaran novatos por primera vez en cinco años.

- ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

- Eso es lo que lo maestros se están picando entre ellos. No creo… he oído que tres de ellos son lo del grupo del famoso Kakashi

- Parece divertido – Dijo el tercero con una sonrisa – Aunque en el fondo, me dan un poco de pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Día 1 del Examen Chunnin**_

_**Academia**_

- Estoy realmente emocionado Dattebayo – Exclamó Naruto prácticamente vibrando de emoción

Para ese examen el equipo 7 había decidido cambiar de vestimenta, Naruto trae ahora un pantalón negro al igual que las sandalias, el pantalón tiene dos líneas naranja a los costados, un cinturón naranja oscuro, una playera sin mangas de color negro y encima una gabardina parecida a la de su padre pero completamente blanca de manga hasta el codo, en su hombro derecho viene una espiral el símbolo Uzumaki pero en la izquierda viene unas ondas siendo rodeadas un circulo el símbolo Namikaze, tiene do guantes sin dedos de color naranja oscuro con una protección de metal sobre los nudillos, su banda se encuentra debajo de su flequillo haciéndole ver una versión joven del Yondaime.

- Yo estoy un poco preocupada por este examen – Dijo Sakura jugueteando con un mechón de cabello

Sakura trae ahora un short negro a medio muslo, encima una falda blanca dos dedo debajo del short con un tajo al costado derecho dejando ver el short, unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón idénticas a las que Tsunade usa, una playera de cuello alto sin mangas color rosa rojizo pero después del busto hasta la cintura es de color negro, tiene guante sin dedos de color rojo con una placa de metal en sus nudillos, su largo cabello lo tiene atado en una coleta alta y su banda de Konoha la tiene en el brazo derecho.

- No deberías de preocuparte tanto Sakura, después de todo el entrenamiento que hicimos estamos listos – Le dijo Sasuke con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón

Sasuke viste un pantalón negro jounnin, las típicas sandalias pero de color negro, una camiseta sin mangas de cuello alto de color gris y encima un gi azul oscuro sin mangas amarrado por un cinto de tela gris, tiene uno guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal en lo nudillos pero a diferencia de sus compañeros lo de él llegan hasta el codo, su banda la sigue teniendo en su frente y el emblema Uchiha lo tiene bordado sobre el gi directo sobre el corazón.

El trío entró en la academia solo para encontrar en el segundo piso a una multitud reunida, parecía que dos gennin se interponían en la puerta de la habitación donde deben de entrar. Sakura frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, por alguna razón el lugar se sentía mal, al sentir una mano en su hombro ella ladeo la cabeza y se topó con los oscuros ojos de su compañero de equipo.

- ¿Lo sentiste también?

- Si, creo que es un genjutsu – Murmura en voz baja

- Supongo que es la primera prueba – Dijo Naruto también en voz baja mientras Kyuubi descansa apoyado en su hombro con su cola alrededor del cuello.

Los tres se acercaron más a la multitud y vieron como los dos "gennin" de la puerta empujaron a dos personas, una chica poco mayor que ellos de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos moños con forma de bollo, piel aperlada y ojos castaños, viste una camiseta china sin mangas de color rosa y un pantalón caqui, la segunda persona es un chico de la misma edad de cabello negro cortado en forma de cazo, ojos negros y vestido con un spandex verde, calentadores naranja en los tobillos, sus brazo se encuentran vendados como si fueran unos guantes sin dedos y su banda la tiene en el cinturón.

- ¡Oigan ustedes! – Grita Sasuke mientras se acerca seguido de sus compañeros, todo el mundo se gira para mirarlos – ¡Quiten el genjutsu!

- Vaya, así que te diste cuenta ¿Eh?– Dijo uno de los "gennin" mientras que el reto de la multitud se sorprendió al escuchar aquello

- Desde luego – Exclamó Sakura de brazos cruzados – Ese pequeño truco no sirve con nosotros, es obvio que estamos aún en el segundo piso pues solo subimos solo dos tramos de escaleras

En cuanto Sakura termino de decir eso se tenso al igual que Naruto, gracias al entrenamiento exhaustivo del cual Alexis les hizo victimas para prepararlos especialmente para los exámenes Chunnin habían aprendido a detectar lo movimientos de lo demás casi inconscientemente, aprender cuando alguien iba a atacarlos; ambos miran a Sasuke pero este y uno de los "Gennin· ya se habían precipitado uno sobre el otro, antes de que Sakura o Naruto pudieran intervenir sintieron un movimiento, el gennin de spandex verde se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa y paro sin problemas la patada de Sasuke y el "gennin".

- "_Wow, es rápido" _– Piensa Sakura parpadeando

- "_Shannaro, es más rápido que Sasuke-kun_" – Dijo Inner Sakura también asombrada

- "_A eso le llamó velocidad"_ – Silbó Naruto mentalmente ante la escena

- / _**¿Te ha fijado que detuvo la patada del mocoso Uchiha sin problemas?**_/– Le dijo telepáticamente Kyuubi a Naruto, este asintió – / _**Hay que tener cuidado de él. Alexis dice que aunque no puede usar ni ninjutsu o genjutsu es igualmente de peligroso como cualquier otro Ninja.**_/

- / Estos exámenes Chunnin serán todo un reto si todos los shinobis que conoceremos sean como él_ /_

- Oye, acabas de romper la promesa que nos hiciste hacer.

Un chico, de cabello largo castaño amarrado en la parte de abajo, ojos color blanco signo inconfundible de que era un Hyuuga con el hitai-ate de la aldea en la frente, vestido con un short café largo, sandalias Ninja azules con su pierna derecha vendada al igual que su mano derecha a modo de guantes y con una playera beige de cuello alto, se acerca hacia ellos con la chica castaña de dos bollos caminando a su lado, y no parecía tan lastimada como antes.

- Tú eres el que dijo que no debemos de llamar la atención sobre nosotros mismos – Exclamó con las manos en las caderas

- Es que… - Murmura mirando a Sakura con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento y retrocedió un paso

- Ya empieza otra vez

- "_Le ha desaparecido las marcas de los golpes_" – Pensó Sasuke con ceño fruncido mientras el chico se acerca a Sakura

- Hola – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Me llamó Rock Lee, tú eres Sakura, ¿Verdad?, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?... ¡Yo me ocuparía de protegerte hasta el final!

Naruto se soltó a reír al escuchar y ver la escena, Kyuubi tuvo que sujetarse con las uñas para no caer por la forma en que temblaba Naruto, Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras se cruza de brazos y Sakura solo suspiró nerviosa.

- Realmente me halagas Lee-san pero ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón, aunque podemos ser amigos si gustas

Lee parecía desanimado al escuchar eso, entonces el otro chico mira hacia Sasuke

- Oye tú, dime tu nombre

- Es de mala educación preguntar eso sin presentarse antes

- Eres uno de los novatos, ¿Verdad?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- No tengo por qué contestarte

- ¿Saben? Ha sido divertido todo esto pero tenemos que irnos ya – Dijo Naruto mientras se sacude la ropa – Ha sido un gusto Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, espero que nos veamos más tarde

Naruto tomó a Sakura de la muñeca y empezó a empujar a Sasuke para que caminara ante las protestas de sus compañeros de equipo dejando atrás al equipo 9 sorprendido de que supiera los nombres de Tenten y Neji cuando ellos no se presentaron.

- ¿Cómo sabes sus nombres? – Pregunta Sasuke mirando a Naruto mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el salón 301

- Neechan consiguió los hombres de cada participante de los exámenes chunnin y me hizo memorizarlos así como la descripción de sus habilidades. Rock Lee es un especialista en taijutsu pero no puede usar ni ninjutsu o gejutsu aún así esta casi a nivel chunnin, Tenten es una especialista en armas y es peligrosa en peleas a cortas distancias y el último Neji Hyuuga, es el primo de Nata-chan y heredero de la rama filial del clan, también es un prodigio y el novato del año del año pasado.

De pronto los 3 se detuvieron al sentir una presencia que los había seguido, ellos giraron solo para ver al chico de spandex verde, Rock Lee detrás de ellos pero parado en el balcón.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunta Sasuke mirando al chico

- Pelear contigo

Lee dio un salto para caer limpiamente delante del Equipo 7, Sakura se preocupó pero Naruto resopló aun así no dijo nada solo se cruzó de brazos, Sasuke sonrió burlonamente mientras activaba su Sharingan, sus ojos pasaron de negro a rojo con tres comas en su interior. Alexis – conocedora perfectamente del Sharingan debido a su relación con Itachi – había logrado ayudarle a Sasuke completar su Sharingan aunque había sido un procedimiento muy largo y doloroso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer algo de las sombras de la habitación alguien salió literalmente…

- ¿Qué se supone están haciendo? – Pregunta Janlee frunciendo el ceño mirando a los cuatro pre adolescentes – El examen Chunnin esta por empezar, no es momento para peleas clandestinas

- ¿Janlee-neechan? – Naruto se sorprendió – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hokage-sama ha pedido al Equipo Shitenshi participar en el examen como monitores, me ha tocado vigilar el edificio y hacer que nadie peleé antes de tiempo. Ahora ustedes cuatro márchense o me veré forzada a descalificarlos por peleas no autorizadas

Sasuke desactivó su Sharingan molesto, Sakura parecía aliviada pero Naruto y Lee se desinflaron, los cuatro se marcharon dejando atrás a Janlee quien tomando un cristal que cuelga de su cuello le inyectó un poco de su chakra.

- Todo despejado, sensei

- _Perfecto, ve y ayuda a Yami _– Se escuchó la voz provenir del cristal

- Entendido

Janlee dio un paso hacia atrás fundiéndose con las sombra y desapareciendo en ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Habitación 301**_

- Wow – Murmura Naruto

- Increíble – Exclama Sakura

- Interesante – Sonrió Sasuke

Cuando el equipo 7 entra en la habitación se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la gran multitud de gennin que había en la habitación. De pronto al sentir una presencia detrás de él Sasuke gira mientras saca un kunai y lo apunta directo en el cuello de la persona que se había acercado por detrás pero solo encontró a una Ino congelada del terror ante el súbito movimiento del Uchiha. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que tan solo era Ino pero retiro el kunai y lo guardó para luego alejarse unos pasos, Sakura chaqueó la lengua.

- Ino-cerda te recomiendo que no vuelvas a intentarlo, Sauke-kun tiende a atacar a cualquiera que se le acerque por la espalda.

- Tuviste suerte que te reconoció – Le dijo Naruto – La última persona que hizo lo que tú terminó apuñalada en la garganta

Ino tragó saliva un poco asustada

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Pregunta Shikamaru acercándose en compañía de Chouji que estaba comiendo una bolsa de papas fritas

- La pregunta sería al revés Shikamaru – Dijo Naruto con un tono burlón – Me sorprende que alguien como tu que encuentra todo problemático haya accedido a asistir a los exámenes Chunnin

- Me amenazaron

- Eso supuse, Hola Chouji

- Hola Naruto

Naruto había conocido a los herederos de los clanes Nara y Akimichi cuando era niño pero había dejado de verlos después de que su hermana se lo llevara fuera de la aldea cuando tenía 9, al regresar se había topado de nuevo con ellos y había recuperado la amistad que los había unido, a veces Alexis los invitaba a cenar a la casa o a un entrenamiento aunque este ultimo era muy raras veces sobre todo por que después del primer entrenamiento en que estuvieron terminaron muertos de cansancio.

- ¡Hola Gente!

- ¡Ruto-kun!

Su vista fue cubierta por unos mechones de cabello índigo seguido de unos calidos brazos, Naruto los reconoció de inmediato como el cabello y los brazos de la heredera Hyuga. Sasuke ignoró a la pareja y mira al resto de los nueve novatos que se acercaban Kiba Inuzuka con Akamaru y Shino Aburame. Cuando Hinata se aleja de Naruto este puede ver que ha cambiado de ropa vistiendo un pesquero negro ajustado a su figura, zapatillas negras de tacón, una playera beige de tirantes con escote en V y encima otra playera pero de malla sin mangas además de una chaqueta negra con el símbolo Hyuuga en su espalda de manga corta, tiene unos guantes sin dedos negros cortos rodeando hasta la muñeca con una placa de metal en lo nudillos, su Itai-ate lo tiene alrededor de su cuello y su cabello, que lo había dejado creer en el último año de la academia hasta por debajo de los hombros, lo tiene amarrado en una coleta alta con dos mechones hacia el frente.

- Nice cambio Hina-chan – Dijo Sakura sonriendo

- Arigato Saku-chan, lo mismo digo

- Vaya parece que los nueve novatos de este año se han reunido – Exclamó Kiba

- Así parece – Asintió Sasuke

- Hay mucha gente ¿No? – Ino ya recuperada del susto mira hacia el resto

- Hay muchos shinobis y he oído que hay muchas muertes en los exámenes, más incluso que el examen Jounin

- No hay que preocuparse – Exclamó de pronto Naruto haciendo que todos lo miraran – Si son fuerte ¿Y que? Nosotros somos aún más fuertes, no debemos de permitir que nos intimiden y siempre y cuando no nos demos por vencidos jamás nos ganaran.

Aquellas palabras parecían obrar magia, habían de algún modo tranquilizado los corazones de los novatos.

- ¡Oigan ustedes a ver si no hacen tanto escándalo!

- ¿Eh?

Los Rookie 9 giran la cabeza para saber quien ha gritado, un chico mayor que ellos de cabello gris atado en una coleta alta y gafas redondas se acercaba a ellos, Kyuubi se tenso al percibir el aroma de aquel humano, Naruto ladeo la cabeza curioso.

- / ¿Qué pasa? /

- / ¿_**No lo hueles?**_ / - Naruto enarcó una ceja pero olfateo el aire, al instante lo supo

- / Serpiente /

- / _**Huele igual que el sannin serpiente**_/

- Son los novatos recién salidos de la academia ¿Verdad? No son más que unos críos, no deberían de armar tanto escándalo. Esto no es ningún juego.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así? – Exclamó Ino molesta

- Me llamo Kabuto y les aconsejo que miren a su alrededor

Los Rookie 9 se intimidaron un poco al darse cuenta de que todos en la sala los observaban aunque con diferentes expresiones.

- Detrás de ustedes están los de la villa oculta de la lluvia y tienen poca paciencia. Por si fuera poco, todos estamos nerviosos por la prueba, yo me andaría con cuidado si no quieren que la tomen con ustedes. Que se le va a hacer, seguro que no saben ni por donde empezar… me recuerdan a mí hace algún tiempo.

- Kabuto, entonces ¿Esta es la segunda vez que te presentas? – Pregunta curiosa Sakura

- No, es la séptima – Le contestó – Este examen tiene lugar dos veces al año y ya es el cuarto año que vengo.

- Pues debes de saber muchas cosas sobre la prueba

- Más o menos. Bueno, compartiré algo de mi experiencia con ustedes – Exclamó Kabuto sacando un fajo de cartas – con la ayuda de estas tarjetas ninja

- ¿Tarjetas Ninja?

- Básicamente, son tarjetas en las que la información aparece sólo cuando las potencias con chakra. Aquí esta resumida toda la información de estos 4 años de pruebas, en total tengo unas 200 tarjetas, a primera vista están en blanco, hay que hacer esto para ver su contenido, es imposible utilizarlas si no es con mi chakra, fíjense en esto

Kabuto al introducir chakra en la tarjeta les mostró un mapa de los países elementales así como cuantos ninjas fueron mandados para el examen y les explicó como funcionaba, Sasuke parecía muy interesado en las tarjetas.

- ¿Tienes la información de cualquier Ninja en el examen? – Pregunta curioso

- Si

- ¿Tienes la información de Rock Lee de Konoha y Sabaku no Gaara de Suna?

- Oh sabes su nombre, eso no es divertido

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Teme? – Le gruñó Naruto por lo bajo

- Tengo curiosidad y como tu no nos has dado más información de ellos

- Aquí esta – Exclamó Kabuto haciendo que los dos miembros del equipo 7 dejaran de discutir

La tarjeta mostraba a Rock Lee

- Rock Lee tiene un año más que tú. Ha realizado 20 misiones de nivel D y 11 de nivel C, su jefe de grupo es Gai. En este año ha mejorado notablemente sus técnicas físicas, aunque en los demás campos es bastante negado. El año pasado se le reconoció como a uno de los ninjas inferiores más poderosos, pero no participó en el examen de ascenso. Para el también es la primera vez, su equipo está compuesto por Neji Hyuga y Tenten. – Explicó Kabuto y luego sacó una segunda tarjeta – Ahora Gaara ha realizado 8 misiones nivel C y una de nivel B, impresionante. Es muy raro que un ninja inferior actué en una misión de nivel B. al ser nuevo y de otro país no has muchos dato referentes a él, solo que volvió de todas sus misiones sin haber recibida herida alguna.

- Interesante – Sonrió Sasuke

- "_Ay no_" – Pensaron Sakura y Naruto sabiendo lo que Sasuke estaba pensando

- Para pasar la prueba de este año han llegado ninjas inferiores de gran talento de las villas ocultas de Konoha, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki y Oto. Otogakure no Sato fue fundada hace escasos años; es la villa de un pequeño país y no hay demasiada información sobre ella, pero las demás villas tienen gran prestigio. No deben de subestimar a ninguno de ellos.

- Dicen que los de la villa del sonido venimos de un país pequeño y que no hay que contar con nosotros, no saben lo que les espera – Susurró un gennin de la villa del sonido a sus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué no nos entretenemos un rato con ellos?

- ¡Juju! Buena idea, así dejaran de tratarnos como si fuéramos de segunda categoría, y de paso les daremos algo de material para actualizar sus tarjetas, acerca de los ninjas de Otogakure no Sato.

- / _**Gaki**_/ - Llamó de pronto Kyuubi quien todo el tiempo ha estado oculto bajo un henge kitsune

- / Lo se, ya lo he sentido / - Dijo Naruto miró a sus amigos y le dio una señal, estos asintieron

El equipo 7 de pronto puso su mano en su muñeca, hubo un pequeño puf y entonces Sakura tiene unos sais en las manos, Sasuke sacó una Katana y Naruto tiene unas garras metálicas articuladas cubriendo sus manos con filosas uñas como dagas. Moviéndose como uno solo los tres desaparecieron seguido de un fuerte ruido, cuando todo se calmó vieron con asombro como Naruto tenía a un tipo vendado en gran parte de su cuerpo casi como una momia con el itai-ate de Oto sujeto al suelo con una garra en su cuello, Sasuke tiene a la chica del equipo contra la pared con la katana en el cuello haciendo que ella se quede congelada de la sorpresa y el terror por el súbito movimiento.

Sakura tiene incrustado en el suelo al tercer miembro gracias a sus sais que atraviesan sus hombros pero tiene su pie directo está sobre la hombría del hombre haciendo que el se quedara mortalmente quieto sobre todo por que del tacón había salido una navaja con la punta señalando su hombría. Todo el mundo se había sorprendido por al velocidad de los 3 y también por el tiempo de reacción, el resto de los Rookie 9 excepto por Hinata miraban boquiabiertos sin poder creer la velocidad de esos tres, tanto Sasuke como Sakura habían tenido un cambio muy drástico desde el regreso de Naruto y no solo Hinata aunque el de ella era a penas perceptible.

- ¿Saben? Deberían de calmarse un poco – Dijo Naruto con una zorruna sonrisa mientras observa al tipo que esta sujetando – El examen aun no comienza, ya tendrán tiempo para demostrar que su villa no es de segunda categoría

Los tres agrandaron los ojos sorprendidos, no esperaban que los hubiera oído a pesar de la distancia, se notaba que tenía un oído muy agudo.

- Naruto tiene razón, precipitarse así solo les acareara problemas – Exclamó Sakura sonriendo dulcemente al tipo, lo cual le causo escalofríos ya que acercó un poco más la punta a su zona sensible

- Tsk realmente patético – Se burló Sasuke mirando con su sharingan activado a la chica quien se estremeció

Los tres estaban a punto de decir algo más cuando del techo empezaron a caer cientos de plumas blancas que paralizaron por completo al equipo 7. Todo el mundo parecía confundido por la súbita aparición de las plumas blancas y por que de pronto parecía que el equipo 7 estaba temblando del miedo; varias plumas se enroscaron alrededor del equipo 7 y los "empujaron" fuera del equipo de Oto para alivio de estos, al frente de todos justamente frente al pizarrón varias plumas empezaron a reunirse y todos vieron como adoptaba una forma obviamente femenina, cuando las plumas terminaron delante de ellos se encuentra una chica de cabellos largos rubios rojizos amarrados en elaborado moño sujetado por dos palillos color vino con un remolino azul colgando de ellos, sus ojos violeta miran con severidad al equipo 7 quien se estremeció.

Su vestuario consiste en una falda color vino que en la parte del frente es más corta dejando un tajo pronunciado en su pierna derecha pero cubriendo su pierna izquierda, la parte trasera de la falda llega detrás de la rodilla, sus pies están cubiertos por unas botas negras que dejan el talón y los dedos al descubierto con tacón alto, su generoso pecho esta cubierto por un top negro y encima tiene una playera color vino sin mangas con escote pronunciado dejando ver el top llegándole hasta debajo del busto y dejando ver su vientre plano. De sus brazos a la altura del busto tiene unos brazaletes dorados de los cuales cuelgan unas mangas negras semi ajustadas gasta que pueden cubrir sus manos si deja los brazos colgando a sus costados; con ella habían aparecido varios hombres, jounnin al parecer.

- Es suficiente de estar armando escándalo – Dijo ella tranquilamente pero basto solo eso para estremecer al equipo 7 y otros más, había algo alrededor de ella que puso nerviosos a todos a pesar de que a simple vista parecía solo una chica tranquila – Ustedes, los de la Otogakure cálmense de una vez o los suspendo, ahora quiero que todos se sienten después de tomar un número a cambio de la solicitud con sus datos.

Uno de lo jounnin se alejó del grupo cargando una caja de tamaño mediano, inmediatamente e formó una fila, una vez que todo tuvieron su numero se sentaron de acuerdo a ellos. Alexis vigiló a todos con vista de águila hasta que todo el mundo estuvo en su lugar, entonces llamó la atención de todos aclarándose la garganta.

- Soy la encargada de la primera parte del examen de ascenso Chunnin, mi nombres es Alexis Uzumaki o como mis enemigos me conocen "_**Konoha no Shitenshi**_"

Más de uno se tenso y/o se quedó boquiabierto ante el nombre y el seudónimo. Alexis les dirigió a todos una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus ojos parecían parpadear entre rojo y violeta aunque claro, eso bien podría ser un efecto de la luz pero intimido a varios, a otros solo los puso incómodos.

- Aprovecho para advertirles que no podrán pelearse o enfrentarse con nadie sin el permiso del encargado, en este caso yo, y aun que se les conceda ese permiso, está terminantemente prohibido matar a su adversario. Los que desobedezcan ésta regla…. Bueno, digamos que tendrán que aprender a comer con pajilla

Eso provoco que varios tragaran saliva, el único que parecía remotamente divertido era Kyuubi que estaba disfrutando de la escena que Alexis está montando. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados ella habló.

- No le den la vuelta al examen todavía, presten atención a lo que le voy a decir. En este examen hay una serie de normas muy importantes que deben de cumplir. Voy a escribirlas en la pizarra y a explicarlas pero no contestare ninguna pregunta así que fíjense bien. La primera norma es que empiezan el examen con 10 puntos cada uno, hay 10 preguntas en total y cada una vale un punto, en esta prueba se restaran puntos, es decir si responde correctamente a todas las preguntas, conservaran los 10 puntos. Si por ejemplo se equivocan en 3 preguntas se les restaran 3 puntos del total de 10 con lo cual les quedaran 7 puntos.

La segunda norma es que este examen se basa en el equipo, se sumaran los puntos de lo tres miembros de cada equipo para obtener el total y determinar quienes pasan el examen y quienes no… o lo que es lo mismo, la máxima puntuación que puede obtener el equipo son 30 puntos y el objetivo de la prueba es ver si el equipo es capaz de mantener la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles.

- ¡Espere un momento! – Grita de pronto Sakura – No entiendo muy bien por que se restan los puntos pero ¿Cuál es la razón por la que se han de sumar en equipo?

Alexis se le quedo viendo de forma inexpresiva durante un momento, un segundo estaba al frente y al siguiente estaba delante del escritorio donde Sakura estaba sentada, la velocidad sobresalto, sorprendió y asusto a los espectadores, Sakura tragó saliva al ver de pronto a su sensei de tiempo parcial mirándola de esa manera y tan cerca.

- Creí a ver dicho que no contestaría preguntas Haruno, o acaso ¿No fui perfectamente clara?

- Go…men sen…sei – Balbuceó Sakura mientras Naruto y Sasuke sentían un poco de lastima por el predicamento de Sakura.

- Como seguía diciendo – Alexis se dio vuelta y regreso tranquilamente al frente del salón – La tercera norma es que no se permitirán comportamiento extraños durante el examen, es decir, no esta permitido copiar ni hacer trampa, ni siquiera intentarlo. Los que sean descubiertos con las manos en la masa, perderán dos puntos de su total cada vez que sean descubiertos. Tal como lo piensan, aquellos que pierdan todos sus puntos serán expulsados inmediatamente del aula.

- "_Ahora lo entiendo, los puntos pueden ser restados por otros factores además de por las mismas preguntas_" – Pensó Sakura mordiéndose el labio

- Estaremos vigilando todo el rato

- "_Tengo que calmarme, eso es Sasuke y yo no tenemos problema con esto y aunque Naruto saque un cero lo compensaremos con nuestros resultados_" – Sakura tragó saliva nerviosa

- Esta es la última norma, si alguien pierde todos sus puntos al acabar el examen, vamos que si su resultado es cero, tanto ese alguien como los miembros de su equipo habrán suspendido la prueba… ¡Los tres!

Naruto tragó saliva con los hombros tensos al sentir de pronto la mirada asesina de sus compañeros de equipo, muy pocas veces mostraba su verdadera inteligencia ya que siempre la había mantenido oculta para sobrevivir cuando era más joven sin embargo cuando su fue de la aldea con su hermana le fue difícil sacar su inteligencia y no usar la mascara de tonto que usaba antes pero a veces le daba pereza sacarla. Alexis sonrió internamente al ver a su hermano tan nerviosos por la mirad asesina de sus compañeros de equipo.

- Tienen una hora para completar el examen… ¡Comenzar!

Todos dieron vuelta a la hoja y comenzaron con el examen, una gota de sudor bajo por algunas cabezas al darle una rápida leída al examen.

- "_Esto es inaudito_" – Pensó Naruto suspirando derrotado – "_Soy inteligente pero no tan inteligente como para contestar esto_"

- / _**Tienes suerte de tenerme entonces Gaki, esto es pan comido para una criatura con más de mil años de vida**_/ - Le dijo Kyuubi mediante su lazo – / _**Aunque creo que hay algo más, logre "desenterrar" un recuerdo más**_ /

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando dicho recuerdo salió a la superficie, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver las imágenes que pasan por su cabeza, entonces lo entendió.

- / Oh bien, ¿Crees que podemos hacerlo? /

- / _**No se, no lo habíamos intentado pero por tratar no perdemos nada**_/

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura y otros lograron aprender de lo que trata la prueba real así que usando sus armas como su Kekkei Genkai o su inteligencia nata empezaron a copiar. Gaara utilizó su arena para formar un ojo, Hinata y Neji utilizaron su Byakugan, Sasuke utiliza su Sharingan, Ino utilizo la técnica de su familia en Sakura para pasarle las respuestas a sus compañeros, Tenten y Rock Lee utilizan unos espejos y los hermanos de la Arena faltantes utilizaran una marioneta de Kakuro que este diseño especialmente para espiar sin ser detectado.

Naruto por otro lado había decidido usar algo más que su Kekkei Genkai, Kyuubi aún bajo el henge kitsune se arrastró con cuidado entre las mesas procurando no hacer ruido y observó las respuestas de varios gennin moviéndose con gran agilidad mientras le pasa la información a Naruto mediante su lazo mental. Alexis sacó un kunai y empezó a jugar con él lanzándolo y atrapándolo o haciendo equilibrio con él mortalmente aburrida, ladeo la cabeza para mirar al que tenía más cerca.

- Recuérdame ¿Por qué acepte tomar el lugar de Ibiki en esta prueba?

- Por que Ibiki-san esta supervisando el trabajo que le encomendó Alexis-san, además quería saber que tal le iba a su hermano – Le contestó Izumo

- Ah cierto

Ella volvió su mirada hacia el kunai y siguió equilibrándolo hasta que miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era momento de la décima pregunta. Para ese momento varios equipos ya habían sido sacados de la habitación.

- ¡Muy bien, todos lápices en el escritorio, es momento de la décima pregunta!

Todos levantaron la mirada y dejaron los lápices, esperando un poco nerviosos sobre el asuntó.

- Pero antes de explicarles en que consiste, le explicaré las normas de la pregunta. Presten atención… para empezar en esta décima pregunta vosotros pueden elegir si quieren intentar o no contestarla.

- _"¿Si queremos intentarlo?"_ – Peina Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Cómo que podemos elegir? – Gritó Temari – ¿Qué pasará si decidimos no contestarla?

- si eligen no intentarlo, sus puntos quedaran automáticamente reducidos a cero, ¡Están suspendidos! Y con ustedes los otros dos miembros del equipo.

- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- ¡¿Así como va a elegir alguien no intentarlo?

- ¡Si eligen responderla y fracasan en el intento no podrán volver a presentarse jamás al examen de ascenso chunnin!... ¡Serán gennin para siempre!

- ¡Esa norma es una estupidez! – Grita Kiba levantándose de golpe – ¡Esto está lleno de gente que se ha presentado un montón de veces a este examen!

Como respuesta el kunai con el que antes jugaba Alexis salió volando directo hacia él pasado a centímetros de la mejilla de Kiba, por pura suerte no le hizo ningún daño. La mirada de Alexis se volvió fría mientras sus ojos se afilaron, su pupila de dilato como la de un gato y sus ojos ahora eran color rojo como sangre mientras una ola de instinto asesino salio en ondas de ella que paralizó la sala entera, el aire se había vuelto pesado y más de uno tuvo dificultades para respirar. Kiba se dejo caer en su asiento temblando mientras Akamaru gimoteaba y se escondió dentro de la chaqueta del chico.

- Si no te parece bien Inuzuka puedes marcharte – Le dijo Alexis fríamente – Mi examen mis reglas

Poco a poco la onda de poder fue desapareciendo hasta que todo quedo tranquilo y los ojos de Alexis regresaron a ser violetas.

- Si no están seguros de poder responderla no tienen más que elegir no intentarlo, y volverán a presentarse al examen en las próximas convocatorias.

- "_¡Con que uno de los tres del grupo elija no intentarlo eran los tres los que suspenderán!... ¡Y si alguien elige intentarlo y luego no puede responder, será un ninja inferior toda su vida!" –_ Piensa con angustia Sakura

- "_¡Es una espada de doble filo!_" – Pensó Hinata preocupada

- "_No es una decisión fácil_" – Piensa Shino acomodándose los lentes

- Bien empecemos con la décima pregunta – Exclamó Alexis

- Que levanten la mano los que no quieran intentarlo. Deberán abandonar la sala tras comprobar su número.

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras reproducía de nuevo el recuerdo pero había partes que faltaba por lo que no sabía cual era la décima pregunta. De pronto uno levantó la mano y se puso de pie.

- Yo… yo… Elijo no intentarlo. Lo siento mucho Gennai, Inaho

- El numero 50 esta suspendido

- El 130 y el 111 deben acompañarle

- Yo también me retiro

- Yo… yo también

- Yo me retiro

- Yo también

- Perdónenme, chicos

Varios grupos más se levantaron y pronto el número había disminuido, Alexis miró a todos contando que solo quedaban solo 78 gennin.

- ¿Alguien más? – Pregunta de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente sin pestañear a todos

De pronto Naruto levantó la mano haciendo que todos los que lo conocían jadearan sorprendidos, pero Alexis ni siquiera se inmutó porque sabía lo que iba a hacer, Naruto si había levantado la mano pero solo para golpear la mesa y levantarse tirando la silla en el proceso, el rubio mira a su hermana mayor con una mirada tan intensa que bien hubiera podido acobardar al más valiente debido a la determinación que reflejaba

- ¡Yo no pienso salir como un cobarde!... ¡Voy a intentarlo una y otra vez, todas las veces que fueran necesarias, me importa un pimiento si me paso la vida siendo un gennin!... ¡Porque de todas maneras acabaré siendo Hokage, aunque sea a base de fuerza de voluntad!... ¡No tengo ningún miedo!...

Aunque el rostro de Alexis no cambió por dentro ella se encuentra sonriendo orgullosa de su pequeño hermano menor.

- / _Realmente tiene agallas el mocoso_ / – Dijo Tales divertido

- / Por supuesto ya que es un Uzumaki / - Le contestó antes de volver a hablar – Preguntaré de nuevo, se jugaran su futuro en esta elección, aun están a tiempo de retirare.

- Pensé que me conocías mejor Neesan – Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa confiada – No pienso volverme atrás en lo que he dicho, nunca retrocedo en mi palabra… ¡Por que ese es mi camino ninja!

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento y entonces las facciones de Alexis se suavizaron mientras una sonrisa orgullosa y dulce apareció en su rostro.

- Felicidades entonces, todos ustedes han pasado la primera parte del Examen Chunnin

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Especial 07**_

Bueno ha sido un tiempo afortunadamente no fueron seis meses esta vez, probablemente les tendré el siguiente capitulo para el jueves o viernes pero si hay algún contratiempo entonces estará para el sábado o domingo, como se habrán dado cuenta y seguramente ya todos adivinaron Minato esta vivo y muy enojado por cierto. Los exámenes chunnin han llegado pero aunque lo parezca no serán iguales al original, habrá cambios muy significativos sobre todo por que los grandes cambios para la historia se acercan, la segunda parte será muy diferente a Shippuden, como se dieron cuenta Alexis tomó el lugar de Ibiki en el examen chunnin y eso es por que Ibiki esta en una misión especial junto con Hayato por lo que no les sorprenda si otro miembro del Equipo Shitenshi toma su lugar en la tercera parte. Las buenas peleas las estoy reservando para la tercera y cuarta parte del examen chunnin pero díganme todos debido a los cambios hechos en Hinata

¿Quién quieren que gane: Hinata o Neji durante su pelea?

O

¿Prefieren que peleen contra otros y dejar la pelea entre ambos como la final?

El siguiente capitulo describe la batalla en el bosque de la muerte por lo que tienen dos semanas para responder las preguntas anteriores, ustedes decidirán si dejo las peleas tal cual están en el manga o hago un nuevo grupo pero si no recibo respuesta en dos semanas nada cambiara excepto el resultado de las peleas Neji vs Hinata, Gaara vs Lee, Sakura vs Ino.

Oh antes de que se me olvide cuando termine de re-escribir la primera parte de Naruto hasta la batalla del valle del fin subiré una nueva historia, es la precuela de esta historia _**Crónicas Sombrías Zero: Rompiendo la realidad**_, esta conformada por 3 ovas que cuentan el origen de Alexis, por que esta siendo todo esto, como es que Izanami esta relacionada, por que algunos parecen tener flashes de su pasado y la verdad detrás de todos los planes de Alexis y la trama principal de Chi no Namida. Esa precuela resolverá las dudas de todos con respecto a cosas que no entiendan. Les dejaré la ficha técnica de la historia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Titulo.- **__Kage Nendaiki Zero_: _Genjitsu o tachikiru__ (Crónicas Sombrías Zero: Rompiendo la realidad) _

_**Género.- **__Aventura _

_**Rating.-**__ T_

_**Categoría.-**__ Naruto_

_**Summary.-**_ _Pre-Chi no Namida. La batalla final contra Madara Uchiha llegó a su punto máximo, cuando los ataques de los Neo Sannin y Madara chocaron entre sí fue tal la fuerza que desató que terminaron por romper la realidad del mundo y que el tiempo se distorsionara de modo que el pasado y el futuro se unieran. Ahora que los 12 grandes de la hoja, los hermanos de la Arena y Sai se encuentran en el pasado tienen tan solo menos de un mes para derrotar definitivamente a Madara o el mundo tal como se conoce desaparecerá, sin embargo los Neo Sannin deciden pedir ayuda a una gran leyenda del mundo antiguo para salvar el mundo en caso de que ellos fallen. _

_**Ova 1 Choque de generaciones**_

_**Ova 2 Búsqueda de la salvación**_

_**Ova 3 Reinicio de las realidades**_


	8. Examenes Chunnin Parte II

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

"_DEJEN REVIEW"__… Inner de Sakura_

/DEJEN REVIEW/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

_DEJEN REVIEW… _Comunicación pro radio y/o cristal

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_**Palabras en cursiva**__…_ Técnicas, Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

Y chicos y chicas estoy de vuelta, antes de iniciar algunos me preguntaron que me había pasado bueno, el asunto fue que un amigo mío me pidió un favor y yo de mensa le dije que si antes de saber de que se trataba, cual fue mi sorpresa cuando el favor que me pidió hacer paracaidismo, si alguno ha visto la película de Power Rangers, esa donde sale Ivan Ooze se podrán imaginar más o menos como fue el asunto, lamentablemente yo no tuve tanta suerte como Bulk y Skull. Aterrice mal magullándome algunas costillas, el brazo herido y el pie con yeso. Afortunadamente ya estoy bien, puedo volver a escribir y me han quitado ya el yeso. Aun sigo sin perdonar a Andres (mi amigo) por el incidente. De todos modos otra razón por la que he tardado tanto en actualizar es por las peleas, algunas tuve que rehacerlas al menos dos veces y como no me gustaron como quedaron al final me resigne a hacerlas de acuerdo al anime excepto la pelea de Sasuke vs Yoroi, Sakura vs Ino, Naruto vs Kiba y Hinata vs Neji. Esas peleas serán y son diferentes a las originales, como ya tenia bastante capitulo hecho decidí subirlo ya y la otra mitad lo subiré el viernes próximo, esto ya es definitivo y lo juró por la memoria de Itachi-kun, esta vez si ya es seguro. Espero que les guste el capitulo aunque tuve que quitar las escenas del bosque de la muerte por que tengo otra cosa en mente pero será en forma de flash back que vendrá en el próximo capitulo o en el siguiente a ese, ahora sin más preámbulo los dejo con el cap.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Examen Chunnin II**_

- ¡Yo no pienso salir como un cobarde!... ¡Voy a intentarlo una y otra vez, todas las veces que fueran necesarias, me importa un pimiento si me paso la vida siendo un gennin!... ¡Poreque de todas maneras acabré siendo Hokage, aunque sea a base de fuerza de voluntad!... ¡No tengo ningún miedo!...

Aunque el rostro de Alexis no cambió por dentro ella se encuentra sonriendo orgullosa de su pequeño hermano menor.

- / _**Realmente tiene agallas el mocoso**_ / – Dijo Tales divertido

- / Por supuesto ya que es un Uzumaki / - Le contestó antes de volver a hablar – Preguntaré de nuevo, se jugaran su futuro en esta elección, aun están a tiempo de retirare.

- Pensé que me conocía mejor Oneesan – Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa confiada – No pienso volverme atrás en lo que he dicho, nunca retrocedo en mi palabra… ¡Por que ese es mi camino ninja!

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento y entonces las facciones de Alexis se suavizaron mientras una sonrisa orgullosa y dulce apareció en su rostro.

- Felicidades entonces, todos ustedes han pasado la primera parte del Examen Chunnin

Hubo un momento de silencio para que las palabras fueran digeridas y entonces todos gritaron sorprendidos.

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritaron sorprendidos todos

- Un… un momento… ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, sensei? – Pregunta Sakura – ¿Estamos aprobados de golpe?... ¡¿Y la décima pregunta?,!

- La décima pregunta no existía como tal, consistía esencialmente en la elección que acaban de hacer.

- ¡¿Cómo?,!

- ¡¿Y qué pasa con las nueve preguntas que ya hemos contestado?... ¡¿No han servido para nada? – Exclama Temari

- Si que han servido, han cumplido el objetivo para el cual estaba planeadas… Probar vuestra capacidad de obtener información solapadamente… ¡Ése era su objetivo!

- "_Esto no es lo que yo esperaba"_ – Pensó Temari perpleja

- Esta prueba se basaba en la primera de las normas, el éxito o el fracaso dependía de la totalidad del grupo. Al hacerlo pretendía provocar que algunos se sientan una molestia para sus compañeros presionándolos así psicológicamente. Sin embargo las preguntas del examen eran demasiado difíciles para su nivel de conocimientos, era lo que yo esperaba, imagino que la gran mayoría de ustedes llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de mantener los puntos era haciendo trampa o lo que es lo mismo, este examen estaba puesto para copiar – Sonrió divertida Alexis mientras señalaba a dos "gennin" – En esta sala hemos filtrado al menos dos chunnin que conocían las respuestas para que pudieran copiar de ellos. Pero aquellos que no fueron capaces de disimular sus acciones fueron eliminados, claro. En ocasiones, la información es más valiosa que la propia vida, muchos se juegan la piel en misiones y enfrentamientos por lograr hacerse con ella. Pero la información que pueden recibir de un enemigo u otra persona si esta se da cuenta de sus intenciones no tiene por que ser necesariamente correcta. Quiero que tengan esto muy presente, confiar en una información errónea puede significar la ruina de sus compañero o su villa, por ello queríamos comprobar su capacidad de obtenerla sin que nadie se entere y así hemos eliminado a los que eran peores que eso.

- Pero yo sigo sin estar conforme con la décima pregunta – Se quejó Temari

- Esa décima pregunta era la única que verdaderamente importaba. – Le dijo Alexis

- ¿Qué intenta decirnos? – Pregunta Sakura confundida

- Les explicaré, la décima pregunta consistía en decidir si lo intentaban o no. No hace falta que les diga que ha sido una decisión difícil no intentarlo significaba el fracaso instantáneo. Intentarlo, arriesgarse a no poder contestarla y así perder para siempre el derecho a presentarse al examen de ascenso. Era una decisión espinosa. Veamos otro ejemplo, digamos que son Chunnin y les encomiendan una misión cuyos detalles son secretos, no pueden saber con que clase enemigos se van a enfrentar, cuantos habrá, que habilidades tienen, y si están o no armados. Y es más que probable que, al enfrentaros al enemigo, este les tienda alguna trampa, ¿Qué hacen entonces? Por que les puede costar la vida, porque ponen en peligro a sus compañero ¿Van a rechazar una misión porque les parece demasiado peligrosa?...

¡La respuesta es no! Sea cual sea el peligro que entrañe un ninja no debe dejar nunca una misión a medias. Mostrar su valor ante sus compañeros y capacidad de superar las circunstancias adversas. ¡Eso es lo que hace falta tener para ser Chunnin y poder asumir el mando! Los que no son capaces de hacer frente a su propio destino, los que se dejan llevar por la promesa de un futuro incierto al pensar que habrá una próxima vez, los que deja pasar su oportunidad… ¡Esos imbéciles que no son capaces de mantenerse firmes en su decisión carecen de lo necesario para convertirse en Chunnin´s! Ustedes han elegido intentarlo y ésa es la respuesta correcta a la famosa décima pregunta, imagino que a partir de ahora se enfrentan a mayores dificultades pero han superado el primer obstáculo, la primera prueba del examen ha terminado. Espero que tengan éxito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mansión Namikaze**_

- Minato-san debería sentarse – Le dijo Setsuna sentado en la sala viendo al rubio mayor casi en un estado de histeria

- No puedo, estoy ansioso por saber como le fue a Naruto

- Pero alterándose de esa manera no ayudará

Antes de que Minato le respondiera un extraño pitido se escuchó en la habitación, curioso el rubio miro al rubio menor solo para ver que el niño sacaba una cadena con cristal el cual parpadeaba en rojo, Setsuna lo tomó con la mano y después de inyectar chakra en el se escuchó la voz de Janlee

- _La primera parte del examen chunnin ha terminado_

- ¿Qué tal le fue a Naruto niichan? – Pregunta Setsuna curioso

- _El junto con Sakura y Sasuke han pasado la primera prueba_

Minato respiró con alivio al escuchar eso

- _Minato-san_

- ¿Qué sucede Janlee?

- _Sensei me ha pedido que le dijera que si ha terminado de crear los sellos empezara distribuirlos en los lugares acordados antes de que el segundo examen comenzara y tiene solo 1 hora para ello._

- Dile que todo está listo y pondré los sellos en los lugares acordados

- _De acuerdo, cambio y fuera_

- Estos cristales si que son más útiles que los transmisores – Murmura Minato examinando el cristal en mano de Setsuna

- Son una creación de aniki aunque no es cristal propiamente dicho sino Chakra solidificado, tiene un poco del chakra de todos de modo que podemos comunicarnos entre si más fácil. Seguramente pronto añadirán su chakra y obtener uno de estos

- Eso espero, en fin vamos Setsuna-chan

- Hai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Academia**_

_**Salón 301**_

De pronto Alexis se transforma en un centenar de plumas blancas dispersándose por el lugar justo cuando algo grande se estrelló en la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y entrando, con sorpresa vieron que se trataba de una gran manta sujetada con cuatro kunai que se incrustaron en la pared justamente donde Alexis había estado recargada, las plumas volvieron a juntare cerca de donde estaban el resto de los Jounnin y Alexis volvió a aparecer.

- ¡Todavía es pronto para cantar victoria! – Exclamó una mujer no mucho mayor que Alexis de cabellos morados amarrados en una coleta pero con la última parte hacia arriba, vestida con una falda cortísima debajo de la cual trae un short a medio muslo de malla, una camiseta de malla y que parece que no trae sosten y encima una gabardina beige larga con el Itai-ate en la frente – ¡Soy la encargada de la segunda prueba!... ¡Anko Mitarashi!... ¡Seguidme todos!

Hubo un largo silencio después de esa presentación mientras una gota de sudor generalizada cayó, Alexis puso los ojos en blanco mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Estas loca, Anko? Casi me das en tu llegada

- Oh no te había visto, lo siento Alexis

- Claro, como si lo sintieras – Le dijo Alexis burlonamente

- ¿78 en total? – Pregunta Anko sorprendida mirando el salón – ¿Has dejado pasar a 26 equipos?, Sabía que no podías con esto.

- No digas tonterías Anko, no los deje pasar. Al parecer este año tenemos un buen lote de buenos gennin

- ¡Bah da lo mismo!... ¡Ya me encargaré yo de que no quede más de la mitad cuando acabe esta prueba!

- "_¿Menos de la mitad?_" – Pensaron sorprendidos la mayoría al escucharla

- Lo vamos a pasar muy bien – Sonrió malignamente Anko – ¡Les explicaré los detalles en el sitio en le que se celebra la prueba!... ¡Seguidme!

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a marcharse siguiendo a Anko, después de que Alexis se despidió de su hermano y sus amigos, estos caminaron por el pasillo. Kyuubi desapareció el henge y apareció apoyado en la cabeza de Naruto sobresaltando al que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo Kyuubi saltó de la cabeza de Naruto hacia los brazos de Hinata quien camina a lado del rubio.

- Hola Kyuu – Saludó Hinata con una sonrisa acariciando las orejas del bijou quien ronroneó encantado por las caricias.

- ¿De donde ha salido ese zorro? – Pregunta Ino sorprendida

- Ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo pero bajo un henge – Explicó Naruto tranquilamente – Fue él quien buscó las respuestas del examen para mí

- / _**Y aun me debes por eso /**_

_**Bosque de la Muerte**_

- Aquí es donde tendrá lugar la segunda prueba, el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 mas conocido como "El Bosque de la Muerte" y en seguida descubrirán el por que le dicen así

- Este lugar me da mala espina – Murmura Sakura

- Yo siento una sensación de deja vu – Sasuke frunció el ceño

- ¿Tú también? – Pregunta Naruto mirando al pelinegro – Debemos de estar alertas, algo me dice que en aquel lugar nos espera más que peligros del propio bosque

- Antes de que empiece la segunda prueba les repartiré esto – Exclamó Anko alzando un fajo de papeles – Necesito que me firmen estos certificados de aceptación. Como algunos de ustedes acabe muerto y no haya firmado el certificado me harán responsable a mi, empezare por explicarles en que consiste el segundo examen y después firman los certificados acudir en grupo hasta ese puesto de ahí a entregarlos. Bien prestad atención en pocas palabras se trata de un desafío de supervivencia al limite.

- ¿Supervivencia?... Otro rollo de examen, que asco - Murmura Shikamaru

- Fíjense bien en el mapa de este campo de entrenamiento, les explicare todo en orden. En esta área el campo de entrenamiento numero 44, hay 44 entradas cerradas a cal y canto que rodean todo su perímetro, incluye ríos y un bosque y en su centro se le levanta una torre. Hay unos diez kilómetros de distancia entre la torre y la verja. Deberán aplicar un determinado programa de supervivencia en su interior los detalles del mismo, dependerán del libre uso de las armas y de la técnicas que cada uno posean pero eso no e todo, tendran que enfrentarse en una batalla de rollos

- ¿Rollos?

- Eso es, tienen do tipos de rollos el de la derecha es el del cielo, el de la izquierda de la Tierra, pelearan por ellos. – Dijo mostrándoles los pergaminos – Son 78 aspirantes o lo que es lo mismo, 26 equipos a 13 de los grupos se les entregaran un rollo del cielo y a lo otros 13 uno de la tierra, cada equipo tendrá un rollo en su poder y los que logren superar la prueba serán aquellos equipos cuyos tres miembros lleguen a la torre central llevando do rollos diferentes

- O sea que solo la mitad de los equipos pasaran – Murmura Sakura

- Pero hay un límite de tiempo, esta segunda prueba debe realizarse en 120 horas, exactamente 5 días

- ¡¿Cinco días! – Grita sorprendida Ino

- ¿Qué pasa con la comida? – Pregunta Chouji

- La naturaleza proveerá, tengan cuidado con las fieras devora hombres, los insectos y las plantas venenosas. – Dijo Anko encogiéndose de hombros – Dudo que los 39 integrantes de los 13 grupos logren todos aprobar, en cualquier caso cada día se les hará más largo que el anterior y el tiempo para recuperarse será cada vez más corto por si fuera poco, estarán rodeados de enemigos ni siquiera podrán dormir. Y como norma no se le permite a nadie retirarse a medias, pasaran cinco días dentro del bosque. Mi último consejo es no mueran.

Durante la siguiente media hora todos estuvieron esperando a que los llamaran para recoger los rollos, durante la espera la mayoría de los participantes se encontraban haciendo su estrategia.

- Naruto

- ¿Eh?

El rubio gira la cabeza al escuchar su nombre y vio que un hombre se había acercado a donde estaba el Equipo 7, su cabello es un brillante color rojo, piel blanca y ojos azules, unos ojos que el veía siempre al mirarse al espejo o cuando veía a su… Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta de quien era el hombre realmente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Otousan? – Murmura en voz baja Naruto, al escuchar como el rubio lo llamó de inmediato el resto del equipo se puso en alerta por si alguien oía algo

- Traigo un mensaje de Alexis para ustedes chicos

- ¿Qué mensaje? – Pregunta curiosa Sakura

- _Mepanyleóh_ (Liberación parcial)

Todo el rato Minato – que esta bajo un henge kitsune proporcionado por Tales – había estado sosteniendo un cristal de comunicación que recientemente había obtenido de Alexis, de ese modo la propia Alexis había podido comunicarse con el equipo 7. Alexis había liberado una porción de la memoria de los tres pre adolescentes, la memoria del examen chunnin por lo que ahora recuerdan que pasará en la siguientes partes del examen. Los tres sintieron como si un kunai les atravesara el cráneo mientras las imágenes se detienen, ellos sabían que habían tenido una vida antes y que por alguna razón les habían dado una nueva oportunidad para corregir sus errores pero era la primera vez que una memoria original había sido recuperada y dolía como el infierno.

- _Ahora escuchen con atención por que este es el plan que quiero que sigan_ – Se escuchó la voz de Alexis desde el cristal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas han sido abiertas y los 26 equipos entraron al bosque, uno de los aspirantes en particular se fue para buscar a cierta persona, después de una media hora encontró a quien buscaba y también a sus compañeros de equipo. Observa como uno de ellos, el chico rubio, se aleja presuntamente para hacer del baño, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo el chico regreso trayendo arrastrando a dos shinobis, frunció el ceño a reconocerlos, sus supuestos compañeros de equipo. Decidió actuar ahora, lanzó una gran descarga de aire que lanzó a los desprevenidos chicos lejos o al menos al chico rubio que salió volando entre la espesura del bosque, el otro chico clavo un kunai en el suelo y se sujeto a él mientra abrazaba a la chica quien se aferró a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En alguna otra parte del bosque**_

Nuestros 3 héroes se encontraban moviéndose atreves de los árboles cuando sintieron el chakra familiar de cierta serpiente, ellos se detuvieron en una rama y miraron hacia atrás.

- Parece que ha comenzado

- ¿Cuándo creen que se de cuenta de que no somos nosotros? – Pregunta Sakura curiosa

El equipo 7 desde el instante en que habían entrado al bosque, habían cambiado de lugar con sus "clones" que en realidad eran tres demonios morphicus invocados por Alexis para engañar a Orochimaru y de ese modo pasar desapercibidos para el sannin.

- Espero que no tan pronto

- Tenemos que seguir avanzando y encontrar un rollo – Dijo Sasuke mientra empezaba a moverse de nuevo

Los otros dos lo siguieron, una hora después fue cuando encontraron por fin un equipo al cual rápidamente le quitaron el rollo pues no eran tan fuertes, como se estaba haciendo ya de noche decidieron que sería bueno acampar. Naruto había encontrado en uno de los árboles un hueco suficientemente grande para que los tres pudieran acomodare perfectamente, mientras Sasuke cavaba un pequeño pozo, Naruto fue a buscar ramas para hacer una fogata, Sakura sacó uno de los pergaminos de comida que Janlee le había dado hace rato al topársela después de la prueba escrita. Naruto regresó con varias ramas la cuales las dejó con Sasuke para que hiciera la fogata después se dirigió hacia el río que había visto para llenar dos cubetas grandes con agua además de sus cantimploras, de pronto un grito rompe la quietud de la tarde haciendo que el equipo 7 riera pues al parecer Orochimaru se ha dado cuenta por fin que fue burlado.

- Parece que ya se dio cuenta de que no éramos nosotros – Sonrió Naruto

- A mi me preocupa ¿Y si tiene planeado otra cosa para después?

- Sakura tranquilízate, Neesan tiene un plan y sus planes raramente fallan

- Además ahora somos más fuertes de lo que fuimos la primera vez – Exclamó Sasuke – Pero hay algo que no entiendo

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron curiosos los otro dos

- ¿Por qué hizo que recordáramos parte de nuestra vida pasada? Es decir no nos regresó todos nuestros recuerdos pero…

- Se lo que quieres decir – Suspira Naruto – Cuando me enteré que esta es la segunda vida que vivo me quede muy asombrado y también que hay algo más, en mi mente hay unas especies de puertas firmemente selladas que ni siquiera el Kyuubi puede abrirlas. Es como si quisiera ocultar algo de mí y no me gusta la sensación que tengo cuando veo esas puertas.

- También hay algo extraño, chicos, ¿En sus recuerdos originales ven a Alexis por algún lado?

Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento y luego trataron de recordar, durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio y parecían muy sorprendidos por eso.

- No, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Tengo que recordar a mi propia hermana

- Ahora que lo mencionas, en aquellos recuerdos nuestra relación es diferente

- Es verdad, también recuerdo a Hinata, ella parecía muy tímida, más que de costumbre y nada parecido a la chica con la que hemos entrenado durante casi un año

- Hay algo más – Dijo esta vez Sasuke – Recuerdo que antes de que Itachi hiciera lo que hiciera, él y Alexis habían actuado algo extraño, además escuche una extraña platica entre ellos pero no entendí muy bien de que hablaban.

- Creo que algo paso en el tiempo original que causó que nos dieran otra oportunidad.

Ninguno se puso a pensar anteriormente pero ¿Quién era realmente Alexis Namikaze Uzumaki?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**La Torre**_

_**Al día siguiente **_

El equipo 8 soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras entraba a la Torre, habían tenido un viaje algo accidentado y realmente se aliviaban que al fin están protegidos por la torre. No bien habían puesto un pie dentro del lugar un rayo rubio se lanzó sobre Hinata haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

- ¡Nata-chan!

- ¿Naruto-kun? – Pregunta Hinata parpadeando un poco sorprendida por el recibimiento del rubio

- ¡Naruto que se supone que estas haciendo! – Grita Kiba

- ¡Naruto quítate de encima de Hinata! – Grita Sakura que llega corriendo detrás de él con Sasuke en el remolque

Cerca de 10 minutos después con un Naruto abrazando a una cansada pero feliz Hinata y que hubieran abierto los rollos como lo hizo el equipo 7, el grupo se dirige hacia el área de descanso en espera a que los demás equipos aparecieran. Mientras esperan Naruto llevó a Hinata lejos de su equipo para ponerla al corriente de lo que sucedía, si bien Hinata parecía sorprendida no lo era tanto, odiaba realmente mentirle a Naruto pero Alexis le había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie que ella recordaba perfectamente su vida pasada a menos que Alexis dijera que era el momento de saber.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Pregunta Hinata curiosa mientras se recarga en el barandal del segundo piso

- Averiguar quien es realmente Alexis, no me mal interpretes amo a Alexis, ella me ha cuidado como si fuera una madre, estuvo allí para mi pero quiero saber quien es realmente ella

- ¿Cambiaría algo el saber quien es ella?, ¿Dejarías de amarla aunque no sea tu hermana de sangre?

- No, ella no importa quien sea, seguirá siendo mi hermana mayor Alexis Namikaze

Ninguno de los dos había notado la sombra que se mantenía oculta en la esquina, no se habían dado cuenta de que Alexis había escuchado todo, no se dieron cuenta de que ella derramaba lágrimas al escuchar a Naruto. Sabía que no era su hermano de sangre, sabía que Minato y Kushina Namikaze no son sus verdaderos padres pero era reconfortante saber que Naruto, Minato y Kushina la aman como si realmente fuera algo de ellos, como si compartieran sangre.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron un poco lento para los que ya estaban en la Torre, ese tiempo fue usado por el equipo 7 y Hinata para tener un entrenamiento privado, sobre todo Hinata por que si las cosas son como fueron originalmente tendría que enfrentarse a su primo, además también tenían que hacer un plan para Sakura, ella es ahora más fuerte que originalmente por lo que si pelear de nuevo con Ino esta vez ella vencerá. Pronto todos los equipos que pasaron el Bosque de la Muerte se vieron reunidos en el lugar donde se llevara acabo las peleas.

- Antes que nada debo felicitarlos – Exclama Anko – Enhorabuena han superado la segunda prueba. Eran 78 en total cuando empezaron la segunda prueba, quedan 21. Les advertí que saldrían menos de la mitad pero o aun esperaba meno de diez

- "_Me muero de hambre_"

-"_Todavía quedamos bastantes, Problemático_"

- "_Sasuke-kun y su equipo también lo han conseguido_"

- Tus chicos no lo hacen mal, la suerte debe de haberles sonreído, pero mientras los mías se mantengan. No tendrán nada que hacer – Exclama Gai a Kakashi – Sus propias fuerzas determinan el resultado de la próxima prueba. Así es la juventud, Kakashi, a veces dulce como la miel y a veces cruda, muy cruda…

- Perdona, ¿Me estabas hablando?

- ¡AGH! – Gruñe Gai – Se nota que eres mi rival, Kakashi, ese punto retorcido tuyo me saca de mis casillas

- ¿…? – Kakashi mira confundido a Gai

Por otro lado el equipo 7 se mantenía atento sobre todo a Kabuto ya que Naruto y Kyuubi les habían dicho que olía a serpiente más específicamente a Orochimaru. Yami dio unos pasos hacia delante y carraspeo para llamar la atención de todos.

- Mi nombre es Yami Hino del Equipo Shitenshi, soy el sensor del tercer examen

Más de uno se tenso al escuchar Equipo Shitenshi y más aún cuando vieron a Alexis apareciendo a lado del Hokage. Yami les dijo las reglas de la segunda parte así como en que consiste, preguntó quien ya no quería o podía continuar varios levantaron la mano entre ellos Kabuto por lo que salieron de la habitación.

- No lo entiendo – Murmura Sakura con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Cuánta veces dijo que hizo el examen? – Pregunta Naruto curioso

- 7 veces – Contesta Sasuke, de pronto algo hizo clic en ellos y buscando entre sus recientes recuerdos abrieron enormemente los ojos – ¿El…?

- Si – Dijeron a coro los otros dos

- ¿Puedo seguir? – El equipo 7 levantó la mirada de su semi círculo y se dieron cuenta de que todos los observaban con curiosidad preguntándose que murmuraban, ellos se sonrojaron y se pusieron en fila de nuevo, Yami carraspeó – Gracias, ahora si ven en la pantalla podrán saber quienes pelearan primero

Todos miraron hacia la pantalla en la pared que había aparecido, dos hileras paralelas de forma horizontal separadas por un VS se encontraban moviéndose rápidamente, procesando los nombres de todos los participantes hasta que se detuvieron en dos.

- La primera ronda será entre Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi

Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta de que él comenzaba la primera ronda, Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda deseándole suerte, Sakura le dio un breve abrazo con un beso en la mejilla mirando con una sonrisa burlona a Ino por encima del hombre de Sasuke, Alexis rió por lo bajo divertida al ver como Shikamaru tiene que sostener a una molesta Ino para que no se lancé sobre Sakura.

- A los que he llamado quédense, el resto por favor pasen a los niveles superiores para ver el combate

Una vez que todos obedecieron Sasuke y Yoroi se quedaron, uno frente al otro.

- **El primer combate es entre** **Uchiha Sasuke y Akadou Yoroi** ¿Alguna objeción? – Pregunta Yami mirando a ambos shinobis

- No – Dijeron a coro

- Bien, comiencen

Yoroi sacó algunos shuriken´s lanzándolos hacia Sasuke sin embargo, el Uchiha no hace nada simplemente ve como estos se acercaban pero cuando casi llegan a él Sasuke desaparece haciendo que los shuriken´s se incrusten en la pared detrás de él.

- Wow

- ¿Dónde esta?

- Es muy rápido

- "_Es casi tan rápido como yo con mis pesos_" – Piensa Lee sorprendido

- Vaya Kakashi ¿Qué entrenamiento le diste? – Pregunta Kurenai mirando al peligris pero antes de que él contestara

- De hecho fui yo quien lo entrenó – Dice Alexis acercándose hacia los nueve novatos

- Nee-san – Dice Naruto contento de verla, ella sonríe mientras pasa sus brazo por lo hombros del rubio y lo abraza

- Hey Naru-chan, Hina-chan, Saku-chan – Saluda Alexis

- Sensei – Contestaron a coro las dos chicas haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza

- Como decía Yuhi-san, yo fui quien entrenó a Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura cuando eran más jóvenes, después de que me fui de la aldea les entregué a Sasuke y Sakura unos rollos con técnicas para continuar su entrenamiento y cuando volví el entrenamiento cambio de acuerdo a su edad y nivel de poder. Aunque claro de los nueve novatos el más rápido sigue siendo Naruto, pero Sasuke es tan rápido como Lee con sus pesos.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunta Tenten sorprendida – Pero si Lee es muy rápido aun con sus pesos.

- Pues Sasuke le puede dar un plazo por su dinero, estoy segura

Volviendo la vista al combate, Yoroi mira a todos lados tratando de saber donde estaba Sasuke ya que no podía sentir su chakra, de pronto sintió un movimiento detrás de él y giro solo para ver la pierna de Sasuke dándole una patada, por pura suerte logró detener el ataque sujetando con fuerza la pierna de Sasuke, él cayó hacia atrás pero apoya una de sus manos en el suelo mientras la otra rodeada de chakra presiona rápidamente unos puntos en la pierna de Yoroi haciendo que esta fallará y cayera por lo que soltó la pierna de Sasuke quien con sus dos manos ahora en el suelo se impulsó para alejarse de Yoroi. Todos sobre todo Neji se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, Sasuke había usado algo parecido al Juuken de lo Hyuga.

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Eso se parecía al Juuken

- Más o menos – Exclama Alexis haciendo que todos la miraran – Le di a Sasuke un libro para que memorizara todos los puntos de chakra, después le pedí a Hinata que le enseñara la base del Juuken solo lo suficiente como para saber en que posición exacta se encuentran los puntos de chakra y como puede golpearlos sin embargo el no domina la técnica, el no puede sellar los puntos de chakra como los Hyuga solo entumece el área golpeada.

Sasuke se lanzó hacia Yoroi para darle un golpe a gran velocidad, esta vez Yoroi no pudo esquivarlo y le dio de lleno, pero Yoroi logró rozar el brazo de Sasuke y el sintió de pronto una fuga de su chakra, abrió enormemente los ojos ante la sensación y entonces recordó que Yoroi puede absorber chakra. Pensando en un plan rápido, dio un salto hacia atrás y empezó a hacer algunos sellos mientras corría en dirección hacia Yoroi esquivando el golpe de él, Sasuke completó su técnica estando a un palmo de distancia de su oponente.

- _**¡Raiton: Rappu denki no Jutsu! (**__Elemento Rayo: Técnica de la Envoltura Eléctrica__**)**_

Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Yoroi la electricidad salió del cuerpo de Sasuke y envolvió a Yoroi paralizándolo mientras Sasuke dio un alto hacia atrás para escapar de él en caso de que su ataque no funcionara correctamente pero para su fortuna lo hizo, Yoroi cayó al suelo envuelto totalmente en electricidad.

- ¿Que rayos…? – Se sorprendió Yoroi

- No podrás escapar ahora – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona – Mi envoltura eléctrica se alimenta de la electricidad de las células que conforman tu cuerpo por lo que no podrás deshacer la técnica o absorber el chakra por que no tiene chakra.

- Yoroi no puede continuar, el ganador del primer combate es Uchiha Sasuke – Exclama Yami conociendo bien las consecuencias de la técnica ya que la probó con él por primera vez

Sasuke subió hacia el segundo nivel para ser recibido por la mirada orgullosa de Kakashi, la sonrisa de Naruto y Alexis, un asentimiento de Hinata y un abrazo de Sakura que hizo que se sonrojara un poco. Desde que se habían vuelto un equipo y que Alexis los pusiera en muchos entrenamientos juntos ambos se habían ido conociendo más, Sasuke descubrió a la verdadera Sakura y realmente le gusto lo que vio aunque no lo demostraba mucho pero permitía que Sakura lo abrazara de vez en cuando. Pronto la segunda pelea se anunció…

**SEGUNDO COMBATE: ABUMI ZAKU vs ABURAME SHINO**

Ambos bajaron hacia el campo de batalla, Zaku se mueve con mucha confianza y arrogancia, por otro lado Shino es toda tranquilidad.

- Bueno esto es interesante – Murmura Alexis inclinándose sobre la barandilla

- Espero que Shino-kun este bien

- No te preocupes Hinata, se que Shino estará bien – Le dijo Kiba seriamente

- Si luchas conmigo aquí, no será capaz de luchar nunca más – Exclama Shino tranquilamente a Zaku

- Je, no me subestimes

Zaku corrió hacia Shino directamente y una vez cerca dio un puñetazo que Shino detuvo con su brazo, Zaku lo golpeó con el otro pero con el mismo efectos, entonces Zaku extendió por completo su mano aun en al posición actual y Shino ve unos orificios en el centro de la palma de sus manos, un fuerte viento sale de ellos y

- ¡Corte de aire!

Una fuerte corriente de aire salió de los tubos en las manos de Zaku lanzando a Shino hacia atrás con una fuerte explosión que estremeció el edificio.

- Eso debió de doler – Murmura Sakura con una mueca

- Oh no, Shino-kun

- ¿Lo has notado, Naruto? – Pregunta de pronto Sasuke con el sharingan activado mirando la pelea

- Lo hice, está pelea es de Shino definitivamente

- ¿Cómo están tan seguros? – Pregunta Lee curioso

- Observa a Shino – Dijo Naruto señalando al heredero Aburame

Todos observan con curiosidad a Shino que se encuentra en el suelo aparentemente inconciente, pero luego empieza a levantarse entre el humo, se empezó a escuchar un extraño sonido como zumbidos y ven con sorpresa y asco como cientos de insectos se encuentran saliendo del rostro de Shino, Zaku de pronto siente algo y al voltear se sorprendió al ver una marea de insectos moviéndose hacía él.

- Estos pequeñines son llamado Insectos Kikai. Atacan a su presa en grupos y consumen su Chakra. – Explica Shino con un pequeño Kikai en el dedo índice

Alexis se estremeció al ver los insectos dio un paso atrás involuntario tratando de contener su mueca de horror, Naruto ladeó la cabeza y empujó levemente a su hermana detrás de él. Sakura y Hinata rápidamente empezaron a calmar a su sensei quien empezaba a híper ventilar.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunta curiosa Tenten

- Es entomofobica – Dice Sasuke un poco preocupado por su cuñada – Le tiene fobia a los insectos

- Oh

- Tranquila Alexis-san, Shino no permitirá que sus insectos le hagan daño

- Lo se – Gimió Alexis mirando a Sakura – Pero no puedo evitar sentir terror

Los demás volvieron a ver a Shino que continúa con su monólogo

- Si te atacan todos estos, no será capaz de volver a luchar. Si no quieres que suceda eso, abandona, telo recomiendo. Si usas ese movimiento de tu mano izquierda, haré que los insectos te ataquen desde atrás. De cualquier modo, no puedes salir victorioso de esta. Se supone que tienes que guardarte un as en la manga hasta el final.

Sin embargo Zaku no quería darse por vencido, tenía que hacerlo por Orochimaru, el lo había rescatado de su desesperación. Su lealtad estaba con él. Entonces Zaku e puso de lado con las manos extendidas una a Shino y otra a los insectos sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Esta loco?

- No va a sobrevivir

- Como dije, Shino ya ganó

- Y sigo sin saber como lo sabes

Antes de que respondiera Zaku inicio su ataque, lanzando dos fuertes corrientes a ambos enemigos, pero algo paso que los deja helados de la sorpresa, los brazos de Zaku estallaron a la altura del codo.

- ¡Mis brazos! – Grita Zaku adolorido, mira sus manos y – ¿Qué diablos…?

Las manos de Zaku están llenas de insectos que salen desde el orificio que está en el centro de su mano. Shino aparece rápidamente detrás de Zaku diciendo

- Cuando te dije que te retiraras ya había dicho a los insectos bloquear esos agujeros con vuestros cuerpos, y aguantar. Ese es el verdadero as en la manga.

- ¡Calla! – Grita Zaku lanzándose sobre Shino pero Aburame alza su brazo y lo golpea lanzándolo lejos de él y cayendo al suelo donde se quedo terminando el combate

Yami se acerca para ver a Zaku, sus ojos castaños miran fijamente por un momento el cuerpo escaneando las heridas y luego suspira.

- El segundo combate ha terminado, el ganador es Aburame Shino

Shino da la vuelta y camina tranquilamente hacia donde su equipo se encuentra, Hinata se adelanta un poco para entregarle un poco de ungüento hecho por ella, Alexis se estremece involuntariamente.

- Y por eso no hay que subestimar al enemigo no importa el tamaño que posee – Murmura Alexis con una mueca, entonces mira a Neji y se da cuenta de que estaba a punto de usar su Byakugan – Yo que tu no usaría eso Hyuga

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunta Neji

- Porque no te gustara lo que veas pero hallá tú – Dice Alexis pero Neji la ignora y usando su Byakugan mira al chico

- Que tipo, entendería que hubiera invocado eso insectos como una técnica, pero deja que los insectos vivan dentro de él

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunta Lee sorprendido

- Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew – Exclama Alexis rascándose compulsivamente los brazos antes de que Naruto la detuviera

- Nee-san cálmate, te harás daño – Dice Naruto sujetándola por las muñecas sin embargo sus brazos presentaban arañazos sangrantes aunque estos iban curándose lentamente para sorpresa de todos

- Lo siento pero escuchar eso es solo Ew

- Es asqueroso si pero efectivo – Sakura hace una mueca – Después de todo Shino es el heredero del Clan Aburame, un clan que controla insectos.

- He oído sobre eso – Dije Neji – La historia de un clan que deja su cuerpo como nido a los insectos desde su nacimiento y los usa para la lucha. Controlan los insectos con sus mentes y dejan que los insectos peleen por ellos. A cambio, le dan su propio chakra como alimento a los insectos.

- Lamentó tu derrota Zaku – Dice Dosu

- ¿Por qué se han puesto así lo brazos de Zaku?

- Ese Shino debe haber tapado con lo insectos el conducto del aire. I lanza el Corte de Aire en ese estado, la energía acumulada buscara una salida, los brazos de Zaku eran como un cañón y ha salido descargado accidentalmente, ahora son inútiles.

- Me ha puesto nervioso – Suspira Kurenai

Después de que los paramédicos quitaran a Zaku el siguiente combate comenzó.

**TERCER COMBATE: SABAKU NO KANKUROU vs TSUGURI MISUMI**

- Participantes bajen por favor

- Ah, me preguntó que tan fuerte se ha vuelto Kankurou-chan – Se pregunta Alexis mientras se recarga en el barandal observando a Kankuro bajar con paso arrogante para molestia de Baki

- Hablas como si estuvieras familiar con él

- Bueno Ino, un año después de salir de la aldea Naru-chan y yo pasamos unos meses en Suna, allí conocimos a los hermanos Sabaku no, los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage. Nos llevamos bien aunque mi favorito siempre ha sido Gaara-chan, me recuerda a Naruto en muchos aspectos incluso ambos comparten la misma carga

- ¿En serio? – Preguntaron sorprendidos los sensei, Alexis asintió

- "_Por fin es mi turno_" – Piensa Kankurou

- "_Kankurou esta subestimando completamente al enemigo" _

- Al contrario que Yoroi, no te tomaré a la ligera porque seas un chico. Déjame advertirte, una vez que con mi movimiento consiga agarrarte, se acabo. Así que retírate. También yo terminare rápido.

- Entonces – Empieza a decir Kankurou mientras desata la cinta que rodea su cuerpo y se quita el bulto que tiene en la espalda cubierto de vendas – Terminare yo también el combate rápido

- Entonces – Dice Yami – Comienza el tercer combate

Misumi corrió hacia Kankurou con el puño en alto pero Kankurou lo atrapó fácilmente aunque, para sorpresa de este de pronto Misumi se contorsionó su cuerpo como una serpiente rodeando rápidamente a Kankurou y prácticamente estrangulándolo.

- Y yo que creí que el pedófilo era extraño – Musitó Alexis perpleja

- ¿Pedófilo? – Pregunta Kiba mirando curioso a Alexis

- Me refiero al Sannin Orochimaru, corre el rumor que se le hace agua la canoa si es que me entiendes

El equipo 7 se tapa la boca para no soltarse a reír excepto Sasuke que desvía la mirada para que no lo vieran, el resto parece confundido y/o divertido y el propio Orochimaru que se encuentra oculto como Jounnin del sonido y que alcanza a oír aquello mira asesinamente a Alexis. Todos volvieron su vista a la pelea.

- Puedo sacar de sus articulaciones mi cuerpo y usar mi chakra para controlar mi cuerpo suelto.

- ¿Con chakra? – Pregunta Sakura enarcando una ceja – Eso es interesante

- Es por eso que puedo apretarte hasta que se rompan tus huesos. A no ser que te retires, seguiré estrangulándote. No se que tipo de armas utilizas, pero es inútil si te inmovilizan el cuerpo de esta forma, puedo romperte el cuello también. Date prisa y retírate.

Sin embargo, Kankurou en vez de parecer asustado o nervioso, sonrió, sorprendiendo a todos con su gesto y más con lo que aconteció después

- No

- ¿Quieres morir?

- Idiota, eres tu quien va a morir

Musimi le rompió el cuello a Kankurou, su cabeza colgaba en un ángulo extraño pero solo El equipo de la arena, los hermanos Uzumaki y el Equipo Shitenshi sabían mejor lo que sucedía.

- Su cuello esta roto – Murmura Lee conmocionado

- ¿Qué? – Exclama el resto de los futuros Konoha 12 asombrados

- Mierda que idiota – Dijo Misumi – Me he dejado llevar y se lo he roto

- La pelea aún no ha terminado, de hecho a penas inicia – Sonrió Alexis divertida

- ¿A que te refieres? Obviamente no puede continuar – Dijo Tenten

Como respuesta Alexis solo señaló a Kankurou, todos giraron la cabeza solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que la piel de Kankurou se caía, parecían fragmentos de madera, de pronto la cabeza de "Kankurou" gira revelando que había algo debajo. Misumi asustado y sorprendido hace la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Ahora es mi turno

En un movimiento sorprendido "Kankurou" se transformó en una marioneta cuyos ocho brazos e envolvieron alrededor del torso de Misumi sujetando incluso sus brazos, apretandolo. Después el bulto de vendas se libero mostrando al verdadero Kankurou con su mano brillante de chakra y todos pudieron ver que unos hilos de chakra salen de sus dedos directo a la Marioneta que sujeta a Misumi.

- "_Es un Marionetista_" – Piensa Misumi sorprendido y alarmado

- Hay chakra saliendo de sus manos, así debe de controlar a la marioneta – Observa Ino inclinada un poco sobre el borde

- En efecto – Asiente Alexis – Kankurou es uno de los pocos pero el más talentoso Marionetista en Suna desde la desaparición de Akasuna no Sasori, además hasta donde sé él ha aprendido el arte de Chiyo-sama, un Ninja medico y la mejor Maestra de Marionetas en Suna.

La marioneta seguía apretando y Misumi casi no podía respirar, sabía que solo tenía una opción.

- Me… retiro

- Te puedes hacer aún más ligero si te rompo los huesos

Yami había observado todo el combate con minuciosidad e hizo alguna notas mentales para poner en el informe que tiene que darle a su sensei, cuando vio como la marioneta y Misumi caían al suelo sabía que el combate terminó definitivamente.

- Ya que el oponente es incapaz de luchar, el ganador es Sabaku no Kankurou

- Wow

- Realmente mejoró mucho

- Pobre diablo

- Ciertamente

**CUARTO COMBATE: HARUNO SAKURA vs YAMANAKA INO **

- Bueno, esto es realmente inesperado – Sonrió Alexis con diversión al ver el tablero

- Uh oh – Murmuran Naruto y Sasuke

- Buena suerte Sakura-chan

- Gracias Hinata

- Ten mucho cuidado Ino – Dice Asuma mientras mira a los ojos a su aprendiz – Sakura ya no es la misma niña de antes, si ella a recibido un entrenamiento de Konoha no Shitenshi estate alerta constante y no bajes la guardia.

- Sensei estaré bien, estoy segura que le ganaré a la frente de marquesina – Le dijo Ino despreocupadamente

- Ino te estoy hablando en serio – Eso sobresalto un poco a Ino que lo mira sorprendida – Alexis es una entrenada asesina, su equipo es uno de los mejores que tenemos, si ella a entrenado a Sakura como lo ha hecho con Naruto o Hinata, Sakura podría guardar unas sorprendentes técnicas.

- Sakura

- Si, Alexis-sensei

- Dos palabras: Táctica Delta

Sakura abrió enormemente sus ojos verdes al escuchar aquellas palabras pero pronto una chispa de reconocimiento cruzó sus ojos, ella asintió y después de despedirse de su equipo bajo a la arena.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con Táctica Delta? – Pregunta Kakashi curioso mirando a la chica rubia rojiza

- Bueno, si hubieras hecho algo más que llegar tarde y leer pornografía te darías cuenta de que estoy hablando – Le dijo Alexis molesta mirando a Kakashi quien retrocedió y se escondió detrás de Kurenai

- Supongo que no los entrenó como debería – Exclama Kurenai, Alexis negó con la cabeza

- No creía que me tocaría luchar contra ti, Sakura y menos tan pronto – Dice Ino mirando a Sakura seriamente

- De todas las combinaciones tenían que ser ellas – Suspira Shikamaru – No me que agrada nada ¿Estará Ino bien?

-_ "¿Qué harás Ino?"_ – Piensa Asuma

- ¡Sakura-chan, buena suerte! – Grita animado Naruto

- "_Veamos que tan bien has sido entrenada, Sakura_" – Piensa Sasuke mirando con interés la pelea

- ¡Comenzad! – Grita Yami

Sakura e Ino se lanzan una contra la otra, Ino con el puño pero Sakura lo atrapa con la mano y alza su puño pero a ultimo minuto cambia de estrategia y lanza una patada a Ino que no la esperaba de modo que ella fue lanzada hacia atrás, la rubia logró recuperarse un poco y cayó de pie solo para ser recibida por la pelirrosada que se acercaba hacia ella. Ambas se vieron pronto en una pelea de Taijutsu en la que obviamente Sakura fue mejor, patas golpes, saltos, Sakura demostraba ser bastante flexible y sus golpes son fuertes y potentes; Ino de pronto sacó unos kunai y los lanza hacia Sakura pero ella hace una señal con sus manos antes de que los kunai le den por completo, pero para sorpresa de todos Sakura estalla en un centenar de flores de cerezo.

- Ah, su famoso clon de Cerezo, muy útil – Dice Alexis

- ¿Clon de Cerezo? – Pregunta Chouji curioso

- Sakura hizo una modificación del Kage Bushin, nosotros lo llamamos Sakura bushin. Es básicamente lo mismo que un Clon de sombras solo que usa menos chakra y además cuando el Sakura bushin estalla deja cientos de flores de cerezo que ella puede usar como armas o para usar su genjutsu

Ino mira a todos lados buscando a Sakura pero parecía que había desaparecido, sin embargo Sakura seguía allí oculta al mundo; de pronto unas manos salen del suelo y sujetan los tobillos de Ino sobresaltándola. Ino uso un remplazo para escapar y vio como las manos dejaban el muñeco y regresaban al suelo, ella tragó saliva y mira al suelo con reserva y desconfianza. Un pétalo rosa cayó sobre la mano que Temari tenía en el barandal, ella parpadeó sorprendida preguntándose de donde venía, un segundo pétalo cayó y un tercero, pronto por todo el lugar caía una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo en una escena similar a la presentación de Alexis durante el primer examen. Antes de que Ino se diera cuenta algunos de los pétalos fueron pegándose a sus brazos, ella trató de quitarlos pero por más que intentaba más fueron los que se pegaron.

- Desiste Ino, por que no podrás ganar – Se escuchó la voz de Sakura resonado en el lugar

- ¡No! – Grita Ino mientras sigue luchando

- Debería darse por vencida – Dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos – Los cerezos están haciendo casi lo mismo que los insectos de Shino, absorben el chakra del enemigo solo que este va directo a Sakura. Hasta el momento solo Naruto ha logrado salir de la técnica y eso solo por que tiene casi chakra ilimitado.

La vista de Ino se encontraba fallando, sus fuerzas estaban desapareciendo pero aún así trataba de seguir luchando, sin embargo al final ya no pudo más y ella cayó al suelo envuelta por un centenar de pétalos rosados. Cuando ella no se movió los pétalos desaparecieron y Sakura salió del suelo lentamente hasta quedar delante de Ino, a diferencia de la rubia, Sakura no se notaba cansada; Yami se acercó a ellas e inclinándose sobre Ino tomó su pulso, al darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente levanta la mirada.

- Ya que el oponente es incapaz de luchar, la ganadora es Haruno Sakura

- ¿Un usuario Doton? – Pregunta Kiba sorprendido – ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que salió de la academia – Contesta Alexis sobre el ruido que estaba haciendo Naruto felicitando a Sakura quien daba vuelta y se dirigía hacia donde estaban todos

- Buen trabajo Sakura-chan – Dice Naruto ruidosamente

- Gracias Naruto

- Nada mal – Sakura sonrió ante lo más cerca de una felicitación que iba a recibir de Sasuke pero eso le bastaba

- Te dije que no te confiaras Ino pero lo has hecho bien – Murmura Asuma que había ido a recoger a su inconsciente estudiante

**QUINTO COMBATE: SABAKU NO TEMARI vs TENTEN **

La plataforma había quedado ya vacía en espero de la siguiente ronda, los que faltaban de pelear esperan con impaciencia a que el contador se detuviera, Naruto reza para que fuera el siguiente entusiasmado por saber con quien peleara pero cuando los nombres de dos chicas aparecen se desinfla todo.

- Oh – Se queja él

- Vamos Naruto-kun no te desanimes – Le dice Hinata mientras acaricia su brazo

- Es que ya quiero pelear

- La paciencia es una virtud – Dice Sasuke burlonamente imitando a Alexis y recibiendo un zape por ello

- No me arremedes Uchiha

- No espere que fueras tan lento, Teme

- Cállate Dobe

- Oh no empiecen ustedes dos o se las verán conmigo – Amenaza Sakura alzando el puño, de inmediato ambos se callaron pero se seguían viendo con miradas asesinas

- "_Estoy impaciente desde que he visto ese combate_" – Piensa Tenten emocionada mientras se para a mitad de la plataforma

- El segundo oponente de Suna – Dice Neji

- ¡Hazlo lo mejor posible, Tenten! – Anima Lee ruidosamente

- Este puede ser un combate interesante – Neji ignora el escándalo de Lee a pesar de que casi lo deja sordo con tanto grito

- ¡Tenten!... ¡Usa el poder de tu juventud!

- Oh por Kami – Murmura Alexis alejándose unos pasos del loco – No creí que pudiera reproducirse

- Aparentemente puede – Dice Sasuke con cara de poker o sea la misma de siempre

- ¡Vamos!... ¡No hay limites cuando estas en la flor de la juventud!

- Y allí va el loco mayor – Murmura Sakura con una gota de sudor

- ¡Lucha!... ¡Tenten!

- ¡Confía en tú poder, Tenten!

- ¡Tenten, estamos contigo!... ¡Lucha con todas tus fuerzas!

- Me están dando dolor de cabeza – Dice Sasuke masajeándose las sienes – Y eso que vivo con Naruto

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Teme?

- ¡Eso es!... ¡Muestra tu espíritu!

- Ustedes dos dejen de discutir, suficiente tenemos con los locos en spandex verde – Les dijo Alexis molesta masajeándose el puente de la nariz

- La distancia de Tenten con el enemigo es sorprendente, no está ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos – Dice Sarutobi – Puede ser tanto ofensiva como defensiva

- ¿Quieres observar lo que hago? – Pregunta Temari burlonamente – Esto es solo una advertencia, pero si comienzo atacando, vamos a terminar en un segundo. No tienes suficiente habilidad para ver mis ataques, deja de intentar parecer buena. No me importa, vamos.

- Pareces muy confiada, entonces atacaré sin dudar.

Tenten da un saltó hacia arriba sacando unas cuantas shurikens que las lanza hacia Temari, ella levanta la mirada pero no hace nada, sorprendentemente las shurikens no dieron en el blanco.

- ¿He fallado? – Pregunta Tenten sorprendida – No puede ser

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Ese ataque ha sido para ponerme a prueba?, ¿O te has dejado llevar por el miedo y no has podido siquiera apuntar? – Sonrió Temari divertida – Pensé que me divertiría más, pero parece que no puedo esperar mucho de ti

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclama Lee sorprendido – ¿El ataque de Tenten ha fallado?

- Eso es imposible – Dice Gai – Tenten es capaz de acertar a un blanco cien veces con cien intentos

- De ningún modo puede haber fallado – Neji concuerda con ellos

- Si, no ha fallado. Ha sido obligada a fallar.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella con su actitud amistosa, como siempre – Dice Kankurou

- Eso es inútil – Dice Gaara fríamente

- Qué mal – Dice Shikamaru haciendo que los demás le miraran – Arena ha vuelto a ganar

- Aun no lo sabemos – Kiba mira al Nara confundido

- Yo lo se

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunta Kiba

- Si Shikamaru dice eso, entonces es lo que sucederá – Chouji asiente de acuerdo a Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar el combate

- "_Relájate"_ – Piensa Tenten – _"No dejaré que me provoque. Uno… dos…tres…Si ella lo esta esquivando, solo tengo que hacer que no pueda esquivar"_

- "_Esta midiendo la distancia entre nosotras. El siguiente ataque debe ser un gran ataque"_ – Piensa Temari confiada mientras alza su mano hacia el abanico en su espalda

- "_Ya veo. Entonces ese abanico ha sido el truco, El…_"

Tenten empieza a correr alrededor de ella dando una vuelta, la rubia no hace movimiento alguno para detenerla. Entonces, Tenten da un gran salto sacando un pergamino, extiende el pergamino revelando varios sellos de almacenamiento, girando rápidamente Tenten pone sus manos ligeramente sobre los sellos sacando varia armas las cuales las lanza hacia Temari pero, para sorpresa de ella una ventisca de aire hace volar las armas lejos mientras Temari había movido el abanico revelando la primera luna morada.

- ¿Qué? – Exclama Tenten sorprendida – Mis armas… ¿hay algún truco en ese abanico?

- Esta es la primera luna, hay dos más. Cuando veas las tres lunas, perderás.

- ¡Tenten! – Grita Lee – ¡No dejes que el enemigo te haga ir a su ritmo!... ¡Tranquilízate!

- _"Lo se, Lee_" – Piensa Tenten mordiéndose el labio – _"Iba a usar esto en los combates principales en lugar de en los preliminares, pero parece que no puedo evitarlo"_

Entonces Tenten sacó dos pergaminos más, su equipo la miró sorprendido, el equipo 7 suspiró sabiendo que Shikamaru tenía razón, Temari ganaría.

- Ella va ha usarlo

- ¿Qué piensa hacer con esos dos pergaminos? – Pregunta Ino curiosa

- No importa lo que intentes, es inútil – Dice Temari arrogante mientras ve como Tenten prepara su técnica, entonces la castaña dice

- _**¡Soushouryu!**_ (Dragones gemelos ascendentes)

Hubo una gran explosión que cubrió el campo de batalla, de pronto dos dragones de humo salieron hacia el techo y en el proceso se transformaron en dos pergaminos que giraban entre sí como en una danza, Tenten se encontraba en el suelo en medio del torbellino hasta que ella se movió velozmente quedando suspendida en el aire en medio del torbellino, ella empieza a girar dentro del torbellino tocando los sellos que hay en los pergaminos y liberando una lluvia de armas que cae directo hacia Temari.

- Aunque aumente el número será lo mismo – Dice Temari levantando el abanico y extendiéndolo un poco – Segunda luna

Temari mueve el abanico provocando una fuerte corriente de aire, más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo que las armas cayeran al suelo, inmóviles.

- ¡No he acabado! – Grita Tenten cayendo al suelo

Tenten vuelve a dar un salto para queda suspendida en el aire de cabeza, entonces cruza sus manos y se pueden apreciar varios hilos amarrados a las armas como si fuera títeres. Las armas empiezan a levantarse de modo que volvieron a levantarse sobre la cabeza de Temari y se lanzaron nuevamente a ella, Tenten pensó que la tenía pero Temari sonrió y extendió el abanico más revelando la tercera luna y luego lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que no solo voló las armas sino también a la pobre Tenten.

- Tercera luna

Entonces Temari movió el abanico delante de ella, lo hizo girar y desapareció en el aire. Tenten miro a todas partes pero no la encontró, Alexis que podía sentir y ver el aura mira a la dirección donde Temari estaba, volando sobre Tenten. La castaña la escuchó detrás y al girar vio a Temari planeando sobre su abanico, Temari aterrizo limpiamente enfrente de Tenten de nuevo, ella entonces movió su abanico para usar una de sus técnicas.

- _**¡Ninpou: Kamaitachi!**_(Ataque torbellino)

Temari movió su abanico provocando un remolino de viento que se dirigió hacia Tenten dándole de lleno y mandándola a volar nuevamente provocándole algunas lesiones de cortes por todo el cuerpo.

- Ese viento tiene chakra en él – Dice Neji

- En efecto – Alexis da unos pasos hacia delante – Temari es un usuario Fuuton, así que es normal que sus ataques de viento tengan chakra

El ataque terminó y Tenten fue cayendo, Temari ya la esperaba con su abanico listo pero antes de que la espalda de Tenten tocara el abanico ella desapareció, Temari frunció el ceño y mira hacia un lado para ver a Alexis sosteniendo a Tenten, lo único que los demás vieron fue un rayo amarillo. Muchos abrieron enormemente los ojos ante esa técnica que hizo famoso al Cuarto Hokage. ¿Cómo es que ella la sabía?

- Has ganado ya el combate Temari, no es necesario ser cruel con tus oponentes a menos que te hayan hecho algo personal en primer lugar – Le dijo Alexis mirando con absoluto desprecio, Temari retrocedió un paso asustada

- La ganadora es Sabaku no Temari

**SEXTO COMBATE: NARA SHIKAMARU vs TSUCHI KIN**

Alexis deposita con cuidado a la inconsciente Tenten en una camilla que había sido traída por el equipo médico. Al ver quienes eran los siguientes, ambos bajaron aunque Shikamaru bajo con pesadez.

- Yo ¿eh?

- ¡Shikamaru! – Grita Ino animándolo – ¡No pierdas!... ¡Demuéstranos que eres un hombre!

- Bueno, al menos no gritan tanto como ciertos locos en spandex – Murmura Alexis suspirando

- Si, si

- ¡Derrota al contrario con un combo de 16 movimientos!

- "_Ino tiene más energía ahora_" – Piensa Chouji

- ¡Vamos!... ¡Shikamaru!... ¡Gana!

- El controla las sombras – Le dice Dosu a Kin – Ten cuidado con ellas

- No caeré en esa estúpida técnica

- ¡Shikamaru!... ¡Derrótala!

- Qué problemático… además va a ser duro pelear con una chica

- Entonces terminaré el combate rápidamente

- "_En realidad conozco las habilidades de esos tipos gracias al incidente del Segundo examen"_

Si bien el equipo de Oto no se topó con el Equipo 7 si lo hicieron con el Equipo 10 donde trataron de robarle el pergamino a este último y desquitarse con alguien por no a ver encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha, el equipo 9 también había participado por lo que lograron salir con un poco de ayuda de Janlee que estaba protegiendo el bosque.

- "_Pero no tengo idea de que técnicas usa ella aunque ella ha visto la mía"_

- ¡Comenzad! – Exclama Yami

Shikamaru se preparó con el sello de su técnica pero la exclamación de Kin lo interrumpió

- ¿Sólo puedes usar una cosa como un idiota?

- ¡Cállate!... _**¡Ninpou: Kage mane no jutsu!**_ (Técnica de Imitación de Sombras)

La sombra de Shikamaru se alargó dirigiendose rápidamente hacia Kin sin embargo ella la había esquivado saltando hacia un lado.

- Mientras pueda ver el movimiento de tu sombra, ¡No tengo nada que temer de esa técnica!

Al momento de saltar lanza unas agujas sin embargo estos tienen un pequeño cascabel colgando, Shikamaru los esquivó agachándose y ladea la cabeza para mirar ambas agujas pegados en la pared.

- ¿Cascabeles? – Murmura desconcertado, se levanta y ríe despectivo – Sin duda es un truco muy clásico. La próxima vez, vas a lanzar una aguja con cascabel y otra sin él a la vez, ¿Verdad? Si reacciono al sonido del cascabel y lo esquivo, no voy a darme cuenta de la aguja sin cascabel y me golpeará. ¿Verdad?

- Hablas demasiado – Dice mientras se pone en movimiento lanzando varias agujas más

- Solo tengo que tener cuidado y no caer en tú técnica de Agujas en la Sombra – Dice Shikamaru esquivando con facilidad las agujas

Sin embargo el sonido del cascabel hace que Shikamaru se sorprenda sobre todo por que venía detrás de él.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Detrás? – Entonces se da cuenta – ¿Un hilo?

Kin sostiene el otro extremo del hilo y Shikamaru comprende la trampa

- ¡Mierda! – Dice mientra voltea

Pero es tarde, Kin lanza más agujas y esta vez si le dan a Shikamaru lanzándolo hacia atrás.

- ¡Shikamaru! – Grita Ino preocupada

- Le han dado de lleno – Murmura Naruto

- No, mira más atentamente – Dice Sakura

Shikamaru había esquivado por los pelos un golpe critico pero aún así tenía las agujas en el brazo, el lleva su mano a él y las quitas.

- Ahora es mi turno

- No te dejaré – Kin alzó un poco la mano haciendo que el hilo moviera el cascabel

El sonido del cascabel hace algo a Shikamaru, el de pronto se siente un poco mareado.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Shikamaru cae el suelo de rodillas y alza la mirada para ver a Kin quien, sonreía. Ella con la mano en la cadera lo mira con diversión.

- Aquellos que escuchan el sonido de los cascabeles se quedan así. La vibración del sonido de estos cascabeles especiales afecta directamente desde el tímpano al cerebro. Entonces, te mostrará una ilusión. – Ve como Shikamaru se tapa los oídos con las manos – Es inútil, no puedes acallar el sonido de mis cascabeles con eso… no puedes… no puedes… no puedes… no puedes

Shikamaru ve como varias Kin aparecen pero sabía que no era Kage bushin por que eran demasiadas.

- Mierda ¿Cuál es la real?

- No puedes moverte – Se escucha el eco de las voces de ella – Ni siquiera sabes donde usar tu sombra, tú única esperanza. Ahora te haré sensible lentamente

Kin sacó otras tres agujas y las preparó para lanzarlas

- Mierda, me esta subestimando

Kin lanzó las agujas y Shikamaru no pudo esquivarlas por lo que estas se encajaron dos en su brazo izquierdo y la tercera en el hombro.

- Ahora, lanzaré cinco. Después siete. Continuaré hasta que parezcas un erizo.

- Tu mentirosa

- ¿Ah?

- Has dicho que querías acabar el combate rápidamente

- Ya veo. Sientes tanto dolor que quieres que te libere de él rápido. Entonces terminaré con esto. Es el final

- Oh interesante, realmente es un genio como dicen. – Observa Alexis sonriendo

- ¿De que estas hablando? Shikamaru esta perdiendo sensei

- Mira más de cerca Sakura – Dice Sasuke en vez de Alexis

- ¿Eh?

Sakura mira más de cerca el combate, de pronto lo notó, abrió enormemente los ojos.

- ¿No me digas…?

- Si

- ¿De que están hablando? – Pregunta Naruto confundido

- Mira allí Naruto – Dice Sakura señalando discretamente

- ¿Ver que?, yo no veo nada

- Ay Naruto no es posible que seas tan denso

Hinata se acerca a Naruto y le murmura algo, este abre los ojos con sorpresa y mira de nuevo el combate, después de unos segundos logra ver lo que los demás estaban viendo.

- Ah – Entendió el rubio

- No es posible, sigue igual de denso que siempre – Murmura Sakura cubriéndose el rostro

- Ni tanto, al menos esta vez si se da cuenta de Hinata

- Buen punto Sasuke-kun pero eso es gracias a Alexis-sensei

Lo que el equipo 7 se dio cuenta fue que, cuando Kin iba a lanzar las nuevas agujas no pudo hacerlo, algo se lo estaba impidiendo.

- ¿Qué…? – Pregunta sorprendida mirando su mano – Mi cuerpo

Shikamaru se levanta con algo de dificultad

- Por fin ha tenido éxito mi Imitación de Sombras

- ¿De que estas hablando?, Tu sombra no esta para nada cerca mío

- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Has…?

- Tal como piensas, Baka. No hay forma de que un hilo tan fino tenga sombra, puedo reducir y moldear mí sombra.

- Mierda, la sombra se esta haciendo más y más grande. ¿No era la sombra de un hilo?

- Si hice más fina mi sombra y le di la forma de un hilo, y entonces me acerqué a ti.

- Pero, ¿cómo vas a ganar ahora? Todo lo que voy a hacer es moverme igual que tú.

- Cállate y observa

Shikamaru lleva su mano hacia su porta armas y sacó un shuriken, Kin no tuvo más remedio que imitarlo.

- ¿Eres idiota? Si me atacas así, tú también vas a ser herido

- Lo se

- ¿Qué intentas hacer?

- Vamos a atacarnos con un shuriken ¿Quién aguantara?

Y con eso Shikamaru lanza el shuriken haciendo que Kin también lo lanzará. Ambos shurikens estaban a punto de dar a su objetivo pero Shikamaru doblo su cuerpo por la mitad apoyando sus dedos en el suelo y viendo de cabeza haciendo que el shuriken pasara por encima de él, Kin lo imitó pero a diferencia de él, ella termino golpeandose la cabeza con la pared detrás de ella quedando inconsciente.

- Auch – Murmura Naruto

- Tú lo has dicho – Dijo Kiba estando de acuerdo con Naruto,

- Arf

- un Ninja tiene que conocer el terreno y la situación antes de luchar – Dijo Shikamaru sonriendo – Aunque me mueva igual, nuestras distancias a las paredes son distintas. Solo he usado el shuriken para distraer tu atención de la pared.

- Ganador Nara Shikamaru – Anuncia un divertido Yami

- ¡Muy bien hecho Shikamaru! – Grita Ino

- ¡Eres el mejor! – Apoya Chouji

- Yo el siguiente, siguiente, siguiente – Murmura Lee

- Así que solo quedo yo – Murmura Dosu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**OMAKE**_

_**Sala de Jounnin**_

_**Al inicio de las preliminares**_

Todos los jounnin se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la gran televisión gigante donada por una persona anonima justamente antes del examen, la pantalla se encuentra mostrando a los participantes que lograron llegar a las preliminares así como el discurso del Hokage aunque muchos no le estaban prestando atención sino que estaban hablando entre si de los concursantes y haciendo algunas apuestas.

Minato aún bajo su disfraz entró en la sala, la verdad es que habia cambiado mucho desde su tiempo como jounnin, había cosas nuevas y parecía mejor de lo que recordaba, rayos incluso tienen una barra de bebidas y todo. Minato se acercó a la barra y pidió algo de beber mientras esperaba mira al resto de los jounnin, hay algunas caras conocidas pero en su mayoría no reconoció a nadie. Cuando obtuvo su bebida se dirige hacia un asiento vació donde estaba la televisión, espero pacientemente a que comenzara y mientras escucho los murmullos de todos.

- Parece que este año hay algunos buenos gennin

- Es verdad aunque he de confesar que me sorprende que el chico Kyuubi haya pasado hasta las preliminares

- Seguramente uso el poder del demonio, como sino iba a ganar

- No se, yo creo que si tiene posibilidades sin el poder del demonio

- Estas loco Yoko, ¿Por qué crees eso?

- Bueno, su hermana lo debió de a ver entrenado y todo mundo sabe que tan peligrosa puede ser Alexis Uzumaki

El grupo se estremeció, algunos aun recordaban el examen que ella tuvo que pasar frente a los ancianos del consejo, la parte civil y Ninja. Minato tuvo que tragarse la risa para evitar ser descubierto que estaba escuchando, si, realmente Alexis aprendió varias cosas de Kushina.

- Oh miren, ya han empezado

Varios minutos después observan entretenidos el combate de Sasuke vs Yoroi

- El Uchiha es rápido

- Wow que rayos le enseñó Hatake

- Yo dudo que sea él, el otro día vi al equipo 7 arrastrando unas grandes rocas, oí quejarse a Uzumaki que su hermana estaba loca

- ¿Crees entonces que fue Alexis-sama quien le enseñó esa técnica Raiton?

- No me extrañaría

- Recuerdame jamás hacer enfadar a un Aburame – Dijo un Ninja a su amigo quien asintió

- ¿Qué le pasará a Alexis-sama? – Pregunta otro cuando la imagen mostró a la rubia en compañía de los otros gennin y ella parecía estar rascándose compulsivamente

- Es entomofobica – Dijo Minato haciendo que todos en la sala lo miraran – ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿_**Cómo**_ sabes eso?

- Oh, bien Entomofobia es terror irracional a los insectos, y ¿Cómo se eso? Buen soy amigo de Alexis y Naruto desde hace años

- Ah

Todos volvieron la vista para ver el tercer combate, Kankurou vs Misumi

- Ese me recuerda al Sannin Orochimaru

- A mi también, tiene esa extraña manía de torcer su cuerpo como serpiente

- Jamás veré un títere de la misma manera

- Bueno esto no será tan interesante – Dice uno de los ninjas la ver el cuarto combate Sakura vs Ino

- Oh no lo se, la chica Haruno es posible que haya sido entrenada también por Alexis-sama

Unos minutos después, la teoría del shinobi fue confirmada cuando vieron como se desarrollaba el combate.

- Yo no espere que hubiera más de un bushin a parte del Kage o Mizu

- Ese jutsu seria muy util sino fuera tan femenino

- Cierto

- _"No lo han hecho tan mal hasta ahora"_ – Piensa Minato entretenido viendo los combates pero al ver el quinto combate solo sacudió la cabeza – "_Pero pueden hacerlo mejor"_

- Suna ha ganado ya dos combates

- Realmente tienen gennin fuertes me pregunto si el tercero será igual de fuerte

El sexto combate fue bastante interesante para todos sobre todo por el plan que llevó a la victoria a Shikamaru.

- Entonces es cierto lo que dicen, es un pequeño genio

- Lo más llamativo de un Nara es la pereza y la genialidad.

- Hasta el momento no ha habido combates entretenidos que no sea el del Uchiha, espero que el siguiente sea bueno

- Pues tal parece que lo será, el chico kyuubi esta peleando con el heredero Inuzuka

- ¿Crees que le gane? He oído que le chico Inuzuka es fuerte

- ¿Y si hacemos una pequeña apuesta? – Todos miraron a Minato curioso aunque ellos tan solo ven a un jounnin pelirrojo

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**El omake fue inspirado por el fic llamado Equipo 8, no recuerdo el autor pero esta en mis favoritos por si quieren leerlo.**_


	9. Examenes Chunnin Parte III

**Disclaimer.- **NI NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, TODOS SABEMOS QUE SON DE _**KISHIMOTO-SENSEI**_ AUNQUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PIERDA LA ESPERANZA DE TENER A ITACHI; PERSONAJES O TÉCNICAS QUE NO RECONOZCAN SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LAS DEBIDAS EXPLICACIONES YA SEA DE PERSONAJE, TÉCNICAS, RELACIONES ENTRE PERSONAJES O KEKKEI GENKKAI SERAN EXPLICADAS EN LOS ESPECIALES AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO.

"_DEJEN REVIEW_**"**…Pensamientos

"_DEJEN REVIEW"__… Inner de Sakura_

/DEJEN REVIEW/…Voz de Alexis y / o Naruto en conversación telepática

/_DEJEN REVIEW_/… Voz de Tales en conversación telepática

_/__**DEJEN REVIEW/**_… Voz de Kyuubi en conversación telepática

_DEJEN REVIEW… _Comunicación pro radio y/o cristal

Línea…. Cambio de Escena

_**Palabras en cursiva**__…_ Técnicas, Canciones o palabras en otro idioma cuyo significado estarán al final

Lamento mucho que este no sea subido el viernes pero he tenido problemas con el Internet, no he tenido desde el jueves, pero en cuanto llegó de inmediato lo subi, espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora para 25 quien me pregunto acerca de Alexis y el original Chi no Namida. Bueno Phantom Memory: Chi no namida y Kage Nendaiki: Chi no Namida son dos historias completamente diferentes aunque tienen el mismo tema en general y los mismos personajes originales, en Kage Nendaiki Alexis no es realmente la hermana de Naruto, de hecho no comparten sangre, ella no es hija biológica de Minato y Kushina pero su mera existencia se explicara en las 3 ovas de Kage Nendaiki Zero que subiré como intermedio entre la primera y segunda (Shippuden) parte de la historia. ¿Cuándo se verá de nuevo Itachi? Bueno seguramente en el capitulo 9 ya que el siguiente es un interludio.

**Nota.-** Lamentó mucho que la pelea de Gaara vs Lee sea resumida y la de Chouji vs Dosu no salga pero me gusto como estaban, en cuanto a las peleas Naruto vs Kiba y Neji vs Hinata espero que les guste por que puse empeño en ellas sobre todo la de los primos Hyuga´s. Por cierto en este capitulo hay algunos aspectos del Jingokugan el Kekkei Genkai de los Uzumaki pero en le interludio se explicará con más detalle.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Examen Chunnin III**_

**SEPTIMO COMBATE: INUZUKA KIBA vs UZUMAKI NARUTO**

Naruto sonrió al ver su nombre en la pantalla, Hinata estaba entre alegre y preocupada, sabía quien iba a ganar al final pero eso no quiere decir que no estaba preocupada por Kiba.

- Genial, soy el siguiente

- Ja una fácil

- Arf

- Kiba, como Asuma le dijo a Ino, no te confíes menos aún con Naruto

- Más vale que ganes Dobe

- Por supuesto que lo haré, Teme

- Naruto procura no exagerar ¿Si?, no queremos que mate a Kiba

- Yo nunca exageró Sakura-chan

- Lo que digas

- Naru-chan de todos modos no utilices ciertas cosas, déjalas para la última parte

- Ok Nee-san

- Buena suerte Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun

- Gracias Hinata aunque no la necesitó, ganaré

- Sige soñando aliento de perro – Le dijo Naruto antes de mirar a Hinata y susurrarle – Descuida no le haré mucho daño

Naruto y Kiba bajaron de las grada y se pusieron en posición, Kiba confiado que podía ganar pero Naruto se mantiene extrañamente tranquilo y casi inexpresivo raro de ver en alguien tan alegre como él. Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Yami dio la señal para comenzar siendo Kiba quien empezó corriendo hacia Naruto velozmente y golpearlo pero Naruto atrapa el puño con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda sujeta la muñeca, mueve su pie derecha a la izquierda girando su cuerpo para darle la espalda a Kiba jalando en el proceso su mano para tomar impulso y alzarlo. Ese movimiento tomó por sorpresa al castaño pero afortunadamente en pleno vuelo logró recuperar un poco el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas. Aprovechando que Naruto no le prestaba atención Akamaru corrió hacia la espalda de Naruto para saltarle encima pero en pleno vuelo fue interceptado por un borrón rojo que lanzó a Akamaru lejos de Naruto, se trataba de Kyuu que cuidaba la espalda de su compañero y contenedor.

Ahora la pelea se había puesto interesante con la unión de los socios caninos, muchos se sorprendieron al ver al zorro y no pudieron evitar estremecerse sobre todo por quienes sabían del inquilino de Naruto. Mientras los dos animales pelean sus "amos" estaban enzarzados en una pelea de taijutsu en la que estaban bastante empatados pero realmente Naruto no estaba tomando la pelea en serio – según las palabras de Sasuke y Sakura –; Kiba se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más que taijutsu así que haciendo un llamado a Akamaru ambos se alejaron del rubio y el zorro para reordenar su estrategia.

- Nada mal – Murmura Sasuke

- ¿Naruto tiene también un compañero así como Kiba?

- Es una invocación, su nombre es Kyuu y ha estado con Naruto desde siempre – Contesta Sakura

- No sabía que había un contrato con los zorros – Dice Shikamaru extrañado

- Es por que nadie antes lo ha intentado, además el contrato nunca antes se ha dado a un humano. Naruto y yo somos los únicos que pueden invocarlos por el momento.

El movimiento de Kiba llama la atención de todos de nuevo, el saca dos pequeñas pelotas las cuales lanza hacia el suelo delante de Naruto haciendo que explotaran y una cortina de humo envolviera el lugar donde el rubio y el zorro están. Kiba se lanza al humo mientras Alexis se soltó a reír al entender el plan de Kiba, Sakura sonrió divertida y Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza.

- Eso no funcionara – Dice Hinata con su byakugan activado – Los sentidos de Naruto son excepcionales incluso superior a los de un Inuzuka, Alexis-sensei lo entrenó en el asesinato silencioso de Kirigakure.

- Kiba lo lamentara – Sonrió Alexis con entusiasmo

- Uh oh – Murmura Sakura alejándose un paso de ella sobre todo al ver un resplandor rojizo en lo ojo violeta de Alexis

- Agradece que ella no esta peleando, sino será una masacre – Le dice Sasuke en voz baja a lo que Sakura asiente

Naruto cerró los ojos al verse rodeado de humo y dejo que sus otros sentidos se explayaran, pronto olió no solo el humo sino el aroma natural de Kiba, escuchó sus pasos, el susurró de la ropa, sintió el cambio en la corriente de aire. Kiba se encontraba bastante sorprendido de que pudiera esquivar sus golpes teniendo los ojos cerrados y con el humo, Naruto abrió uno de sus ojos de pronto y Kiba vio como este era ahora de color negro con el borde en un aro rojo sangre, un gran triangulo plateado apareció en su ojo derecho, dentro del triangulo un circulo y dentro del circulo otro triangulo pero invertido con la punta hacia abajo y terminando un circulo dentro del último triángulo.

Kiba no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando una ráfaga de medias lunas de color púrpura con alguno toques negros y rojos aparecieron y se lanzaron hacia el, Kiba sintió que se le cortó la respiración al verlas y usando un remplazo apareció fuera del humo para luego lanzarse pecho tierra, el resto se quedo desconcertado al ver a Kiba haciendo eso pero lo entendieron cuando las medias lunas aparecieron en diferentes direcciones destruyendo parcialmente el lugar, muchos se lanzaban fuera de la trayectoria y aquellos que no habían sido testigos de esa técnica se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como el lugar donde impactaban las medias lunas desaparecía, como si nunca existió.

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Sasuke se sorprendió ante aquello

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta Neji desconcertado

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Chilló Ino asombrada

- ¿Cuándo es que Naruto aprendió eso? – Quiso saber Kakashi preocupado

- Eso es una técnica que solo los que tienen sangre Uzumaki pueden usar – Dice Alexis que prácticamente saltaba de la emoción – Se llama _**Meidou Zangetsuha**_

- ¿Es acaso eso…? – Empezó a preguntar Sakura mirando a Alexis

- Si, es la primera parte de la fase dos, Naruto lo hizo hace a penas unos días y es la primera vez que lo usa en batalla.

Kiba se levanta ahora que ya no hay peligro, su madre le había hablado de aquella técnica ya que había visto a Alexis usarla una vez, su descripción de cómo había desaparecido toda una base enemiga dejando tan solo un enorme crater profundo fue suficiente como para hacerle estremecer, jamás pensó que Naruto conociera esa técnica o que la usaría en el examen. Naruto con su Jigokugan ya desactivado se mordió el pulgar y luego lo paso por su muñeca justamente en donde esta el sello de sus armas, hubo un puf y entonces dos garras metálicas y articuladas aparecieron, el rubio se las puso y entonces se lanza sobre Kiba quien se mueve a un lado cuando ve como las garra están rodeadas de chakra, detrás de el la pared muestra tres largas fisuras como si una garra enorme hubiera arañado la pared.

- "_Es que acaso piensa matarme_" – Pensó Kiba preocupado, tal vez no debió de subestimarlo

Después de unos momentos Kiba saca una píldora y la lanza hacia Akamaru quien la atrapa con la boca y empieza a masticarla, al instante su piel se torna rojo.

- ¿Su pelaje se ha vuelto rojo? – Murmura Naruto extrañado – ¿Qué va a hacer?

- ¿Una píldora del soldado? – Pregunta Kakashi curioso

- Por eso se llama Akamaru – Sonrió Kiba

_- "Kiba… ¿Pretende acabar así el combate?"_ – Piensa Kurenai

- ¡Vamos, Akamaru! – dice Kiba mientra el canino salta a su espalda, en un puf Akamaru se convierte en un segundo Kiba – _**¡**__**GIJŪ NINPŌ! **__(__Técnica ninja de mimetismo animal__)_

- Diablos ¿Qué es lo que se ha tomado? – Pregunta Ino sorprendida

- La píldora del soldado – Dice Chouji

- ¿Píldora del soldado?

- Es una droga secreta que, administrada a los soldados en la batalla, les permite pelear sin descanso durante tres días. Tiene un elevado contenido en proteínas, dependiendo del tipo, actúan como estimulante o como relajante. – Contesta Chouji – Es probable que las que se acaba de tomar Kiba y Akamaru hayan multiplicado por dos su chakra

- Naruto no podrá hacer nada, Kiba se ha convertido en un guerrero similar a una bestia. El chakra recorre todo su cuerpo.

- Oh yo no me preocuparía por Naruto – Dice Alexis cruzándose de brazos – Si bien la píldora del soldado hará que tengan más chakra no se compara con Naruto, el si ningún tipo de droga tiene el chakra nivel Kage, después de todo puede hacer 1000 clones de sombra sin cansarse.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron todos los que la oyeron sorprendidos

- _**¡**__**SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU! **__(Técnica de cuatro patas)_

Los dos Kiba´s se lanzaron sobre Naruto pero el los esquivo, el lugar donde estaba fue destruido por el feroz ataque. En esta ocasión el rubio decidió aumentar su velocidad un poco pero aun así se contuvo un poco, todos observaban con sorpresa como Naruto esquivaba velozmente los ataques pero a duras penas, ya que Kiba y Akamaru eran dos borrones blancos. De pronto ambos empezaron a girar rápidamente creando dos enormes torbellinos.

- _**¡GATSUUGA!**_

Los dos torbellinos se dirigieron hacia Naruto rápidamente, este trató de esquivarlos pero al parecer Kiba no fue el único que subestimo a su oponente ya que el ataque le dio de lleno lanzándolo hacia la pared.

- ¡Aquí e ha visto quien es el más fuerte!

Naruto que se quedo sentado en el suelo con la espalda en la pared y sangre saliendo de su boca levanta la mirada, sus ojos azules brillaban ahora con el fuego y la determinación.

- ¿Eso crees? – Dijo Naruto limpiándose la sangre y luego levantándose – Entonces déjame demostrarte cuan fuerte soy yo

Naruto salió corriendo hacia Kiba velozmente mientras hacia una cruz con sus dedos indice y medio utilizando ambas manos, cerca de 5 Naruto´s 6 si contamos al original aparecieron y rodearon a Kiba, cada clon y el original sacaron un kunai incrustándolo en el suelo delante de ellos. En cuanto eso sucedió algo brillo en el mango de kunai y entonces cientos y cientos hilos de chakra aparecieron del brillo y empezaron a unirse entre si formando una cúpula con el original Naruto y Kiba dentro.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta Kurenai sorprendida

- Le he estado enseñando a Naruto Fuinjutsu, el arte de los sellos – Dice Alexis – Con ayuda de Arashi, un viejo amigo de nosotros. El creó esos sellos que ven brillando en los kunai, es una barrera formada por hilo de chakra que se alimentan ya sea de él o de Kyuu dependiendo el caso.

- Kiba ha perdido – Anuncia Sasuke a lo que Sakura, Alexis y Hinata asienten con la cabeza

- Veamos que te parece esto

Naruto aprieta ambos puños haciendo que las uña articulada de las garras se incrusten en su piel y saquen sangre, cuando las uñas se llenaron de sangre él alzo sus manos y

- _**¡**__**HIJIN KETSUSOU!**__ (Dagas de Sangre)_

La sangre que salió disparada por su movimiento se dirigió hacia Kiba, el no la esquivo por que no creía que le dañaría lo cual fue un error, la sangre de pronto se solidifico y lo hirió, todos su cuerpo fue sorprendentemente herido tan mal que quedo inconsciente.

- ¿Qué fue esa técnica? – Pregunta Sasuke un poco sorprendido – Nunca antes la uso

- Porque no había necesidad, es la técnica Dagas de sangre en la que hace su sangre sólida y tan filosa como un cuchillo de diamante, sin embargo no cualquiera puede usar esa técnica, solo personas especiales como los Jinchuuriki pueden hacerla.

- El ganador Uzumaki Naruto – Anuncia Yami después de unos minutos después de asegurarse que Kiba realmente esta inconsciente

**OCTAVO COMBATE: HYUGA NEJI vs HYUGA HINATA**

Naruto suspira mientra se dirige hacia las grada de arriba, Kiba y Akamaru fueron llevados por unos médicos ninjas, cuando llegó arriba fue recibido por una preocupada Hinata.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes, solo cansado

- Menos mal

- Lo has hecho excelentemente Naru-chan – Chilló Alexis abrazando a Naruto fuertemente

- Alexis estás ahogándolo – Señaló Sasuke mirando a un Naruto azul

- Uy lo siento, ya sabes como me pongo cuando me emociono

- Esta bien Nee-chan

- ¡Ay no! – Chilló Sakura de pronto

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

Como respuesta ella señala hacia el tablero, cuando los cuatro giran la cabeza se tensaron al ver los siguientes nombres. Hinata se mordió el labio preocupada y luego miró a su primo, tuvo que contener el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio la mirada que el le dirigía.

- Hinata – Llamó de pronto Naruto mientras mira seriamente a la Hyuga

- ¿Si?

- No tienes por que preocuparte, solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres. Pase lo que pase estaré contigo siempre – Dice mientras le da un abrazo

- Nosotros estamos también contigo Hinata-chan – Exclama Sakura por ella y Sasuke mientras le sonríe

Hinata cerró los ojos y tomó varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse, aunque había mejorado enormemente no sabía si podía ganarle a su primo Neji, sintió una mano en su hombro y abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que Alexis la miraba comprensivamente y la alentaba con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió y alejándose de sus amigos bajo para ponerse al día con Neji que ya la esperaba.

- No me imaginaba que debería pelear contigo, Hinata-sama

- Neji – Murmura preocupada

- ¿Son familia? – Pregunta Ino curiosa

- Lo dos pertenecen a las más prestigiosa y antigua familia de Konoha, el Clan Hyuga – Contesta Kakashi – Pero no son hermanos

- ¿Entonces que son?

- Dentro del mimo clan, hay miembros con más prestigio que otros. La rama principal (Soke) y la rama secundaria (Bunke).

- Exacto – Dice esta vez Lee – Hinata pertenece al Soke, los legítimos herederos del clan mientras Neji desciende del Bunke, la rama secundaria.

- Vamos que va a ser una batalla entre parientes, no va a ser nada fácil para ellos – Dice Ino

- En realidad

- ¿Qué?

- Ha habido muchas tensiones entre las dos ramas, ahora mismo no se llevan bien precisamente

- Nunca me gustó esta división del clan Hyuga – Suspira Alexis

- Circula un rumor entre la familias más antiguas… dicen que para proteger la pureza de sangre de su familia, el fundador del clan hyuga estableció una serie de normas internas que favorecen al clan principal sobre la secundaria, al parecer el la rama principal menosprecia a la rama secundaria.

- ¡Que empiece el combate! – Dice Yami

- Te avisaré de algo antes de empezar, Hinata-sama, no vales para Ninja, ¡Ríndete ahora!

- ¿Acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo? – Gruño Naruto literalmente

- Creo que si

- Eres demasiado blanda, tu espíritu conciliador solo trae problemas y siempre te dejas llevar por lo que piensan los demás. No confías en ti misma, sufres un tremendo complejo de inferioridad, deberías haberte conformado con ser Ninja inferior pero, claro, en el examen tiene que participar el equipo completo y fuiste incapaz de negarte a Kiba y Shino, la verdad es que estas aquí a la fuerza, ¿Me equivoco?

Hinata que había estado mirando al suelo mientras escucha el comentario de Neji levanta la mirada, Neji no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás sorprendido por lo que vio en ellos, los ojos de Hinata resplandecían en seguridad y fuego, era como la mirada de Naruto había demostrado antes, la Voluntad de fuego ardía en aquellos ojos. Aún así Neji le miró desdeñoso.

- Las personas no pueden cambiar su naturaleza, lo inútiles siguen siendo inútiles, no puedes cambiar ni tu carácter ni tu capacidad. Las diferencias son lo que hace imposible el cambio, por eso existen las palabras "elite" e "inútil". Todos somos juzgados por lo que somos, nuestro rostro, inteligencia, físico, personalidad… hay cosas que no pueden cambiare, por eso siempre existirá la diferencia y, por extensión, la discriminación como la que sufrimos la rama secundaria.

- Naruto cálmate – Dice Alexis en voz baja mientras sujeta por los hombros a su hermano

- Pero nee-san

- ¿Confías en Hinata?

- Con mi vida

- Entonces confía que dará un buen espectáculo, es momento de que todos sepan lo que la Reina del Agua puede hacer.

- ¿Eso crees, Neji Nissan? – Hinata ladea ligeramente la cabeza mirando a su primo y entonces se hecho a reír sorprendiendo a todos sobre todo a Neji – Oh Neji, para un genio eres demasiado denso a veces. ¿Dices que uno no puede cambiar su destino? Bueno, noticia de última hora, el destino no esta escrito en piedra, puede cambiar de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones. Tú decidiste no hacer nada, culpando al destino por lo que te ha pasado, yo en cambio decidí tomar las propias riendas de mi vida y pelear contra el destino, ser un pájaro libre y te lo demostraré.

Hinata hizo unas señas con sus manos y

- _**¡**__**SUITON: SUISHŌHA! **__(__Elemento Agua: Destrucción de Colisión De agua)_

Para absoluta sorpresa de todos una norme ola de agua salió de la nada y fue lanzada hacia Neji, vieron como la parte de abajo se lleno de agua por lo que quienes estaban abajo tuvieron que subir a niveles superiores para no salir heridos, Neji había logrado subir a la estatua de había en el campo para evitar el agua.

- ¿Qué rayos? – Pregunta Shikamaru sorprendida – Nadie ha podido hacer eso desde el Nidaime. ¿Cómo invocó agua de la nada?

- No lo hizo

- ¿Eh? – Preguntan mirando a Alexis

- Ella uso el agua del ambiente, su propia agua y agua del subsuelo que traslado hacia arriba. Ella tiene una afinidad con el agua desde que era muy joven, por eso la nombre la Reina del Agua, puede usarla a voluntad

- Neji se arrepentirá de tratar de llamar inútil – Sonrió Naruto salvajemente

Poco a poco Hinata salió del agua hasta quedar parada sobre ella y mira seriamente hacia Neji, regularmente ella no hubiera sido tan agresiva pero estaba cansada del trato en esa vida y la anterior que su primo le dio, si bien cambio después de luchar con Naruto aun estaba un poco enfadada con él. Neji bajó hacia el agua y entonces corrió hacia Hinata con el Juuken preparado, Hinata logró esquivarlo a duras penas y eso debido a su elasticidad natural, pronto ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea de golpes Juuken, si lo movimientos de Sakura había sido elegantes los que Hinata eran como los de una bailarina, elegantes, flexibles y hermosos, ella parecía estar bailando sobre el agua.

Neji respiró un poco agitado, ¿Desde cuando Hinata era tan fuerte? Nunca antes la había visto moverse así ¿Acaso había estado ocultando su poder?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tan fuerte era?, ¿Tenía que ver con el entrenamiento de Alexis Uzumaki? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta; Hinata suspira mientras piensa en una estrategia, entonces se le ocurrió.

- _**¡SUITON: MIZUGAKURE NO JUTSU! **__(Elemento Agua: Técnica del agua oculta)_

La figura de Hinata se volvió líquida y desapareció en el agua que aun se encontraba, Neji se tensó y se preparó por si ella atacaba, de pronto sintió un movimiento cuando tres cosas que no logró identificar salían del agua a gran velocidad dirigiéndose a el, realmente no quería usar la técnica pero no tenía remedio.

- _**¡KAITEN!**_

Neji empezó a girar a gran velocidad logrando crear una especie de barrera de chakra que hizo que las tres cosas que se habían lanzado chocaran con la barrera, dos se trasformaron en agua y la tercera tropezó y a penas evito el muro, todos se dieron cuenta de que era Hinata y lo que se trasformaron en agua eran Mizu bushin.

- Imposible

- ¿Sabe el Kaiten?

- Creí que solo la familia principal podía aprenderlo

- Maldita sea, eso será más difícil para Nata-chan

- Por que no me sorprende que lo sepas – Dice Hinata

Hinata volvió a lanzarse hacia él haciendo de nuevo el baile del Juuken, de pronto imperceptibles para todos excepto para Neji, Alexis y Naruto, Hinata se detuvo una milésima de segundo dudando en su ataque, Neji aprovechó esa milésima de segundo y logró darle un golpe en el pecho con su Juuken que hizo que ella escupiera sangre y fuera lanzada hacia atrás.

- Oh Kami

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo pudo golpearla con la velocidad con la que se movía?

- ¡Hinata!

- "_¿Qué ha pasado?"_ – Se pregunta desconcertada Alexis – _"Por que ha duda de atacarle"_

- / _**No fue por voluntad propia **_/

- / A que te refieres Tales /

- / _**Observa el hombro de Hinata**_ /

Alexis hizo lo que Tales le pidió y su aliento se atoró en su garganta, algo brilla a través de la ropa de Hinata en la altura del hombro donde ella sabía poseía un sello.

- Tenemos que detener la lucha – Exclama alarmada Alexis

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta desconcertados los demás

- Algo esta mal con Hinata, además el golpe que Neji le dio puede ser mortal si no la atendemos a tiempo

Antes de que le preguntaran que esta mal con Hinata un grito llamó su atención, Hinata se mantiene a penas levantada con la mano en el pecho y frente a ella Neji corría con la mano levantada inundada de chakra dispuesto a matarla. Naruto reaccionó más rápido que los demás utilizó la técnica del remplazo para que Hinata quedara en su lugar, cuando el apareció en el lugar de Hinata se movió hacia un lado esquivando la palma de Neji, sujetó su muñeca y luego lo lanza hacia la pared detrás de él haciendo que cayera dolorosamente.

Alexis y Sakura se inclinaron sobre Hinata y utilizando los conocimientos médicos que poseían trataron de saber que tan mal está, cuando Alexis puso su mano en el corazón de Hinata se alarmó al sentirlo latiendo muy débil.

- ¡Equipo Médico rápido, esta a punto de entrar en paro cardiaco!

Mientras decía eso ella empezó a bombear chakra de Tales para dirigir el chakra de Hinata a las zonas donde necesitaba curación rápida, cuando los médicos llegaron ella parecía estable pero aún así la llevaron rápidamente a la ala médica con Alexis acompañándolos mientras ladraba ordenes. Naruto vio con aprensión como se llevaban a Hinata en una escena similar a sus recuerdos de la primera vez de esa pelea, volteó a ver a Neji que se levanta con dificultad y antes de que Yami se lo impidiera incrusta una de sus garras metálicas en el hombro de Neji sujetándolo a la pared.

- Si ella muere Hyuga, entonces prepárate para que caven tu tumba – Gruño Naruto con sus ojos azules ahora de color rojo

- Es suficiente Naruto – Dice Sasuke apareciendo a lado de ellos y sujetando su muñeca mirándolo con su Sharingan activado, poco a poco el chakra de Kyuubi que había salido retrocedio.

**NOVENO COMBATE: SABAKU NO GAARA vs ROCK LEE**

Naruto decidió no ver la siguiente pelea, cuando le hecho un vistazo a Gaara el asintió levemente, entendía la situación de Naruto ya que sabía de primera mano que Hinata significaba mucho para su rubio hermano en todo menos en la sangre.

- No puedo creer que Neji hizo algo como eso – Siseó Sakura molesta

- No creí que su odio llegara a tanto – Dice Kakashi, Asuma asintió, Kurenai había salido detrás del equipo médico preocupada por su estudiante

Todos ven de nuevo el tablero, mostrando a los siguientes competidores, Arena vs Hoja de nuevo.

- ¡Yosh por fin a llegado mi turno para mostrar la flama de mi juventud!

- Buena suerte mi querido Lee, no dejes que tu fuego se apague

- No lo haré Gai-sensei

Antes de que se pusieran más emotivos Sasuke empujó a Lee por la barandilla, por suerte Lee logró caer de pie con gracia.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo el resto aliviados

- Bueno, esto será interesante – Sonríe Kankurou

- Alexis me habló de ese chico Kankurou – Dice Temari en voz baja para que solo él la escuchará – Dice que se puede mover casi tan rápido como ella

- ¿Estas de broma? – Pregunta con incredulidad

- Uh uh

- Oh Kami, eso podría ser un problema si logra atravesar el escudo de Gaara

- Por nuestro bien espero que no, no tengo ganas de lidiar con Shukaku

La siguiente pelea fue tan emocionante como las dos anteriores. La velocidad de Lee es realmente asombrosa se movía muy rápido y Gaara no podía herirlo aunque Lee tampoco ya que la arena protegía a Gaara, no importa cuantas veces lograra acercarse y darle un golpe, la arena lo protegía.

- Es asombroso como la arena lo protege

- ¿Será una técnica o un Kekkei Genkai? Nunca he sabido de algo así

- Yo solo escuche del Sandaime Kazekage que puede controlar la arena de hierro pero no de esto

- Lee es rápido pero Gaara tiene una defensa absoluta ¿Cómo ganará entonces?

- ¿Por qué Lee no esta usando jutsus? – Pregunta Chouji de pronto – La velocidad no es suficiente para ganar una lucha ¿No?

- Lee no puede usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu – Dice Gai sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- ¿Cómo se graduó sino puede usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu?

- Eso es asombroso – Dice Sakura haciendo que la miraran desconcertados – El que se haya convertido en un poderoso shinobi sin usar ninjutsu o genjutsu. No cualquiera puede hacerlo.

La pelea se tornó más interesante y esta vez a favor de Lee cuando este se quitó los pesos, Temari se burló cuando hizo eso pero la sonrisa murió cuando Lee lanzó los pesos al suelo, la sorpresa de todos fue que cuando los pesos cayeron al suelo hicieron un profundo crater.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Wow

- ¿Cuánto peso creen que sea eso?

- Ni idea pero debió de ser mucho

- Ahora entiendo lo que Alexis dijo sobre la velocidad de Lee

- ¿Cómo pudo moverse con esos pesos todo este tiempo?

Esta vez Lee era prácticamente invisible y tan rápido que Gaara no podía verlo y la arena no era lo suficiente rápida para cubrirlo, terminó con algunos golpes que le dolieron bastante. Sin embargo, en esta nueva vida no se comportó irracional como en la anterior, agradeciendo su armadura de arena no sintió tanto los golpes, cuando Lee dio otro logró esquivarlo a duras penas y darle uno propio, demostrando que sabía al menos defenderse fuera de su escudo de arena.

Gaara entonces sacó toda la arena que había en su calabaza y esta empezó a moverse creando patrones en el suelo, Lee uso la técnica del Loto escondido abriendo varias puertas, a pesar de eso y que Gaara tuvo muchos problemas por que incluso logro agrietar de nuevo su armadura de Arena, el pelirrojo volvió a ganar solo que en esta ocasión no lo lesionó de gravedad.

- El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara – Anuncia Yami para luego llamar a un equipo médico para que checara a Lee por si acaso

**DECIMO COMBATE: AKIMICHI CHOUJI vs DOSU**

- Creo que me duele el estomago – Murmura Chouji hincándose en su lugar

- Vamos Chouji no me digas que tienes miedo – Le dice Ino

- Déjalo Ino

- Vamos Chouji si ganas te llevaré a comer todo lo que quieras

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto

Eso pareció animarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Ala médica**_

Alexis frunció el ceño, se encontraba revisando a Hinata después de que la terminaran de curar, realmente se sorprendieron al ver como los músculos de Hinata iban curándose poco a poco pero Alexis les dijo que siempre había sido de rápida curación así que no dijeron nada más.

- ¿Sucede algo Nee-san?

- Estoy preocupada

- ¿Por qué?

- Es el sello de Hinata, el sello se encuentra intacto pero…

- Pero

- Alguien debe de saber lo que oculta Hinata por que hay un agregado al sello

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Naruto

Alexis llevó la mano al cristal que cuelga en su pecho y rodeandolo con Chakra llamó a Minato, un minuto después el contesto.

- _¿Sucede algo Alexis?_

- Papá necesito que vengas al ala médica de la torre en el Bosque de la Muerte, hay algo que ocurre con el sello de Hinata

- _Voy para allá_

Por suerte los hermanos Uzumaki tienen el sello de la técnica que hizo famoso a Minato bordado en sus ropas lo que le permitió llegar en segundos allí.

- ¿Qué le pasa al sello? – Pregunta Minato curioso en su disfraz de Arashi

Alexis se hizo aun lado para que pudiera verlo mejor, Minato parpadeó y aseguró que estaba viendo bien, la hacerlo frunció el ceño.

- Se quien hizo esto, por lo pronto me haré cargo de solucionarlo

- ¿Qué tan grave?

- Hubiera muerto

- No me gusta cuando se inmiscuyen en mis planes, ¿Quién fue?

- Hyuga Hideki

Los ojos de Alexis se entrecerraron, buscó entre sus recuerdos para saber quien era y entonces lo halló, Hyuga Hideki era el abuelo de Hinata y padre de Hiashi y Hizashi.

- En un rato regreso

Ella se convirtió en cientos de plumas blancas que desaparecieron al contacto del suelo, Naruto mira a su padre preocupado.

- Ella estará bien ahora Naruto, no te preocupes

- No puedo evitarlo Otou-san

- La quieres mucho ¿Verdad?

- Es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que la quiero

Minato tuvo que reprimir una carcajada mientras seguía con su trabajo, Naruto había heredado su densidad para ciertos temas sobre todo los asuntos del corazón. No se había dado cuenta de que Hinata lo amaba y no solo como amigo, así como el no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

- "_Si Kushina estuviera aquí"_ – Minato suspiro mientras hacia una mueca, cada vez que pensaba en su difunta esposa le dolía el corazón

Después de un rato Minato terminó y solo acompañó a Naruto sentándose en un sofá de la habitación. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Kurenai, Shino, Kiba (con varia vendas) y el equipo 7.

- ¿Cómo sigue? – Pregunta Kurenai curiosa y preocupada

- Esta dormida, para mañana podrá salir o al menos es lo que dijo el doctor – Dice Minato ya que Naruto estaba ocupado viendo a Hinata

- Arashi-san ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunta Sakura un poco preocupada de que podrían saber quien es realmente

- Alexis me pidió que viniera para acompañar a Naruto mientras ella hace un mandado. Así que ¿Las preliminares han terminado?

- Si – Dice Sasuke – Naruto peleara contra Neji en la primera ronda de las finales, Sakura peleara contra Dosu, Kankurou contra Shino y yo contra Gaara

- ¿No nos hemos visto antes? – Pregunta Kakashi examinando a Arashi con cautela

- Mmm no se, ¿Quién eres?

- Hatake Kakashi

- Ah, el estudiante de Minato hace tiempo que no te veía Kakashi

El peliplata le miró confundido, entonces algo hizo click en él

- Eres el hermano de Kushina-san, Arashi Uzumaki

- Así es

- Creí que estabas muerto como nunca antes de volví a ver

- Oh no, después de que el Kyuubi atacó me fui de la aldea, su consejo me dijo que mi hermana, mi cuñado y mis sobrinos habían muerto así que nada me ataba a la aldea por lo que me fui y vagué por los países elementales, hace cuatro años me tope con Alexis, Naruto y Hinata en Kusagakure. Fue todo un shock para mí al verlos sobre todo a Alexis que es casi la viva imagen de Kushina y a Naruto que bien podría pasar por un más joven Minato.

- ¿En serio el consejo le dijo eso? – Pregunta Kiba horrorizado, imaginándose que el consejo le diria algo así sobre su familia se sentiría morir

- Si, no entiendo por que me dijo algo así.

En ese momento Alexis entró en la habitación y parecía muy satisfecha, los demás se le quedaron mirando con varios grados de shock al verle las manos manchadas de sangre y no precisamente la suya.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta al ver que la miraban pero nadie tuvo el valor de preguntarle que hizo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Tierra de las Olas**_

_**Casa de Tazuna**_

Este lugar empieza a levantarse aunque a pasos lentos, Tazuna ahora era el líder del pueblo con Zabuza y Haku como sus asesores y guardaespaldas oficiales, los dos ex Ninja fugitivos se habían ido a vivir a la casa de Tazuna que fue reconstruida para hacerla más grande justamente antes de que el equipo 7 se fuera como regalo de Alexis. Haku se encuentra muy contento con su nueva vida y esta haciendo cierto complot con Inari para que su madre y padre adoptivo inicien una relación aunque es difícil con el carácter de Zabuza. Ahora se encontraban viendo los exámenes chunnin a través de una esfera – de hecho una copia idéntica de la que usa el Hokage – para ver lo que pasaba. Se habían sorprendido por los fuertes oponentes que el equipo 7 enfrentaban, Zabuza de había divertido a lo grande durante el examen escrito y el bosque, sobre todo cuando vio lo que pasaba el Sannin Orochimaru.

- ¿En que tanto piensas, papá? – Pregunta Tsunami curiosa mirando a su padre

- En que debería de ir a Konoha para la semi final

- ¿En serio?, ¿Por qué?

- Para hacer unas cuantas apuestas, estoy seguro de que los niño podrán derrotar a sus oponentes

- Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Zabuza bebiendo un poco de sake – Eso será dinero fácil

- ¿Podemos ir también? – Preguntan Inari y Haku – queremos ver a Naruto Niichan/ Naruto-Kun

- No veo por que no, ¿No quieres ir también Zabuza? Recuerdo que Alexis dio que tus hijos estarán en Konoha también

Zabuza casi se atraganta con el sake al escuchar aquello. Cuando era joven se había enamorado profundamente de una mujer, una mujer que termino traicionándolo o al menos eso pensó pero un año después de que naciera su segundo hijo descubrió que la traición había sido un complot para alejarlo de su esposa, al final ella había muerto, su hijo mayor termino odiándolo, su hijo menor no sabe nada de que el tiene un padre y nunca supo donde es que ambo se encontraban hasta hace algunas semanas cuando conoció a Alexis.

- No creo que sea buena idea – Dijo mientras dejaba el sake y salía de la casa

- ¿Dije algo malo? – Pregunta Tazuna preocupado

- No estoy muy seguro pero Zabuza-sama siempre hace eso cuando alguien menciona a su familia, creo que algo paso que es doloroso para él

Tsunami mira preocupada por donde se fue Zabuza, pero no estaba segura si debía de ir tras él. Zabuza por otro lado acabo en el mismo claro donde Naruto había estado entrenando, aún habían algunas secuelas de ese entrenamiento, Zabuza se sentó en la raíces de un árbol. Han pasado años desde que pensaba en su familia perdida, metió la mano en su pantalón y sacó un camafeo hermoso de plata con pequeños zafiros incrustados que le recordaban a los ojos de Konane, al abrirlo una hermosa melodía se escuchaba, lenta y llena de sentimientos que alguna vez había sentido: amor, comprensión, felicidad.

En el interior del camafeo se encuentra la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados amarrados en una cebolla con algunos mechones sueltos, brillantes ojos azules que miran a un Zabuza más joven con amor y adoración, ella carga en sus brazos a un pequeño bebe rubio mientras el joven Zabuza carga a un niño de cinco años de cabellos negros rebeldes y ojos castaños casi negros que abrazaba al joven Zabuza alegremente. Zabuza suspira mientras cierra los ojos, tratando de recordar la voz de Konane pero han pasado ya tantos años que algunos de sus recuerdos se habían olvidado ya.

- _Zabuza_

El abre los ojos al escuchar su nombre un poco sorprendido de que no había sentido a la persona acercándose, pero cuando la vio su cuerpo se puso rígido, entrando en shock sin poder creer lo que veía, el camafeo cayó al suelo cerrándose y haciendo que la música parase, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el corazón de Zabuza latiendo dolorosamente rápido. Ella sonrió con dulzura mientras se acerca un poco más a él, acariciándole la mejilla con su fría mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Konogakure no sato**_

_**Aguas termales**_

- Ay Jiraya-sensei nunca va a cambiar – Murmura Minato escondido observando a su sensei quien espía en las aguas termales

- ¿Por qué vamos con Ero-sennin? – Pregunta Naruto curioso

- Por quiero que firmes el contrato de los sapos

- ¿Se puede firmar más de un contrato?

- De hecho si pero hay que hablar con el jefe de la especie con la quieres el contrato primero

- Ah

- Oh tengo una idea – Sonrió malévolamente Alexis ates de cacarear con locura

- agradece que tu madre no esta aquí también, ella es peor – Le murmura Minato a Naruto quien tragó saliva

- Escuche eso Tou-san, cuando Kaa-san regrese lo sabrá

- ¿Qué? – Chilló Minato asustado, de la única cosa que tenía miedo era de que algo dañara a su familia y de su esposa

Alexis se aleja de su padre y hermano transformándose en una pequeña zorra rubia con las puntas de su cola, orejas y patas de color rojo, sus ojos se volvieron rasgados pero seguían del mismo color violeta intenso. Con cuidado se fue acercando hacia el sannin se encontraba, por suerte parecía no a verse dado cuenta de ella, cuando llega a donde está con una zorruna sonrisa suelta un ladrido muy fuerte y como estaba justamente atrás de él hace que salte de la sorpresa y termine cayendo dentro de las aguas termales directamente al área femenina. Kitsune Alexis se revolcó de la risa ante la escena, una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de Minato y Naruto mientras escuchan los gritos y la paliza que Jiraya estaba recibiendo por espiar a las mujeres.

- Te odio – Murmura Jiraya media hora después siendo atendido por Minato

- Tú tienes la culpa por ser un pervertido – Le dijo Alexis burlonamente sentada en estilo indio en el suelo a lado de Naruto y detrás de ellos Kyuu y Tales casi se ahogan por las carcajadas ya que habían sido testigos de toda la escena

- No soy un pervertido, soy un…

- ¡Súper pervertido! – Gritaron ambos hermanos al unísono – ¡Lo sabemos!

- Estos niños de hoy no respetan a sus mayores – Murmura por lo bajo Jiraya molesto

- Listo sensei

- Aún no puedo creer que estas vivo, niño

- Yo tampoco, créeme yo tampoco

- Así que ¿Para que me necesitas? – Pregunta Jiraya mirando a la chica

- Quiero que Naruto firme el contrato con los sapos y quiero que lo entrenes este mes para el examen chunnin

- Puedo hacer lo primero pero lo segundo no, lo siento, pero tengo algunas investigaciones que hacer

- Oh no me has entendido abuelo Jiraya – Dice Alexis con una sonrisa tierna que hizo que Jiraya se estremeciera, su tono de voz dulce le dio escalofrió – No es una petición sino una orden

- Lo siento pero aun así no

- Uh oh – Murmura Naruto alejándose de ella y escondiéndose detrás de su padre

- Sensei debería de a ver recordado con quien habla – Minato hizo una mueca de dolor, si bien Alexis no es hija biológica de Kushina tiene un poco de su sangre y copio mucho del temperamento de la pelirroja cuando estaba viva

Alexis mira al sannin sapo mientras sus ojos violetas pasan a negro con el borde rojo con tres rombos plateados unido en su punta, Jiraya se alarmó al ver el Jigokugan pero fue demasiado tarde. Media hora después un traumatizado Jiraya le pasaba a Naruto el contrato de los sapos y accedía a entrenar a Naruto ante una sonriente Alexis, un asustado Naruto y un preocupado Minato.

- ¿No crees que exageraste? – Minato vio a su hija mayor entre la preocupación, la admiración y el miedo

- Nah, lo que le hice fue leve a comparación a lo que le hice a Kisame cuando nos interrumpió a Itachi y a mi

Si bien no es su hija biológica la amaba como si lo fuera la noticia del noviazgo entre esos dos le hizo fruncir el ceño no es que tuviera algo contra Itachi pero era su responsabilidad de cuidar su princesa de chicos indeseables; en alguna parte del país del rayo Kisame e Itachi se estremecieron por dos razones diferentes, el primero sintió el impulso de gritar como una niña y maldiciendo a Alexis mientras que el segundo sintió el impulso de esconderse de un padre sobre protector.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Mansión Namikaze**_

- ¿Dónde esta Alexis? – Pregunta Sasuke a Yami cargando algunos pergaminos

El pelinegro se encuentra tomando un té mientras lee un libro, Janlee esta sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sofá de Yami escribiendo un informe, Setsuna había salido a jugar con Konohamaru y su banda.

- Fue a buscar a Jiraya-sama con Minato-sama y Naruto-san – Le contesta distraídamente

- Oh

- ¿Necesitabas algo? – Pregunta Janlee curiosa

- Um bueno, hay algunas cosas en los pergaminos que me dio que no entiendo muy bien

- Siéntate, yo puedo explicarlo sino Yami seguro podrá

- Gracias

- ¿Tienes ya maestro?

- Kakashi me entrenará de nuevo y me enseñará el Chidori aunque técnicamente ya lo se aunque no puedo producirlo.

- Bueno es normal, tendrás el conocimiento pero sin práctica no sirve de nada

- ¿Y Sakura?

- Está buscando un maestro, Kakashi estará entrenándome a mi, Alexis y Minato-san a Naruto por lo que ella no tiene uno.

- Será entonces mejor que mande a buscarla, seré yo quien la entrene

Janlee se mordió el pulgar luego hizo unos seños y

- _**¡KUCHIYOSE SEICHI NO JUTSU!**_

Hubo un pequeño puf y un hermoso cachorro de tigre de unos 60 centímetros, grandes ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas con un pañuelo verde alrededor de su cuello que combina con sus ojos apareció.

- ¿Necesita algo, Janlee-sama?

- Si Jade, ¿podrías buscar a Sakura Haruno y decirle que venga a la mansión Namikaze, que yo la entrenaré para el examen chunnin?

- Por supuesto

La cachorra salió corriendo de la casa en busca de su objetivo, Sasuke parpadeó sorprendido.

- Creí que la única invocación de felinos pertenecía a mi familia

- La mía es diferente, yo puedo invocar a cualquier tipo de felino incluso si estuviera en otro contrato. Yo tengo el contrato de la tierra sagrada cuyo líder es Byakko, el legendario tigre blanco

- Cada uno de nosotros tiene un contrato con ellos – Dice Yami cerrando el libro – Janlee lo tiene con Byakko, yo lo tengo con Suzaku el Phoenix de fuego, Setsuna lo tiene con Genbu la tortuga marina y Naruto-san con Seiryuu el dragón de tormentas

Sasuke mira boquiabierto ante aquella notician, cuando Sakura llegó con Jade en brazos vio dicha escena.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunta Sakura curiosa

- Oh nada, solo acaba de recibir una noticia que lo dejo en shock – Dice Janlee despreocupadamente

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Seguramente algunos de ustedes habrán adivinado a que se refieren con el sello de hinata y a quien no los invito a descubrirlo. Yo soy pésima en el dibujo así que ¿Quién de ustedes dibuja bien ya sea a mano o en computadora? Realmente me gustaría un dibujo de Alexis Namikaze lo más cercano que sea a la de mi imaginación, me gustaría que quien pudiera hacerlo me enviara el dibujo y los mejores podrán salir en Kage Nendaiki 2 que se sitúa en el siglo 21 con la reencarnación de nuestros shinobis favoritos. El límite será hasta que esta historia termine y aun falta bastante.


	10. Nota

Saludos a la gente fina que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo, junto con muchos, he venido escribiendo y publicando en su sitio bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y próximos escritores ahí son ahora de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado al amor corre el riesgo de ser eliminado incluso sin la oportunidad de rectificar nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Mientras no dispone de todo lo que creo que viola los términos de uso, están los que hay que son nunca capaz de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que encuentro que casi digna de una acción legal, si bien no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son nuestros y destruirlos simplemente es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil agregar simplemente un MA calificación adicional filtros o incluso un simple requisito para una membrecía gratuita leer las historias presentaron aquí y serían reducir el odioso anónimas revisa y puestos al mismo tiempo, así que tengo que pregunta como por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no fue agregada.

Si estás preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro entonces tener un aviso apropiado y entonces no puede haber ninguna disputa, tomaste tus pasos y los padres no supervisar a sus hijos, si aún es su preocupación.

Si es más de un punto de vista personal o deseo entonces por favor al menos deja gente conocer y darles una oportunidad para eliminar una historia que usted y los suyos encontraron ofensivos, mayoría de la gente en el sitio es realmente bastante cordial a la hora de dichas solicitudes.  
Aunque no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta llegará incluso a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, si es más parecido a un amplio espectro purgar en preparación para algo más grande, por favor comprenda que va a perder un gran número de sus escritores y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.  
Para aquellos que podrá convenir con esto, por favor, siéntase libre para firmar y enviarlo al servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos algún movimiento en este.

Foro. fanfiction tema/111772/63683250/1 / # 63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato el Host de veneno  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Brandy de sangre

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
La grave (voz) oscuro

BlackRevenant

Salazar de Orión de Lord Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar del NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
Kyubi ragnrock

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Cuervo exiliado

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Grimmjoww negro

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
sangre enfurecido

arashiXnoXkami  
Rey de Masane Amaha  
Blueexorist  
Nero Angelo Sparda  
Pesadilla de Konoha  
renjiyamato  
Nara110

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato el Host de veneno

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Brandy de sangre

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

La grave (voz) oscuro

BlackRevenant

Salazar de Orión de Lord Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar del NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Cuervo exiliado

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Grimmjoww negro

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

sangre enfurecido

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Místico 6 colas Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Vizard447 oscuro

Void Darth sabio de la fuerza

Shiso no Kitsune

El pecador

Kage640

Ihateheroes

espadas de Crepúsculo

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji el lobo

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

Whisky blanco

Ying las nueve cola Fox

Gin de la sonrisa malvada

tstoldt

El Dios lobo Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

007 Desconocido

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

El sabio de limón

Spidey oscuro

VioletTragedies

EON el gato de las sombras

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented ardilla

espadas del amanecer

La llama inmoral

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

El primer Kitsukage

kingdom219

fantasma marrón

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Su poeta oscuro

bloodrosepsycho

Shen un Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X 23

Kuromoki

Astilla Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Límite de cero x

SinX. Retribución

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Tercer Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Solo ojo de plata

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Arturus

ISEAL

Silvdra cero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Potter de Aragón

Kur0Kishi

Ruto-kun-nata-chan

Raptorcloak

Shadow Noir Wing


	11. Nota 2

Hola de nuevo, si, probablemente muchos han de querer matarme por no actualizar desde hace meses Chi no Namida de Naruto o Lunatis de Twilight pero tengo buenas razones para eso, desde Enero hasta Julio he estado muy ocupada, estoy en la facultad estudiando Filosofia y Humanidades, me falta un año que equivale dos semestres para terminar, el semestre pasado estuve llena con trabajos de lectura además de a ver cursado mi servicio social, para rematar la cosa, a finales de mayo y principios de junio enferme mucho y el doctor me diagnostico piedras en la vecicula por lo que tuvieron que operarme el 21 de junio, el siguiente mes estuve en recuperación hasta el 21 de julio, el resto del mes tuve que terminar mi servicio social las 480 hrs por lo que tuve que doblar turno e ir de 9 a 6.

Afortunadamente ya estoy bien, estoy totalmente recuperada, el siguiente semestre solo llevare dos materias y asistire 3 dias a clases por lo que tendre mas tiempo para escribir, por eso mismo el mes de agosto analizare mis dos historias en linea, la de naruto tengo que ver si puedo continuarla o debire re-escribirla de nuevo ya que he hecho muchos cambios a Alexis Namikaze mi personaje OC, tambien estoy pensando en re-escribir algunas otras historias que ya habia subido pero tambien tengo muchisimas otras historias que he empezado pero no termine ni subi, así que para la primera o segunda semana de septiembre podran disfrutar ya sea de nuevas historias o seguir las que ya tengo en linea, por lo explicado en el primer parrafo espero que entiendan mi decision y me apoyen.

Atte: Shadow Noir Wing

PD.- esta nota se borrara una vez sea subido el siguiente cap de las historias.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos, es su amiga Shadow Noir Wing. Lamentablemente esta historia esta ya discontinuada para mas informacion ir a la siguiente direccion: /s/8477807/1/Se-buscan-personajes-para-Chi-no-Namida


End file.
